


• A Touch of Ink •

by JUNGK00KlE



Category: B.A.P, EXO (Band), JBJ (Band), SEVENTEEN (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Age Swap, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Tattoos, Bottom Kim Taehyung | V, Bottom Park Jimin (BTS), Byun Baekhyun & Kim Taehyung | V are brothers, Dance Instructor Jung Hoseok | J-Hope, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff and Romance, Jeon Jungkook & Jung Hoseok | J-Hope Are Best Friends, Jeon Jungkook is Older Than Kim Taehyung | V, Jeon Jungkook is Whipped, Jung Daehyun & Kim Taehyung | V are brothers, Jung Daehyung & Byun Baekhyun are brothers, Jung Hoseok | J-Hope & Jung Eunbi | Eunha are siblings, Jung Hoseok | J-Hope Is Bad at Feelings, Kim Namjoon | RM & Min Yoongi | Suga Are Best Friends, Kim Sanggyun | A-Tom is a little Shit, Kim Seokjin | Jin & Kim Sanggyun | A-Tom are siblings, Kim Taehyung | V & Park Jimin Are Best Friends, Kim Taehyung | V Is a Sweetheart, Lace Panties, Light Angst, M/M, Minor Character Death, Model Kim Seokjin | Jin, Muscle Kink, Panties, Park Jimin (BTS) Is a Sweetheart, Praise Kink, Producer Kim Namjoon | RM, Producer Min Yoongi | Suga, Smut, Strangers to Friends to Lovers, Strangers to Lovers, Strength Kink, Takada Kenta is a Bad Influence, Tattoed Jeon Jungkook, Tattoed Jung Hoseok, Tattoo Artist Jeon Jungkook, Tattoo Artist Kim Mingyu, Top Jeon Jungkook, Top Jung Hoseok | J-Hope, University Student Kim Taehyung | V, University Student Park Jimin (BTS)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-31
Updated: 2019-04-17
Packaged: 2019-08-11 11:52:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 20
Words: 96,844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16475045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JUNGK00KlE/pseuds/JUNGK00KlE
Summary: Jungkook is a passionate tattoo artistTaehyung is the most beautiful human he's ever seen----------------------------------------------------Jungkook is 25, Taehyung is 20Hoseok is 27, Jimin is 21Namjoon is 27, Seokjin is 30Yoongi is 29Baekyhun is 28Daehyun is 25Eunbi is 25Mingyu is 25, Wonwoo is 26Kim Jia (Mingyu's daughter) is 6





	1. Fate?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [taekookpuppy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/taekookpuppy/gifts).



Jungkook had never been the type of guy who believed in fate or the will of the stars or the universe, but when he met that specific human being three times on the same day, he could barely believe that it was a coincidence.  
He went grocery shopping in the morning, before he opened his studio and without really knowing where he had been looking at, he spotted the other male.  
And he was stunned, absolutely mesmerized by the other's beauty that he even forgot to buy coffee - his elixier of life.  
Honey blonde hair, cut in the perfect way, fell down in soft strands, slightly into his face and it looked flawless.  
The beautiful box-shaped smiled made Jungkook's heart flutter and he wanted to laugh along with the boy and his friend.  
But too fast for his liking the ethereal being walked out of his sight and while he was in the grocery store, he didn't see him again.

The second time he met him was when the boy entered his studio together with one of his co-worker's regular customers. Jungkook had a hard time to tear his gaze away and focus on the drawing he was working on.  
The beauty had his bangs pushed up slightly with a red bandana and he wore a white jacket, that framed his slim body in a perfect way. He was definitely a few years younger than him and Jungkook wasn't able to remember that Daehyun ever mentioned such an ethereal being in his life, but he was rather lucky to know the beautiful boy.  
Jungkook was a passionate tattoo artist and he would never decline the possibility to cover more skin in colorful ink, but when he looked at his personal perfection, he was sure that he would ruin him with adding color to his soft, tanned skin.  
„Hey, Kook“, the older walked past him, when Jungkook's co-worker called him into his cabin and the studio owner greeted back, „Mind to have an eye on my brother while I'm in?“, Daehyun asked and stopped for a moment. Jungkook looked up at him and then at the beauty who sat on the black leather couch in the front area of the studio and thumbed through a tattoo magazine, face more or less interested. „I don't mind“, Jungkook said, „But isn't he old enough to take care of himself?“ He was wondering why Daehyun brought his brother over when he had no time for him. "Just take a look at him“, Daehyun said and then he vanished into Mingyu's cabin. Jungkook shrugged and looked at the boy again, who looked at him as well.  
„You don't have to be my babysitter. I'll just sit here and wait for hyung“, he said and Jungkook was surprised how deep his voice was. „Okay“, he said calmly, before he got up from his stool and walked over to a small fridge, which he opened and took a bottle of water from. „Do you want something to drink as well? I've seen the piece your brother is getting. Can take quite a while“, he asked and the other sighed. „I know...“, he admitted, then he nodded, „But something to drink would be very nice.“ the blonde put the magazine aside and looked at the young tattoo artist. „Okay, come over and pick whatever you want“, he said, before he sat down on his stool again. He heard slow steps and the beauty walked towards him and passed the counter. After a moment he knelt infront of the fridge and seemed to have a hard time to pick from Jungkook's collection of drinks.  
„You even have flavored milk...“, he heard him mumble and chuckled slightly. „Yeah, just go ahead and pick whatever you want“, he said again and drew the pencil across his paper, leaving soft, grey lines behind.  
The fridge was closed and some plastic rustled, so he assumed that the boy had indeed chosen one of the flavored milk packs Jungkook stored in the fridge for Mingyu's little daughter Jia that came over from time to time with his co-worker's boyfriend.  
Again he heard soft steps and expected the other to return to his former spot on the couch, but he stopped behind Jungkook and looked over his shoulder for a moment. „I suppose you're Jungkook, right?“, he asked and Jungkook nodded, „My family isn't very pleased that hyung comes here over and over again“, the blonde said and Jungkook looked up, frowning. „And?“, he asked and the other shrugged slightly. „I just wanted to mention it“, he said and put the straw of his strawberry milk between his lips, then he walked back to the couch.  
„Okay“, Jungkook said, „I internalized it.“ He restrained a small laugh, before he continued to work on the drawing, adding small flower petals around the old, gnarly oak tree he drew for a customer. Two hours later he was completely done with his piece of art and put it into a folder, looked at the couch, where Daehyun's brother was still lingering. He played on his phone now, but looked really bored and when he noticed that Jungkook was looking at him, he grinned a bit.  
„The drawing you made“, he started, „Has it a story?“ „I don't know“, Jungkook said, „I usually get to know the stories behind each tattoo when it's getting inked. Sometimes the customers tell me about it during the sessions“, he explained and the boy hummed. „Daehyun-hyung never mentioned that he has a brother“, Jungkook added then. „He has two to be exact“, was the answer he got, „He's the second-oldest and he probably never talked about us, because he's a bit like a black sheep in our family.“ Jungkook frowned. „He got tattoos, our parents dislike it. Our oldest brother also isn't very fond of them, he just accepts that Dae-hyung got them. Maybe this studio here is a bit of his sanctuary or something and he wants to protect it“, the blonde explained, then he scratched his head and said: „I'm Taehyung by the way.“ „Nice to meet you, Taehyung“, Jungkook grinned, then he said: "But you don't seem to see hyung's tattoos as something bad." Taehyung nodded. "Yes, he's a grown up and can make those decisions on his own. I was curious how such a tattoo parlour looks like from the inside and asked him to let me come too." Jungkook laughed. "And now you have to wait for him?", he leaned against the counter and looked at Taehyung, bit his lower lip slightly.  
Taehyung nodded. "He promised me to bring me over to my best friend's house later. And it's the last session of his huge back piece. I wanted to see it first", he explained, when his stomache growled and he laughed. "I think I quickly go and get something to eat."  
Jungkook chuckled. "Around the corner there's a really good Chinese Imbiss. You should try it out", he suggested and Taehyung jumped up from the leather couch. "I'll be back soon", he said and grabbed his phone, then left the studio, before Jungkook could say something.  
He shook his head, smiled and decided to start on a new drawing.  
A few minutes later, Daehyun walked out of Mingyu's cabin to go to the toilet and looked at Jungkook frowning.  
"He ran away?", he asked and the younger looked up.  
He grinned. "I'm probably a bad babysitter", he joked and heard Mingyu laugh. "That's a huge lie, Jungkook!", his co-worker also walked out of the cabin and over to the small fridge to get something to drink. "It is indeed", Jungkook said, "He went to get some food." "Ah", Daehyun said, then he went to the toilet and Jungkook sighed.  
"Something wrong?", Mingyu asked and looked over his friend's shoulder to check on the drawing.  
"He's just so beautiful...", the younger murmured and Mingyu nodded.  
"Yeah, when he entered I thought some devine being just walked in", he said and Jungkook agreed.  
"But don't let Wonwoo hear this", he grinned, when Daehyun returned and he and Mingyu vanished into the cabin again.  
Jungkook tried to focus on his drawing again and it worked for around fifteen minutes until Taehyung returned.  
"I was about to come and look for you", Jungkook said and the other grinned. "It was quite packed in there", he explained and plopped down on the couch. Jungkook got up from his chair and walked into the entrance area to take some tattoo magazines away from the small table in front of the couch so Taehyung would have some space on it for his food.  
"Ah thank you", Taehyung said and Jungkook smiled.  
Then he returned to his place behind the counter. Taehyung started eating and for a while it was silent in the studio except for the constant buzzing of Mingyu's tattoo gun.  
"Ahh, that was really good indeed." Jungkook whinced a bit, when he heard Taehyung's deep voice behind him and the other laughed. He had been so focused on his work that he didn't notice Taehyung stood up and walked behind the counter to watch him draw. "Hyung's tattoos, have you designed one of them?", he asked and and Jungkook shook his head. "They're all Mingyu's work", he explained, "I just helped him with a small idea when he was stuck."  
He put the pencil aside and looked at Taehyung, who was looking around in the back area of the studio. He studied some of Jungkook's drawings that were hanging on the walls. "You're a really good artist", he said and Jungook thanked him, when the buzzing stopped and shortly after Daehyun and Mingyu walked out of the cabin again.  
"We're done", the other tattoo artist said and Daehyun turned around to show his tattoo.  
It was a huge dragon flying infront of a moon. Right now the skin was really swollen and red, but Jungkook thought that the final result looked amazing and Mingyu had done a really great job. "Wow, this is really pretty", Taehyung said and walked closer to his brother to examine his back. Daehyun chuckled. "Are you thinking about getting a tattoo as well now?", he asked and Taehyung shrugged. "Don't know", he said, "But I don't think so."  
Jungkook was a little relieved to hear this, even when in the end it would be Taehyung's own decision.  
After a bit more of talking the brothers left the studio and just a short time later both tattoo artists were occupied with different customers again.

They met a third time that day when Jungkook went out with his friends in the evening. They wanted to go to a club they had never been at before, because it wasn't exactly that kind of etablissement where they usually went to, but Namjoon heard that they played good music and wanted to try it out. Jungkook wasn't very excited to go into such a rich kids club, but his friend had been so happy and thrilled to go there, that he wasn't able to tell him no. So he dressed up in a grey tank top and ripped, dark blue skinny jeans, took his leather jacket, because Seoul's spring nights could be very cool and drove to the club with his motorcycle. Contrary to all prejudices Jungkook hardly drank alcohol and he didn't take any drugs. He just liked tattoos and drawing since he was a teenager and when he met Mingyu in high school they quickly found out that they shared the same dream to open a tattoo parlour later.  
They started after graduating from college, much to their parents' dismay, but they had each other and their friends for support and Jungkook took over Mingyu's customers for a while when he went through a hard time after his highschool sweetheart, girlfriend and Jia's mother died due to a car accident three years ago, when the little girl just turned two. After all their little studio was running quite well since four years and it was still gaining popularity.  
Jungkook reached the club a little later than his friends and he received a message from Hoseok that they would meet inside. The tattoo artist almost expected the entrance to be denied to him by the bouncer, but nothing like this happened and he found his friends sitting at a comfortable looking couch, drinks on a small table infront of them and laughing. He plopped down next to Yoongi and greeted his friends. „What took you so long?“, Hoseok asked and Jungkook shrugged. „I live quite far from here, okay?“, but he grinned, then he pointed at Namjoon and Seokjin. „Making out since they arrived?“, he asked and Yoongi groaned. „Sometimes I think I know their tongues better than they do...“, he said and Jungkook laughed. The only couple in his small circle of closest friends were in a relationship since highschool and they still were as head over heels for each other as on the first day.„It's your decision now, hyung“, Hoseok said, „Let's go to the dance floor or get even closer to their tongues...“ Jungkook suppressed another laugh and Yoongi snorted. Dancing wasn't his favorite thing to do, but sitting next to Namjoon and Seokjin while they were trying to eat each other alive wasn't as well. „I think I chose option three“, he said and Hoseok frowned. „What's that?“ „Going to the bar and drown my misery in alcohol“, Yoongi replied and Hoseok grinned. „That's also a possibility. Joon said that they have really cute bartenders here. Maybe I should come with you“, he said and Yoongi nodded. „Maybe you should. You need to get laid, you horny idiot!“ „I prefer the dance floor“, Jungkook said and dropped his jacket to the couch cushion, revealing his heavily tattooed arms, „Listening to your pathetic flirting, no, thank you...“ „Yah, maknae! Being a brat, as always!“, Hoseok complained. He was Jungkook's best friend since kindergarten, they knew each other by heart and the older shared Jungkook's passion for tattoos. He had been the first one Jungkook had given a tattoo and the younger's poor attempts from 4 years ago had already been covered with beautiful art. Yoongi had been Hoseok's boyfriend back in highschool and they were still very close friends after breaking up a few years ago. Right now they were both single and happy with it.  
Jungkook spent a good amount of time on the dance floor, partly with Hoseok, but after a while he needed to go to the rest room.

Taehyung was working in the club for six months now. He knew, his parents disliked this as much as Daehyun's tattoos, but Taehyung wanted to earn money on his own.  
He was born into a rich family, his parents had already planned his life and still tried to make him fit into their society, that was full of prejudices and clichees. They even picked a fiancee for him to gain more social prestige with him marrying the daughter of a rich business man, but after his father got into a fight with that man, the arrangement was cancelled and Taehyung didn't complain.  
His oldest brother, Baekhyun, had been able to convince their parents that another arranged engagement would only push Taehyung away from his home and so far he could enjoy the freedom of choosing his preferred partners. He just didn't find one yet.  
The blonde sighed and his best friend Jimin, who sat on a stool in front of the bar, poked his arm. "What's wrong?", he asked and Taehyung shrugged. "I'm just happy that my shift is almost over", he said and Jimin grinned. "Do you want to dance after your shift for a while?", he asked and Taehyung nodded. This was their small ritual. Jimin was a passionate dancer and Taehyung wasn't that bad either, so after each of Taehyung's shifts in the club, they spent some time on the dance floor to have fun.  
"There's Minho", Taehyung said, when his colleague walked up to him to take over and he greeted the older, then he excused himself, because he needed to go to the toilet.  
He was used to people - male and female - staring at him and he was also used to shameless flirting and at some point Taehyung started to ignore it. He walked past them without giving them a glance and walked straight towards the rest room.  
Usually everyone understood that he wasn't interested in just hooking up, but that day was a different one.  
When Taehyung came out of the rest room a tall guy was standing directly in the door and obviously waiting for him.  
"Hey beautiful", he slurred and Taehyung rolled his eyes, "I was hoping you would dance with me." The blonde groaned quietly. "No, thank you", he said, "Step aside." But the taller made no move. "Wow, so you were ignoring me on purpose?", he asked, voice wavering from the huge amount of alcohol he drank. "Very smart", Taehyung retorted, "I'm not interested. Let me pass!" But the bulky male stood in the door as if he was glued there. "Not interested? Seriously?", he said, "How can you not be interested in this here!" He moved one of his hands over his body in a very self-confident way and Taehyung snorted quietly. "That's not that hard", he replied and walked backwards, a bit further into the rest room - at least he tried and the other guy followed him, and as soon as Taehyung reached a wall, he pressed both arms against that wall.  
"I better show you how hard it is to resist me, beautiful!", he growled and Taehyung looked up.  
Okay, now he was a little afraid...  
Roughly the other male grabbed Taehyung's chin with one of his big hands and held it in place, lowered his head until a tattooed arm slid around his neck and he let out a strangled noise.   
The arm pulled him away from Taehyung and now the guy was pushed against a wall.  
Taehyung blinked in confusion, when he noticed, that Jungkook stood infront of the other, arms crossed in front of his chest and he stared at him coldly.  
"When someone says they're not interested, we apologize and retreat, okay? We don't try to force them into something they don't want, get it?", he growled and the other guy raised his brows. "And who are you to decide this?", he asked and Jungkook huffed.  
"I'm his boyfriend", he said, Taehyung's eyes widened a bit, even when he knew that the tattoo artist only said this to help him, "Now get lost, asshole!"  
"Wow, someone like you in a relationship with such a beauty? The beauty has to be blind... look at you with all those ugly tats...", the bulk said in disbelief, but he walked out of the room after another of Jungkook's deadly glares and left them alone.  
The tattoo artist immediately turned around to face Taehyung who was still standing against the wall and stared at him.  
"Are you okay?", he asked and Taehyung nodded.  
"Yes...", he replied and walked towards Jungkook, who scratched the back of his head sheepishly, "Uhm... I'm sorry... that boyfriend-thing was a spontanous idea, but I thought he wouldn't leave."  
Taehyung smiled a bit. "That's okay. There're worse thoughts than this, even when I'm not into guys", he said, and Jungkook smiled a bit awkwardly. Of course he wasn't into guys. Taehyung bowed slightly, "Thank you very much. I'm usually very good at keeping those guys away from me, but this one was especially persistent. Uhm... can I get you a drink as a little gratitude?"  
Jungkook agreed and only a few minutes later he sat infront of the bar, next to Taehyung and his best friend and they were talking.  
Both made pleasant company and for the first time in a while Jungkook felt no judging glances on his arms because of his tattoos. This had never been a problem for him, but it also wasn't a nice feeling. With Taehyung and Jimin though he felt accepted immediately, like they were long lost friends and he really enjoyed talking to them. At the end of the day Taehyung and Jungkook exchanged phone numbers, because they got along well and the older had to pull Hoseok away from Jimin, because the other was about to take the younger boy home.


	2. Expectations

When Taehyung returned from his lessons in the early afternoon, he found Jimin in their living room, lying on the couch. He sighed heavily and the younger frowned.  
"What's wrong with you?", he asked and Jimin looked up, but let his head fall back down into the fluffy couch pillows very soon.  
"The guy from the club last week...", he whined and Taehyung nodded, before he sat down on the arm chair across from Jimin and said: "The one I thought wanted to devour you?"  
Jimin sighed dreamily and nodded, when Taehyung rose his eyebrows and grabbed one of the pillows to hug it.  
"Hoseok", he said and Jimin blinked, then he nodded.  
"Yes." "What's with him?", Taehyung asked.  
He knew Jimin since they were toddlers and he was sure that his best friend was already gushing over Hoseok, the tattooed guy he met in the club.  
"I want to meet him again", Jimin whined again and Taehyung shrugged. "What's stopping you?", he asked and Jimin whimpered. "I forgot to ask for his number", he admitted and Taehyung laughed. "Stop making fun of me...", the older complained.  
Taehyung grinned and shook his head.  
"I'm not making fun of you, Chim. I'm just wondering why you never said something."  
He pulled out his phone to type a message and then he leaned back into the pillows with a satisfied smile.  
"Huh?", Jimin looked at his best friend in a very confused way and Taehyung's smile changed into a grin. "Who do you think I'm busy texting with during the last days?", he asked, when his phone buzzed and he accepted, when he saw that Jungkook was calling him. „I'm not surprised that he'd like to have his number. After all that happened last time“, Jungkook said and Taehyung chuckled, „I'll send you his number. Hobi-hyung won't mind.“   
The younger laughed, when he put Jungkook on the speaker and then he saw the message with Hoseok's number he received from the older.  
„Got it!“, he said and Jimin squealed slightly, Taehyung grinned and replied back to Jungkook: „I was more suprised that they never exchanged numbers, but maybe you were too fast tearing them apart. We should repeat it by the way.“ „What?“, Jungkook asked, „Me pulling my best friend away from yours to stop them from hooking up?“ „Hey! We weren't hooking up.“, Jimin complained and Taehyung snorted. „You would've if we weren't there to stop you“, he said to his best friend, then he replied to Jungkook again: „No, silly. Going to a club or something. It was fun last time.“  
Jungkook chuckled and agreed, when Jimin suggested: „Why don't we meet tomorrow? It's Friday evening, we have no Uni on Saturday and I'm sure it would be fun.“ „Sure, why not? Hyung's coming over for a tattoo session anyway and we wanted to have some drinks in a bar near the studio. Want to join us?“, Jungkook asked and Jimin agreed immediately, then he looked at Taehyung with pleading eyes. The younger sighed. He wasn't even able to resist, when his best friend was looking at him with his puppy eyes, so he nodded. „I'm in“, he said and Jimin smiled at him.   
„Great. Should we meet at the studio? I close it at half past seven and we could grab a snack before we go to the bar“, Jungkook said and before Taehyung was able to reply something, Jimin already did: „That sounds good. We'll be there! And I'm sorry, but we need to end this call now, because Tae and I have to go shopping!“ Taehyung frowned and Jungkook laughed. „Okay. Have fun. And I'll see you tomorrow then.“ „Bye!“, Taehyung said, because Jimin already got up from the couch and disappeared into his room to get dressed. Only a few moments later he reappeared and motioned for Taehyung to get ready as well.  
„I need to look breathtaking tomorrow“, he said and Taehyung sighed. „You're already breathtaking, Chim. Don't panic. He's already completely under your spell.“ But he got up from the couch as well, put on his shoes and jacket and Jimin pulled him out of their apartment. Only half an hour later they were strolling through various stores to find the perfect outfit for their 'date' on the next evening.  
Taehyung rolled his eyes a little when Jimin even pulled him into a hairdresser's shop to get his hair dyed from light brown into a soft blonde, but he had to admit that he always liked that hair color the most on his best friend.

When they arrived at the tattoo studio the next day, the light inside was already turned off aside from the one coming from behind the thin paper wall Jungkook had placed behind the counter to grant his customers some privacy, when they were getting their tattoos done.  
The tattoo artist was infront of the paper wall on the phone and writing something on a piece of paper, but he noticed the two younger boys infront of the door and walked towards them, unlocked the studio to let them in.  
„We're not done yet, but you can keep us company if you want“, he whispered, while he listened to the person on the other end of the phone, hummed from time to time and Taehyung and Jimin entered the studio.  
Soft music was playing in the background and Jungkook pointed at the paper wall, before he locked the door again and walked behind the counter, Taehyung and Jimin followed him. „Yes, just come over tomorrow, Eunbi and bring your draft. We'll talk about everything then. Yes, I'm here all day. No, my schedule isn't that full, just come over. Okay, see you.“ With a soft sigh he ended the call and shook his head slightly, when he walked back to Hoseok, who was lying on his stomach on a lounger and looked up when Jungkook reappeared with Taehyung and Jimin.  
„Oh, hey“, the oldest greeted, before he looked at his best friend. „Did she finally decide for a motife?“, he asked and the younger grinned, before he sat down on his stool again, put on black rubber gloves and took the tattoo gun. „Yes, she told me something of a galaxy and she already drew something, so I'll see it tomorrow“, he explained and then he bent over Hoseok's back to finish his new masterpiece.  
Jimin watched them, while Taehyung focused on the framed pictures he didn't see the last time. „Does it hurt?“, the smallest boy asked and watched how the tiny needles pierced Hoseok's skin and slowly the fine lines on his back were filled with blue ink. „No, not really. It stings a bit, but I like that feeling“, the older explained, while he looked at the blonde and smiled, „I probably wouldn't do it again and again if it'd hurt.“ Jimin giggled slightly, because Hoseok was right.  
„I'm almost done, hyung“, Jungkook said and his best friend hummed, while Jimin walked to Taehyung to look at the pictures with him. „I've never been to a tattoo studio before“, he said and Taehyung smiled. „I like it here“, he whispered, „I feel weirdly comfortable and Jungkook's really a nice guy.“ „Thought so, Tae. He saved you“, Jimin whispered back, their voices slightly covered by the sounds of the tattoo gun. „I didn't forget that, Chim“, the younger replied, when the constant buzzing stopped and Jungkook put the tattoo gun aside.  
„Done“, he said and Jimin quickly turned around again, only to see how the young tattoo artist wiped the spare ink on Hoseok's skin away with a wet paper towel. Now Hoseok had a constellation surrounded by a dark blue nightsky and beneath there was the sea on his left shoulder blade.  
„It looks really beautiful“, Jimin said and Taehyung peaked over his shoulder, when Hoseok lifted his body from the lounger and walked over to the mirror to look at his new tattoo. „Yep, you did well, Kook“, he agreed, before he looked at the two younger boys and frowned. Jimin's eyes seemed to be fixed on his bare chest, until Taehyung punched his side slightly. „Chim, goddamn... stop drooling...“, the youngest scolded his best friend, who whined and turned around, cheeks a bit flushed. Hoseok and Jungkook chuckled and then the tattoo artist applied lotion to the swollen skin, before he covered it with a plastic wrap and Hoseok put on his shirt again.  
„Hey, Chim, it's safe to look again“, Taehyung joked and Jimin snorted, the other two laughed and then they left the tattoo studio.  
After Jimin squealing slightly when Hoseok briskily slipped his hand into the back pocket of his pants, a short stop at the Chinese Imbiss and a quick snack all four of them entered the bar. They found a cozy place in the back of the bar, which was obviously Jungkook's and Hoseok's regular booth. Hoseok pulled Jimin with him on the comfortable bench and Taehyung sat down on the chair, while Jungkook walked over to the bar to get them some drinks. „You're not really hiding things, right?“, Taehyung asked, when Hoseok slipped an arm around Jimin's shoulders and he shrugged. „Am I too pushy?“, he asked and looked at Jimin, who leaned comfortably against the older's shoulder. He shook his head and smiled contentedly.  
When Jungkook returned and gave them all their drinks, he sat down next to Taehyung and the younger leaned towards him. „And he was afraid that they wouldn't get along...“, he whispered. Jungkook grinned and looked at his best friend and Jimin. „It was probably love at first sight“, he joked and Hoseok shot him a glare, but it didn't stop him from taking Jimin's hand in his and playing with his small fingers. „Your dancing last time was really mesmerizing“, he said and Jimin sent him a sly smile. „Thank you“, he murmured and took the glas Hoseok held out for him, „But yours was too.“ Quickly Hoseok and Jimin were absorbed in a flowing chat about all kinds of dances and the touches and glances they shared were that obvious that Jungkook rolled his eyes at them and looked at Taehyung.  
„We have two options now. Staying here as moralizer or leave them alone to do whatever will happen. Shall we leave?“, he asked and Taehyung grinned a bit. „I bet they won't even notice“, he replied and Jungkook agreed, then he finished his beer and got up from the chair. „Yeah. Let's go then“, he said and Taehyung followed him. He stopped at the bar to pay for their drinks and then he left the location together with Jungkook.  
„Well, I didn't plan the evening to be like this“, the older chuckled, when he put on his leather jacket and Taehyung smiled. „Let's do something else. Going to the Karaoke Bar maybe? You said you like singing, so I'm sure that would be fun.“ „Okay“, Jungkook nodded and Taehyung smiled at him happily.  
When he came home later that night, Jimin wasn't there, but he almost expected it.

A few days later, Taehyung was at his parent's house, meeting his brothers and having breakfast with their parents. He never felt that comfortable when they were around, because since he was a child, his parents always tried to force him to do things he disliked or even detested and that meeting for having breakfast together was another one of those, where they would mock about his passion for art and criticize him for not being on top of his business class. They even waited until Baekhyun and Daehyun left again to confront Taehyung with that one thing he detested the most. He should chose another fiancee very soon. All that ended in a huge fight Taehyung had with his parents and after he left their house enraged and in the middle of the argument he picked a few things from his own apartment and thought about a place where nobody would expect him to be, where he could draw in peace and just enjoy the silence.He ended up infront of Jungkook's tattoo studio and bit his lower lip, while he stared up at the darkblue letters over the entrance.   
„Ink Drop“ he read and smiled a bit. Slowly Taehyung started to understand, why Daehyun felt comfortable when he was there.  
He sighed and entered the studio. „Hey, boyfriend“, he greeted cheerily when he spotted Jungkook sitting on his stool infront of his drawing desk and the older looked up. The blonde plopped down on the leather couch in the front area and smiled at the tattoo artist. „Taehyung-ah“, the older sounded surprised and got up from the stool to walk around the counter. „Not that I'm not pleased to see you but what are you doing here?“, he asked and internally cursed at the slight bubbly feeling in his stomach after Taehyung called him „boyfriend“. It was a joke, just a joke and no reason to have those butterflies.  
„Ahh, I need shelter“, the younger said and smiled at Jungkook, who sat down next to him, then he pointed at the plastic bag, „And I brought food. Thought you're maybe hungry?“ Jungkook grinned and nodded. „Are you a mind reader? I was about to finish the drawing and then go and buy something to eat“, he said and again he put the magazines aside and Taehyung placed the bag on the table. He chuckled. „I guess I'm no mind reader, I only had breakfast today and I know how it is for an artist to drown in creativity, so I thought that you forgot eating.“ Jungkook grinned. „You're right I'd say“, he admitted, while the younger unpacked the food and pushed one of the plastic boxes over to Jungkook. „I hope I haven't bought something you don't like to eat“, he murmured and handed him chopsticks. „It's from the Imbiss, right?“, Jungkook asked and Taehyung nodded, „That's fine, I eat almost everything they offer.“  
After a while they both sat on the couch, both had their legs crossed and the food on their laps, talking about everything they could think about and laughing together. „Are you going to show me some of your drawings one day?“, Jungkook asked and pointed at the drawing pad on the table. Taehyung blinked slightly and Jungkook would've sworn there was a faint pink blush on his cheeks. „Uhh... one day maybe...“, he stuttered, „They're just sketches and my escape from reality...“ Jungkook nodded. He understood Taehyung quite well. „Art is never just something“, Jungkook said, „It's always a piece of your heart and your soul. But don't feel pressured. Take your time and show me when you feel confident, okay?“  
Taehyung nodded and smiled. Then he sighed and put the plastic box back to the table. They both were done eating. „Stay here if you want“, the tattoo artist smiled at the younger and got up from the couch, „I need to finish that drawing. The customer comes over for a session tomorrow.“ „I'll draw too“, Taehyung said, grabbed the drawing pad and his pencil case, „I feel comfortable here and I don't want to go home yet. Jimin's not there, he's probably with Hoseok.“ And his parents would find him at home immediately. Jungkook laughed and returned to his drawing desk.  
For a while they were drawing in comfortable silence, until Mingyu and Wonwoo together with Jia entered to say hi shortly after Jungkook finished his drawing and decided to clean up the counter. His partner had a day off to spend with his family and Jia immediately jumped into Jungkook's arms. „Ahhh, princess, I wish you the happiest birthday!“, he smiled and the little girl with curly pigtails giggled cutely. „Thank you! Kookie, do you still have Strawberry Milk in your magical fridge?“, she asked, the tattoo artist nodded and she squealed in happiness.  
Taehyung watched Jungkook and Jia interacting together and it was as if his pencil was working on it's own. The blonde's eyes switched between Jungkook and Jia and his drawing pad and after a while he had drawn the two of them. He bit his lower lip, when Jia climbed on the couch after placing her own and another box of Stawberry Milk on the table and looked at Taehyung. „Kookie told me to give you one as well. He said you like it as much as I do!“, she chirped and Taehyung turned to look at the cute girl, while her father and his boyfriend talked with Jungkook.  
„Hello, my name is Kim Jia“, she introduced herself and smiled politely and Taehyung chuckled. She was really cute and he understood immediately why Jungkook called her 'princess'. „I'm Kim Taehyung. It's a pleasure to meet you“, he replied and Jia reached for the boxes of Strawberry Milk handed one to Taehyung und put the staw in her mouth. Then she tilted her head to the side, her curly hair bumped slightly with each movement. „You know...“, she started, „It's my birthday today and I was hoping to get a unicorn... but there was none so far...“  
„It's your birthday and no unicorn for you? Oh my...“, Taehyung pretended to be shocked and the little girl nodded. „Yes, unbelievable, right?“ „That's such a shame“, Taehyung agreed, then he bent down to whisper something into Jia's ear, while the others were watching them with smiles on their lips: „Could you do me a favor, birthday girl? Would you walk over to Jungkook and ask him for some colored pencils? You can pick the colors, okay?“ Jia nodded rapidly and slid off the couch, then she ran over to the tattoo artist.  
„Kookie, Kookie, would you borrow us some colored pencils please?“, she asked with her excited high-pitched voice and Jungkook nodded, then he took some pencils from under the counter and handed them to the girl. While Jia had been away, Taehyung started drawing the sketch of a little chubby unicorn on his drawing pad and now he traced the pencil lines with a thin, black marker. When Jia returned, he erased the pencil lines under the black lines and the girl handed him the colored pencils. „And what colors do you want me to use?“, he asked and Jia pursed her plump lips while she picked the colors carefully.  
Taehyung colored the unicorn with a lot of pinks and purples, but also with light blues and he added some butterflies and stars and hearts to the background and half an hour later a happy Jia left the tattoo studio with her parents. Mingyu had to carry his daughter away from Taehyung and the little girl pressed the paper close to her small chest with one hand and with the other she waved at Taehyung heavily, almost slipping over her father's shoulder.  
Jungkook watched his friends leaving and laughed. „She's in love with you now“, he said and Taehyung smiled. „She's a happy kid“, he said and sat back down on the couch after giving Jungkook his pencils back.  
„She is. She lost her mom when she was three, but Mingyu and Wonwoo are trying to give her all she needs to be happy“, he explained and Taehyung smirked. „Everything except for a unicorn“, he said and Jungkook laughed. Then he walked behind the counter to put away the pencils and Taehyung sighed.  
„Being a rich kid can be suffocating sometimes...“, he said and it was a bit of a random information, but Jungkook knew what Taehyung was talking about and he also understood how his mind came up with that thought. The tattoo artist propped his elbow to the counter and his chin on his hand while he watched Taehyung doodling on his drawing pad. The older almost knew when he saw Taehyung for the first time that he was born into a rich family and a lot of expectations were resting on his shoulders.  
„Taehyung-ah...“, he started and the younger looked up, „You can call me whenever you need shelter. Or just come over. I'll be here.“  
Taehyung smiled and tried to ignore the tingling feeling in his stomach when he saw Jungkook smiling at him gently.


	3. Sparkles

During the following weeks Taehyung and Jungkook met quite regulary. One day they met at a café, the other day Jungkook invited Taehyung to the cinema and at another occasion they had a dinner at a restaurant. They surely always had a good time and enjoyed being with each other.  
„And what did your parents do, when you told them that you'll cancel college and open a tattoo parlour instead?“, Taehyung asked and grabbed a handful of popcorn from the bowl on the small coffee table infront of the dark-grey couch. He looked at Jungkook, who sat across from him in a comfortable looking armchair and laughed slightly. „They threw me out“, he answered and Taehyung gasped. „What? Really?“ The older nodded and shrugged. „I don't care“, he said, because Taehyung looked really worried, he even dropped the popcorn back to the bowl in utter shock. It was one of those days when they met at Jungkook's studio and already changed the location to the older's small, but cozy apartment, because it started to get late and Taehyung refused to go home, so the older invited him over. They ordered pizza a few hours ago and Jungkook made popcorn for them. Taehyung was curious to learn more about his new friend, so he wasn't able to stop asking questions.  
„You really don't care?“, he repeated and stared at the tattoo artist, who nodded. „Yep, I really don't care. I never was the son my parents wished for or wanted me to be, so I guess they weren't even that surprised that I decided to rebel against them and cancel college. I haven't talked to them for 6 years now. It's not that I hate them, they're my parents after all, but they don't want to talk to me anymore and the only one I have contact with is my older brother Junghyun. He calls when it's my birthday and I call him when it's his birthday and sometimes, when he's close to Seoul, we meet. But that's kinda rare“, the older told Taehyung. „So you don't even have a good relationship with your brother?“, he asked and Jungkook shrugged again. „We can talk and we get along well, when we meet, but he has his life, a wife and two kids and I have my life. My friends are my family and they are all I need. They accept me how I am and they never questioned anything. I'm happy like this“, Jungkook smiled. „Yes, you really seem to be happy“, the younger nodded and scratched a spot behind his ear. Jungkook chuckled. „What about you? Daehyun-hyung told me that your father is the CEO of Kim Electronics and that your parents are very strict and too serious for his liking“, he asked the younger and Taehyung groaned. „They are... my mom was softer when we were younger, but after my oldest brother turned twentyone, we quickly noticed that childhood or youth doesn't matter anymore for our parents as soon as we turn into legal adults. Baekhyun-hyung and Daehyun-hyung were introduced into the business life only one day after their birthday and I know from a safe source that both of them aren't too happy with it. Daehyun-hyung is just a bit braver than Baekhyun-hyung and that's why he comes to your studio.“ Taehyung sighed and chewed on his bottom lip, his eyes trailed around the room. „I like it here“, he said, maybe to change the topic, „Really. I didn't expect it to look so cozy, but I really feel comfortable here. I would've expected a lot of posters of rockbands or something, maybe some electronic guitars and I don't know.“ He smiled at Jungkook and the older laughed. „I had those posters in my room at home“, he said, „But I also grew up and I like pretty things. I prefer my home to look kinda normal, because I'm also a very normal guy, who just developed a passion for colored skin.“ „Don't get me wrong, your tattoos are pretty cool and I have a lot of fun, when I'm around you, it's just that my parents probably planted a specific image in their sons' heads. I never believed that people who have tattoos belong to the mafia or something, but I had no idea how their homes looked like and that's probably why I expected yours to be different as well“, Taehyung blabbered and Jungkook grinned. „Hey, calm down, it's okay“, he just said and Taehyung closed his mouth with a smile.  
„I'm used to people being prejudiced against something or someone they don't know, but you were different, so I don't get you wrong, Taehyung-ah“, Jungkook added and Taehyung nodded, chewing on his popcorn. „Let's change the topic“, the older started, when he looked at the clock above the doorframe and frowned, „It's already late. Should I bring you home?“ Taehyung shook his head and swallowed the popcorn. „I don't really want to leave already“, he admitted, playing with the hem of his shirt, but he also yawned a few times and Jungkook smirked slightly.  
„You can stay if you want. I don't mind“, he said and Taehyung flashed him a beaming smile. „That would be amazing!“, he agreed and Jungkook laughed. They indeed changed the topic for another hour until the older decided to take a quick shower and when he returned into the living room, he found Taehyung sleeping on the couch. A soft smile formed on his lips, when he took a moment to imprint the beautiful image of Taehyung sleeping to his memories. The younger's blonde hair was a bit messy, his bangs fell softly into his face, his lips were open just slightly and the way his eye lashes touched his cheeks was beyond ethereal. His skin shone softly in the dim light of Jungkook's living room and once again the tattoo artist noticed that his new friend was a devine beauty. „It should be prohibited to look so stunning, Taehyung-ah...“, Jungkook murmured and walked over to the couch, reached out to softly touch the flawless cheeks, before he took the younger into his arms to carry him over to his bedroom. His couch might be comfortable to sit on it, but not for sleeping. Fifteen minutes later Jungkook was lying beside the younger, with a smile still on his lips. „Sleep well“, he whispered and moved his body into a comfortable position to fall asleep as well.

When Taehyung woke up, it was still dark outside and for a moment he wasn't able to remember where he was. He felt pleasant warmth radiating from a body next of him and he frowned when he noticed that his arms are wrapped around a bare torso and a hand that held his arms in place. After his eyes adjusted to the darkness, he could see the outlines of a tattoo on the person's back and he remembered that he was in Jungkook's apartment and obviously in his bed as well. Taehyung also remembered that he must have fallen asleep on the couch. He slowly wiggled his arm out of the older's grip and for a moment he thought that Jungkook woke up, but he just turned on his back, his chest rose and fell in an even pace and soft snores left his slightly parted lips. Taehyung grinned and propped his head on his hand to watch his new friend sleeping. He could see all of Jungkook's upper body, the firm chest, the detailed tattoos, the distinct abdominal muscles and when Taehyung's eyes wandered up to the older's face he was confused for a moment. Jungkook's facial features were so soft while he was sleeping, so relaxed and he looked even cute and Taehyung wondered how someone could look that masculine and so adorable at the same time... His eyes darted back to Jungkook's upper body and he clenched his hand into a first, when he felt the urge to run his fingers over the muscles, trace them with his fingertips to know how they would feel under his touch. He wondered if he would be able to make Jungkook's muscles contract and relax again. He wondered how the skin would taste if he'd run his tongue over the prominent bumps and grooves and he licked his lips, before his eyes widened in sheer shock, when he heard Jungkook's sleepy voice talking to him.  
„How long are you watching me already?“, he asked, Taehyung whinced heavily and without Jungkook's strong arm grabbing his waist, he would've fallen out of the bed for sure. Taehyung's eyes move to the hand on his waist, to the long fingers grabbing the fabric of his shirt to hold him in place and he started wondering why the touch felt so good. Why it felt so pleasant for him to be held by Jungkook.  
The older pulled him back into the bed properly and Taehyung landed on his solid chest for a moment, before he slipped back on his side again, heart beating rapidly and he stared at Jungkook. „How long are you awake already?“, he asked, a little breathless and Jungkook smiled in the darkness. „A while“, he replied and Taehyung snorted. He was glad that Jungkook wasn't a mind reader and that his own, very embarrassing thoughts are in his head only. „What were you thinking about? You were drowning in your own thoughts“, the older asked and Taehyung swallowed. „No-nothing...“, he stammered and the older laughed quietly, then he yawned. Taehyung felt how an arm slipped around his waist and pulled him back against Jungkook's chest. „You once told me that you like cuddling while you're sleeping. It's to early to be awake, so let's sleep and cuddle“, Jungkook murmured and wrapped now both arms around Taehyung's waist to keep him in place. Taehyung blinked in confusion, but he draped one arm over the older's chest and the other slid to his side, before he placed his head on the first arm. „Sleep well, Taehyung-ah“, Jungkook whispered and the younger hummed, but he wasn't sure how he should be able to sleep in this position, with his own heart beating fast in his chest. (The reason for this surely was his almost fall out of the bed and nothing else.) Jungkook was fast asleep again and Taehyung listened to his even breathing and his regular heartbeats, that lured him back to sleep as well. The older sent out rays of pleasant warmth and Taehyung felt really comfortable. He could definitely get used to sleeping like this.

A soft touch against his cheek woke Taehyung up a few hours later and he opened his eyes slowly only to see Jungkook looking down at him. He was dressed in a simple black, oversized shirt now and Taehyung missed seeing the (probably) hard muscles. He still wanted to feel them and when he realized what he was thinking again, he groaned slightly. Jungkook frowned slightly, but Taehyung surely was just tired. „Good morning“, he said quietly and smiled. „Morning...“, Taehyung greeted back and sat up, rubbed his eyes to cover the slight blush that crept to his cheeks, „What time is it?“ „Time for breakfast“, Jungkook replied and Taehyung lowered his hands, looked to the side and spotted a tray with coffee, a pack of strawberry milk, some fruits cutted into little pieces in a small bowl and a plate with scrambled eggs and some slices of grilled bacon. The blonde squealed slightly and Jungkook laughed. „You made this?“, he asked and Jungkook nodded. „Wow, thank you“, Taehyung smiled and Jungkook sighed inwardly. Sleepy Taehyung was adorable, still beautiful, but also incredible cute and he could barely stop himself from touching the slightly pink cheeks.  
„My parents just offer traditional breakfast and the meals I get in the college cafeteria aren't so good“, Taehyung told Jungkook, while he held out a slice of strawberry for the older, who took it from the fork and smiled slightly, „Selfmade breakfast is the best. Thank you, Jungkook-hyung, really?“ The older blushed a bit at the affectionate nickname, but he liked it. „You're welcome. I can do it again for you some day, Taehyung-ah“, he suggested and Taehyung grinned. „Well, you're my boyfriend, right?“, he teased and Jungkook almost choked on the piece of strawberry, „Isn't this your task then?“ „You are a little brat sometimes, aren't you?“, Jungkook asked, after he had been able to catch his breath again and the younger nodded. „Want another one?“, he asked and held out his fork again, „After I was almost able to see the first one coming out of your nose?“ Jungkook huffed and then grinned. He glanced at his vibrating phone on the nightstand. „Excuse me, that's my customer“, he said and leaned over to his phone to accept the call and walked out of the bedroom.  
Taehyung sighed contentedly and leaned against the headrest, while he drank a sip of the strawberry milk, ate some of the scrambled egg and he was already done by the time Jungkook returned into the bedroom. „I'm afraid I have to end our cozy breakfast earlier than I wanted, but I have to open the studio in an hour...“, he sighed and Taehyung started pouting playfully, then he smiled. „That's okay, you have to work and I should go home. Jimin's probably there now and I never told him that I'm here“, Taehyung scratched the back of his head and Jungkook took the tray to bring it to the kitchen. „Maybe we can meet again for just talking about everything and nothing within the next days“, he called from the small room and Taehyung climbed out of the bed to walk over to Jungkook. „That sounds good“, he said while he watched the older filling his dishwasher. A bit later Jungkook accompanied Taehyung home.

On the weekend Jungkook went out with his friends to have a fun evening after an exhausting week. „You know I love that song“, Hoseok said and nudged Yoongi's arm slightly, „But I've always been wondering if you have been watching too much Peter Pan or something while composing it.“ He grinned and Yoongi rolled his eyes. „I mean 'Lost Boy'? I bet everyone thinks of Peter Pan when reading the title“, he added, drawing a slight groan from the older and Jungkook laughed. „Hyung, you're hilarious. Why are you thinking so much about a songtitle?“, he asked and Hoseok shrugged. „I've just been wondering, isn't that bad, right?“, he said and laughed. Yoongi shook his head and took a sip of his beer, before he pointed at Seokjin, who sent Namjoon longing glances from time to time. „It's quite good that we seperated them tonight“, he said and sighed, „Otherwise they would just be making out again. Just kissing and no talking.“ The oldest pouted and sent Yoongi a piercing glance. „But I really want to kiss him right now!“, he complained and Hoseok groaned. „You're really too much, hyung!“, he said with a grin and their other friends started laughing, until Namjoon pointed at the dance floor. „They're giving everyone a pretty good show“, he said and all heads turned to look at the two youngest boys, who are playfully grinding against each other and laughing a lot, their bodies wobbling slightly from too much alcohol running through their systems. „Hobi, aren't you supposed to keep an eye on your pretty little lover?“, Seokjin asked, when he saw the two boys being approached by a stranger and Jimin looked at the man, giggling softly, even a bit shy, but obviously not aversed and Hoseok growled. Faster than anyone of his friends could react he slipped down his stool and walked towards the dancefloor. Jungkook watched his best friend possessively sliding his arms around Jimin's waist and pulled him away from the stranger, discussing with him for a while until he left and Hoseok waved over Jungkook. The younger frowned slightly, but he walked to them and with a short look he sent Taehyung, he stopped next to Hoseok. „They're totally spent“, he said and Jungkook gave Taehyung a closer look.  
The youngest of their little group didn't even notice that Jimin had almost been 'kidnapped' by a stranger. He was still captured in his own world, until Jungkook gently grabbed his shoulders and Taehyung opened his eyes. „Ohhh, my sexy boyfriend!“, he slurred and smiled happily, „Do you wanna dance with me?“ „Sexy?“, Jungkook repeated quietly, while Hoseok slowly lead Jimin off the dancefloor and dropped him at their table, telling the others to keep an eye on him, until he'll be back from getting their jackets. It was definitely time for Jimin to go to bed...  
„Yeah, sexy Jungkookie“, Taehyung nodded rapidly and wobbled slightly, because he lost his balance and surely would've fallen onto his butt, if Jungkook didn't grab his hips. For a moment the tattoo artist left reality and damn, it felt so good and right to hold Taehyung like this... but quickly he snapped out of his thoughts, because Taehyung was straight and he had no rights to think about him like this. „Do you wanna dance?“, Taehyung repeated, his voice cheery and wavy because of the alcohol and Jungkook shook his head. „No, it's too late already“, he said and the younger pouted, „You're drunk and I'm responsible for bringing you back home safely.“ „I'm not that drunk, Jungkookie-hyung! I still know that you're sexy!“, Taehyung giggled and Jungkook groaned. That boy was too adorable, too innocent to be true and too drunk...  
„We're going home now“, he said and gently took Taehyung's hand in his. The younger intertwined their fingers and let out another one of his baby giggles that made Jungkook's mind go completely insane, but he tried hard to not loose himself this time. He pulled Taehyung over to the table where his friends were, Hoseok and Jimin were already gone. „I bring him home“, he informed their friends, raised his brows when Taehyung quickly took his half empty glass of beer and drowned it before anyone could say anything, but then they erupted into laughter. „You're really something, Taehyung-ah!“, Namjoon chuckled and Jungkook rolled his eyes. „You definitely had enough today“, he said and Taehyung giggled again, waved at Jungkook's friends while the older pulled him out of the club and into the warm summer night. Taehyung faltered slightly while they walked down the street towards Jungkook's apartment and he clung to the older's arm for support. „You always hold me“, Taehyung murmured when he leaned his head against the taller's arm and snuggled his cheek against the colored skin, smiling contentedly. And Jungkook was so doomed...  
They didn't have to walk for long, fifteen minutes later they reached the house Jungkook's apartment was in and during the walk Taehyung had gotten more restless and Jungkook started to worry slightly. „I feel sick...“, the younger boy whined, while Jungkook carried him piggy-back up the stairs, because he stumbled at the first step and Jungkook sighed, „I think I have to throw up...“ „But please not while you're on my back...“, Jungkook begged silently and he fumbled with they keys to open his apartment door. He just put Taehyung to the ground, when the younger already rushed to the bathroom and the door fell shut with a loud bang. Jungkook grimaced when he heard the strangled and gargling noises from his bathroom and sighed. He decided to give Taehyung a moment for himself and went to his bedroom to get a shirt from his wardrobe, before he carefully knocked the bathroom door. „Go away, hyung... I'm gross...“, Taehyung whined but Jungkook opened the door and entered the small room. „Let me help you“, he said, seeing Taehyung sitting on the floor, leaning against the bathtub and hiding his face in his hands. „I'm disgusting...“, the younger whined and Jungkook sat down on the edge of the tub, affectionately ruffling the blonde hair. „No, you're not“, he said, even when the small stains of puke on Taehyung's shirt definitely were disgusting. „Take your shirt off, okay?“, he said and Taehyung looked at him, when he raised the one he brought over, „I'll borrow you one of mine.“ Taehyung nodded and tried to stand up, but his legs felt like jelly and Jungkook had to hold him again.  
„Thank you, hyung“, Taehyung murmured and struggled with his shirt, pulled it over his head finally with some difficulties. Jungkook smiled at him softly and had a hard time to not caress Taehyung's soft, tanned skin. „No problem“, he said quietly and sighed. Jungkook's heart was beating fast and he already knew for a while that he'd fallen deeply for the beautiful boy infront of him.  
But then he noticed that Taehyung's warm, brown eyes slowly drifted shut and he gently nudged his side. „Don't fall asleep while standing, Taehyung-ah“, he laughed and the younger blinked. Then he took the shirt Jungkook offered him and put it on. He wrapped his arms around the older, who was still sitting on the edge of the bathtub and climbed into his lap. „I'm tired, hyung“, he murmured, close to the older's ear and Jungkook sat there, frozen for a moment, while the smaller clung to him and nuzzled his cheek into the crook of Jungkook's neck. „Should hyung carry you into the bedroom?“, Jungkook asked, Taehyung nodded and the older chuckled. He got up from the edge and lifted Taehyung without any problems, then walked over to his bedroom and gently put the younger down on the bed.  
Taehyung sighed happily and squirmed around a bit to find a comfortable position, already half asleep. „Hey, you should take off your pants“, Jungkook reminded him and Taehyung huffed slightly. „Too tired“, he murmured and Jungkook rolled his eyes, before he swallowed and knelt down on the bed. „You do it, hyung, sleeping in pants isn't comfortable...“, Taehyung whispered and Jungkook blinked. „Demanding, huh?“, he said and Taehyung nodded, nuzzled his face into Jungkook's pillow. „I deserve being spoiled by hyung...“, he said and Jungkook snorted slightly, before he carefully opened the button and the zipper of Taehyung's tight jeans, then he hooked his thumbs into the belt loops and lazily Taehyung lifts his hips so Jungkook could pull the pants down.  
That action was weirdly intimate and Taehyung lifted his arm to cover his flushing face, while Jungkook struggled with the tight pant legs. Then he got up from the bed and folded the piece of clothing neatly, putting it on his office chair. „I'll be right back“, he said and Taehyung hummed. Jungkook walked out of the bedroom, into the bathroom to throw Taehyung's dirty shirt into the washing machine, then he walked over to the kitchen to get a water bottle and when he returned into his bedroom, Taehyung was already asleep.  
The younger boy was lying on his back, slender legs spread slightly in the most innocent way Jungkook had ever seen. The older's shirt, that was too big for his delicate body, slipped down his shoulder and revealed his collarbone and Jungkook swallowed. With a defeated sigh he slipped into his bed and rested his body next to Taehyung's, after he turned off the big light in the room and now only the small lamp on the nightstand was on. Jungkook propped his head on his hand while he locked his eyes with Taehyung's calm face. The soft, pink lips were just a bit opened and relaxed breaths left them, Taehyung looked satisfied in his sleep and Jungkook sighed, when he gently cupped the younger's cheek with his hand and ran his thumb over the velvety skin. „You really need to be more careful, Taehyung-ah...“, he murmured, „There're always people who try and take advantage of you being vulnerable...“ Carefully he slid his fingers down Taehyung's jaw and shivered slightly at how soft the younger's skin was. He reached the collarbone and gently traced the bump. His hand lingered there for a moment until he retreated it and shook his head. „And now I'm the one who's taking advantage of your situation...“, Jungkook sighed and turned around, his back facing Taehyung now, „I'm sorry...“ He closed his eyes, after throwing the blanket over Taehyung as well and for a moment he stopped breathing, when the younger boy turned to his side too and snuggled closer to Jungkook's back in his sleep. „Well, okay...“, Jungkook murmured, almost ready to give up on sleep that night.


	4. Dogs know best

Taehyung was used to having older friends since he was a kid. He grew up with his brothers being five and eight years older than him and they always got along very well. He always fit into their group of friends very well, because he was a little social butterfly and easily befriended the older kids when he started school.  
At University he had a bunch of acquaintances at his age, Jimin was his best friend since he could remember, but his other friends were all older than himself by a few years. Minho was his friend and co-worker and he befriended Bogum, Hyungsik and Seojoon when his father invited their families over for a business dinner when they were kids. The three older males got along with Baekhyun as well, but they quickly noticed that Daehyun was the family's black sheep and avoided him. Taehyung always thought that this was sad, because his brother was super cool and fun to hang around with and he usually tried to convince his older friends to give him a chance, but so far it didn't work out. Sometimes he thought they were too caught in their rich kids world to give new things a try.  
Nevertheless, they were always nice to Taehyung, sometimes a bit too overprotective for his liking, but he still enjoys spending time with them. He had to go to his shift on the club this evening after he spent some time with Jungkook at the studio, watching the older draw and he was even allowed to stand behind him while he inked Hoseok's younger sister Eunbi, before he had to leave. His other friends probably wouldn't be very happy to know about him being friends with the tattoo artist, because they were some of those people being prejudiced by tattoos. Taehyung couldn't care less.  
After his shift, he had planned to go home because Jimin wouldn't come over for their usual dance ritual and Taehyung disliked dancing alone, but he changed his mind, when Bogum approached him at the bar. They were his friends after all and it had been a while since they spent time together. Good thing Jimin wasn't there, because he wasn't getting along with them that well. They all accepted each other, but all of them preferred to not spend too much time together.  
„Come with us“, the older invited him and pointed towards a comfy corner booth where Hyungsik and Seojoon were already. Bogum balanced three drinks in his hands and smiled at Taehyung, when the younger took one, so he could hold them better. „Okay“, the blonde agreed happily and followed his older friend to the booth. Seojoon and Hyungsik were happy to see him and they talked a lot, maybe also drank too much. Even with knowing that this wasn't necessary, the elders bought Taehyung any drink he could've wanted and after a while, they entered the dance floor. Taehyung was already a bit too tipsy. Quickly, Taehyung friends each were approached by some women and the youngest shrugged, danced for himself and was happy in his own little world until he felt soft fingers grazing up his arm. He turned around and looked at the girl who smiled at him with a breathtaking smile. She was cute Taehyung thought, her long, red hair shining beautifully in the dim light of the club, her body fitted perfectly against Taehyung's and her arms were already around his neck. He was a bit taken aback by her eagerness, but her smile was nice and there would be nothing wrong with dancing. He gently placed his hands on the girl's slim waist.  
„Hi, I'm Yerin“, she murmured into Taehyung's ear, then she smiled at him and he returned it. „Taehyung“, he said. They quickly started dancing and after a while Yerin's lips moved to his ear. „I've been watching you for a while“, she whispered and Taehyung grinned, until she pressed her lips against his. Taehyung's eyes widened for a moment, but her lips felt nice on his own and so he decided to just let it happen.

 

Jungkook sighed, when he slipped past the moving bodies towards the bar, hopes high to find Taehyung there quickly, giving him his mobile phone he forgot at the tattoo parlour earlier and to leave the overcrowded club as fast as he entered it. As soon as he reached the bar, he only spotted Minho, who obviously had taken over after Taehyung's shift ended and he decided to not disturb him and look for his younger friend further.  
It wasn't that hard to find him, because the way he danced with the girl was mesmerizing. Jungkook disliked it, but it wasn't his right to do anything against his. He also should get rid of his stupid feelings... Taehyung was straight and it surely wasn't healthy to have a crush on him. Jungkook swallowed hard, when he saw the girl pressing her lips to Taehyung's and his friend responded to it. Jungkook stood there, probably in everyone's way and bit his bottom lip hard. Seeing Taehyung with the girl, enjoying themselves, hurt badly even when there was no reason to be possessive or offended. Taehyung wasn't his and he could do whatever he wanted, with whoever he wanted.  
But the way Taehyung's hands roamed over the girl's body, played with her hair and gently pushed it aside to attack her neck with soft pecks made Jungkook's heart clench and he turned around to leave. He remembered that he still had the younger's phone when he was half out of the club, groaned almost inaudibly and returned to the bar, where he sat down and ordered a beer, while he waited. Maybe Taehyung would come by and buy a drink, then he would be able to hand him his phone and leave. Minho recognized him immediately and greeted him, while he prepared a lot of drinks, but he still took some time to talk to Jungkook a bit. The tattoo artist finished his beer and Minho wanted to make him another, but Jungkook refused and asked for a water instead. He didn't plan to get drunk today, even when he felt the strong wish to forget everything he just saw. „Water?“, Minho asked, not sure whether he heard right and Jungkook just nodded. „I have no intention to stay here for too long and I'm here with my bike, so no more alcohol for me today“, the tattoo artist smiled softly at the bar tender, who shrugged and put a glass of water to the counter, when someone jumped on Jungkook's back.  
„Hyung!“, the tattoo artist felt slim arms sliding around his neck and he turned his head to notice Taehyung. „Hey, Taehyung-ah“, he greeted and smiled slightly, but he was wondering why the younger left the pretty girl alone. „What are you doing here, hyung? Are you here to pick me up and take me back to your apartment?“, he asked and Jungkook realized quickly, that Taehyung was drunk, „I wouldn't mind sleeping in your bed again.“ The blonde slid down his back to stand on his own feet again, but quickly grabbed Jungkook's arm with his delicate hand and the older's heart fluttered a bit. He wouldn't mind having Taehyung in his bed again as well, but he cleared his throat and shook his head, when someone pulled the younger away from him. Taehyung immediately complained, but stilled when he saw, who was holding him. „Hyungsik-hyung... let me go! I can stand on my own...“, he said, but his friend didn't look at Taehyung, he had his eyes on Jungkook and scanned him from head to toe, eyebrows twitching slightly when he noticed the many tattoos. After a moment he smiled and said: „I'm sorry, my friend gets a bit clingy when he's drunk. I'll take care of him now. Come on, Tae-ah, your champaign is waiting for you!“ Jungkook disliked how the other's voice sounded, while he was talking to him, but he said nothing and pulled Taehyung's phone from his pocket, when the youngest of the three started talking: „But Jungkookie-hyung is my friend too. He can take care of me quite well!“ His voice slurred a bit and Jungkook couldn't help but grinned. He handed his friend his phone, noticed how the third male scrunched his brows and Jungkook was sure, he was one of Taehyung's friends who definitely would dislike him. „Go back with your friend“, Jungkook said and got up from the bar stool, even when he detested the fact that the other guy was planning to give the already drunk boy more alcohol, because that wasn't really conscientious, but he just couldn't pull Taehyung out of his friend's arms to take him home. That didn't stop him from wanting... „You could come with us, Jungkook-hyung“, Taehyung suggested and once again the tattoo artist was stunned by the youngest's naivety and innocence, but he also saw how displeased Hyungsik looked. „Thanks, Taehyung-ah, but I just came to give you your phone. I'll go home now, work's waiting tomorrow. And you, take care of yourself, okay? Make sure you reach home safely.“ He gently squeezed Taehyung's shoulder, then he walked away and Taehyung waved. „See you soon, Jungkookie-hyung!“, then he was pulled back to the corner booth. „How comes you're friends with someone like him?“, Hyungsik asked and Taehyung looked at him. He shrugged. „Just happened“, he said and then he plopped onto the comfortable seat. Their little booth was more crowded now, because obviously his friends decided to share it with the women they danced with and suddenly Taehyung felt a little left out, when Hyungsik and Seojoon started making out with their partners, so he asked Bogum to bring him home after a while and the older agreed. They walked home together and Bogum was also accompanied by the girl, who obviously wanted to go home with him.

 

Jimin was still awake, sitting on the couch, bent over a pile of books and papers on the coffee table, while Taehyung's dog Snow was sleeping next to him, when the younger entered the apartment not very quiet. Snow raised his head and looked at the door, as Taehyung enetered the living room, because he saw the light. „Imagine I was asleep“, Jimin said without looking at him, „Normal people sleep at that time.“ „Means you're not normal“, Taehyung said and sat down on Jimin's other side, after stumbing through the spacious living room. „You stink“, Jimin just commented and then he looked at his best friend, after putting his pen down and immeditately Taehyung plopped down on his lap. „Met Bogum-hyung and the others“, he said and closed his eyes, because the room was spinning a bit. „Oh“, Jimin replied and threaded his hands through Taehyung's blonde hair. „Yes, I think they bought me a few drinks too much“, the younger admitted and Jimin laughed slightly. „Next time you know better“, he said, „Maybe you should sleep then.“ Taehyung ignored the second part of his words and opened his eyes again. „Oh, Chim, I also met Jungkookie-hyung!“ „Yes, I know, you went to the studio today“, Jimin said and frowned, because he had been at home when his best friend left. „No, no, at the bar!“ „And?“, Jimin wasn't exactly sure why Taehyung was so excited about seeing Jungkook twice on one day. „He's really attractive“, Taehyung said and looked at the ceiling, „Today he wore a tanktop again, a really tight one... Haww... I really like his tattoos, they look so good on him...“ Jimin blinked, really surprised to hear his straight best friend talking like this. „You know, he's very strong. Last time when we went out with them, he carried me piggyback. He's really, really strong!“, Taehyung continued talking and Jimin's eyes widened, when he heard his next words: „Bet he's an amazing lover!“  
The older coughed and looked at Taehyung, wanted to say something, but the blonde was faster. „And his abs... Oh my god, have you seen his abs?“, he asked, Jimin frowned even more. „On his stomach, you know? Not the apps on a phone“, the younger added and Jimin snorted. „I'm not dumb, Tae...“, he said and Taehyung giggled. Then he sighed and his gaze turned into a dreamy one. „I really want to lick them!“, he murmured and Jimin almost choked on his saliva. „What did you just say?“, he asked and Taehyung smiled. „Shit, Tae. You're really, really drunk“, Jimin shook his head, but Taehyung wasn't done talking. „I've always been wondering how this would feel“, he said, „Licking amazing abs like Jungkookie-hyung's. Yes, I want to try that!“ Taehyung bit his lower lip, when his eyes drifted shut again and he yawned. „I'm tired“, he said quitely and Jimin gently patted his cheek. „Go to your bed“, he said, but it was already too late. Taehyung was asleep in his lap and once again Jimin wondered how someone was able to change from a wake to a sleeping state so fast like his best friend.

 

Taehyung was woken up by a wet tongue licking over his face and he opened his eyes to see his dog standing infront of him. He was still lying on the couch and he groaned, because his head hurt like hell... „Oh, are you awake? I need to ask you a question. Do you remember what you said yesterday?“, he heard Jimin's voice and looked up. "Ehh... hope it wasn't too stupid... Chim, stop torturing me with hard questions..." The older placed a glass of water on the coffee table and Taehyung pulled the thin blanket over his head and groaned. "Hurts", he whined and Jimin sighed. "Here are some painkillers, Tae. I have lessons now, so I leave. Maybe you'd sleep a little more", he suggested and Taehyung nodded under his blanket, "I meet Hoseok-hyung later today." "Have fun", Taehyung murmured and Jimin laughed slightly. "See you later", he said and Taehyung was asleep again, before he even left the apartment.  
The next time he woke up was because his phone rang and he grabbed it from the coffee table, accepting the call without looking for the caller. "Hello?", he murmured and a small smile appeared on his lips, when he recognized Jungkook's voice.  
"Taehyung-ah. How are you feeling?", the older asked, his voice sounded a little concerned and Taehyung's smile grew wider. "I've a little headache, hyung, nothing too bad." "You made it home safely?" Taehyung hummed and Jungkook let out a relieved sigh. "I'm glad. You were really drunk yesterday", he said and again Taehyung hummed, before he sat up. "It's sad that you didn't join us yesterday", he said and Jungkook laughed. Taehyung really liked it when he laughed, even when he felt quite funny inside then. "I had a lot of drawings to finish today, Taehyung-ah, and one customer came to the studio very early. I just wanted to give you your phone", he explained, "But I'm free in the afternoon. Maybe you want to meet then?" Taehyung nodded rapidly, but then his head started to hurt again and he realized that Jungkook wasn't able to see him.  
He giggled slightly and said: "Yes, let's meet. The weather seems to be nice. Maybe we could go to the Han River?"  
Jungkook agreed and Taehyung smiled. "Do you have a bicycle, Taehyung-ah?", he asked and Taehyung hummed. "Me too. Let''s use them, then", the older said and Taehyung answered with a soft 'Okay', when he looked at Snow. "Can I bring my dog?", he asked and heard Jungkook chuckle. "Yes, of course", he replied, then he added: "I'm really glad that you're okay. I'm at Hobi-hyung's now. Listen, I'll come over later and pick you up, okay?" Taehyung agreed and then he ended the call. Jungkook knew where he lived.  
The younger decided to close his eyes again, because he was still very tired and maybe his headache would fade with a bit more sleep.

"What's bothering you, Kook?", Hoseok asked, placing the third cup of coffee infront of his best friend and the younger sighed.  
"Taehyung", he said and Hoseok raised his eyebrow. He knew that Jungkook had a really, really soft spot for the younger, he already was head over heels for him and Hoseok was a bit worried about Jungkook's sanity.  
"This boy is driving me totally crazy...", Jungkook whined and Hoseok patted his back. "Tell hyung", he encouraged and Jungkook snorted. He wasn't five anymore...  
But he nevertheless started talking again.  
"He forgot his phone at the studio yesterday and I went to the club to give it back to him. I met him and god, he was so drunk... He was there with some friends I don't know and I don't want to know them, because the one I met seemed to enjoy Taehyung being totally wasted... I'm sure he gave him even more after I left...", he sighed, "I really wanted to pull him out of that guy's arms and take him home, tuck him into a blanket and protect him..."  
Hoseok sighed. "You have a big problem, Jungkook", he said and the younger nodded. "I know, hyung, I know. It really hurt when I saw him kissing that girl...", he added and took a sip of his coffee. Hoseok really had no idea what he could tell his best friend to comfort him, because none of his words could deny the fact, that the younger had fallen deeply in love with a straight boy.  
Jungkook quickly cleared his throat, before he asked: "What's with you and Jimin-ah, hyung? Are you a thing now?"  
Hoseok slightly shook his head. "No", he said and Jungkook thought he'd seen a displeased expression on his face, "We're friends who enjoy each other's company." "Of course, hyung! That's why Yoongi-hyung constantly complaines about the loud moans coming from your room, whenever Jimin is here. Stop denying it, there's something going on between you and him."   
Hoseok groaned. "Why is hyung always talking too much when he should keep his mouth shut...?, he asked and Jungkook laughed. "So, you're hooking up?", he asked and Hoseok nodded. "Just say it, it's nothing bad", Jungkook smiled. "Hmm", Hoseok replied. He really enjoyed spending time with Jimin and having sex with the younger was also really amazing, but so far they both seemed happy with their arrangement, even when Hoseok felt a little possessive and overly protective when he was around the boy.

When Jungkook and Snow met in the afternoon, Taehyung was surprised that his dog instantly liked the older male. He usually never liked any of Taehyung's friends aside from Jimin.  
"That's interesting", he said and Jungkook looked up at him. He knelt infront of Snow and cuddled him, when Taehyung spoke. "What's interesting?" "Snow", the younger said, "He never liked any of my older friends, but he seems to be totally fond of you." Jungkook smiled and looked back down at the white dog. "Ahh, you know who's a good guy, right?", he cooed and Snow wiggled his tail. Jungkook laughed and again Taehyung felt funny. Jungkook's laughter made his stomach flutter and he had to smile whenever he heard him laugh. That definitely wasn't normal...  
After a moment Jungkook got up from his kneeling position and looked at Taehyung. "Let's go?", he asked and the younger agreed. They both walked over to their bycicles, that leaned against the wall of the house and Taehyung called for Snow. He brought his leash, but usually his dog was very loyal and followed all his commands.  
The ride to the river was full of laughter and once again Taehyung noticed how much he enjoyed Jungkook's company. When he was honest to himself, he had to admit that he enjoyed it even more than being with his other hyungs. They mostly spoke about going out and having fun with girls and sometimes Taehyung really enjoyed that too, but since he worked at a club and saw people getting wasted each day, he usually tried to avoid being like that himself. Well, yesterday he failed miserably.  
Taehyung had prepared some snacks for himself and Jungkook and when they found an especially beautiful spot infront of the water, they sat down, ate and watched Snow who ran to the water, pretended to jump in, but changed his mind in the last moment.  
Taehyung loved his stupid little dog so much, he couldn't stop laughing after Snow stopped a few seconds too late and ended up completely drenched. But he didn't seem to mind that a lot, because he plopped down in a sunny spot on the grass and enjoyed the afternoon sun shining down on him. Taehyung watched him grinning and Jungkook watched his younger friend.  
Whenever he was closer to him, his heart beat fast and yet he found nothing that could calm it down. Sometimes he feared that Taehyung would hear the heavy beats, but Jungkook knew quite well that this wasn't possible. He really needed to find someone who would be able to make his heart beat equally fast as Taehyung did, but he highly doubted, that someone like that existed. Jungkook's feelings for Taehyung were just too big.  
Nevertheless, he played it down, pretended to be happy with just being friends and having the younger sitting next to him, hearing him complain about his stupid business lessons his father forced him into and sometimes he gently patted his back.  
After a while they decided to ride their bycicles a bit more, but instead of using his own, Taehyung suddenly climbed onto the carrier on Jungkook's bike and wrapped his arms around the older's waist. "What are you doing, Taehyung-ah?", the older asked, laughing, but his heart almost jumped out of his rib cage. "I'm tired", the younger said, "Let me relax for a moment, Hyung."  
He leaned his head against Jungkook's muscular back and the older tensed slightly. Now he was sure that Taehyung noticed it. But he said nothing and Jungkook shrugged inwardly, before he started to drive in circles, because Taehyung still needed to ride back on his own bike. Snow was running next to them, seemingly having a lot of fun. Sometimes he snapped after butterflies or other bugs, but most of the time he was with Taehyung and Jungkook.  
After their little bike adventure, they sat back down on the bench.  
"Oh, you know, Daehyun-hyung has a boyfriend now", Taehyung said and Jungkook looked at him surprisedd. "Really?", he asked. When Taehyung's brother came over for tattoo sessions they always talked for a while, but of course he never mentioned someone he liked infront of Jungkook. They weren't that close. "Yes, and sometimes I think that Baekhyun-hyung has someone as well or at least likes someone. He started to act less stiff and serious and my father isn't pleased with that change. Well, my father is never really pleased...", he added and Jungkook smiled a little. He knew that kind of fathers, who were always disappointed with their children, so he understood quite well why Taehyung sounded sad like this.  
"And let me guess, your father also isn't very pleased with Daehyun-hyung's boyfriend?", he asked and Taehyung shook his head. "Of course not, but hyung told him that he isn't caring about that and that all he wants to be is happy. So far das accepted this... or at least it's tolerated as long as hyung continues to work in the company", he pursed his lips. "I made an intership there, after school, before the university started and I really don't want to work for him. It's so boring... I want to do so many other things, draw, travel, build a happy family and more cheesy stuff like this. I don't want to end up like my parents, who are not loving each other anymore and just stay together for the money... I don't want to force my future children into things they hate", he murmured and Jungkook took the younger's hand in his for a moment.  
"You don't have to do this, Taehyung-ah. You can do anything you want, believe me and you don't have to follow your father's orders." "Hyung, was it easy for you to stop talking to your parents?", Taehyung asked, after a moment of silence and Jungkook denied. "No, never. I had a really good relationship with them when I was younger and I think both parties were pretty much disappointed. I always thought they would accept me like I am and they thought I would calm down after being a rebellious teenage and settle down with a nice woman and have kids at the age of 23. No, thank you. That's not me", he said and Taehyung grimaced, when he imagined Jungkook having a two year old child already. "Uhm, no... that's not you", he agreed.  
"Nevertheless, I love my parents and I miss them everyday. And it's not that I never tried to talk to them again. I called them once and my mom picked up, but when I told her that it was me, she ended the call immediately. I send them cards for Christmas and their birthdays every year but they never sent me one back, so I suppose I really messed up with them."  
Taehyung looked at Jungkook with wide eyes. "That's mean. When is your birthday, hyung? I'll send you a card for Christmas and your birthday as well!" Jungkook laughed. "You're cute, Taehyung-ah", he said and the younger blushed. The light pink tone on his cheeks made him even more cute and Jungkook thought it suit him.  
"Don't say such things...", he complained and looked away, because his heart was jumping a little, "That's embarrassing, hyung..." Jungkook had to laugh again and they continued talking for a while, until Taehyung yawned and Jungkook checked the time.  
"It's almost 11pm. We should go back, huh?", he asked and the blonde nodded. Then he cleared his throat. "Uhm, hyung?", he asked and Jungkook hummed. "Do you want to stay over night? It's late and you still have a long way to reach your apartment. We could... I don't know... watch movies or play games or just talk more. I think there's still a lot that I don't know about you."  
Jungkook smiled at his younger friend and nodded.


	5. Confrontation

The small bell above the door jingled softly and Jungkook looked up, smiled when he saw Taehyung entering the parlour. The younger dropped his backpack to the leather couch. „Hey, boyfriend“, he greeted and Jungkook chuckled. „Hey, baby boy“, he replied and Taehyung blinked for a moment, but then he laughed. „I'm your baby boy now?“, he asked and Jungkook nodded quickly, before he threw a piece of paper into the garbage can. Then he pointed at Taehyung's heavy looking backpack. „You came here after uni?“ „Yeah, ended earlier today and I can concentrate here quite well“, the younger replied, „So I think I can finish my homework even better when I'm here. Jimin's meeting with Hoseok again today. They really need to clarify their relationship...“ He grumbled and Jungkook grinned. He collected some scrunched up papers from the ground and added them to the garbage as well. „What are you doing?“, Taehyung asked. „Jia was here half an hour ago and she drew a lot, but was really unsatisfied with her art. I'm still tidying up“, the older explained and Taehyung laughed. „She's already a quite good artist considering that she's just six years old. A talent she probably inherited from her father“, Jungkook said. Taehyung hummed and waved at Mingyu who looked out of his cabin. „Were you talking about my daughter?“, he asked and Taehyung grinned. „Hyung just said that she's a talented artist already“, he said and Mingyu nodded. „Just not so easy to satisfy“, he said, „After you gave her the unicorn drawing for her birthday, she wants to be as good as you and no matter what we tell her, she isn't satisfied with her drawings anymore.“ Mingyu scratched his head. „Maybe you need to tell her something.“ „I can do that“, Taehyung nodded, then he turned towards Jungkook. „Ah, hyung, I wanted to show you somthing“, he smiled and took off his dress jacket. Jungkook frowned, but his eyes widened when Taehyung started to unbutton his shirt and turned around in the process. „Oh my god...“, the older whispered and Mingyu stood next to him. „You can see that he's stripping infront of a huge as hell window, right? As far as I know he isn't even legal...“, the slightly older said and Jungkook swallowed, but replied nothing. Taehyung slipped the white, thin fabric smoothly over his shoulders and Jungkook almost gasped, when he saw the sophisticated black lines and swirls on Taehyung's flawless skin. The lines eventually joined together and created a phoenix, ascending from flames and it was a beautiful work Jungkook had to admit. Nevertheless he suffered from a huge loss of words and no matter how often he opened his mouth, he had to close it again and again. Taehyung looked over his shoulder, brows slightly furrowed. „Don't you like it, hyung?“, he asked and Mingyu thought that his voice sounded a bit insecure. He sighed and nudged Jungkook's arm gently, before he walked over to the younger boy. „He's too mesmerized“, he said jokingly, before he inspected the beautiful bird on Taehyung's back and started to laugh. The tattoo artist turned around and grinned at his partner. „Start breathing again, Kook. It's just henna.“  
Jungkook let out a breath he didn't even know he was holding and whimpered slightly. Mingyu patted Taehyung's shoulder and went back behind the counter. „It suits you a lot“, he said and then punched Jungkook's shoulder, who shook his head. „Damn, Taehyung-ah... why are you doing this to me?“, he asked and the younger turned around with confusion written all over his face. „Why am I doing what to you?“, he tilted his head to the side slightly and Jungkook's poor heart was about to burst. He gave him no answer, but walked over to him, while the younger buttoned up his shirt again. When Jungkook stood behind him, he pulled the collar back a bit and peaked into the shirt, but he wasn't able to see as much of the henna tattoo as he wished. „Fuck, that's deep...“, he murmured and Taehyung heard him. „Yes“, he nodded and smiled, but when he saw Jungkook's facial expression, he frowned again. „Hyung, seriously, don't you like it?“, he asked. „I'm just very surprised“, he said, „Because you said you don't want one and now it's such a big one.“ Taehyung shrugged a bit and sat down on the couch, pulling out a book of his backpack, when Jungkook's next customer entered the parlour. „Still up for dinner later?“, the tattoo artist asked and the younger nodded with a smile. „I'll do my homework and you go and create beautiful art on skin“, he said and Jungkook grinned. „I will. Hey, Miran“, he greeted the female and walked behind the counter again, then pulled out a paper to let the girl sign what was needed and then they disappeard behind the paper wall together. Taehyung sighed and tried to concentrate on his very boring business homework.

Later, when Wonwoo and Jia came over to pick up Mingyu, Taehyung told her to be more confident about her art and that he also needed a lot of time to learn how to draw cute, chubby unicorns. Wonwoo giggled a lot, while he watched Jia sitting on Taehyung's lap on the couch and nodded at each word he said. While they waited for Jungkook and Mingyu to finish their work, they talked a bit about everything that came to her mind and Jia even sneaked behind the counter to steal some sheets of paper and colored pencils from Jungkook's table. Taehyung drew her pictures of Dooly, Pororo and Pikachu to add color to later at home. After waiting for around half an hour longer Mingyu walked out of his cabin with his customer and the man paid him, then left with a handshake and a shoulder bump. Jia immediately jumped down from Taehyung's lap and ran towards her father. „Appa, you're finally done!“, she squealed and Mingyu raised his little girl from the ground and twirled her around. She was too heavy for Wonwoo already, but Jia would never be too heavy for her father to carry her. „I missed you so much, appa!“, she nuzzled her face into the crook of Mingyu's neck and the male laughed. „I missed you too, princess. But tomorrow I have a day off and as I promised you before, we go to Lotte World, okay?“ Jia squealed again and Taehyung smiled. She was so cute. „Kook's going to be done soon too“, Mingyu turned to Taehyung and the younger nodded. „And think about that tattoo, really. It looks good“, he added, before he greeted Wonwoo with a soft kiss and Taehyung nodded at them, when they left. He was alone again and the soft buzzing of the tattoo gun was heard again now. Taehyung was done with his homework and he sketched around a bit on the paper Jia left on the small table, until Jungkook peaked around the paper wall. „I'm almost done, Taehyung-ah“, he said and the younger just smiled at him. „Take your time, hyung. I have no plans for today!“, and they still picked the day to meet, when Jungkook would close the studio earlier than usual, „I'll just draw a bit, until you're done.“ The older hummed and disappeared behind the wall again. Around twenty minutes later Miran left as well and Jungkook called for Taehyung. The younger walked behind the counter and saw his friend already cleaning up the area. „I'm so sorry it took so long... the piece turned out to be bigger than Miran and I both expected“, he admitted and all Taehyung did was smile. „Really, it's okay, hyung. This is your job, right? And you want to make your customers happy, so do whatever it needs. I'm not impatient. So, can I help you with anything?“, he asked and Jungkook smiled as well. „No, but thank you. Just sit there and lo... wait for me, okay?“ Just sit there and look pretty he almost said... Jungkook swallowed and scolded himself to get his shit together. „Okay, hyung“, Taehyung hopped onto the lounger and looked around in the room. Since last time, Jungkook changed a few pictures on the wall and after a while, Taehyung pointed at one. „I like that“, he said and Jungkook raised his head, followed Taehyung's finger. He smiled. „That's a special one“, he explained and walked over to the picture, Taehyung followed him. „Tell me the story?“, he asked and ran his finger over the autumn leaves and the filigrane clock. In the background crows were flying. „Yes, sure. It's one of my earlier works“, Jungkook said and Taehyung thought for a moment until he said: „You were good from the beginning I think. This is beautiful.“ „Thank you, Taehyung-ah. Well, it's the only tattoo I was ever allowed to give my brother and it has a bit of a sad story. You see, it's twenty past one on the clock. Seven years ago they were expecting their first child. The little one seemed to be very healthy in the beginning, but after a while it turned out that he had a weak heart and he died only a few days after his birth. Twenty past one was the time of his birth and my brother asked for this tattoo around two years later to always remember his first son.“ „This is really sad...“, Taehyung said and looked at the tattoo again. „Yes, this is also part of my past and I'm still very proud of this tattoo. He could've gone to anyone else, but he asked his inexperienced brother and it turned out really good I have to say“, Jungkook said, then he threw an empty ink cap into the garbage can and looked at Taehyung, „I just have to lock everything and then we can go. Luckily I went grocery shopping yesterday.“ „Okay“, Taehyung rushed to the front to collect the coloring pencils and the rest of the paper to give it back to Jungkook. The older took his jacket from a hook and Taehyung grabbed his backpack from the couch, then they left the tattoo studio. Around ten minutes later they arrived at Jungkook's apartment and Taehyung told the older about one night a few days ago, when he was woken up by loud moans from Jimin's room. „I really thought he was alone... but turned out I was wrong, because in the next morning I met Hoseok-hyung in the kitchen...“, he grumbled. „They meet quite often lately. But they're still just friends with benefits, right?“, he knew that this usually wasn't Jimin's nature. „I think so, yes. Last time I saw Hobi-hyung in a well-working relationship was... wow, when was it? Back in college? I'm not sure. He was in a relationship with Yoongi-hyung in high school and we all were very surprised when they broke up, because they got along so well.“ „They were together?“, Taehyung asked, very surprised, and then he looked back to the carrot he was cutting. „Yes, for almost all the time in high school, but I think right now both of them are pretty happy with being single.“ He shrugged and Taehyung clicked his tongue. Then he stole a little piece of the carrot and the tattoo artist grinned at him. „Hyung, when were you in a relationship the last time?“, the younger asked. „Two years ago“, Jungkook replied, „And you?“ „Uhm...“, Taehyung looked at the knife, actually he just looked down at the counter top and blushed a bit, „I think I never was in a real or steady relationship. I had a few, but most of the girls were only looking for the money. The one I consider as the most real one was with the fiancee my parents picked, but in the end they cancelled it and I'm just friends with the girl. There was no spark from the beginning, but we're getting along well as friends.“ Jungkook hummed and then he said: „Making a relationship work isn't that easy I think. It can work, but sometimes it's just very one-sided and one part puts more effort into it than the other“, he threw potatoes and carrots into a pot, then he walked over to the fridge to get the meat. „My longest one lasted for almost three years and it's the one I told you about before.“ Talking about relationships with Taehyung definitely wasn't his favorite part. „Was it mutual?“, Taehyung asked, because he was really curious to learn more about Jungkook's past. „Well... kinda... he fell in love with someone else, told me about it, because he never wanted to cheat on me and we both decided that staying together wouldn't make sense anymore, so we ended it. But as a fun fact, he contacted me recently and we talked. I also invited him to my birthday party, to which, by the way you're invited to as well“, he grinned, when Taehyung hugged him. „Hyung, you've gone through so much and still you're such a happy person. That's incredible“, the blonde said and nuzzled his cheek into Jungkook's side, „And of course I'll come to your birthday party!“ The older laughed. „Please bring Jimin-ah as well, okay? But no, that's not incredible, Taehyung-ah. I just have an amazing circle of friends, who never let me down“, he said, „I once told you that they're my family now and all I need, so they make me the person I am right now. I guess you feel the same with your friends?“ Taehyung thought for a moment. „Well, Jimin's definitely my family and my brothers as well. Daehyun-hyung influences me a lot, but I also look up to Baekhyun-hyung. The others are my friends. They're nice, but sometimes very lukewarm, especially when it comes to new people.“ Jungkook expected another reply from the younger, but he decided to say nothing, because he thought that the guy he met in the bar a while ago wasn't nice. Taehyung, on the other hand, continued: „I get along with them well. We know each other since we're kids. I just think that I'm way more open minded than they are and they dislike it.“ „Open minded indeed“, Jungkook said, when he remembered the henna tattoo on Taehyung's back, „Would you show me the tattoo again?“ They finished preparing the food and it cooked on the stove now, so Taehyung nodded and unbuttoned his shirt again. Jungkook put the used tools into the dishwasher while the younger undressed and when he called for him, he straightened up and looked at the younger's back. „I was curious how it would look on me. I like Daehyun-hyung's tattoo so much and I'm really thinking about getting one too some day. I can't decide yet!“ He smiled at Jungkook and the older swallowed a bit. He traced the henna tattoo with his finger and sighed. Taehyung's skin was so soft and flawless, Jungkook just wanted to die right on the spot. „In case you decide to get one, please let me do it“, he managed to say and Taehyung looked over his shoulder. „Sure, hyung! You're the best!“, he said and Jungkook flashed him a smile, even though he was well aware of the fact that he would only torture himself with inking Taehyung's body.  
After a while their food was finished and they sat down together at the small table in Jungkook's living room. „This was so delicious, hyung!“, Taehyung said, after they were done eating and his phone rang. He growled slightly and got up from the chair. „Excuse me, it's my mother...“, Jungkook nodded and Taehyung disappeared into the kitchen for a moment. When he returned, he looked displeased and sent an apologetic smile towards Jungkook. „I have to leave... my parents want to talk to me, like right now...“ „Wow, something happened?“, Jungkook asked and Taehyung shrugged. „I have no idea to be honest...“, he replied and looked a bit sad, „I'm sorry, hyung...“ „It's okay, Taehyung-ah. Will you be okay?“ The younger nodded slightly. „I think so. But I have to go now...“ Jungkook got up from his chair and he accompanied Taehyung to the door, where they hugged as goodbye and then the younger left.

When Taehyung entered his parents' mansion he was already expected by them in the spacious living room. „Took you long enough, Taehyung“, his mother said in a stern voice and the blonde grimaced a bit, before he greeted his father, who was sitting in his armchair, a glass of scotch next to him on the small coffee table and a cigarette smoldered in the ash-tray. „Sit down“, Mrs. Kim said and pointed at the expensive leather couch and he sat down. „I was meeting a friend, mom. What is so important that I had to come here immediately?“, Taehyung asked and his father snorted slightly. Taehyung frowned. „Was it your so-called friend, who planted the stupid idea of getting a tattoo into your head?“, the older man asked and Taehyung gasped slightly. „Seojoon-ah saw you, Taehyung, when you entered that filthy store“, his mother said and massaged the bridge of her nose slightly, before she looked at her youngest son, „Isn't it enough that your brother is ruining our family with getting more and more of those obnoxious pictures on his body? Do you really have to start with it as well?“ „You better forget Daehyun, Gayoon“, Mr. Kim said and Taehyung frowned. „He's your son too...“, he murmured and his father sent him a glare that told him to shut up and not talk about things he didn't understand. He huffed. „Answer me, Taehyung. Do you really need to get that tattoo?“, Gayoon asked again and her son sighed. „Mom, this is a henna tattoo. It'll vanish sooner than you can think...“, he said, but she just rolled her eyes and replied: „Bad enough you were just thinking of getting one...“ „And you better stop seeing that tattooed guy“, his father added, „He's not good for you and your social standing...“ „I should've expected this...“, Taehyung grumbled and looked at his father. „I think I'm old enough to choose my friends by myself“, he said and Mr. Kim raised his eyebrows. „I don't think so, Taehyung. I saw that guy, he has those tattoos all over his body and he looks dangerous...“ Dangerous? Taehyung almost laughed. There was clearly nothing dangerous about Jeon Jungkook. „Okay, this talk makes no sense...“, he got up from the couch again, „I'm leaving now...“ His parents definitely were too stubborn, exactly like his older friends and Taehyung was indeed mad at Seojoon for telling his parents about Jungkook and his visit at the tattoo studio, where he got the henna tattoo. „You're not leaving!“, his father almost shouted, a vein on his forehead pulsed, „Sit down, Kim Taehyung! We have serious business to talk about!“ Taehyung was startled and plopped back down on the couch. His mother sighed and walked over to the dinner table, where a decanter filled with exclusive red wine stood and poured something into a glass. „You don't have to yell at the boy so much, Jungwoo“, she said, when she walked back to the smaller leather couch in the room, sat down and crossed her legs and flattened her skirt, „I think he hears you pretty well.“ Taehyung snorted. „Then talk...“, he said and his father blew out some of the smoke, then he put the cigarette back into the ash-tray. „You're turning twentyone very soon, son“, he said and Taehyung rolled his eyes, „I can see you, Taehyung. The day after your birthday, you'll join us in the company, understood? Your office is already prepared and Baekhyun will show you everything, as soon as you start. For your birthday celebration, I decided to invite some of my business partners over so that they get to know you. It'll be a nice, little dinner, just you, your mother, me, your brothers and the business partners. Very calm and good for the company. I won't allow you to to throw a useless party like your brothers did. That always went totally out of hand and lead Daehyun into the arms of this... guy...“ Mr. Kim shivered and shook his head. Taehyung looked at him with his mouth open. „What?“, he said and from the corner of his eye he saw his mother taking a sip of her wine, „I'm not even allowed to celebrate my birthday with my friends?“ „Oh, we can invite over Seojoon, Hyungsik and Bogum of course“, his father allowed. „No!“, Taehyung raised his voice a bit and his father looked at him. „What no?“, he asked and Taehyung shook his head. „No, I don't want this! It's my birthday and I want to spend it with people I like. I don't want to sit next to you while talking about some shitty business stuff with your partners, who don't even give a fuck about what I say!“ „Taehyung, watch your language!“, his mother said and the boy groaned. „Dad, I want to spend time with my best friend and have fun on my birthday! Just because you two are such party poopers, it doesn't mean that I have to follow everything you say!“ „Taehyung, sit down again! When you don't follow my will I'm going to disinherit you!“, his father said and Taehyung didn't even notice that he got up, but he snorted. „Go ahead! It's always just about the money, but I don't care! Go ahead and disinherit me! I can live on my own pretty well!“ With those words he turned around on his heel and walked out of the living room, ignored his mother, who called after him and his father who said: „Let him go!“  
While he walked towards the bus station he called Seojoon and after the older accepted the call, all hell broke loose. „What do think you're doing?! You have no right to go to my parents and tell them everything about my life and about the friends I have! You have no right to control my life, do you understand this?!“, he yelled and Seojoon barely had a chance to say something. „Tae-ah... I just want to protect you...“, he managed to say and Taehyung snorted. „Protect me? Seriously? This is my life and I'm so done with you!“, he ended the call, when the bus arrived and plopped down on an empty seat with a short huff. He plugged his earphones into his phone and listened to music, until he reached his stop and stomped out of the bus. When he arrived at the building where his and Jimin's apartment was in, Taehyung quickly took the elevator upstairs and when he opened the door, his phone buzzed. He first decided to ignore the message, because he thought that it was probably Seojoon, who wanted to try and convince him to talk again, but after a moment Taehyung checked his phone. It was a message from Jungkook. „Are you okay, baby boy?“, he wrote and Taehyung took a deep breath, before he entered the apartment, closed the door and called for Jimin.


	6. I'm fine

„Take this!“, someone told him and Jungkook got a bit startled, when a stranger pushed a red plastic cup in his hand. „It's tasty!“, the girl, dressed in a very short, red shimmering dress, giggled, already filling another cup with the red liquid from the bowl and handed it to Hoseok. The older eyed the liquid rather sceptically, when Jimin gently nudged his side with his ellbow. „Hyung, that's just strawberry punch“, he said and giggled, when Hoseok sniffled on his cup. „That college shit happened so long ago...“, the oldest mumbled and Jungkook grinned, while he took a sip from the cup. „You sound like an old man, hyung“, he said and Hoseok grunted, before he tried the drink as well and scrunched his nose. „Fuck, that's so sweet...“, he cursed and placed his cup on a small table in the crowded room, „Not my style...“ „It's tasty“, Jimin repeated the girl's words from earlier and took the cup from the table, even when he had his own, still almost full. Jungkook laughed, when Taehyung's hand slid around his arm and the youngest clung a bit to his side. „It's crowded here“, he said and Jungkook looked at him, „I just talked with a friend and already thought I lost you. You're not a really responsible boyfriend.“ The tattoo artist knew that Taehyung was just joking, but he sent him an apologetic smile. „I'm sorry, baby boy“, he replied and Jimin looked at them. „What's going on between you two?“, he asked, but neither Jungkook nor Taehyung had a chance to reply, because suddenly loud music blasted from the speakers next to them and both of them flinched. They saw Jimin and Hoseok laughing and Taehyung punched Jimin's shoulder, after he calmed down.  
Jungkook looked around, when they found a spot that was a little less crowded. Taehyung let go of his arm again and placed his own plastic cup on the table they were standing at. „Do you like the punch, hyung?“, he asked and Jungkook nodded. „I like sweet drinks“, he said and Taehyung smiled. In the beginning of the evening, Jungkook had been wondering how he ended at a College Party together with Hoseok, but when he looked at Taehyung's happy face and his bright smile, he remembered, how easy it was for the younger to convince him to go there. And it had probably been as easy for Jimin to drag Hoseok over. The oldest was wrapped around the small blonde's pinky, even when he tried to deny it as often as possible. The party was hosted in one of Taehyung's fellow student's house – their parents probably on vacation – and after entering the house, Jungkook had immediately sensed the luxury they lived in. Along the walls stood a lot of small tables decorated with velvety, dark-red tablecloths and comfortable looking sofas were occupied by the party guests. The kid even hired a bar tender...  
„Hyung!“, Jimin tugged on Hoseok's sleeve, „Let's dance!“ Hoseok was always in for a dance, especially with Jimin and after he shared a glance with Jungkook, the younger quickly grabbed his hand and they disappeared on the crowded dance floor. Taehyung rolled his eyes and drowned the rest of his strawberry punch. „They're still in the same state as before, just hooking up...“, he complained, „Chim's not exactly happy with this...“ He looked concerned and it made Jungkook worry too. „Maybe I could give Hobi-hyung a little push into the right direction“, he said and crossed his arms in front of his chest, „He might need this. Sometimes he's a bit... dumb...“ Taehyung laughed, when he grabbed Jungkook's arm. „I wanna dance too. You're coming with me, hyung?“, he asked and Jungkook nodded. He wasn't the worst dancer. He often even practiced with Hoseok. But he never danced with Taehyung and now he was a bit afraid of what would happen. But the younger surely wouldn't start grinding or something... At least Jungkook had his hopes high...  
The song, that played when they entered the dance floor was slow, but not too sensual and Jungkook's heart missed a beat when Taehyung's fingers slid over his bare arms and traced the lines of his tattoos, before he draped his arms over the older's shoulders with his hands hanging over them and touching his back every now and then. The blonde started moving his body to the music and Jungkook did as well, but he couldn't hide that he wasn't feeling well in this situation. His heart raced and Jungkook felt like it would jump out of his rib cage, when Taehyung folded his hands in the older's neck after a while. Jungkook's arms hang down on his body unoccupied and after a while of dancing, he decided to gently put his hands to Taehyung's side and the younger smiled at him. Jungkook was lost, he was so lost in Taehyung's beautiful box-shaped smile, in his ethereal apperance, in everything the younger boy had to offer. He was barely able to breath properly, when Taehyung slipped closer to him, after the song changed, what Jungkook didn't notice. Accidentally Jungkook's hand slid up the younger's side just a tiny bit and he dug his teeth into his lower lip, but Taehyung probably didn't realize the movement. He sent Jungkook another smile, before he leaned his head against the slightly taller's shoulder. The tattoo artist swallowed and looked at the ceiling for a second, to calm himself down, before he looked back at Taehyung and immediately wished he would just have focused on the ceiling for a bit longer instead. The way Taehyung looked back at him was too... sensual, too mesmerizing... his soft, blonde hair fell over his eyes and his long, dark lashes cast faint shadows to his slightly flushed cheeks. Jungkook's breath hitched and he let go of Taehyung's waist, before he slightly bent down to the younger's ear. „I'll go back to our table. I'm thirsty“, he said and Taehyung nodded. „I'll stay here, hyung“, he said, breathtaking smile still on his lips. Jungkook gave him a small, but forced smile and then he turned around. Instead of going back to the table, he headed straight to the bar and ordered a shot of Whiskey, when he felt a heavy hand on his shoulder. He looked to his left side and recognized a wide-grinning Hoseok next to himself. „Need some minutes alone in the bathroom, Kookie-ah?“, the older asked and Jungkook ellbowed his side. „Shut up, hyung...“, he said and took his drink, wanted to turn around to go to their table, but Hoseok pulled him away from the dancing mass and through a door onto a balcony. „Wow, College Students these days live in luxury. We had no balconies in our apartment building back then, right?“, Hoseok asked. He and Jungkook lived together in a small apartment back then, before the younger cancelled college. Jungkook frowned at his best friend's words. „Well, we decided to move out of our parent's houses, so that's our own fault, hyung. What are we doing here? I told Tae, that I'm going back to the table!“, he said and Hoseok raised his beer bottle. „I thought we need some quality best friends time“, he said and pushed the bottle against Jungkook's glass. The younger was just more confused due to his action.

After Jungkook left, Taehyung danced on his own for a few moments, but it didn't take long until a tall guy apporached him from behind and put his arms to his hips. For a second Taehyung thought that Jungkook changed his mind, but when he turned his head to send his dance partner another smile, he saw that it wasn't Jungkook. The male behind him was around his age and very handsome as well, soft, light brown hair framed his face and Taehyung immediately noticed his sharp jawline. He grinned, when he turned him around in his grip. „Hey, pretty“, he said and Taehyung couldn't help it and giggled. „I'm Jinsoo“, the stranger introduced himself and Taehyung nodded quickly. „Taehyung“, he said. Jinsoo looked nice, but the blonde wasn't really caring at the moment. „Wanna dance, gorgeous?“, he asked and received a nod again. Taehyung smiled slightly, when he put his arms over Jinsoo's shoulders as he did with Jungkook before and the other's grip on his hips tightened slightly. Jinsoo leaned to his ear with a smirk and said, only for Taehyung to hear: „You're probably the most beautiful being in here.“ The blonde threw his head back in laughter, before he looked at his dance partner again and thanked him for the compliment. Dancing with him was different to dancing with Jungkook. Jinsoo was more demanding, his hands heavy on Taehyung's waist. He liked Jungkook's soft touches more, but waved the thought off, because the older wasn't there now.  
Jinsoo pulled him closer until Taehyung's hips touched his and he grinned at him. He tightened his arms around Taehyung's waist again and Taehyung thought that this was supposed to feel awkward, but it didn't. They moved to the beat in sync and after the song ended, Jinsoo pulled Taehyung away from the crowd and Taehyung gasped slightly, when he felt his lips on his own. It wasn't a hesitant liplock, it was as demanding as Jinsoo's hands on his hips were and Taehyung's fingers dug into the fabric of the other's silky dress shirt. It wasn't bad, it really wasn't and the blonde started to respond to the kiss, slowly moved his lips, when he felt a second pair of arms slide around his torso and pulling him out of Jinsoo's grip. „Excuse me“, Taehyung heard Jimin's voice close to his ear and then the older placed his chin on his shoulder. Jinsoo looked at him with a tiny hint of disgust in his eyes. „And you are?“, he asked and Taehyung felt Jimin's arms around him tighten. „Chim...“, he murmured and Jimin shushed him. „You're touching my boyfriend...“, he said and Jinsoo's eyes widened, when he looked at Taehyung. „Sure you have a boyfriend...“, he hissed and shook his head, before he turned around and vanished between the moving people. Jimin huffed and let go of Taehyung after a moment, before he looked at him. „What the fuck, Kim Taehyung?!“, he scolded and Taehyung looked at his best friend. „What?“, he asked, when Jimin grabbed his wrist and pulled him into a calmer hallway. „You can't just make out with random strangers!“, he said and Taehyung frowned. „It wasn't feeling bad, Chim“, he replied and the older groaned. „But it should... he's a stranger, you don't know him and... argh... Tae...“ Taehyung shrugged. „I don't see the problem here, Chim, I was just testing the waters. You always tell me what I miss out on...“, he shook his head and emitted another groan from his best friend. Jimin was quite glad that Jungkook didn't witness the stranger's lips on Taehyung's and that Hoseok was able to drag the tattoo artist out to the balcony. He quickly noticed how much the older liked his best friend and how oblivious Taehyung was. Jimin opened his mouth to say something, when Taehyung's phone rung and the younger pulled it out of his pocket. He frowned. „It's Baek-hyung...“, he said and accepted the call. „Hey, hyung, what's up?“, he asked and Jimin looked at him, while Taehyung listened to his brother. During the process his eyes widened in sheer shock and he stumbled back against the hallway wall, knees giving in until he slid down the wall to sit on the ground. Jimin was right by his side, when he dropped his phone to the ground. „Tae... what's wrong? Did anything happen?“ Last time he saw Taehyung in that state was when he received the horrible news about his beloved grandmother's death.

Jimin didn't receive a proper answer and anything that happend after Baekhyun's call was like a blurr for Taehyung. He barely remembered how he reached his apartment and the days after also vanished in a haziness he had never witnessed before.   
Jimin clutched onto Taehyung's arm as they walked through the tall, white-painted metallic gate, on both sides decorated with huge angels watching the cemetary's visitors. „I don't even know what I'm doing here...“, the honey blonde muttered, while his unoccupied hand fiddled with the hem of his black dress jacket and he sighed, „Can't I just go back home?“ His question wasn't directed at anyone in particular, but Daehyun appeared next to his younger brother, squeezed his shoulder gently and shook his head. „Took me long enough to convice you to come, so you're staying, Tae... believe me when I tell you... Baekhyun-hyung and I don't want to be here either...“, he said and shoved his free hand into the pocket of his black pants, while the other remained on his brother's shoulder. Taehyung grumbled and looked at his oldest brother's back. He was walking in front of them and followed the twelve men who carried two coffins made of expensive teak wood. Baekhyun hadn't spoken a word since they left their parents' mansion in the morning and Taehyung knew that he was very busy after he received the news of their parents' sudden death. At the age of twentyeight Baekhyun now was the new CEO of Kim Electronics and he still had to deal with a lot of things next to his grief. And the younger knew, Baekhyun was grieving.   
Taehyung had problems describing his own feelings concerning his parents' death. He felt a bit numb and Jimin already told him to finally cry, to just let it out but Taehyung couldn't. He tried, he really did, but not even a single tear left his eyes. After Baekhyun told him and Daehyun that their yacht exploded several hours ago and their parents' death was confirmed, the oldest broke down in tears and even Daehyun shed some, but all Taehyung did was trying to comfort his brothers. Was he even sad? He had no idea...  
The big cavalcade stopped in front of two holes in the ground and someone held a speech. Jimin squeezed Taehyung's hand and the younger felt a bit bad for not even listening to the man in front of him talking about his parents. He looked around the graveyard, noticed some people staring at them and sighed. Of course his parents also gained a lot of attention even after their death... After a while the coffins were lowered into the ground and Baekhyun was the first to walk towards the holes and he threw a shovel of earth into both of them, followed by white roses, Daehyun followed him and Jimin had to drag Taehyung with him.  
Later, when he finally reached the safety of his own room, Taehyung locked the door behind him, because he needed some time for himself. He checked his phone and sighed, when he saw around six concerned messages by Jungkook and even a few Hoseok sent him, asking if he was okay. It annoyed Taehyung and he turned his phone off without answering his two older friends. He was okay, more than okay and there was no need to constantly ask about that. People somehow had to die one day and he had no particular good relationship with his parents, so everything was fine. Taehyung was fine... or at least this was what he was trying to convince himself of.

It was early afternoon, when a soft jingle made Mingyu look up from his papers and he frowned a bit, when he saw the brunette man in a fancy suit standing in front of him. He totally looked out of place. „Uhm... hello...“, he said and even when Mingyu thought to see a faint hint of discomfort in his eyes, he sent him a friendly smile. The rectangular shape of his lips reminded the tattoo artist a bit of Taehyung. „Hi“, he greeted and smiled, „How can I help you?“ The other cleared his throat and the discomfort in his eyes was gone. He now sent out rays of confidence, when he stepped towards the counter, while he looked around in the studio. „Does Jeon Jungkook work here?“, he asked and Mingyu nodded. „Oh, yes, he does“, he replied and the other male hummed. „Is he here right now? I would like to talk to him“, was the next thing he said and Mingyu put his pen down, before he nodded again. „He's busy with a customer at this moment, but I can take a look and tell you then how long it might take“, he said, somehow the appearance of the stranger made him talk a bit different from how he usually did. „Yes, please do this, thank you very much“, the brunette said and Mingyu walked behind the paper wall, where Jungkook was working on a big back tattoo, but he already started a few hours ago, so maybe he was going to finish it soon. „Kook?“, he said, while he leaned slightly against the wooden pile of the paper wall and the younger hummed to tell him he had his attention, but he didn't stop working on the tattoo. The pink and purple butterfly wings on the girl's back were almost done and Mingyu sighed, when he saw her squirming a bit under Jungkook's touch, when he cleaned the waste ink from her skin with a wet paper towel. „There's a guy in a suit who wants to talk to you“, Mingyu said and Jungkook stopped his work, looked at his partner with furrowed brows. Mingyu shrugged. „I don't know him, but he doesn't look like a customer. How long?“, he motioned his head towards the tattoo and Jungkook looked back at it. „Fifteen minutes maybe. Just a few highlights and aftercare“, he said and Mingyu nodded. „I'll tell him“, he said and left Jungkook and his customer alone again. „He might need another fifteen minutes“, he said, when he returned to the front area and the brunette male looked up from his phone, „You can sit down there and wait until he's done if you want.“ Mingyu pointed at the leather couch and the other nodded. „I'll do this, thank you very much.“ He walked over to the couch and sat down. Mingyu got back to his paper work and after a bit more than fifteen minutes, Jungkook and the girl appeared from behind the paper wall. Her eyes were red and Jungkook gently patted her arm. „Tell everyone not to choose such a big piece as your first tattoo, Jangmi-ah“, he smiled at her softly and the girl nodded. „I know, that you told me, oppa...“, she murmured, when she walked around the counter and Jungkook hummed, before she paid and thanked him. Then she left and Mingyu grinned at Jungkook. „A soft tattoo for a soft soul“, he said and Jungkook punched his side. „Don't make fun of her“, he said, „She was very brave.“ Then he looked at the male sitting on the couch and sighed. „Hi“, he said when he approached him and the brunette looked up. „Hello“, he greeted and got up, then shoved his phone into the pocket of his suit jacket. He reached out his hand towards Jungkook and the other took it. „I'm Baekhyun“, he introduced himself, while they shook hands, „I'm Taehyung's older brother.“ „Jungkook“, Jungkook said, „I've heard a lot about you.“ Baekhyun laughed a bit. „Yes, same here.“ Jungkook grinned slightly, before he cleared his throat. „I also heard of your loss, Baekhyun-ssi... I'm very sorry“, he said quietly and the older sent him a grateful, but very small smile. „Look“, he said, „Maybe I should've called before I came here, but I need your help. Are you possibly free for a while now?“ The younger nodded. „My next appointment is in around one and a half hour, so what can I help you with?“, he asked. „I hate to ask this, but would you mind to accompany me to the coffee shop two streets away?“, Baekhyun scratched the back of his nape and Jungkook frowned, but he looked at Mingyu, who nodded. „Just go. I can deal with the store on my own, Kook. I'm a big boy already“, he said and Jungkook snorted. „Thank you“, Baekhyun said, directed at Mingyu and the brunette gave him a quick nod. „I quickly grab my jacket“, Jungkook said. It was still August, but today it was a grey day and when he left his apartment in the morning, he thought it would probably be better to take a jacket with him, just in case. Baekhyun nodded and just ten minutes later they sat across from each other in the cozy coffee shop, where Jungkook usually bought coffee for himself and Mingyu when they decided to stay in the parlour, because one of them wanted another piece of art on their skin. A pretty waitress already brought them their orders and now Jungkook looked at Baekhyun, who stared into his mug. „So...?“, the younger asked and Baekhyun looked up. „Well... it's about Taehyung“, he started and Jungkook nodded. He already assumed this. „He seems to look up to you a lot, Jungkook-ssi“, Baekhyun said, „And right now my brother is getting closer and closer to throw himself into real trouble.“ Jungkook frowned. „Nobody can seem to reach him at the moment. He's not really caring about other's opinions about him“, Baekhyun sounded clearly worried and in an instant Jungkook was too. „What is he doing?“, he asked and Baekyhun sighed. „Stupid things like spraying graffities on walls and too much party... I'm really glad that he has so many protective friends, who try to take care of him, so that nothing too bad happened so far. I'm just worried that some day they won't be there and he'll do something really stupid...“ „That's not Taehyung-ah, right?“, Jungkook said and bit his lower lip, when Baekhyun shook his head, „But... how can I help you with this, Baekhyun-ssi? I haven't heard from your brother since the... funeral...“

Jungkook sighed, when he entered the club. His eyes were fixed on a certain honey blonde male in a black dress shirt and ripped, black skinny jeans, soft hair pushed up with a blue bandana. Jungkook just wanted to grab his waist and pull him out of the cheap club again, but even after his talk with Baekhyun, Jungkook had not been able to talk to the younger. Instead he had called Jimin to learn about the youngest's whereabouts and after Jimin told him, he followed him to the small, dubious club – not really one where Taehyung usually spent his time at.  
The beginning of Taehyung's party night was rather innocent, a few drinks, some not so innocent dancing with a few girls and some turns and twists in Jungkook's poor stomache, when he saw how close Taehyung was to them, but the more time passed by, the more shady and baneful the audience got.  
Taehyung stood at the bar, waiting for his drink to be delivered, when a tattooed hand appeared infront of his face, holding a small plastic bad with tiny, colorful pills towards him. „Hey, looking for some fun?“, a raspy voice asked close to his ear and he stumbled to the side a bit, before he turned his head around. He faced a bald-headed male with heavily pierced ears, a ring through his nose and even two in his lips. He had tattooes on his neck, chest and his bare arms and Taehyung was indeed a bit disgusted by the theme the pictures on his skin had. „N-no, thank you...“, he said and turned his head again, when the man let his arm fall over his shoulder. „You're missing the best, dude“, he said and again Taehyung looked at him. He was probably already floating in different spheres, his pupils blown and his voice unsteady, but he still wiggled the plastic bag in front of Taehyung's face. „Let go“, he said and justled the arm off his shoulders. The man let out a low growl. „Take 'em“, he slurred, almost pushed the bag into Taehyung's face, but it clashed into a large palm. „He said 'no', right?“, a voice behind Taehyung said and according to the tattooed arm next to his face he already knew who was standing there. Nevertheless, he turned his head away from the drug dealer, looked up and gasped slightly. „Jungkook-hyung!“, he looked at the older surprised. Jungkook wasn't paying attention to him right now, he looked at the bald man with a cold expression, but he draped his arm loosely around Taehyung's shoulders to pull him closer. „Get lost“, he said, „We're not interested in shady deals and your shitty drugs!“ „You look like you are, man!“, the other replied and Jungkook rolled his eyes, when the dealer grabbed Taehyung's wrist. „Believe me, they're the best. You'll have the time of your life, pretty!“ Taehyung shook his head and pulled his wrist back. „Let go of me“, he repeated and finally the other male released his wrist. Jungkook snorted and gently pulled Taehyung away from the bar. „Let's go“, he said and took his hand, intertwined their fingers. „Hyung, what are you doing here?“, Taehyung asked, his voice a bit reluctant, but he never broke their connetion. „Your brothers are pretty worried about you and so I am, Taehyung-ah“, Jungkook said, when they were out of the small bar and he started walking. „I know, hyung... but I can take care of myself“, Taehyung pouted, but he followed Jungkook, who chuckled. „Yeah, sure, you can“, was all he said and then he was quiet. Taehyung glanced at their intertwined fingers, but he also remained silent, until they reached the building where Jungkook's apartment was in. „I bought some video games you might like, Tae“, he said, while they walked up the stairs and Taehyung hummed quietly. Then Jungkook opened the door to his apartment and they ended on the couch, with a bowl of popcorn and tins of coke on the coffee table and Taehyung quickly noticed that there were other possibilities for distraction than parties. After a while he leaned his head against Jungkook's shoulder and smiled. „Jungkookie-hyung?“, he asked and the older hummed, while he pressed some buttons on his controller and his blackmage casted a huge amount of fire against their enemy. „Thank you“, Taehyung said. He practically heard the smile when Jungkook replied: „Anytime, baby boy, anytime.“


	7. Save me

„You know...“, Jimin started, when he walked out of the bathroom and pulled his shirt over his head, before he plopped back onto his bed and made himself comfortable on Hoseok's chest, „Since Jungkook looked after Tae, he's a bit more open already. But he still refuses to talk about his parents and... he's doing stupid things...“ „Stupid things?“, Hoseok asked and threaded his fingers through Jimin's still moist hair and frowned. „Yes...“, the younger murmured and traced a thick black line on Hoseok's chest with his finger, „Last time I had to pull him out of a piercing store, because he said he wanted to get his nipples pierced...“ The blonde snorted and Hoseok frowned even more. „The nipples?“, he asked and Jimin hummed. „He had almost everything signed... I was just barely able to stop him in time...“ „You're having quite a lot to do with Taehyung, huh?“ „Yes... and I have no ideas how to help him... he's so tense lately... I'm afraid hell could break loose each day... and his stupid ideas... One night he woke me up, spray can in his hand and told me to accompany him to the main station to paint on the resting trains... we went out, but of course not to paint trains. I took him to a burger store and fed him... but my ideas how to stop him are getting less and less...“ „Wow, he'll get in legal trouble, when he continues like this...“, Hoseok murmured and sounded seriously worried. „At least Bogum-hyung was able to convince him that painting trains with graffiti is a crime and Taehyung promised to stop“, Jimin replied muffled, when he nuzzled his face into Hoseok's chest and the older chuckled slightly. „Hey, that tickles!“, he complained and gently pinched Jimin's side, „You started a serious talk, so stop this or otherwise I have to laugh and I don't want to laugh right now“, he said and Jimin stopped, raised his head and smiled. „Sorry, hyung“, he said , when he crossed his arms over the older's chest and rested his chin on them, „Maybe Jungkook-hyung has another idea how to help him? Last time Tae told me that playing video games with him calmed him down a lot.“ „He seems to enjoy Kook's company a lot“, Hoseok said, „They've been together a lot lately, but Jungkook told me that he isn't talking about anything important with him. Oh, is it true that he wants to drop his major subject? Jungkook was a bit shocked and I thought that you know more.“ Jimin nodded. „Yes, that's true. Tae's been out of Uni since his parents died and he's always hated the subject they forced him into. He wants to start with acting and keeps art as his minor subject“, Jimin explained and Hoseok nodded slightly. „Jungkook just said that he's giving up on business and he was afraid, that he would start looking for a dubious job or something“, he said, „But now he can calm down.“ „Yes, he's still going to Uni, but will take a break for now until the new year starts.“ Hoseok hums, before they fall into a comfortable silence.  
After a while Jimin started squirming around on top of Hoseok a bit and the older frowned again. „Jiminnie, is something wrong?“, he asked, when the younger sat up. „Hyung...“, he murmurs, so quiet that Hoseok almost wasn't able to catch it, then he took a deep breath and said: „I want to be your boyfriend!“ Hoseok saw the younger's small hands trembling and sighed. „Can't we just let it be like it is now?“, he asked and Jimin bit his lower lip. „Look... I'm not made for a relationship. You'd quickly notice that I'm a disappointment in the boyfriend department and it's not that bad as it is right now. We're having fun, right?“ Jimin clenched his hands into fists, one grabbed the dark sheets and he looked at Hoseok. „But... I don't just want fun, hyung, I also need comittment, something stable...“, he said, „I can't go on like it is now, so it's all or nothing.“ Hoseok opened his mouth to reply, but closed it again and Jimin sighed. „It's better when you leave“, he said and got up from his bed, walked towards the window and looked out. „Jimin...“, Hoseok sat up and grabbed his boxers from the floor, put it on while he slipped out of the bed, but the younger turned around again and shook his head. „No, I know what you want to tell me. I'm not a drama queen, I just know what I want. And you don't know thar, so think about it and tell me when you found out, but for now, please leave.“ He pointed at the door and now it was Hoseok who sighed. He got dressed quickly, because it was probably better to accept Jimin's request and leave. When he stood at the door, he turned around again. „Uhm... I'll see you around then?“, he said, but it was more than a question and Jimin just shrugged. „Maybe“, he said and Hoseok sent him one last look, before he left the room and a few moments later Jimin heard the apartment door fall shut. Jimin let out a shaky breath, when it knocked on his door after a few seconds. „It's open“, his voice was wavy and when Taehyung opened the door, the look on his face was concerned. „Chim, is everything okay?“, he asked, „I just met Hoseok-hyung and he wasn't looking okay. Were you fighting?“ Jimin shook his head. In the end there was nothing to fight about. „I... I just ended the arrangement we had“, he said and only moments later Taehyung pulled him into his arms. „Stupid Hoseok...“, he grumbled, „Has no idea what he's going to miss out on...“ Jimin wrapped his arms around his best friend and sniffed slightly, still trying hard to fight back the tears. Being rejected is bullshit... „It's okay, Tae, really...“, he murmured, but his voice betrayed him and Taehyung shook his head. „It's not, ChimChim. He's an idiot!“ „Yes, he is...“, Jimin agreed, then he broke away from Taehyung. The younger gently wiped a single tear from his cheek. „Don't waste your tears on him. You know what? I might not be Hoseok, but I'll stay with you today, okay? We can watch movies, play games or do whatever you like to do, how does that sound?“ Jimin smiled. „That sounds fabulous, Tae!“, he said and the younger nodded. Fifteen minutes later Taehyung had cancelled his movie night with Bogum, the two boys sat on the couch in the living room in front of Taehyung's Playstation, blankets over their legs and Snow lying between them.

Two weeks later Taehyung and Jimin entered the small bar together and looked around. „Told you we're the last ones...“, Jimin hissed, when he noticed Jungkook's group of friends sitting on comfortable looking armchairs and sofas. „The best comes always last“, Taehyung said and shrugged. But then he frowned, „I can't see Jungkookie-hyung... There are Jinnie-hyung, Namjoon-hyung and Yoongi-hyung and there's the idiot...“ „Tae, stop this...“, Jimin gently punched the younger's shoulder, but his best friend just kept looking for Jungkook. „Eunha-noona's here as well...“ „Tae, let's go and join them“, Jimin interrupted him and pulled his friend with him. „There you are!“, Mingyu waved at them and smiled, his arm around Wonwoo's shoulder. „Hey“, Jimin grinned. „Jungkook was already worried that you lost your way“, Namjoon said and Seokjin giggled. „He was about to leave and look for you“, the oldest added and Taehyung scratched his head. „This is probably my fault“, he admitted, then he frowned again, „But where's Jungkook-hyung?“ „He said he wanted to go and order some drinks“, Wonwoo said and Yoongi nodded. „Yugyeom followed him“, he added and wiggled his eyebrows. „Oh god... seriously?“, Eunha crossed her arms in front of her chest and rolled her eyes, „Guys...“ Hoseok chuckled at his sister's outburst. „He's not doing what you think“, he said and Eunha huffed. „Hope so, he has guests to tend to...“, she murmured, when Taehyung spotted Jungkook coming from another room and was about to walk to him, when the older was stopped by a hand on his wrist and turned around to face another black-haired male dressed in a simple, white t-shirt with a colorful print on the front, who said something, while the hand traveled from Jungkook's wrist over his arm and to his chest, where it lingered for a moment. Jungkook shook his head, when the other male leaned forward and pressed a short kiss to his lips and Taehyung sighed. He cleared his throat and quickly walked over to the couple. „There's my sexy boyfriend!“, he shouted and Jungkook turned around with a surprised expression, but he grinned quickly. „Taehyung-ah! I was already worried!“, he said and walked a few steps until Taehyung stopped in front of him. Behind Jungkook he could still see the stranger, who looked at him frowning, but he decided to ignore it. Instead he cupped Jungkook's cheeks with his palms and smiled at him sweetly, before he leaned up the few centimeters that seperated him and Jungkook and then he pressed a tender kiss to the older's lips. Suddenly it was very silent in the bar and everyone was looking at the couple, but Taehyung didn't notice anything of it. He had his eyes closed, while he remained in his position and moved his lips gently against Jungkook's soft, warm ones. It felt really nice, but after a few moments he broke away again, a bright smile on his lips. „Happy Birthday, Jungkookie-hyung!“, he said happily, when their friends errupted into loud cheering and Taehyung turned around. When he did so, he missed out Jungkook's shocked expression and how he touched his lips with the tips of his fingers gently. „Who's he?“, Yugyeom appeared next to him, one hand on his hip, the other on Jungkook's shoulder, „And why did he call you his boyfriend?“ Jungkook could hear jealousy dripping from his voice, but he needed another moment to be able to speak properly again. „Taehyung is my friend“, he said and still tried to calm down his heavily beating heart. Yugyeom wasn't satisfied with his answer. „Earth to Jungkook! What about the sexy boyfriend thing?“, he gently nudged the older's side and Jungkook groaned. „That's a joke between us. When we met for the second time, I said I'm his boyfriend and he decided to call me his boyfriend from time to time. It's just a joke, you don't have to worry“, he explained, „Stop being jealous, Yugyeom. There's nothing between me and him.“ „But you wish there would be something“ Yugyeom said and Jungkook sighed. „Maybe yeah, but that's none of your business. Now come on, I need to be there for my guests.“ He walked back to his friends and greeted Jimin with a warm hug, while the feeling of Taehyung's lips still lingered in the back of his memories. He introduced Yugyeom to Taehyung and Jimin and sent a death glare to Hoseok, whenever he tried to get too close to the latter. „Leave him alone...“, he hissed, when Jimin pulled Taehyung away after a while, „You made your decision, so accept his!“ „Wow, so I'm not even allowed to talk to him anymore?“, Hoseok asked, when he grabbed his beer bottle from the small table and took a sip. „No, I don't need drama today“, Jungkook said and the talk ended with this for him.  
„Tae, what the fuck was that?“, Jimin whisper-yelled at his best friend, who looked at him. „What do you mean?“, he asked. When Jimin pulled him away all of sudden, he had been in a very lively conversation with Wonwoo and Mingyu, who were telling him about Jia and her efforts to draw unicorns. „I mean... you kissed Jungkook-hyung! Why did you do that?“, Jimin shook his head. „Seriously, why do you have problems with me kissing boys?“, Taehyung blinked. He wasn't able to understand Jimin's weird acts one bit, „Should I kiss you as well? Is this what you want?“ He leaned forward in a challenging way and Jimin took a few steps back. „No, stop this!“, he had no problems with Taehyung, who was apparently kissing boys now, he just had a problem with him unknowingly hurting Jungkook, „Just tell me, why did you kiss Jungkook-hyung?“ Taehyung shrugged. „Because I wanted to do it. It's his birthday and I... I was curious if it felt different. I did it because there's noone who can stop me from doing what I want.“ He grinned. „And it felt really nice. Jungkookie-hyung has really soft lips. It felt better than last time.“ „Who are you?“, Jimin asked and Taehyung frowned. „What?“ „Who are you and what did you do to my best friend?“ The younger chuckled. „I'm still Tae. I'm just trying new things. Don't worry, Chim. I'm fine.“ Jimin sighed. I'm fine. He heard that phrase so often during the last two months and at some point he started to stop believing Taehyung, when he said it. „Have you... already tried out sex with boys as well?“, he asked and immediately spotted a slight blush on Taehyung's cheeks. „No“, the younger said and shoved his hands into the pockets of his black, tight jeans. „So, you're just fooling around with kissing people randomly?“, Jimin asked and his best friend looked up, surprised because of the sudden harsh sound in the older's voice, „You need to stop to only think about yourself, Taehyung, seriously!“ „Chim, what's wrong with you now?“, Taehyung asked, voice small and uncertain. The smaller wasn't done yet. „Other people have feelings too. You don't seem to care about this lately! All those stupid ideas you have. Are you trying to get into jail or something?“ „Eh...“, Taehyung wasn't able to defend himself properly, because he had no idea what to reply and Jimin's words hurt him. „It's really difficult to deal with all your shit...“, the older added and Taehyung gasped, when his best friend huffed and turned around. Taehyung was left behind, mouth agape and eyes wide, while he watched Jimin grabbing a bottle of Soju from the table and plopping down in an armchair next to Eunha. He instead remained frozen on his spot, bit his lower lip and fumbled with the hem of his vermillion dress shirt, when he felt a hand on his shoulder and looked at the person next to him. Yugyeom was standing there, a glass with a red liquid, a straw and a little umbrella in it and smiled at Taehyung, but the younger noticed, that it wasn't an honest smile. „How can I help you?“, he asked and licked his bottom lip slightly, when Yugyeom chuckled. „I thought we should talk a bit. To get to know each other“, he said and Taehyung frowned. He might be a bit naive sometimes, but he wasn't dumb, so he knew that Jungkook and Yugyeom obviously had something going on again. The way the latter touched his hyung earlier and the short kiss were enough, but Yugyeom was also touching Jungkook whenever he had a chance to and those touches definitely weren't innocent. And they ignited a dark fire inside of Taehyung, the blonde didn't know the source of or why he was feeling like this. „I'm not his boyfriend“, he murmured, because this was obviously worrying Yugyeom. „Yeah, Jungkookie already told me. But look, I'm trying to get him back and he isn't averse, so I would prefer if you'd stop calling him your boyfriend. Can you do this?“ Taehyung bit his lower lip once again. His confident self would've told Yugyeom, that he won't stop calling Jungkookie-hyung his boyfriend until he told him so himself, but right now Taehyung was insecure and vulnerable and he didn't want to fight with anyone anymore, so he simply nodded. He felt small, exposed and abandoned, when Yugyeom thanked him and walked back to the group, where he hugged Jungkook from behind and nuzzled his face into the crook of his neck. When he saw all of the affection he gave Jungkook, Taehyung felt tears brimming in the corner of his eyes and he really hoped for Jimin to look at him, but the older was caught in a talk with Seokjin and Yoongi. Jungkook talked to Mingyu and wasn't trying to get out of Yugyeom's embrace. Why should he, when he considered to try a relationship with his ex-boyfriend again? (The same ex-boyfriend, who left him for someone else, excuse Taehyung, but who would be so stupid and break up with Jeon Jungkook for someone else?) Taehyung let out a small whimper, before he turned around on his heel and stepped out of the bar quickly, without telling anyone. All that happened only a few moments before was suffocating him and he needed air to breath. A lot of air to get rid of the constriction, that was pressing his lungs together and took his breath away. He hurried down the street and only when he was away from the bar, he took a deep breath and stopped. Taehyung pressed a hand to his heavily beating heart and leaned against a wall. God, how much he hated seeing Jungkook with Yugyeom... how much he wished to push that stupid ex-boyfriend out of the way... and how much he wished to hide inside of Jungkook's arms right now... Taehyung wiped the sleeve of his shirt over his eyes, when he noticed that he forgot his jacket in the bar, but that wasn't important now. He needed to get home and hide under his blanket... that was Taehyung's priority.  
His way home took him almost an hour, longer than the way to the bar, but he had to stop from time to time. It was dark outside and he almost lost his way, but the cool September air also cleared his mind a bit and when Taehyung stumbled through the large door and noticed, that he wasn't in his apartment but in his parents' house, he still felt like he understood what Jimin meant, when he told him how hard it was to deal with his shit... But Taehyung was lost... he was lost when he dragged his body into the living room and when his eyes roamed over the large, white cloths, that covered the furnitures... He suddenly doubted a lot of his own decisions since his parents died. He wasn't sure anymore whether it was right to change his major subject at the University or not. He contemplated to just keep Business as his major subject, because it was his father's wish... but on the other hand, his father was dead and he wouldn't be able to complain. He would never be able to complain about anything Taehyung would do anymore. Dead... Taehyung repeated the word, said it loud and at some point he even screamed it and finally he felt it. He felt the pain and the sorrow of losing someone and tears started to stream down his cheeks. He fell to his knees in the living room of the huge mansion, hid his face in his hands and just cried. Suddenly he regretted so many things. He regretted to not have tried to talk to his parents after their big argument, he regretted to not have shown any emotions during their funeral. And what he most regretted was that he hadn't been able to help his brothers in their own grief and to rely on his friends... With his eyesight clouded by tears, he fumbled for his phone and after wiping his eyes, he saw the countless messages from his friends, but decided to ignore them all and call the only one he could think of right now...

„Sleep well and thanks for the amazing evening!“, Mingyu said and hugged Jungkook, before he climbed into the taxi and sat down next to his boyfriend. „And I really hope Jimin-ah will find out where Tae is...“, he added, before he closed the car door and the taxi drove off. Jungkook sighed, then he said goodbye to the barkeeper, who just left the bar and thanked her for being so incredibly patient with his drunk friends. The evening was good, it really was, but at some point Taehyung just disappeared without a warning and he never reacted to any of their messages. Jimin left shortly after the discovery and Jungkook got a message from the younger that his best friend wasn't at home. Jimin also called Daehyun and Baekhyun, but none of them knew about Taehyung's whereabouts. Everyone was worried, but Jungkook's heart was about to jump out of his chest in concern... Was Taehyung doing stupid things again? Why did he leave without a word? What the fuck happened? Jungkook took out his phone, to type another message to Jimin, asking whether the youngest boy reappeared and after he did, he slid the small device back into his trouser pocket. Then he started walking towards his apartment, it was a short walk, around seven minutes maybe, and when Jungkook passed half of the distance, his phone rang. He groaned, ready to be forced to listen to a drunk Hoseok, who complained about being alone in his bed, but when he pulled the phone back off his pant pocket and saw the ID, his eyes widen. He quickly accepted the call and stopped his walk. „Taehyung...“, he breathed out and listened to the quiet sobbing at the other end of the line. „H-hyung...?“, Taehyung's voice quivered and Jungkook could almost hear the tears running down his cheeks. „Yes, Tae. I'm here, I'm listening. Where are you?“ „Hyung... can you come? I need you...“, he sobbed again and Jungkook's heart literally broke at the sound of his voice. He sounded so small... „Of course. Please tell me where you are, I'll come to you as soon as I can“, he replied and while Taehyung stuttered out the address, Jungkook already stopped a taxi and hopped in, telling the driver the destination. He briefly wondered how Taehyung ended up in his parents' house, but the thought quickly vanished from his mind, when he heard the shivering voice calling for him again. „Hyung... please stay on the phone until you're here, okay?“ „Sure, Taehyung, anything you want“, Jungkook promised and Taehyung sighed. They didn't talk much during the ride, just now and then Taehyung asked if Jungkook's still there and the older replied with a yes. Jungkook managed to send a short message to Jimin, telling him where Taehyung was and when the taxi stopped, Jungkook quickly paid and jumped out of the car. „Open the door, I'm here now“, he said and it took a while until a trembling Taehyung opened the large entrance, his face drowned in tears. He let Jungkook in, before he fell into his arms and the older was quick to wrap his arms around the blonde's smaller frame. „Hey, what happened?“, he asked, but received no answer, because Taehyung was busy crying into his black shirt, fingers dug into the fabric on Jungkook's back and scratched slightly over the skin, but he couldn't care less. Taehyung was devastated and Jungkook needed to know why...  
After a while of just standing in the hallway, he slowly slid his arms down and grabbed Taehyung's thighs, the younger's body shaking too much to be able to walk properly, and lifted him into his arms. Taehyung's legs instantly wrapped around Jungkook's waist and with a few encouraging words whispered into his ear, he was able to tell Jungkook where the living room was. A few minutes later, Jungkook had pulled the large cloth from the couch with one hand, the other held Taehyung securely, switched on the small lamp on the coffee table and then sat down. Taehyung ended up in his lap, he still clung to Jungkook as if his life depended on him. „Hey, babyboy“, Jungkook murmured into Taehyung's ear, „What's wrong? Come on, tell me.“ When he was called Babyboy Taehyung just tightened his arms around Jungkook and pressed his body closer to the older's. „It's... everything...“, he murmured after a while, voice muffled, because he was talking into Jungkook's shirt and the older remained silent, while he listened carefully. „I... I know that I wasn't behaving the best during the last months and I also understand why Jimin is mad at me, but I was afraid to feel all that pain and sadness... all I wanted was to be happy and to continue my life...“, Taehyung's body was still shaken by sobs in between his telling and Jungkook gently ran his fingers through the messy blonde hair, trying to calm him down. „But... hyung... I miss them and I'm sad...“, Taehyung added and he hummed. „And there's no problem with that“, he said quietly, his hand rested on Taehyung's neck, when the younger finally looked up at him, question clearly in his eyes. „But...“ „Taehyung...“, Jungkook interrupted him gently, „It's understandable, they're still your parents and they will always be in your heart, no matter what happened and on what bad terms you parted ways with them. It's okay to mourn, it's okay to be sad and most notably it's okay to cry. So, don't hesitate and use me as your tissue or your safe haven, whatever you need. I'm here and I'm not going anywhere. Never.“ Taehyung looked at Jungkook for a moment and shivered slightly, when the older gently wiped the tears from his cheeks, before he leaned his head against his chest again. „Thank you, Jungkook-hyung...“, he murmured after a while and Jungkook responded with a soft hum. They sat in silence for a while and Taehyung's body was shaken by sobs from time to time, but he snuggled closer to Jungkook until he couldn't any further. The older's strong arms held him the whole time and Taehyung felt safe in Jungkook's embrace. He inhaled his scent and a soft smile crept to his lips, even when his eyes were still filled with tears.  
After half an hour he started yawning. „We should go to sleep, huh?“, Jungkook asked and Taehyung nodded, a bit weak. „I... I still have a room here“, he said, eyes a bit drowsy, but he slipped out of Jungkook's lap and held out a hand for him, „Are you coming with me, hyung?“ The older nodded and got up from the couch. Taehyung led him into his old bedroom and they both decided to sleep in their shirts and boxers. Taehyung found himself in his bed, one leg thrown over Jungkook's lower body, head resting on the older's chest and one hand grabbing the black fabric tightly. His eyes were shut and he enjoyed the feeling of Jungkook's arms wrapped around his waist protectively, when he remembered something. „Hyung?“, he murmured and felt how Jungkook turned his head, burried his nose into his hair and hummed. „He told me to stop calling you my boyfriend“, he said and swallowed, before he continued: „But I don't want to stop. I want to call you my boyfriend. Oh... and I'm sorry about the kiss... I'm sorry if I hurt you, that never was my intention, hyung...“ He snuggled his face more into Jungkook's chest and felt one of the older's hands rubbing over his back in a soothing way, but he said nothing and after a while of listening to Jungkook's strong and also fast heartbeat, Taehyung had fallen asleep. Jungkook on the other hand was wide awake. He stared at the white ceiling, mouth slightly agape and the adamant urge to punch Yugyeom right in the face for being part of Taehyung's breakdown. He also wanted to know what exactly happened between Taehyung and Jimin, but this was probably something the two boys needed to sort out in private and Jungkook decided to not dig any further into that matter. But Taehyung's words were the most prominent in his mind. I want to call you my boyfriend. Jungkook groaned slightly. That boy would be the death of him, seriously. One day he would definitely die because of Kim Taehyung.


	8. Of Tiger Cubs and Key Chains

„Did you talk to Jimin already?“, Jungkook asked, when he placed a net of onions in the shopping trolley and looked at Taehyung. It was a week after Jungkook's birthday and he met Taehyung quite frequently during those seven days. The younger hummed, a bit absent, while his eyes were fixed on his phone and the tattoo artist wasn't sure whether this was a 'yes' or a 'no', but his friend seemed to be too far away to even catch his question right. Jungkook chuckled and took the trolley from Taehyung, who then looked up. „I can take it, hyung“, he said and the older shook his head. „You're too focused on your phone“, he explained, „Just do whatever you're doing and I deal with the trolley and the rest.“ Taehyung had planned to help Jungkook with his grocery shopping, but then he received a message from Baekhyun, who told him that they had a meeting with some potential buyers for their parents' house. „Baek-hyung wants to see me in the company tomorrow“, Taehyung murmured, while he followed Jungkook through the supermarket and the older looked back at his friend. „Okay and is that a bad thing?“, he asked. Taehyung shrugged. „I don't know. He's the one dealing with the company now and Dae-hyung and I haven't been involved since the accident, so I'm pretty surprised“, he said and Jungkook hummed. Taehyung shoved his phone back into the pocket of his hoodie and accelerated his steps a bit to catch up with Jungkook. „Are you going to cook for me tonight, hyung?“, he asked with a small smirk on his lips. „I guess so“ Jungkook replied with a short and amused huff. He and Taehyung were having one of their game nights. „I'm always the one to deal with the knives and the stove, right? So that your pretty and delicate hands stay unharmed.“ After the last word left his lips, Jungkook realized what he just said and he cleared his throat, looked at Taehyung from the corner of his eyes. He almost laughed, when he saw the younger staring at his hands, a faint blush on his cheeks „Uhm... yes, that's probably the best“, he mumbled and Jungkook grinned. Then he went to look for some meat, but heard Taehyung whisper something about 'pretty and delicate hands' and chuckled. „Hyung, I go and look for some snacks for later“, Taehyung informed him after a while and Jungkook looked at him. They were waiting at the meat counter and he nodded. Taehyung was a little restless today, so he expected the younger to run into a different area of the supermarket. „Let's meet at the vegetable section later“, he called after him and Taehyung replied with a cheery „Yes, hyung!“ Jungkook chuckled and then he sighed. It was a pleasure for him to see Taehyung being happier again, but sometimes the younger had those moments full of grief and it teared Jungkook's heart apart everytime...

When they arrived at Jungkook's apartment building around half an hour later and step out of his car, Taehyung was busy with his phone again, so Jungkook had to take it from his hands. „Listen, babyboy“, he said and Taehyung looked at him, „Help me carrying the bags and then you can give your phone all the attention it needs, okay? I deal with unpacking and cooking.“ „I'm sorry, hyung, really.“ „It's okay. There's still a lot going on in your life and I understand that you need to talk about this with your brother“, Jungkook smiled and handed the phone back to Taehyung. The younger grinned sheepishly and then he took the bag that was left, because Jungkook had already taken the other two. „Is this the snack bag?“, he asked, „It's so light.“ Jungkook laughed a bit. „Yeah, I put all the snacks you picked in one bag“, he said, after he opened the front door and they entered the stairwell. A short time later he unlocked the door to his apartment and walked in, followed by Taehyung. „If you want you can take the snacks into the living room“, Jungkook said and Taehyung nodded. „But I'll keep you company in the kitchen“, he called, after he disappeared inside the living room. After a few moments he returned, Jungkook was still busy with unpacking his groceries and Taehyung sat down at the small kitchen table. „Baek-hyung said there's nothing to worry about tomorrow“, he informed Jungkook and the older nodded, while he placed a few ingrediences on the countertop. „That's good“, he said, pulled open a drawer and took out a knife, after he placed a pan and a pot on the stove. „Now I'm attentive again, hyung, so I can help you if you want“, Taehyung suggested, but Jungkook shook his head. „It's fine. After you cut your finger last time, I'd prefer to do it alone“, he replied and Taehyung pouted. „But...“, he started, Jungkook interrupted him quickly, walked over to the table and placed a box of strawberry milk in front of him. „Mingyu and Jia were here yesterday and Jia told me that strawberry milk isn't in anymore, so I thought you might want to drink it“, he laughed and Taehyung looked at him, apparently shocked. „What? Cute, little Jia doesn't like strawberry milk anymore?“, he gasped and hugged the box tightly, „What a shame...“ Jungkook bit his lower lip slightly. Taehyung was so cute and adorable right now, he had to turn around and focus on something else instead. „I can't belive...“, the younger whimpered, „We can't drink strawberry milk together anymore.“ „She drinks banana milk now“, Jungkook said and now it was over with Taehyung's faked sadness. He bursted into laughter and Jungkook grinned, when he looked over his shoulder. After the younger had calmed down, he put the straw into the box and drank a bit. Jungkook started to cut some vegetables, he already put noodles into the pot and then looked at Taehyung. „Tae?“, he asked. „Yes, Jungkook-hyung?“, Taehyung replied. Jungkook took a deep breath and the blonde frowned. Suddenly he was nervous and his heart was beating faster than before. Obviously Jungkook wanted to ask him something important and Taehyung gently sunk his teeth into his lower lip. Whenever he was with the older male, he felt incredibly comfortable. He loved to hear the other's laughter and Taehyung was very well aware, that he was jealous of the kind of relationship, stupid Yugyeom had with Jungkook. They talked about it a few days ago and Jungkook apologized for Yugyeom's weird behaviour in the bar. Still, Taehyung detested the fact that the older had a possibility to be close to the tattoo artist, closer than Taehyung in an intimate way. And sometimes Taehyung wondered, how it would be to have Jungkook as boyfriend, but when he caught himself thinking stuff like this, he started questioning his own sexuality over and over again. „Do you want to go on a date with your boyfriend?“, Jungkook's voice sounded as if it came from far away and Taehyung didn't reply at first, because he was still caught in his thoughts, but when Jungkook called his name, he snapped out of it. „What?“, he asked, when he recalled, what the older's question had been and he nodded, maybe a bit to eagerly. Jungkook, who had been frowning, curved his lips into a smile and it was one of those adorable bunny smiles, Taehyung loved so much.

Jungkook wanted to take him to the zoo three days later. It was on a sunny Sunday in early September and Taehyung already was nervous, before the older even came to pick him up. Jimin faked annoyance because of his behaviour, but Taehyung decided to tickle him and so the older wasn't able to fake anything anymore. Instead he helped his best friend to pick his outfit and to get his hair done, but he also asked, why Taehyung was so nervous.The younger refused to answer, but he was sure that his best friend already knew what was going on. „You know, your friends already started planning your birthday party“, he said, while he gently tugged on Taehyung's hairtips and the blonde frowned. „What? Isn't that quite early?“, he asked and Jimin shrugged. „I told Bogum-hyung the same, but he said that they can't start early enough. And he asked, if you want your – I quote – tattooed bad boy friends to join the party as well.“ Taehyung huffed. „He's so stupid...“, he grumbled and Jimin agreed. „I hope you said yes, ChimChim“, Taehyung added, because his birthday without Jungkook (and also without Hoseok, even when Taehyung was mad at him for breaking Jimin's heart) wouldn't be the same. „I did. I told him to invite the whole crew and he looked at me as if I'm a madman“, Jimin giggled and pushed his newly dyed light brown bangs out of his face. „Good job!“, Taehyung chirped and then he checked the time. „He's going to be here soon“, he said. „Nervous again?“, Jimin asked and smiled slightly. „Yes...“, the younger whined, „I don't even know why...“ Jimin snorted. „Of course you do“, he replied, when Taehyung took his jacket and his bag, „Tae, he's going to spoil you so much today, believe me!“ „He doesn't have to spoil me...“, the younger murmured, a light pink tone dusted his cheeks, „And I'll wait downstairs, so I don't have to listen to your stupid comments anymore...“ „I love you too~“, Jimin giggled, when Taehyung left the apartment and closed the door behind himself. He walked downstairs and left the house. After only a few minutes, Jungkook's car parked in front of him. It was an older, but still very expensive car and Taehyung had been very surprised, when he saw it for the first time. He was used to Jungkook driving on his motorcycle, but now, that it was getting colder, he would probably use the car more. The tattoo artist told him, that the car was the last gift he got from his parents and he cherished it a lot. When Jungkook left the car, Taehyung walked over to him and smiled. „Ahh, you look especially sexy today, boyfriend“, he said and smiled. He meant every word as he said it and he really hoped that Jungkook knew it. That 'boyfriend-thing' already was a habit between them and somehow Taehyung indeed enjoyed that Jungkook had no problem with being called his boyfriend. But there wasn't more. Jungkook was just his friend, right? The older wore a simple, white dress shirt, sleeves rolled up to the ellbows, showing his tattooed forearms and a ripped, light blue jeans. It was a bit too tight for Taehyung's sanity and presented Jungkook's muscular thighs very well. „Thank you, babyboy“, Jungkook hugged him and Taehyung's heart fluttered a bit. He could barely stop himself from pressing a kiss to the older's cheek, but that would've been weird. The dark-haired let go of him and flashed him a smile. „You look very handsome as well“, he said and gently tugged at Taehyung's white, slightly oversized sweater. 'Handsome' was the understatement of the year... Taehyung looked beautiful in his white sweater and dark jeans. Jungkook thought he had an angelic aura and it was very hard for him to tear his eyes away. But he cleared his throat and pointed at his car. „Shall we go?“ Taehyung nodded and shortly after, they were both seated in Jungkook's car and the older started the engine. „Are you okay?“, he asked, when he started driving and Taehyung nodded. „Of course“, he replied with a smile, „We're spending time together!“ He blushed slightly and Jungkook laughed softly. „I'm happy too because of this“, he said. Taehyung flashed him a bright smile and played with the hem of his sweater. During the ride to the zoo, they talked about everything that came to their minds and they laughed a lot. Sometimes Taehyung felt Jungkook's hand touch his thigh softly, but he brushed it away as an accident. Why would he even do this? They were just friends.

„You're like a kid sometimes“, Jungkook laughed, when Taehyung rushed past the entrance of the zoo and stopped, a bit confused, because when he was here the last time with Jimin, things were different. When he told Jungkook about it, the older grinned. „They renovated a lot of things during the last two years and moved some of the animal areas to others spots“, he explained, „They also expanded, to grant the animals a better life.“ „Oh, that sounds good!“, Taehyung nodded, after Jujngkook caught up with him, „But I nevertheless would love to see the tigers!“ „We can go wherever you want“, Jungkook replied and they started next to each other. „How do you know so much about the zoo?“, Taehyung asked, when they stopped at the nearest animal cage and he had to laugh about the small monkeys jumping from tree to tree. „Jia loves it here and she was deeply disappointed, when the zoo was closed for more than two years. And one of my... well... let's call her my ex-girlfriend works here... usually“, the older said and Taehyung hummed. Jia, of course. But the mention of a girlfriend distracted him a bit more. „Isn't she your ex-girlfriend?“, he asked and Jungkook shook his head. „Not really. We hooked up a few times, but there never were feelings involved or something. Now she's married and expects a baby“, Jungkook shrugs. Taehyung wasn't even sure why he asked about that, sometimes his mouth was probably a bit faster than his mind, but of course Jungkook had a love life before and even after Yugyeom. How could he not? Sometimes he was even questioning the fact that Jungkook was single. Sure, he had chosen Yugyeom as his lover, but he had repeatedly told Taehyung that they weren't in a relationship and that he wasn't giving Yugyeom a second chance. „This isn't even my business, I'm sorry for asking“, he apologized and scratched his head, before he looked at the monkeys again, „They're so cute.“ „There's no need to be sorry, Tae“, Jungkook said and for a moment he wrapped his arm around the younger's shoulders, pulled him closer, before he agreed. „They are, but they have a lot more cute animals here, so maybe we should walk a bit further?“ Taehyung nodded and Jungkook let go of him. „There's also a very good restaurant, so when you're hungry, let me know, okay?“, he added and Taehyung blinked a bit. This was like a real date... He blushed a bit, but also a soft smile appeared on his lips. „Of course, hyung!“ Quickly Taehyung took a few pictures of the cute monkeys and then he followed Jungkook along the path that lead through the zoo. From time to time he sent Jimin a few pictures he had taken. After around an hour of looking at the animals, chatting and a lot of laughing, they decided to eat something. „But you don't have to pay, hyung“, Taehyung protested, once they walked into the restaurant, talking about this topic for a while, „You already paid for the entrance!“ „And you started a discussion about this as well. Really, Taehyung-ah?“, Jungkook grinned, „I invited you, I'm your hyung and I would like to treat you today, okay? So please, let me?“ With those words he pulled the chair away from a table and motioned for Taehyung to sit down. „Okay, fine“, the younger agreed, face a bit flushed. He wasn't feeling well with this, but Jungkook seemed so happy about it, he just wasn't able to deny anything any longer. „But after we're done here, we go and see the tigers, okay?“ „Well, if this is your condition“, Jungkook grinned, „Of course. And now, pick something. You said you're hungry.“ Taehyung hummed slightly and took the menue card. Quickly he found something and they ordered their food. „Tae?“, Jungkook asked after a while and the younger looked at him. „Yeah?“ „Are you and Jimin okay?“, Jungkook propped his chin in his hand, while he waited for Taehyung's reply. The youngeer nodded. „Yes, we're good“, he said and smiled, „We talked a lot after that... outburst and everything is fine again. Better than before even. But now that we're talking about Chim... your best friend is an idiot... I know, I told you already, but I still want to punch him...“ Taehyung grumbled slightly and Jungkook sighed. „Believe me, I know this... he's a giant idiot...“, he agreed with Taehyung, even when he should've taken Hoseok's side probably. He just couldn't, because Hoseok was blocking his own way to happiness. „Chim mentioned something about Hoseok being a disappointment as a boyfriend. Why does he think so? Do you know something?“, Taehyung was so curious, why Hoseok rejected Jimin, when it was so obvious that he liked him as well. Jungkook let out another sigh. „I know why he's like he is, but I have no right to tell anyone about it. I'm sorry, but you have to ask him yourself.“ Taehyung nodded slightly, when Jungkook added something: „But... I'm not even sure if he's going to tell you... or Jimin or anyone else...“ „Wow“, was all that left Taehyung's lips, but he nodded again, „Okay, then I'll try.“ „Just don't be too disappointed“, Jungkook said, when their food arrived and a comfortable silence fell over them, while they ate. After they were done, they talked for a while and then Jungkook paid for the food. „Let's go and see the tigers“, he said then and Taehyung almost jumped from his chair, making the older laugh. „Careful“, he grinned and Taehyung scratched his head, before they walked out of the restaurant side by side.

The way to the tiger cage wasn't that far and Taehyung started to increase his steps a little and Jungkook let him. Taehyung reached the cage first and there was a zoo keeper feeding the wild cats right now. „Perfect timing! You know, hyung, tigers are my favorite animals!“, the younger squealed, propped his ellbows on the stone barrier and watched closely how the tigers devoured their meat. Jungkook wasn't so captured by the animals but by Taehyung. The younger had a soft, gorgeous smile on his lips and Jungkook sighed inwardly. Taehyung was too beautiful, too ethereal for this world. „I'll be right back, okay?“, the older told Taehyung, who nodded absently and he walked away to a nearby booth, he had seen prior. When he returned to Taehyung, feeding time was over and the big cats were all chewing on their meat. „They're beautiful, aren't they?“, Taehyung asked, when he looked at Jungkook, who right now just saw some wild animals swallow up their food like there was no tomorrow, but for Taehyung they probably were the most beautiful animals in the world and so he nodded. „They are“, he said and Taehyung smiled. „Look at the little tiger cub. It's so cute, how it struggles with the piece of meat. It's almost bigger than the little one“, Taehyung pointed at a really cute scene and Jungkook chuckled. „So, should I call you 'little tiger' now?“, he asked and the younger grinned. „I wouldn't mind. Means that I'm beautiful!“, he said and pretended to push his hair over his shoulder. Jungkook almost choked on his own saliva. Taehyung was beautiful even without being compared to a tiger, but it would be probably weird to tell him. „Okay, when you like it, I can do that“, he said instead and Taehyung giggled.

They strolled around the zoo for a few more hours and took a break at a playground, where Taehyung had to climb on the climbing frame. Jungkook and some kids watched him from the ground, the children with judging eyes and Jungkook with a raised brow. „He's too tall for this. He might fall and get hurt...“, a little girl murmured and Jungkook chuckled a bit. „Hey, Tae. You better come down again, the little ones here are afraid that you hurt yourself“, he told the younger on top of the climbing frame and Taehyung just smiled at him. „Take a picture of me, hyung, and I'll come down again!“, he replied and sat down on one of the metallic struts, cheerfully moved his legs back and forth and the little girl squeaked in fear. „You'll fall, mister!“, she called and Taehyung laughed. „Don't worry, sweetheart“, he replied, „I'm holding on rather tightly and if I'll fall, I have a very strong hyung, who will catch me, right, Jungkookie-hyung?“ Jungkook snorted a bit, but it sounded amused, while he unlocked his phone and opened the camera. „We'll both end in the sand, but of course I'll do my very best to catch you“, he said, when he raised the phone and took a picture of Taehyung, who was laughing beautifully, „I've taken the picture. Now come down and stop scaring the little girl.“ „Yes, hyung!“, Taehyung released one hand from the strut and saluted, the girl giggled shyly, before he climbed back down. „Will you help him?“, he heard her ask and soon after he felt Jungkook's hands on his hips, as soon as he was in the older's reach. A small shiver ran over his body, but Taehyung decided to ignore it and when he was back on the ground safely, he knelt down in front of the girl. „See, darling? Everything is fine, no need to worry anymore. You can go and play again.“ She nodded and sent him a cute smile, before she ran away to play with her friends. „Kids love you from the very first moment, right?“, Jungkook said, when Taehyung straightened up again and dusted the sand off his knees. „Yes, they kinda do. I don't get why, but it's true“, he said and laughed, before he slid his arm around Jungkook's. „I heard here are penguins“, he grinned at the slightly taller male and Jungkook laughed. They went to see the penguins and left the zoo shortly before it closed its gates and it started to get dark outside already. Taehyung was still excited about the day and talked a lot in the car, but when they stopped in front of his apartment building, he looked a bit sad. „Come on, stop pouting, Tae“, Jungkook smiled at the younger and they both got out of the car, „It was such a nice day.“ He started fumbling in the pocket of his jeans and pulled out something sparkling. „I got something for my little tiger“, he said and handed Taehyung a key chain. The younger looked at it and smiled, before he hugged Jungkook. It was a tiger-shaped key chain. „Thank you so much, hyung!“, he wrapped his arms around the older and pressed him closer to his own body, „It's so pretty!“ He broke away from the older with a smile, before he leaned up to Jungkook, placed his hands on the older's shoulders and kissed him chastely on the lips. It was just a short and innocent kiss and Taehyung ended it quickly. „I had so much fun today, let's repeat this, okay?“, he said and hugged him again, before he pulled out his key. „Well... I go now. Have a nice evening and send me a message when you're home, okay?“ Then he waved and turned around to walk towards the building. „O-okay“, Jungkook replied, when Taehyung was almost at the door, but he still heard it and looked back at him with a smile.

In the following two days Jungkook thought a lot. It took him almost both days to figure out that he needed to clarify one thing really badly and it was on Tuesday, after he and Mingyu already closed the studio for the day. Jungkook was lying on his couch, TV was running, but he barely paid attention to it. Instead he had his eyes on his phone and nodded satisfied, after he sent a message. Around an hour later the bell rang and Jungkook opened the door. When a smiling Yugyeom arrived at the door, he sighed inwardly and told him to come in. The younger entered and as soon as he set his feet into the hallway, he wrapped his arms around Jungkook and kissed him. The tattoo artist didn't respond to the kiss and so Yugyeom broke away quickly. „Is everything okay?“, he asked and grabbed Jungkook's collar slightly to play with the fabric. „I didn't invite you over for sex, Yugyeom“, Jungkook said and the younger frowned. „Not? Your message sounded like...“, he started, but Jungkook interrupted him. „I want to talk. Let's sit down in the living room. Do you want to drink something?“, he said and Yugyeom let go of him. „Okay, then we talk“, he murmured, brows still furrowed, „And yes, a glass of water please.“ With those words he walked into the living room and Jungkook went to the kitchen, to get something to drink for his guest and himself. Then he returned to the living room, where Yugyeom had made himself comfortable on the couch, legs crossed and he looked at Jungkook expectantly. The older sat down next to his lover and sighed, after he placed the two glasses on the coffee table. „Did something happen?“, Yugyeom asked, after he took a sip from his glass and still looked at Jungkook, „Tell me. You know, you can tell me everything.“ He flashed the older a smile and another sigh left Jungkook's lips. „I can't do this anymore“, he said and the smile vanished from Yugyeom's face. „You're dropping me?“, he bit his lower lip and looked at his fingers. „I know you had your hopes high for a new try“, Jungkook explained, „But I never was looking for a second try with you and you know that.“ „But, Jungkookie...“ „No, you had your chance and back then you dropped me.“ „Yes, I know I was stupid two years ago, but I noticed that you're the only one I love and I want you back...“ „But I don't love you anymore.“ Yugyeom snorted and got up from the couch, wiped strands of his black hair out of his face and looked at Jungkook. „Ah, instead you're giving your heart to that boy... to that stupid, spoiled, rich kid, that doesn't even recognize how you feel for him! What a waste... Fuck, Jungkook, he won't be able to make you happy, never! He's too young and too inexperienced for you. That dumb shit will never know how to satisfy your needs. And isn't he straight? He's a lost case, really. God, why can't you see it? “, he ranted and now Jungkook also got up from his place. „Go!“, he said with a low voice, patience running thin, „Go and never, Yugyeom, I swear, never talk about Taehyung like that again!“ He pointed at the hallway and the younger looked at him with wide eyes. „You're serious?“, he asked and Jungkook huffed. „Do I look like I'm joking?“ „Listen... I know you... and I know what you need and... he knows nothing about you. He probably just wants to be your friend because you have tattoos and you're handsome. I know you by heart, Jungkook and...“ „I told you to leave“, Jungkook's eyes were dark, when he grabbed Yugyeom's wrist, not too hard but not soft as well and pulled him out of the living room. When he opened the door and Yugyeom was standing at the staircase, he pushed his finger into the younger's chest. „You know nothing, okay? Just go!“ Yugyeom just shook his head and turned around to leave, but he muttered: „You'll see, Jungkook, you're not going to be happy...“ Jungkook let out a low growl, before he slammed the door shut. That definitely wasn't the ending he had wished for... but on the other hand he also didn't expect that Yugyeom would take the news without any complaint.


	9. Karaoke Night

During the next six weeks, Jungkook and Taehyung rarely had a possibility to meet, because Taehyung had taken a second job, after Baekhyun told him and Daehyun about his plan to release them from their company duties. The eldest always knew that his younger brothers never had an interest in the company and he disliked seeing Daehyun unhappy. He also knew that Taehyung would also be as unhappy as Daehyun and the youngest now worked at a dance school for kids from noon till evening and then he still did his job as barkeeper.  
This turn of events in Taehyung's life had happily been accepted by him and whenever he came home from the dance school and told Jimin about the cute little kids, he seemed so full of love. On the other hand, he was very busy and rarely took a days off. When he had one, he mostly spent it with Jimin and Snow or with his brothers. But Taehyung also noticed that he missed Jungkook badly and so he ended up in front of the tattoo studio on his next day off. He could see Jungkook through the window, his back faced the window and he was probably talking to Mingyu. Taehyung smiled and entered the parlour, when Jungkook threw his head back in laughter. The blonde really enjoyed to see Jungkook having fun like this.„Hello~“, Taehyung chirped happily and Jungkook turned around. „Oh, hey, babyboy!“, he quickly walked over to Taehyung and pulled him in a tight hug. „I already thought that you've forgotten about me!“, he joked and Taehyung nuzzled his face slightly against the other's neck. „No, never!“, he mumbled and then they broke away. „I wanted to see you“, he added, „Are you free today, hyung?“ „Hey, Tae“, Mingyu appeared next to Jungkook, who nodded, after the younger had greeted his partner. „I'm free, no customers for today!“  
Mingyu frowned. „Huh?“, he looked at Jungkook, „You have no... ouch...“ The older grabbed his side, Jungkook had jabbed his elbow into. „Shut up...“, Jungkook hissed and Taehyung looked at both of them, puzzled. „Is everything okay?“ „Sure, babyboy. So, what are you up for?“, Jungkook asked, Mingyu rolled his eyes and walked back into his booth. „God, Kook, you're so... whipped!“, he mumbled, but Jungkook waved it off. „I told you to shut up!“, he sing-songed and Mingyu laughed, when he disappeared.  
„I'm sorry, Tae. What are your plans for today?“, Jungkook asked and Taehyung grinned. „Karaoke!“, he said, „And I would love to take you with me~!“ „And I'd love to come with you, little tiger!“, Jungkook said, „Let me just get my stuff and we can leave!“ Taehyung nodded and Jungkook walked into the back area of the studio, where he and Mingyu stored their bags and jackets and when he walked past his partner's cabin, he looked at him with raised brows and a knowing smirk on his lips. „Don't judge me, idiot!“, Jungkook said, when he pulled his phone out of his back pocket and dialed Hoseok's number.  
„I'm not too late, right?“, the older asked, when he picked up the call and Jungkook denied. „No, no, but I have to postpone your appointment, hyung!“ „Eh? Why? I thought we were looking forward to it“, Hoseok sounded quite confused and Jungkook sighed. „Yeah, it's an amazing piece and it will look even better on you, that's true, but Tae's here. I haven't seen him for six weeks!“ „Ohhh, babyboy is there! I understand! Just go and see him, you whipped fool, I can wait.“ „You're an idiot, why's everyone telling me that I'm whipped today? But thanks, hyung! You can come over tomorrow afternoon if you want. I have no appointments then“, Jungkook pressed his phone with his shoulder to his ear and put on his jacket. „Ehh... because you're so goddamn whipped for Kim Taehyung... But well, I'll be there tomorrow. Have fun and don't do stupid things!“ Jungkook snorted. „Bye, I see you tomorrow then.“ Then he ended the call, slipped his phone back into his pocket and took his bag. „Seriously?“, Mingyu walked past him to go to the toilet, „You postponed your appointment?“ „You postponed everything, when you smelled a chance to meet Wonwoo, so who are you to talk?“, Jungkook replied and grinned, when his friend huffed in faked annoyance and disappeared in the bathroom.  
Then he returned to Taehyung, who patiently waited for him and got up from the couch, when Jungkook stopped infront of him. „We should take the underground to this nice, cute Karaoke Bar“, he said and Jungkook laughed. „I have no idea which one you mean. Haven't been to a Karaoke Bar for months, but when you like this one, then it'll be the right one“, he replied and Taehyung nodded happily. „Mingyu, lock up properly later!“, Jungkook called, when he opened the door for Taehyung and heard the slightly older grumble. „I'm not doing this for the first time, Jungkook!“, he replied and Jungkook left the studio with a grin on his face.  
He and Taehyung walked to the underground station, Taehyung's arm wrapped around Jungkook's arm and half an hour later they arrived at the Karaoke Bar the younger had been talking about. First Jungkook thought that Jimin or some of Taehyung's other friends would join them, but in the end it were just Taehyung and him and he was even more happy about this.  
„You once told me, that you're not the worst singer, but I never had a chance to hear you sing, hyung!“, Taehyung said, when he plopped down on the small sofa and put his Soju bottle to the table. „Is this a challenge, babyboy? Should I start?“, Jungkook asked and the younger nodded. „Yes, show me your voice!“, he replied and grinned, when Jungkook drank a few big gulps from his own bottle and walked over to the Karaoke machine, to chose a song. „Don't get too comfortable, Tae, you're next!“ After he found one, he took the microphone and started singing.  
Jungkook chose an upbeat song, but shiver after shiver ran over Taehyung's body, while he listened to his hyung. His voice wasn't too deep, but smooth and very stable. Jungkook even showed some dance moves and Taehyung bit his lower lip. This was indeed a very good show, but he wasn't bad either.  
When Jungkook ended the song, he smirked at Taehyung and the younger swallowed a bit. „And? How was it, little tiger? Did you like it?“ „Very much, hyung“, Taehyung got up from the couch and walked to the front, „I'm not bad either.“ „I can only imagine“, Jungkook said and handed the younger the microphone, then he sat down and watched Taehyung, who was looking incredibly beautiful again today. And when he heard the younger's deep voice and saw his sensual moves to the sultry song, Jungkook felt like he was melting into a small puddle on the floor. Kim Taehyung was too perfect to be human, he just had to be an angel in disguise... and Jungkook was so doomed, because every time he saw him, he was falling for him over and over again. And this wasn't healthy, in absolutely no way.  
It surely wasn't healthy as well to order more and more Soju, but it loosened up the mood and after around two hours, they were already very inebriated. An hour before, they decided to stop singing fo a while and just talk and right now, Taehyung was talking about the kids at the dance studio, he was working at.  
„They're so cute, really!“, he told Jungkook, smiling wide, „And so motivated, god, sometimes I'm really envious how motivated they are!“ He slightly shook his head, soft hair grazed over his forehead. „It surely is because you're teaching them. Kids love you, Tae.“, Jungkook said and smiled, before he emptied his bottle. „Last time, my favorite student, Hyejin, she's six, came to me and showed me a dance move, she created on her own at home. God, that was so cute and later her mom told me, that she gained a lot of confidence since she started the class. She was really shy during the first lessons“, Taehyung said and his hand rested on Jungkook's thigh for a while, the younger didn't even noticed it. „I need to show you, it was so adorable!“  
He jumped up from the couch, Jungkook already missed the soft preassure of Taehyung's hand on his thigh, and got in position.  
„She made a few steps forward, then she turned around... woah, now I'm dizzy!“, Taehyung laughed and slowly walked back to his seat, „And there was a lot of hips swinging involved!“ When he stood in front of Jungkook, he let his hips sway, surely in a much more seductive way than his dance student and the older swallowed. Taehyung grinned and when he wanted to walk past Jungkook, he stumbled over the leg of the table and landed in Jungkook's lap.  
He looked at Jungkook, surprised and sighed almost inaudible, when he felt the older's hands on his hips. „Sorry, hyung...“, he murmured and smiled sheepishly. Jungkook shook his head slightly and Taehyung slowly licked his lower lip. His hands were resting on Jungkook's shoulders, he probably grabbed them for support, when he lost balance. „I-it's okay...“, the words, that came out of Jungkook's mouth, were really quiet. But the way he looked at Taehyung was so intense, that the younger swallowed and bit his lower lip. He intertwined his fingers in Jungkook's neck and leaned forward, closing his eyes. He really wanted more than just a chaste kiss and when his lips met Jungkook's, Taehyung sighed. For a moment it was just lips against lips and they savoured the feeling of it, until Taehyung tilted his head a bit and started moving his lips, but it was still innocent and not enough. Jungkook must have thought the same, because pulled back just the slightest and ran his tongue slowly over Taehyung's bottom lip, gently asking for entrance.  
The younger mewled softly at the feeling and opened his mouth a bit and felt a wet, warm tongue sliding inside. It wasn't hesitant, but very gentle, when it stroked the insides of Taehyung's mouth and the blonde was pulled a bit closer against Jungkook's firm chest, when the tattoo artist wrapped his arms around his waist.  
A soft moan left Taehyung's lips, when he felt Jungkook's tongue against his own and a ticklish feeling started bubbling in his stomach. Kissing Jungkook felt so good and Taehyung unlocked his hands, threaded his fingers through the older's dark hair. When he tugged on the strands softly, a low growl left Jungkook's lips and Taehyung shivered. His nails dug slightly into Jungkook's scalp, when the older deepened the kiss and Taehyung's hazy mind told him that his body wanted and needed more. With a sudden boldness, he rolled his hips down against Jungkook and moaned into the older's mouth and he repeated it once, until he felt Jungkook's hands grabbing his hips a bit tighter and he pulled away from the younger's seductive lips rather quick.  
„Woah, woah, babyboy!“, his eyes were wide, when he looked at Taehyung and the younger's brown orbs fluttered open, a confused sparkle in them.  
Jungkook sighed, when he tried to fight the fog in his mind and let one of his hands slide up Taehyung's side for a moment, before he retreated it and cupped his cheek with his palm instead. „I better bring you home now.“ As much as he wanted to continue kissing Taehyung, he was wide aware that they were both more than just tipsy and that going on like this wouldn't be the best thing in the world. He snapped out of his thoughts, when he heard Taehyung's small, insecure voice: „Did I do something wrong?“  
Jungkook's heart clenched and he kissed the younger's glistening lips very softly. „No, babyboy, you did absolutely nothing wrong.“ But Jungkook knew, if they'd continue like this, he wouldn't be able to stop himself at some point and in their current state this would be fatal.  
After a few more soft kisses and assuring Taehyung that everything was fine and nothing went out of control, Jungkook called a taxi for them and Taehyung almost fell asleep on the ride to his apartment.  
When they arrived there, it took him a bit to convince the younger male to let go of his arm and head upstairs instead, because he was home. Taehyung whined a bit, because he was tired and Jungkook was warm, but in the end, he got out of the taxi with another soft kiss to Jungkook's lips and the demand to send him a message as soon as the older reached home.

 

„Jieun, stop pulling Hyejin's hair!“, Taehyung scolded the girl and sighed, when she pouted. It was three weeks after he went to the Karaoke Bar with Jungkook, he had no time to meet the older since then and his girls were pretty rebellious today, probably because it was the last class for the quarter and they all hated the idea of not seeing him for a while. Hyejin was clinging to his leg and Jieun wanted to hug her teacher as well, so she was trying to get rid of Taehyung's favorite student. „Are you two really fighting over me right now?“, he asked and Jieun put her arms on her hips. „You don't belong to Hyejin only, Oppa!“, she complained and Taehyung had a hard time to supress his laughter. The girls were too cute, even when they were fighting or when they were mad at each other.  
He sighed in defeat and sat down on the blue mat, after he told Hyejin to let go of his leg. „I have two arms, okay? One for each of you, so I can hug you both!“ Hyejin was already in his arms again, so he looked at Jieun. „Come on, princess!“, he said and the girl with the short, curly hair jumped into his free arm and with both of them hugging him Taehyung fell with his back to the mat.  
„You know we have to dance today as well, right?“, he asked and giggled slightly, when both girls hid their faces in his chest. „I just want to cuddle today, oppa!“, Jieun mumbled and Hyejin agreed. „Just cuddles!“ „But your mommies will be very sad, when you're not able to show them the new dance moves me and Jiminnie planned for you“, Taehyung said and both girls looked up immediately. „Yes, you heard right, Jiminnie helped me! And you know, he's the best, right?“  
Taehyung laughed wholeheartedly, when he watched how Jieun stumbled to her feet and held out her hand for Hyejin and both ran into the middle of the room. Taehyung also got up from the mat and called for the other four children. „Where's Minwoo?“, he asked, looking around for the boy, but he wasn't able to see him. „He went to the toilet, Oppa!“, Mija, Minwoo's twin sister, told him and Taehyung sighed relieved. He hadn't wait for long until the boy returned to the dance room and Taehyung showed his kids the new dance moves.  
Jimin really helped him with creating them. He visited Taehyung a few times at the dance studio and the children fell for him immediately, after they heard that he was their teacher's best friend and an even better dancer (according to Taehyung himself).  
At the end of the lesson, all of them were able to dance them rather properly and were able to show their parents a little show. After the lesson officially ended, Taehyung was sitting on the blue mat again, with a crying Hyejin in his arms and her desperate mom, who apologized to him frantically, while he gently stroked the girl's back. „Listen, Jinnie-ah, we can see each other again, when your mom signs you in for the new class in January, okay? You've done so well, I would love to see you again next class.“ „B-but... it's so long until January!“, she whined and Taehyung smiled softly. „Your mom told me it's your birthday next month. Start looking forward to it, okay? And then there's Christmas too. The time will pass very soon, Hyejinnie.“ „Oh... it's Christmas, right!“, the girl looked up with teary eyes and Taehyung wiped her wet cheeks dry, before she turned her head to her mother, „Umma, do you think Santa will gift me another dance class with Taehyung-oppa?“ Hyejin's mother smiled. „Well, sweetie, when you write it on your wishlist, then he'll do it for sure. Now come on, okay? Taehyung surely has other things to do today and we need to go and pick up your brother from soccer training.“  
Hyejin nodded, then she pressed a slightly wet kiss to Taehyung's cheek and took her mother's hand. „See you in January, Jinnie!“, he said and Hyejin waved at him, while she left the dance room with her mother. Taehyung got up from the mat and stretched his body, before he collected all his things and went to the changing room.  
Today's dance class was rather long and he had to go to the club immediately, so he took a quick shower and got dressed properly, then headed to his work place. It was during the week and Taehyung wasn't expecting a lot of guests today. He was rather expecting a really boring shift, but the more he was surprised, when someone sat down in front of him, after he was working for around two hours and he looked up. An adorable bunny smile greeted him.  
"Jungkook-hyung!", he blinked in confusion and the older grinned. "Hey", he said and Taehyung smiled, even when he felt his face warming up a bit. He remembered the end of their last meeting only through a slight fog, because there definitely had been too much Soju involved, but he would never forget, howJungkook's lips felt on his. "What are you doing here?", Taehyung asked, but he was really happy to see his hyung. "I had a free evening and Jimin-ah told me you're working today, so I decided to come and visit you." "Just for fun?", Taehyung asked and Jungkook nodded. "Should I leave again?", he asked and smirked, when Taehyung shook his head rapidly. "Of course not, I'm happy to see you! I've been so busy lately..." "Yes, you're a little, busy bee", Jungkook nodded. "Do you want to drink something, hyung?", Taehyung grabbed a glass, without really waiting for Jungkook's answer and tilted his head slightly, when the older hummed. "A coke please", he said and Taehyung smiled. "Are you here with your car?", he asked. "Yes, it's cold and I was at your apartment first, before I came here", Jungkook explained and Taehyung handed him a glass. "It's on me", he said, "So, how have you been?" "Thanks, babyboy. I'm fine. Nothing special happened during the last weeks. I'm pretty much living in the studio, because my friends are all too busy and the only one I can talk to is Mingyu. And sometimes Wonwoo, when he has time to pick Mingyu up! I'm pretty lonely lately." "Oh, so you try to fight your loneliness with visiting me?", Taehyung grinned, then he looked at another customer next to Jungkook, who ordered a beer and he started to prepare it. "It's not very crowded today, so I might have time to talk, hyung", he said and wiped the countertop with a towel. "That sounds good. But Tae, don't get me wrong, okay? I missed you", Jungkook replied and Taehyung sent him a smile. "Yeah, I missed you too and I'm quite happy that you surprised me today", Taehyung handed the other guest his beer and started preparing another, because the next one wanted a glass. "I by the way remembered something quite important I still need to tell you", Jungkook said then, after he checked his phone and took a sip from his coke and Taehyung immediately was attentive. "You said nothing happened", he looked a bit confused and Jungkook smiled slightly. "Nothing happened, that's true. At least not during the last three weeks. I just forgot to tell you about it, when we met", he said. Of course he forgot about it, because he was distracted by Taehyung. "What is it?", the younger asked, a bit insecure and nervous.  
"It's actually something good I think. I ended that hook-up-thing with Yugyeom a while ago", he said and Taehyung's eyes widened a bit. "Oh, why this?", he asked, a bit surprised. "You know that he wanted more, right? Back to being boyfriends and so on", Jungkook said, because he knew that Yugyeom told Taehyung about this. The younger nodded and looked at the countertop, pushed his bangs out of is face slightly. "Yes, he... I was very uncertain after he told me", Taehyung sighed, because he clearly remembered, how he told Jungkook, that he wanted to continue calling him his boyfriend and he blushed a bit. "I'm still very sorry that he was acting like an idiot, but I never wanted more and I decided to end this arrangement. I mean, I loved him once, now I have no feelings for him anymore, but it's not that I don't care about him. I know, I hurt him now, with dropping him, but he will notice soon that this is for the best and will preserve him from being even more hurt." "That sounds really reasonable and I hope he will understand this", Taehyung said and smiled at Jungkook.  
They talked for a while and when his co-worker at the other side of the bar called for him, two hours already passed and Jungkook already had his second glass of coke in front of him. Taehyung sighed, because he had to leave and go over to Sooah.  
"Oh, excuse me, hyung. I'll be back soon", with those words the blonde turned around and walked away, before Jungkook could say something, because his co-worker already looked annoyed. "Sure, I won't run away", Jungkook murmured and looked after the younger. He would never be able to run away from Taehyung...  
For a while he just sat there on the bar stool, looked at the dance floor from time to time and waited for Taehyung to return, who obviously had to take over for his co-woker, because the older female had to go somewhere. Jungkook hummed to the tune of the music, when he felt soft, cool fingers on his arm and looked to the side. A pretty, slender woman stood next to him and smiled. "Hey, handsome", she greeted and Jungkook could barely refrain from rolling his eyes. She was really pretty indeed, with her straight, long, dark hair and almond-shaped, dark eyes. Her tight, black dress created a beautiful contrast to her tan skin and she had curves, every other man would drool over and crave to touch. But she simply wasn't Jungkook's type. "Hi", he greeted and looked at the dancefloor again, but she slipped her hand up his arm and towards his chin, grabbed it softly, but determining and turned his head around again, so that Jungkook was forced to look at her. "I don't like it, when men don't look at me", she said with a confident smile and the tattoo artist frowned, "I'm Eunjung and I really would like to dance with you, handsome." Jungkook still had the frown on his face and gently took the hand, that held his chin, in his. "Please do me the favor and let go of me", he said, Eunjung complied, but now her hand lingered on his arm again, "I'm not in the mood for a dance." "Ahh, come on...", the whined like a little girl, dug her long, red nails into his bare forearm and Jungkook groaned slightly, "Just one dance... give me a chance, pretty boy, maybe you'll change your mind then!" "You should accept when someone isn't in the mood to dance", Jungkook said, when the girl pressed her body to his side. "Well, when you don't want to dance, then I'll stay here and keep you company!", she smiled and suddenly wrapped her arms around the tattoo artist. "Ever thought about the possibility that I'm not here on my own?", he asked and she laughed. "Don't worry, I was watching you for a while and I saw that you came alone and that you were talking to the bar keeper for a while, so I think you needed company really badly. And I'm good company. I'm sure we can have a lot of fun together~!", she wiggled her eyebrows and Jungkook glanced over to Taehyung, who was right now really busy with wiping the countertop clean.

After Sooah went to make an important phone call, Taehyung was quite busy with her customers. Somehow the guests in his area weren't that demanding today. The phone call took her a while, so he had no time to go back to Jungkook so soon. Sometimes he looked over to his hyung and saw him watching the dance floor or sipping his coke. Taehyung smiled softly, because seeing Jungkook after three weeks of no physical contact was pretty nice and was already craving to go back to him, but Sooah was still gone and he needed to take care of her many guests. When he checked the time half an hour later, his eyes widened. "What is she doing...?", he mumbled and looked over to Jungkook. When he saw the woman clinging to the older, he bit his lower lip. Jungkook's back was facing him and he could see the side of his face. One of the woman's hand cupped his cheek and she was too close to his hyung for Taehyung's liking. He absolutely detested the stranger clinging to his Jungkook, but the older didn't seem aversed, at least not from what Taehyung could see.  
He let out a low growl, bit his bottom lip so hard that he almost drew blood and turned away. "Stupid hyung...", he mumbled, when he started wiping the countertop. "Hey, this is super clean right now", Sooah reappeared and placed her hand on Taehyung's shoulder. "Thank you for taking over." "Damn, where have you been, noona?", he asked, shook his head and walked back to his side. There was this big monster inside of him, called jealousy, that gripped his heart tightly and pressed it together.  
And suddenly Taehyung knew quite well what he wanted... and that definitely wasn't seeing that stupid woman still clinging to Jungkook.  
"Hey", Taehyung heard Minho's voice next to him. The older was there to take over the shift and Taehyung had never been happier to see him. "Minho-hyung!", he greeted the older with a quick hug, "Good to see you." "Oh, are you eager to leave today?" Taehyung nodded. He looked at Jungkook and now he noticed that the older didn't seem that fond of the female clinging to him. He always turned his face away, but she pulled him back to look at her and now it was definitely Taehyung's time to be Jungkook's knight in a shining armour. He quickly ended his shift and hurried to the tattoo artist.  
"Hyung, I'm... eh?", he looked at the female and crossed his arms in front of his chest. Eunjung looked at him and frowned. "What do you want?", she asked, "Can't you see that we're busy?" "Excuse me, but this is my boyfriend, you're harrassing right now... let go of him!", he demanded and the female looked at him, furrows on her forehead digging deeper. "Boy...friend?", she stammered and Taehyung nodded. She turned to Jungkook. "Really?", she asked. "You heard him, let go of me...", the older male said and finally Eunjung released his arm and stepped aside. Quickly Taehyung made himself comfortable between Jungkook's slightly spread legs, leaned his back against the older's chest and stuck his out tongue towards Eunjung. She hissed slightly and with a last look at Jungkook, she turned around and walked away.  
"You're my saviour, babyboy, thank you", the dark-haired quickly hugged Taehyung, but as soon as Eunjung was out of sight, they both parted, "Is your shift over now?" The younger nodded. "You saved me once, now I saved you, we're even", Taehyung smiled and when Jungkook got up from the stool, their hands brushed against each other slightly, "But feel free to save me again, hyung." He grinned brightly and Jungkook laughed. "Should I start with giving you a ride home?", he offered and Taehyung happily agreed.


	10. Like Gravity... Part One

Jungkook looked around, when he entered the Club, his friends followed after him. Everywhere around them there were people in fancy clothes with expensive drinks and some bumped into him, while they walked by. „Why are we here again?“, Yoongi asked and crossed his arms in front of his chest, then he took a deep breath, when an already tipsy woman pushed her elbow into his back – probably unintentionally, but she continued walking without apologizing. „Keep calm, hyung!“, Hoseok slung his arms around Yoongi's and Jungkook's shoulders and squeezed his head between them, „We're here because Taehyungie's turning twentyone today and he's our friend.“ „Idiot... I know that...“, Yoongi replied and wiped Hoseok's arm away from his shoulder, before he looked at Jungkook, „The invitation said it's a private room. So, where do we have to go to?“ The younger shrugged, but then he walked over to the crowded bar and it took him a while to talk to one of the barkeepers, but the young woman with short, blonde hair told him where they had to go to.  
„Follow me“, he said, when he returned to his friends and they paved themselves a way through the moving crowd, until they reached stairs that lead to an upper part of the club and were closed off by a red rope. A bouncer stood there who eyed them sceptically. „Private Party!“, he grunted and Jungkook nodded. „I know“, he said and reached into the inner bag of his jacket, „But we're invited!“ He handed the bouncer a card, who studied it thoroughly, before he looked at Jungkook again and opened his mouth, but the tattoo artist sighed and said: „Yeah, I know, we probably don't look like we belong there, but as you can see, we're invited.“ Again he pointed at the invitation card and finally the bouncer gave it back to him, before he pulled the rope away and let them pass. Jungkook rolled his eyes and started to climb the stairs, his friends followed closely.  
The room, they entered after they arrived on the top area wasn't too big, but it wasn't small either. It wasn't very well enlightened, from spotlights in the corners and on the ceiling shone purple light and the middle of the room was used as a dance floor. „Are we that late?“, Namjoon asked, because there were already a lot of people dancing. „It smells of sweating people...“, Yoongi complained and peeled off his jacket, because the room was already heated up and the other's did the same. „Not that late“, Jungkook decided to answer Namjoon and looked around. Right now he wasn't able to see someone he knew. „Should we head to the bar first?“, he asked, „Yoongi-hyung looks like he needs a drink.“ „I'm not made for those fancy clubs...“, the older grumbled, but agreed, „I like our small and cozy 'Original' and other clubs are too... pompous for me...“ The 'Original' was their regular club, where Yoongi felt comfortable and he didn't need anything else. „Yep, I understand what you mean, but imagine all those people inside of the 'Original'. They wouldn't fit in“, Namjoon said and Yoongi huffed. „Let's go to the bar“, he said and started to walk, the others followed him.  
Jungkook was stopped halfway through the dance floor by Daehyun, who was dancing with his boyfriend Jongup and he told his friends to move on and that he would find them. „Tae was already concerned that you won't come“, the older told him and pointed at one of the small tables in the back of the room, „His friends are telling him to drink, but when I last saw him, he refused.“ „Ahh, good to know. I've already been looking for him, but when he's hidden behind all his guests it's really no wonder that I can't see him“, Jungkook laughed slightly, then he raised his hand, „Then I'll see you next year for your new tattoo.“ Daehyun nodded, then Jungkook walked away to find his friends and tell them where Taehyung was.  
When he found them, Hoseok pushed a bottle of Soju into his hand and Jungkook blinked, a little surprised. „Guess you need a drink too“, the older said and bumped his own bottle against Jungkook's. „Yeah, thanks. Daehyun told me, where Taehyung is“, he informed the others, „Let's say hi.“ They agreed and it took them a few minutes to find the table, where Taehyung was, surrounded by his older friends, who were all busy talking to him. The blonde smiled politely, but he didn't look comfortable.  
„I haven't planned on getting totally wasted today“, he said and Bogum rolled his eyes, gently pushed Jimin out of his way and pulled Taehyung closer. „It's your birthday, so you have to get drunk!“ „Ehhh...“, Jimin frowned, „I didn't know that it was compulsion to get drunk on your birthday... We can have fun without too much alcohol as well.“ „Jimin-ah... you never knew how to celebrate a great party!“, Hyungsik waved Jimin's words off and pushed his glass over the table towards Taehyung, „Come on, Tae, we hosted this party for you to have fun.“ „Yeah, and I'm going to have fun, hyung, but I... ohhh!“, Taehyung spotted Jungkook and pushed Bogum's arm off his shoulder, „There's my boyfriend!“ „Your what?“, the older asked, sounding really surprised and Taehyung smiled, before he slipped out of his group of friends and quickly headed over to Jungkook.  
„Hyung, you're here!“, he exclaimed happily and jumped into Jungkook's arms, who stumbled backwards a few steps, but Hoseok and Namjoon held him by his shoulders and so he was able to catch Taehyung properly, „I'm so happy to see you!“ Taehyung's arms were wrapped around Jungkook's neck and his legs around his waist and the older held him on his thighs. „Of course I'm here!“, he said and Taehyung hugged him closer, giggled into his ear, when he nuzzled his cheek against Jungkook's, before the older put him down gently. „I'm not going to miss your party, baby boy“, he added, „Happy birthday, Taehyung.“ He hugged the blonde again and saw his friends looking at them displeased. Jimin had joined Jungkook's friends, greeted them and now he stood next to Yoongi, who was happy to see someone he knew and whom he could talk to. Yoongi and Jimin got along very well.  
„Will you dance with me later, hyung?“, Taehyung asked after a while and they broke away. The older nodded. „Of course“, he said, before he added: „As long as I'm still alive then...“ The blonde frowned, before he looked back and rolled his eyes. „Just ignore them...“, he said and pressed a soft kiss to Jungkook's cheek, „I want you to be here and they are just stupid sometimes!“ Jungkook laughed slightly, before he pulled a small box with a purple ribbon out of his pocket and handed it to Taehyung. „I have a gift for you, baby boy.“ The glares, Taehyung's friends sent him and the others would definitely not stop him from spending time with the younger.  
Taehyung squealed slightly. „Thank you! I'll unpack it very soon, okay? Just let me say hi to the others!“, he grinned a bit sheepishly and then he greeted Jungkook's friends, while his hyungs walked over from their table, probably to watch Taehyung unpack his gift. The birthday boy slowly pulled the ribbon off the box and wrapped it around his wrist, telling Jungkook that it was purple and purple things were precious to him (Jungkook had to bite back a bright smile at this), before he teared off the wrapping paper and pulled out a small, black box. „Should I open it?“, the younger asked, with a smirk on his face and looked at Jungkook, who nodded. Taehyung hummed slightly, before he opened the box and his eyes widened, when he looked at the silver bracelet. „H-hyung...“, he started and took the jewelery out of the box to look at the small charms dangling on the chain.  
One was a small, silver heart and it already conjured a small smile to Taehyung's pretty lips. The second one was a small paintbrush and Taehyung was amazed by the details. The next one was a bunny head and he immediately had to laugh. Shortly after he met Jungkook, the older told him, that his friends were calling him bunny because of his teeth and Taehyung had found it so adorable. The fourth charm was a gaming controller and Taehyung was really surprised that one like this even existed and the last one was a tiger head. Jungkook had really put a lot of thoughts into the gift and Taehyung's eyes were a bit teary. „It's so beautiful...“, he said, dropped the box to the table next to him and hugged Jungkook, „Thank you so so much, hyung. I love it!“ And before anyone else was able to react, Taehyung's lips were on Jungkook's. It was just a short peck, but he felt the strong urge to do this and even the shocked gasps from his friends weren't able to make him feel bad about it. „Can you help me put it on?“, he asked, once he broke away from Jungkook and the older nodded. He still wasn't used to Taehyung's random kisses, but his heart was fluttering everytime and he enjoyed them a lot.  
He took the bracelet from Taehyung's hand and fumbled a bit with the clasp, before he wrapped the jewelery around Taehyung's wrist and locked it, fingertips grazing over the soft skin gently and lingering there for a while. Taehyung looked up at Jungkook and for a moment it seemed as if they were in their own little world, until a small cough snapped them out of their thoughts.  
„Don't claim Taehyung so much“, Seokjin complained, because he wanted to congratulate the younger as well and with a slightly awkward laugh Jungkook let go of Taehyung's wrist and stepped aside, so his friends could hug him too and give him their gifts.

Jimin rubbed the side of his face slightly and looked at the dance floor. Taehyung was occupied by some of his former Uni friends, some Jimin didn't know, so he decided to let his best friend talk to them for a while. He didn't want to spend time with Taehyung's hyungs, even when they invited him over to their table, but probably only to learn more about the so called 'Bad boy gang' Jimin had insisted to invite to their precious Taehyung's party. Yoongi was... Jimin didn't know where, but he couldn't stop the older male from doing whatever he wanted during a party and from what he could see, Namjoon and Seokjin were on the dance floor, trying to eat each other alive, just as they always do. Jimin hadn't paid attention to Hoseok, since the older arrived and he tried his best to not care, but when he felt a hand on his shoulder and heard the other's voice close to his ear, a shiver ran over his body.  
„Do you have a moment?“, it was a simple question and it wouldn't have been hard to say no, but Hoseok was now standing in front of Jimin, in his black tank top with big white letters, telling 'Don't wish for it, work for it' on it, tattooed arms on full display and his dark brown hair looked a bit touseled, but oh so good. Jimin was instantly reminded of the mornings, when he woke up next to Hoseok and his hair looked similar to this. It was really hard for him to say no, so he didn't. Instead he nodded slightly, but with a questioning look on his face, when the older ran his fingers through his hair slightly. „I like the color on you“, he said and Jimin thanked him, not sure whether this was everything Hoseok wanted or not. „Uhm... I want to talk...“, he said after a moment and looked at the floor, eyes focused on the small, glittering particles that were engulfed by the black floor.  
„Oh, you want to talk?“, Jimin almost gasped and he tried to recall, how many months have passed since he told Hoseok that he was more to him than just a friend, „After almost four months?“ „I... would you just listen to me, please?“, Hoseok looked up and Jimin frowned, when he noticed a kind of desperation in the other's eyes. He was taken aback a bit, so he simply nodded again, tried to look not as interested as he really was. „I... was stupid, Jimin-ah, really stupid, but I did even more stupid things a few years ago and I treasure you too much to disappoint you...“ „Sorry, but I'm already disappointed...“, the younger interrupted him and Hoseok nodded. „And you have every right to be disappointed. Still, I feel that you deserve to know what happened and why I am how I am.“  
Jimin shrugged. „If you want to tell me...“, he said, but on the inside he was dying to know what happened. But this wasn't something Hoseok had to know. „Yeah, I want to tell you“, the older replied and sat down on the stool across from Jimin, placed his glass on the table and took a breath. „You probably know that I haven't been in a relationship for a while now. I guess the last one was like five years ago or something... and it didn't end well“, he said, „It was my fault. Because, as I already said, I'm not good in a relationship.“ „What did you do? Beating your partner back then?“, Jimin asked and tried his best to keep his voice calm and cold, but his lips were bruised from biting down on them too much, so he wasn't as calm as he pretended to be.  
„No...“, Hoseok shook his head, „But I think cheating is almost equally worse... My relationship back then wasn't working and I was frustrated. So, one night I went to a club with the guys. My girlfriend was out of town with her friends and I cheated on her with some girl I didn't even remembered the name of the next morning.“ „Cheating is bullshit...“, Jimin said and Hoseok nodded. „I know this. And back then I should've known better as well. I felt horrible and carried that secret around for almost two weeks, until I finally told her. She said she wanted to forgive me and didn't want to break up, but things got even worse, because she wasn't able to forgive me. I could see the disappointment in her eyes, whenever we met and I felt like the worst boyfriend in the world. At some point she dropped me and I swore to myself, that I would never try a relationship again, because I could only disappoint.“  
Jimin was silent for a moment, before he reached over the table and softly touched Hoseok's hand with his fingertips. „Thanks for telling me...“, he murmured and Hoseok had a hard time to hear it over the music. He sighed. „I really understand when you're making up your mind now and don't want to be friends or whatever with me anymore... Just let me tell you, Jimin-ah... I like you, I really do and I don't want to be maybe an even bigger disappointment to someone so precious like you... so thanks for listening, I...“ „Shut up, hyung!“, Jimin interrupted him, „I know, I said cheating is bullshit, but – and I won't ask any further – when someone like you cheats, there must be a deeper meaning behind it. You said your relationship wasn't working. There are always two people in a relationship, responsible for making it work properly, so your girlfriend back then obviously didn't do enough to stop you. It's not your fault alone and I'm not planning to stop liking you, hyung. I like you too much to stop...“, he said and looked at the table, after he pulled his hand back, „But... being rejected hurts and I still need time, so... I think I'll go now and look for Tae, okay?“  
Hoseok hummed and Jimin slid off the stool to walk away, when he felt gentle fingers around his wrist and Hoseok spun him around, only to pull him closer. Before Jimin was able to react, Hoseok wrapped his arms around his waist and kissed him. The kiss was so full of emotions, full of longing and Jimin could even feel a bit of love. He sighed and responded to the kiss for a moment, trying to show Hoseok his own emotions through it, but after a moment he broke away. „I... hyung, I still want to be your boyfriend, but I also need the time, as I told you before. It's a bit difficult right now, but...“ „Shhh, Jimin-ah. You get all the time you need“, Hoseok said and smiled softly at the younger. Then he released him and with a last smile, Jimin turned around and walked away to look for his best friend.

Taehyung had a solid plan for the night and so far, things were going quite well. The party was in full swing, it was getting late and most of Taehyung's guests were already very tipsy. But he wasn't. He was pretty sober and Taehyung even was a bit annoyed, because his hyungs were throwing imaginary daggers at Jungkook. The tattoo artist probably wasn't intimidated by them, but he and Taehyung as well found it pretty hard to ignore their judging glances.  
Right now Taehyung was looking for Jungkook, after he had been involved in a talk with some of his guests and found the older talking to a girl. Taehyung wasn't exactly sure whether he knew her or not, but she was probably someone who went to the same uni as he did. „Hyung!“, he slid his arm around Jungkook's and intertwined their fingers, when he reached the older and he smiled at him. „Ah, Tae, you have been pretty busy for the last few hours, right?“, he grinned slightly, when he felt Taehyung's fingers tighten around his own, „It's funny that I actually met someone I know. Minhee is Mingyu's younger sister.“ Taehyung hummed and smiled at the girl. „Thanks for coming“, he said, but then his attention was on Jungkook again, „Hyung, are you going to dance with me now?“ „Yeah, of course!“, Jungkook agreed, before he said goodbye to Minhee and promised to tell Mingyu greetings and was dragged towards the dance floor by an overly eager Taehyung.  
The song, that was playing right now, was one with a sultry, slow beat and Taehyung smirked slightly, before he turned around. „Are you sure you want to dance now?“, Jungkook asked, a frown on his forehead and Taehyung nodded. „Yeah... or do you have a problem with it?“, he tilted his head innocently, before he put his arms over Jungkook's shoulder and intertwined his fingers in the older's neck. Jungkook was reminded of the situation on the college party, but he probably wasn't that hesitant anymore. His hands instantly grabbed Taehyung's waist gently and the younger smiled. „I was looking forward to this the whole evening“, he murmured, after he stepped closer to Jungkook, the older's hands slid down a bit in the process. „Baby boy...“, he murmured, when Taehyung started moving his hips to the beat and bit his lower lip. „Yeah?“, he asked and leaned in a bit more. „Do you know what you're doing?“, Jungkook shivered a bit, when he felt Taehyung's breath on his neck and the younger hummed. „Yeah, very well“, he murmured, „I'm dancing.“ He giggled and Jungkook snorted slightly, but he grinned. Then he boldly slipped his hand even further down Taehyung's body and gave his butt a slight squeeze. Taehyung yelped, but once again let out one of his endearing giggles and Jungkook melted. Not that he hasn't melted over a thousand times before, no, he was melting over and over again.  
„Hyung, are you okay?“, Taehyung asked after a moment, „You're staring...“ Jungkook just hummed and pulled Taehyung even closer for the last few beats of the song. He wanted to enjoy the younger's warmth as much as possible, before the moment was over and they had to end the dance.  
Taehyung still swayed his hips, he even slowly grinded against Jungkook and it wasn't that easy for the tattoo artist to keep himself under control. He was pretty sure, Taehyung wasn't completely aware of the effect he had on others – especially on Jungkook.  
Then the song ended and Taehyung smiled, before he leaned in again, to whisper in Jungkook's ear: „I know exactly what I'm doing“, before he turned around and Jungkook let out a gasp, when Taehyung's ass slightly, almost not noticeable, rubbed against his crotch. „Thank you for the dance, Jungkookie-hyung and don't drink too much, okay? Promise?“ „P-promise...“, Jungkook stuttered and Taehyung kissed his cheek with an adorable smile, then he walked away with bouncy steps and Jungkook stared after him.

Right after Taehyung left the dance floor with a bright smile on his lips, Jimin handed him a jacket, grabbed his wrist and pulled him up another stair and out of a door onto the roof. „What...?“, Taehyung started and Jimin immediately started telling him about his talk with Hoseok. When he was done, he sighed and stared at the sky, shivering visibly from the cold. Snow was falling down and Jimin closed his eyes. Then he looked at Taehyung. „I don't know...“, he said and Taehyung scooped closer to his best friend, slung his arm around his shoulder, „I'm happy he told me about it. Of course I'm also shocked that he cheated on his ex-girlfriend, because I never expected him to do this... but... I'm not scared because of that... I still have my hopes high that we can work things out!“ „Chim...“, Taehyung murmured. After hearing what Hoseok did to his ex, he wasn't even sure whether he wanted him close to Jimin, but in the end, his best friend was old enough to make his own decisions. „I'm not sure about this. Do you think it's the right thing to trust him?“, he asked nevertheless and Jimin sighed. „He was deadly honest with me, Tae, he told me what happened and I've never heard anyone talking bad about him before.“ „You're just too good for this world, Chim...“, Taehyung sighed and hugged the older boy tightly, „I just hope you won't get hurt again. You're too fragile and too sensitive to endure this again...“ But Taehyung would do anything to protect Jimin. He would try to kill anyone, who was going to hurt him, friends or no friends. He let go of him, looked into the sky as well. „Do you love him, Chim?“, he asked and the older shrugged slightly, before he noticed that Taehyung wasn't looking at him. „Well, I don't know if it's love“, he admitted, „But I like him very much. I want to be his boyfriend, isn't that enough?“ „Probably...“, Taehyung looked down again and when his eyes met Jimin's, the older sighed. „Tae... are you really sure? I mean, really really? You really thought about it enough?“, he asked and Taehyung took another moment to comprehend what Jimin just said, before he nodded.  
It wasn't a hesitant nod, no, it was a very secure nod and Taehyung meant it. And Jimin knew it. Another sigh left his mouth, before he hugged Taehyung tightly. They stood like that for a moment, until the freezing night air crept under their jackets and both boys started shivering violently. „We should head back in“, Taehyung murmured and broke away from Jimin, smiling at him. „Stop worrying so much“, he said and Jimin flashed him a short smile. „I better should, huh? I mean, we're talking about you“, he joked and Taehyung huffed. „What do you mean? Worrying is useless?“, he asked and gently punched the older's shoulder. „I have no idea what you're talking about!“, Jimin grinned, before he walked towards the door and entered the warmth. Taehyung followed him quickly.  
Back inside the party room, Taehyung was 'kidnapped' by Baekhyun and pulled over to a table where Daehyun was waiting for them. The two elder's weren't able to spend at least one minute during the party with their younger brother. „Are you having fun?“, Taehyung asked with a bright smile and they nodded. The youngest turned to Baekyhun. „I'm actually happy that you finally introduced your boyfriend to us, hyung. You always seemed so tense and I can see now that you're way more relaxed! And he seems to be super funny and extremely nice“, he said and giggled, when he saw a blush creeping to Baekhyun's cheeks. „He is, Tae“, he replied and looked at the tall male with black hair and big ears, who was standing a few meters away and talked to Daehyun's boyfriend, throwing his head back in booming laughter from time to time. He was extremely loud, but Taehyung wasn't caring the slightest, as long as Park Chanyeol made his brother happy. And according to the blush on Baekhyun's cheeks and the small, but blessed smile on his lips, he was really happy. Daehyung was happy too and Taehyung noticed once again, that he wanted this too. He wanted to be as happy as his brothers...

The time passed by with a lot of fun and less drinking. Taehyung danced with Jimin to a funny song. He told his hyungs to stop looking at him like he was insane when he danced with Jungkook again and he thanked each of his guests personally, when they started to leave. It was getting late and only a few guests were left.  
Namjoon and Seokjin had already said goodbye, Seokjin with a bone crushing hug, because they had to bring a totally drunk Yoongi home and Hoseok accompanied them, because he lived together with Yoongi. Taehyung had even smiled a little, when Jimin had sent Hoseok off with a chaste kiss to his cheek. It went on like this, until even Jimin and Taehyung's brothers bid them goodbye, (Baekhyun had offered to give Jimin a ride home, because the younger was incredibly tired).  
After a while everyone was gone, the music was turned off and Taehyung just said goodbye to Jihan, Bogum and Hyungsik, thanked them for an amazing party, when Jungkook returned from the toilet.  
"He's still here?", Hyungsik asked and Taehyung nodded. "Yeah", he said, "Good Night, hyung! Sleep well!" The other's were out of the room already, just Hyungsik watched Jungkook collecting some stray glasses and placing them on the bar. "Go now, please, hyung. I want to go home too...", he rolled his eyes and Hyungsik raised his brows. "Don't do anything stupid, Tae...", he murmured, hugged the younger and then followed his friends.  
"I won't, hyung!", Taehyung told him, before he turned around and rushed towards Jungkook, who was standing with his back towards him. Taehyung jumped on his back and the older gasped in surprise, but he was able to keep his balance and then he laughed.  
"Aren't you tired, baby boy?", he asked and the blonde denied. "I'm very much awake!", he exclaimed, before he slipped down from Jungkook's back and walked around him. He smiled at the older and wrapped his arms around him. "I'm so happy that you came, hyung, really." A small shiver ran over Taehyung's body, when Jungkook also embraced him and his fingers accidentally slipped under the fabric of his shirt. "Jungkookie-hyung?" "Hm?" "I-I don't want to be alone tonight..." Jungkook frowned a little. He wasn't alone, right?  
He was confused for a moment, but when Taehyung's fingers threaded through his hair and his nails gently scratched his scalp, he was very sure, that the younger wasn't exactly talking about returning home to a sleeping Jimin.  
"Hyung... take me home with you, please."


	11. (M) Like Gravity... Part Two

Hyung... take me home with you, please.  
Jungkook stared at Taehyung for a moment, before his words reached the older's brain. „Taehyung...“, he murmured, but the blonde interrupted him. „Hyung, I mean it, really. Look, we barely had time to see each other since last time and today I was so busy with my guests, I wasn't able to spend as much time with you as I wanted. Please?“ „Okay“, without any more words, Jungkook agreed. Taehyung really knew what he wanted and he smiled, when Jungkook agreed. „Okay“, he repeated the other's word, „Let's go then.“ After only a few more minutes they stepped out of the already calm club onto the white streets of Seoul. Snow was still falling from the sky and Taehyung giggled. „Makes everything beautiful“, he said and Jungkook chuckled. He tugged on Taehyung's scarf and wrapped it tighter around the younger's neck, before he pulled up the zipper of his jacket a bit more. „Don't catch a cold, baby boy“, he said and Taehyung shook his head, before he intertwined his fingers with Jungkook's and they started walking.  
The way to Jungkook's apartment building would take them around half an hour, but it was like a silent agreement between them to walk and Jungkook took the time to try and sort his thoughts out.  
Taehyung confused him, a lot. The huge amount of affection he had showed him everytime they met during the party, the more than seductive dancing and his still random kisses... Jungkook knew, what he wanted... but was that the same Taehyung wanted? Or was the younger just curious and used him as a kind of... experiment? Internally Jungkook shook his head, while he glanced over to Taehyung, who was threading his fingers through the snow on the cars next to him and smiled softly.  
No, he thought, Taehyung would never just use him to find out what he really wanted... but all this, what happened between them tonight, confused Jungkook so much and he wasn't sure where it would lead to... or if it would lead to something at all... Maybe he should try to relax and wait for the things to come...  
The snow crunched underneath their feet and after around fifteen minutes Taehyung pointed at a small park. „Let's take this way, hyung“, he said and crossed the street already. „Tae, that's a detour“, Jungkook started, but the younger shrugged. „We're not in a hurry, right?“, he asked and pulled Jungkook across the street and through the park entrance. Taehyung got a little playful, while they were walking through the quiet park. He tickled Jungkook's sides from time to time and when the older started to tickle him back, he dodged him, but while doing so, he slipped on the frozen ground. And when Taehyung fell, he pulled Jungkook down with him, because he was still holding his hand. Jungkook landed on Taehyung, who gasped slightly, when the older's body fell on his.  
„What are you doing, hyung?“, he asked, his tone still playful and Jungkook snorted. „Me? Excuse me, baby boy, but what are you doing?“, he asked but still grinned and was about to stand up, but Taehyung wrapped his arms around him and stopped him. Jungkook frowned and looked into the younger's face. „Tae... it's cold...“, Jungkook murmured, but the blonde shrugged slightly, before he lifted his face a bit and moved it close to Jungkook's. „Kiss me...“, he whispered and for a moment, Jungkook looked at him a bit dumbfounded, but it only took a few seconds, before he closed the small distance between them and kissed Taehyung's plush lips. They felt soft, but cold from the chilly night air, but Jungkook was sure that his own lips were as cold as Taehyung's. The younger mewled slightly and it was the second time this night that Jungkook felt his fingers thread through his hair, but he also felt his body shivering and broke away from Taehyung. This caused a complaining whimper from the boy beneath him, but Jungkook just chuckled and got up on his knees. „You're freezing, baby boy. Come on, let's go home“, he said, gently running his thumb over Taehyung's cheek and the younger nodded. He let go of Jungkook and the tattoo artist got up from the ground before he held out his hand for Taehyung and helped him up. Then he pulled him into his arms and kissed him again, but after a moment they continued their walk through the park.  
After another twenty minutes they reached Jungkook's apartment building and stumbled up the stairs with stops on each floor for a few kisses, but finally they reached the door. Jungkook fumbled with the keys and after a while the door sprung open and they entered. The older grabbed Taehyung's waist and spun him around, after he closed the door and pressed him against it, maybe a bit too enthusiatic, because the younger let out a surprised yelp, when his head hit the wooden door slightly. „Oh god, I'm sorry“, Jungkook's hands flew up into Taehyung's hair and his fingertips caressed the sore spot gently. Taehyung giggled and shook his head. „It's okay“, he said, but purred softly at the feeling of Jungkook's fingers in his hair. Then he grabbed the collar of Jungkook's shirt and pulled him closer, joined their lips again, while Jungkook started walking backwards a bit, before he turned them in a swift motion and lead Taehyung towards his bedroom, without even really looking for the way. They got rid of their jackets, totally forgotten on the floor soon and Taehyung already fumbled with the first button of Jungkook's dark dress shirt.  
They bumped against the doorframes with their elbows or shoulders, but none of them really cared and when Taehyung felt the mattress against the back of his knees, he sat down and slid further onto the bed, pulled Jungkook with him. The older looked at him and almost automatically turned on the bedside lamp, before he kissed him again, while he propped himself up on his palms. A low groan left his mouth, when Taehyung's tongue softly poked his bottom lip and Jungkook opened his mouth, stuck out his own tongue. Their kiss deepened, both of them fighting for dominance for a moment, but after a while, Taehyung's tongue retreated and was followed by Jungkook's, that licked into his mouth and explored the foreign area. Taehyung mewled into Jungkook's mouth and suddenly, Jungkook stopped. He broke away and stared at Taehyung with wide eyes. The younger's face was slightly flushed, his eyes fluttered open and he looked at Jungkook puzzled. „Hyung...?“, he asked, when Jungkook sat up and Taehyung frowned, but followed him, reached out his hand and touched his cheek softly with his fingertips. Jungkook shook his head slightly. „I... what am I doing... Taehyung, I'm sorry, I almost lost control...“, he murmured and wanted to stand up, when the younger reacted faster than he expected and wrapped his arms around his neck once again. „No... hyung... please, loose control“, he murmured and fell back onto the mattress again, pulled Jungkook with him, „I want this... I... I want you...“  
Jungkook stopped breathing for a moment and he stared at Taehyung, not really able to believe, what he just heard. „Are you... sure?“ Taehyung nodded with a soft smile on his lips, gently placed one hand on the back of Jungkook's head and pushed it down slightly. „You kept your promise, right?“, he whispered, close to the older's lips and Jungkook frowned, „I asked you to not drink so much. You kept it, right?“ „Y-yeah...“ „Good, me too... so we're not drunk this time... Jungkook-hyung, I really mean it“, he sighed slightly, ran his tongue over his bottom lip, „I want this and I want it with you... please, don't stop again...“  
Something inside of Jungkook snapped and he closed the small distance between their lips, but this time, the kiss was soft, tender and sweet and Taehyung sighed contentedly. For a while, Jungkook just hovered over Taehyung and they kissed, but then the younger broke away just slightly. „Touch me... please...“, he whispered and moved his fingers over the skin of Jungkook's neck. The older shivered and dragged his lips over Taehyung's jawline to his neck and rested there for a moment, placed soft kisses to the unblemished skin, before he gently sucked it in between his lips and elicited a small moan from Taehyung. His arms dropped to his sides, when one of Jungkook's hands started moving to his hip, slid up and pushed his shirt higher to reveal soft, tanned skin. After a moment he sat up again, eyes on the deep purple mark on the younger's neck and Taehyung whined because of the loss. Then he felt Jungkook's hands on his chest, close to the shirt buttons and he looked at the older. „Can I?“, Jungkook asked and the younger nodded, shivered slightly.  
He was tense, a bit at least, but his heart was jumping happily in his chest and Jungkook's tender touches left a bubbly feeling in his stomach. Taehyung enjoyed everything a lot. His eyes were half-lidded, while he watched Jungkook open the buttons of his shirt and he was a bit overwhelmed by the soft expression on his face. But after a moment, Jungkook bent down to Taehyung's chest and traced every bit of exposed skin with his lips. The blonde gasped and his hand clenched around the sheets, when he felt the wet tongue on his chest. A soft whimper left his lips and Jungkook looked up, detaching his lips and the whimper got louder. „Don't stop... hyung, please...“, Taehyung lifted his head a bit and when their eyes met, Jungkook swallowed. He wasn't entirely sure, what exactly he saw, but there was a prominent sparkle of lust in Taehyung's eyes and Jungkook bit his lower lip. He opened the last two buttons and pushed the fabric aside, before he looked at Taehyung and smiled a bit, when he saw the small hickeys he left on his skin. The younger sat up just a bit and took his shirt off, threw it aside and then reached out for Jungkook. „Come back, it felt so good, hyung...“, he murmured and Jungkook couldn't help but lean back down to catch Taehyung's lips.  
„God... Taehyung... you are so beautiful“, he mumbled against his lips and ran his hand down the younger's chest. The blonde felt warmth creep to his cheeks and he turned his head to the side and Jungkook kissed his neck again. The flushed cheeks looked so endearing on Taehyung, so beautiful, Jungkook had difficulties to find words to describe the younger boy. Instead he sat up once again and Taehyung peeked up at him, while he opened his own shirt and threw it away after a moment. With a small smile Jungkook noticed how Taehyung bit his lower lip, after a soft gasp left his lips and he pecked his cheek gently.  
Then his hands moved over Taehyung's body once again, rubbed soothing circles into it and the blonde mewled softly, when they reached his hips. He never thought, that another man's hands would feel so good on him and that he wanted so much more than just being touched. A little louder moan left his mouth, when Jungkook's fingers dipped under the waistband of his jeans and he felt the older's eyes on him. Taehyung opened his own and smiled slightly. „Take it off, hyung...“, he breathed and closes his eyes again, when Jungkook nodded. The older slowly opened the button and the zipper and started to pull the tight jeans down. „Lift your hips a bit, okay, baby boy?“, he murmured and a violent tremor shook Taehyung's body.  
It was one thing, when Jungkook called him by the pet name during their usual dinner meetings or when they were together with their friends, but a completely different thing when he called him Baby Boy now. It did something to Taehyung, he couldn't explain with words. His breathing accelerated a bit and the blush deepened, when he lifted his hips like Jungkook told him. Inch by inch the jeans vanished from his legs and from time to time Taehyung grabbed the sheets again, as if they would give him support.  
Jungkook threw the pants aside after a while, then he cupped Taehyung's warm cheek with his palm. „So gorgeous...“, he murmured, before he leaned down and kissed the younger's lips shortly, moved over his chin, down to his neck, where his tongue gently licked over the huge hickey and Taehyung moaned. His skin was now really sensitive there. As soon as Jungkook reached that part of Taehyung's body, he was gone again, kissed over his collarbone and the younger let out a surprised moan, when the tip of Jungkook's tongue circled his nipple slowly, before the dark-haired closed his lips around it and sucked gently. „H-hyung...“, Taehyung gasped breathlessly and Jungkook looked up. „Are you okay?“, he mumbled quietly and the younger hummed. „Feels good...“, he replied softly and Jungkook smiled against his skin. „But still, you can always tell me to stop, okay?“ He received another hum and that definitely wasn't a sign to stop. Jungkook moved over to the other nipple and obtained the same reaction from Taehyung, when he repeated the treatment there, but after a while, he dragged his lips further down, some of the marks on Taehyung's skin were deepened in color after Jungkook went past them and Taehyung's moans got louder with every passing moment.  
After a while, Jungkook broke away from Taehyung's skin with a soft, wet sound and looked at the trembling boy beneath him. Once again he noticed how beautiful he was, but not only on the outside. Taehyung was perfection, inside out. Jungkook slid a bit further down, his hands were on Taehyung's thighs, stroking the smooth skin and the blonde almost automatically spread his legs a bit. Of course Jungkook already saw the prominent bulge in his boxers, but he decided to ignore it for now and turn his attention to another beautiful part of Taehyung's body. He spreaded his legs further apart and attached his lips to the inside of Taehyung's knee. He kissed his way up to his inner thigh and left a wet trail of red marks behind. Jungkook lifted his head to look at the younger and was met with Taehyung's hooded eyes, his mouth slightly open in breathless gasps and silent pleas. Jungkook continued to kiss Taehyung's thigh, made sure to suck, lick and bite softly on every bit of skin he can reach, until he felt a shaky hand on the back of his head and groaned slightly at the feeling of delicate fingers tugging lightly on his hair. A needy moan left Taehyung's throat and Jungkook gave the same treatment to his other thigh, until Taehyung was shaking heavily underneath him.  
He let go of the soft flesh and crawled back over Taehyung, planning to kiss him once again, but when their eyes locked, Jungkook froze. He could see so many emotions in Taehyung's eyes, so much need, want and something Jungkook wasn't able to interpret, but when he still had some doubts about Taehyung's certainty, that gaze they shared, wiped all of them away. He cleared his throat, a bit shaken by so many emotions and pressed a soft kiss to Taehyung's lips, before he climbed off the bed to get rid of his own jeans, but kept on his boxers. He caught the way Taehyung glanced at the already prominent bulge in his own underwear, before he looked away again, cheeks pink.  
He made his way back to the bed, hovering over Taehyung, who was lying on his back, propped on his forearms and Jungkook connected their lips in another deep kiss. The younger moaned against his lips and he shyly lifted an arm to trace Jungkook's abdominal muscles with a finger. They broke apart again after a while, sharing another glance and Jungkook ran his hands down Taehyung's body one more time. Now he paid attention to his crotch as well and Taehyung fell onto his back, when the older's hand gently cupped his member and used just a bit of pressure on it. He lifted his hips to get more of the friction and a moan of Jungkook's name left his lips.  
"H-hyung... please...", he gasped, when Jungkook slid his fingers beneath the waistband of Taehyung's dark boxershorts and slowly pulled them down. He kept his eyes on Taehyung's face to see any kind of discomfort or other signs to make him stop, but there was nothing like that. Taehyung was panting heavily and shivered under Jungkook's touches, but there was no movement, no whimper or any other sign that made Jungkook think he wanted to stop. As soon as he slid the underwear over his feet, he dropped it to the ground and didn't give it any more attention. Instead he looked at Taehyung's face, his eyes were slightly open and he looked at Jungkook as well, chest raising and falling heavily already. His honey blonde bangs were glued to his forehead and his fingers grabbed the sheets. Jungkook's eyes traced over Taehyung's body and he smiled slightly, when he saw the many small marks. He gently run his finger over Taehyung's cheek once again, when he felt the younger's hands on his shoulders with slight pressure. "Hyung...", he murmured, increased the pressure a bit and Jungkook understood.  
He turned around on his back and with a smile, but also a soft blush on his face, Taehyung tried to straddle him. His movement was a bit too fast, so he lost his balance and almost slipped on the other side. Quickly Taehyung's hands grabbed Jungkook's hips a little too hard and a small, surprised hiss left the older's lips, but Taehyung's thumb rubbed soothing circles into his skin. "Sorry", he murmured, when he bent down to press a soft kiss to Jungkook's lips, but the older just smiled. It didn't hurt, in the end, it just surprised him.  
What as well surprised him, were Taehyung's lips travelling over his jaw line, until they moved over the side of his neck and Jungkook let out a low growl, when the younger dug his teeth into the delicate skin and started sucking and licking gently, leaving a purple mark behind. Jungkook's hands ran through Taehyung's hair, while the younger was working on his neck and slid further down after a while. He explored the other's muscular chest with his lips, tongue and teeth and he smiled against Jungkook's skin, when he felt the shivers running over his body.  
Taehyung took a deep breath and let his lips travel further down Jungkook's body and his hands already glided over the older's prominent abs. On his way down, Taehyung also left more marks and the tremors that shook Jungkook, got stronger.  
After a while his fingers slid down again and a bit into the waistband of his shorts, started to pull it down slowly and like Jungkook before, he traced every bit of the uncovered skin, until he reached Jungkook's hip bone. Taehyung sat up and pulled Jungkook's boxers further down, then he threw it away, before he looked at the older, examined his body and the blush on his face deepened. Taehyung realized that he was about to sleep with another man and his heart started beating rapidly in his chest. But he knew, what he wanted and needed, so he leaned down and pressed a soft kiss to the skin above the hip bone, before he started marking Jungkook there as well. A fierce tremble ran over Jungkook's body and he moaned loudly, he was obviously very sensitive there. Taehyung felt the older's fingers grabbing his hair a bit tighter and he mewled softly at the feeling, before the fingers vanished and Jungkook pulled him up gently.  
"Come here, baby boy", he murmured, before he kissed Taehyung and changed their position again, so that he was lying on top of the younger's legs and both of them moaned into each other's mouths, when their erections touched. One of Jungkook's hands cupped Taehyung's cheek again and with the other he reached over to his night stand and pulled open the drawer, fumbled for somthing and when he found it, he dropped it to the sheets, paying more attention to Taehyung's lips again.  
They kissed for a while, until Taehyung broke away and looked at Jungkook. He gave him a small nod and the older understood, what he meant. He sat up a bit and ran his hand down Taehyung's body, eyes flickering over his entire appearance and when he wrapped his hand around the younger's arousal, Taehyung slightly arched his back and moaned in the most beautiful way Jungkook ever heard. The older started stroking Taehyung's member slowly, eliciting more moans and mewls from the boy beneath him and Jungkook couldn't help but stare at Taehyung, who was slowly falling apart.  
"H-hyung... ahh...", the blonde brought up one hand and gently grabbed Jungkook's wrist after a while to stop him and the older let go, "I... please... more..." He whined and Jungkook smiled a little. Then he reached for the small bottle on the sheets while Taehyung looked at him. He knew exactly, what was about to come next and he was a bit afraid, but nevertheless he wanted Jungkook to continue - more than anything else. The blonde took a deep breath while he watched how Jungkook opened the cap of the bottle. He poured some of the content onto his fingers and warmed it up a bit, before he leaned down and kissed Taehyung, while he gently parted his legs a bit further. "I'll be gentle", he heard Jungkook's voice and the younger nodded slightly. Taehyung gasped, when a slick finger circled around his entrance, probed at it softly from time to time and he squeezed his eyes shut, when Jungkook finally slid one finger into him slowly.  
It wasn't hurting, it just felt really weird and Taehyung opened his eyes slightly in surprise. He relaxed and Jungkook slid the finger in further, another soft gasp left his lips, caught by Jungkook's lips still close to his own. The older stilled his movements completely and just let his finger rest inside Taehyung for a while, to adjust, until the younger got impatient. He liked it when the finger was moving...  
"Hyung... please move...", he mumbled and felt Jungkook's lips curve into a smile. He started pumping his finger in and out of Taehyung and drew small noises of pleasure out of the younger. It wasn't long before Jungkook worked in another finger gently and Taehyung whined, because it burned. But Jungkook distracted him with wrapping a hand around his member and the blonde moans, when he kissed his neck and collarbone and scissored his fingers to stretch him open. When Jungkook inserted a third finger, Taehyung tensed and the older immediately stopped. The burn was uncomfortable and it stinged, but Taehyung tried his best to relax and Jungkook gave him all the time he needed to get used to the foreign feeling.  
"K-keep going...", Taehyung demanded after a while and when Jungkook started thrusting his fingers in slowly, he gasped again. The burn was still there, but Jungkook was as well, guiding him through each step and Taehyung was grateful for it. He wrapped his arms around the older's neck, pulled him down and pressed soft kisses to the side of his neck, until a wave of pleasure rolled over him, when Jungkook's fingers hit his prostate. He accidentally dug his fingers into Jungkook's shoulders and clamped around the older's fingers slightly. "Oh... god...", he breathed out and Jungkook grinned a bit.  
He kept pressing his fingers into the spot, until Taehyung was moaning and mewling helplessly. "Hyung... please...", he whined and the moan, he let out, when Jungkook pulled his fingers back, was loud and long, "I need you... now..." He breathed heavily, while he watched how Jungkook teared a condom package open, rolled it over and slicked himself up with lube.  
He kissed Taehyung and gently spread his thighs a bit further to get comfortable between them, ran his fingers over the skin soothingly and after another long and intense look into the younger's eyes, he aligned his member with Taehyung's entrance. Then he pushed in slowly and Taehyung bit his lower lip. Even with the preperation, he felt that he was stretched too wide and whimpered. He clenched around Jungkook and drew throaty groans from the older male, but Jungkook stopped.  
Taehyung took his time to get used to the feeling, until he nodded slightly, allowing Jungkook to slide in further.  
Jungkook stopped in between, but once he's fully sheathed inside of Taehyung, he stilled as well and looked down at the younger male. He trembled beneath him, his eyes were opened slightly and he looked up at him. A pretty blush adorned his cheeks and his hands clutched the bedsheets, while he tried to get used to the fullness and the feeling of Jungkook inside of him.  
Jungkook inside of him...  
Taehyung gasped slightly at the realization and he closed his eyes for a second, before he opened them again and smiled slightly at the older. When he was ready, he ran his hand up Jungkook's arms, traced some of the inked lines on his skin and felt his muscles tense. "Move", he whispered and Jungkook complied with a small groan. He pulled his hips back slowly and then slid back in and the sensation stole Taehyung's breath away. The pain in his lower body numbed with each thrust and it didn't took long until he wanted more. "Faster", he moaned, clutched the sheets and the next snap of Jungkook's hips made him mewl. Soon the older thrusted faster and Taehyung reached out for him, wrapped his arms around his muscular shoulders, pulled him close and moaned into his ear to encourage him to go even faster.  
When the tip of Jungkook's length brushed his prostate, he cried out and moved on his own to meet Jungkook's thrusts, wrapped his legs around the older's waist and brought him closer.  
Jungkook settled on a fast, constant rhythm and Taehyung held onto him, while he moaned shamelessly into Jungkook's ear. When the older slid his hand in between their sweating bodies and wrapped his hand around Taehyung's length again, another loud moan left the younger's lips and Jungkook straightened his body a bit. He grabbed Taehyung's waist with his free hand and stroked the younger's length in time with his thrusts.  
The blonde cried out and arched his back, when he felt hot flames of pleasure licking on the pit of his stomach and it took nothing more than another one of Jungkook's powerful thrusts and a few more strokes for Taehyung to reach his climax and come between their bodies. A breathless moan of Jungkook's name left his lips, when he grabbed the older's shoulder and pulled him down, pressed his shivering body against the older's muscular one. He clenched heavily around the dark-haired and felt Jungkook's steady rhythm stutter, before the older nuzzled his face into the crook of Taehyung's neck and he came with a loud groan.  
He collapsed onto Taehyung's body and the younger enjoyed the feeling of Jungkook on top of him, the feeling of skin against skin and the soft kisses the older peppered the delicate skin of his neck with. His body was still trembling, when the older straightened his body and got up on his knees to look at the blonde.  
The dark bedsheets created a beautiful contrast to Taehyung's glistening tanned skin and his honey blonde hair was sprawled out against the pillow. His cheeks were flushed with the most beautiful pink Jungkook had ever seen and his eyes were closed, dark lashes softly touching the skin above his cheekbones.  
Jungkook took another moment to imprint that image into his memories, because Taehyung in post-orgasm bliss was something that exceeded his fantasies, but then he pulled out slowly and drew out a small whimper from Taehyung.  
The younger's eyes fluttered open just a tiny bit and he lazily lifted his arms, reaching out for Jungkook. "Kiss...", he mumbled, deep voice slightly hoarse and Jungkook leaned down to unite their lips in a soft, but intimate kiss and the younger let out a contented mewl against the other's lips.  
After a while, Jungkook broke away and ran his thumb over Taehyung's cheek, before he got up from the bed and walked over into the bathroom.  
When he returned, he carried a wet washcloth and a fluffy towel with him and Taehyung looked at him with drowsey eyes. He tried hard to fight the sleepiness and Jungkook smiled.  
"It's okay. Close your eyes, baby boy", he whispered and Taehyung complied, while the older cleaned him up gently. Now and then he elicited mewls and whimpers from Taehyung. "Are you okay?", Jungkook asked in between and received a small hum and a smile from the younger, who had really fallen asleep by the time Jungkook finished cleaning him up. The older dropped the cloth and the towel onto the night stand and then he lay down next to Taehyung, pulling the blanket over them. Taehyung snuggled closer in his sleep and draped an arm over Jungkook's chest and one leg over his. Jungkook chuckled slightly and wrapped his arm around Taehyung's waist. He wanted to sleep now as well, but Jungkook wasn't able to tear his eyes away from the sleeping beauty in his arms and even when it was really late already, it took him a couple of hours to fall asleep.

 

When Taehyung woke up, it was so warm and comfortable, that he refused to open his eyes for a moment. All he wanted to do was snuggling even closer to the source of warmth next to him and to fall asleep again, because he was still so tired, but when he shifted a bit on the bed, he felt a sting in his lower back and his eyes shot open.  
He barely suppressed a tormented growl and looked around, until his eyes fell on the body next to him. Taehyung immediately remembered what happened last night and he blushed. As quiet as possible, he got off the bed and collected his clothes to get dressed, before he returned to the bed and looked at Jungkook. He reached out his hand and ran his fingers gently over Jungkook's cheek, then he leaned down and placed a soft kiss to it. Jungkook frowned, but he didn't wake up and Taehyung straightened up.  
It wasn't that he regretted anything, definitely not, but on the other hand, there were a lot of emotions and thoughts running through his mind. Too much emotions and when he looked at Jungkook, he felt tears brimming in the corner of his eyes. Harshly, Taehyung wiped them away, mouthed an inaudible "I'm so sorry..." and turned around to leave the apartment.  
In the hallway, he found his shoes and his jacket. When he stood in front of the door and reached for the handle, he hesitated and looked back over his shoulder, but then he quickly shook his head and opened the door.  
He put his shoes and jacket on in the stairway and hurried down the stairs and out of the door and inhaled the cool morning air. With one last look up the front of the building, he turned around and walked down the street.  
Around half an hour later, Taehyung had taken a taxi home, he unlocked the door, got rid of his shoes and jacket again and while he walked towards Jimin's bedroom, he also took off his jeans.  
Quietly, he opened the bedroom door, walked over to the bed and climbed into it, plopping down next to his sleeping best friend. Jimin just woke up slightly because of the movements, Taehyung heard a dissatisfied grunt, but then he quickly felt arms sliding around him and he burried his face into the older's chest. A single tear sunk into the fabric of Jimin's pajama top and without asking, the older gently and soothingly rubbed his back.


	12. Happy New Year

When Taehyung woke up, he felt fingers gliding through his hair and slowly opened his eyes. His sight was a bit blurry, but he recognized the fluffy, yellow pajama with the cute monkey on it as Jimin's. His best friend was already awake and when Taehyung looked up into his face, he was met with confused eyes looking back at him. „Morning...“, he mumbled and sighed softly when the memories of last night came back to him. „Tae... did something happen?“, Jimin asked, because he didn't expect to find Taehyung in his bed after his birthday party. The younger swallowed and Jimin frowned, when he nuzzled his face back into the fabric of his pajama top.  
„I... uhm... Jungkook-hyung...“, he started, voice muffled and Jimin bit his lower lip softly, while he waited for Taehyung to tell him, what happened. The blonde looked up again and took a deep breath. „We... had sex...“, he finally said and Jimin wasn't that surprised to hear the news. He gently ran his fingers over Taehyung's cheek. „Was it bad?“, he asked and Taehyung shook his head frantically. „N-no...“, he mumbled and Jimin saw the faint blush on his cheeks. It probably had been really good. „I assume you didn't like it?“, the brunette asked, „Or why are you already home?“  
„I... I...“, Taehyung started, twirled a loose strand of Jimin's shirt between his fingers and chewed on his lower lip, „It's not... fuck...“ Taehyung squeezed his eyes shut, a small whine left his lips and he shook his head, but he stilled, when he felt Jimin's soft lips against his forehead. „It's okay, Tae, tell me about it, when you've sorted your thoughts out. It's fine.“ Then the older sat up and Taehyung did the same, but as soon as he was sitting upright, he felt the same sharp pain running through his lower back as before. He hissed and a shiver shook his body violently. „Oww...“, he moaned and heard Jimin giggle softly. „What do you think about taking a bath? You can relax for a while and I'm going to prepare breakfast. Are you hungry?“  
Taehyung hummed and agreed to everything, Jimin said, then he struggled a bit to get out of the bed. „I just go and get some clothes...“, he mumbled and Jimin nodded, while he walked into the kitchen. Taehyung walked towards his room slowly and straight towards his wardrobe to get a shirt, boxershorts and some sweatpants and he snorted, when he saw which shirt he pulled out. Ironically it was Jungkook's, a black sweatshirt with a stupid phrase on it, the older gave him, when they were cooking together and Taehyung cut his finger. He spilled blood all over his own shirt and Jungkook was his knight in a shining armour – as always... It was a bit too big for Taehyung, but it was warm and it still smelled a tiny bit like Jungkook, so despite his aching heart, Taehyung took it with him into the bathroom.  
He turned on the water and waited for the perfect temperature, before he plugged the tub and went over to Jimin in the kitchen. He hugged his best friend from behind and looked over the smaller's shoulder, who was stirring some eggs in a bowl. „Are you okay, Chim?“, he asked, because between the beginning of his party and him sneaking out of Jungkook's apartment, he still remembered that Jimin had a talk with Hoseok. The older frowned a bit. „Yes, I'm okay, Tae“, he said, when he poured the egg into the pan and nuzzled his cheek against Taehyung's, „I slept well, yesterday was a good day and today I want to spend all the time with you and Snow.“ He set the bowl aside and turned around in Taehyung's embrace and hugged him as well. „Now, go and take a bath, Tae. I'll take care of the breakfast“, he smiled and pecked the younger's cheek. „Okay“, Taehyung replied and broke away from Jimin, then walked back to the bathroom.  
He sighed slightly, when he saw that the water level still wasn't as high as he needed it. Taehyung pulled off his shirt and threw it aside, when he stepped in front of the mirror. He traced his finger over the prominent hickey on his neck and shivered slightly. The memories were still too present and Taehyung still wasn't sure why he ran away like a scared, little child instead of snuggling closer into the heat of Jungkook's arms. Taehyung sighed, but he smiled a little, when his eyes traveled further down his almost naked body and so did his fingers. He connected each small lovebite on his chest and tummy while drawing an invisible line with his finger and closed his eyes for a moment.  
Jungkook's touches felt so good and another shiver ran down Taehyung's body, when he recalled how gentle and careful the older had been last night. But then Taehyung snapped back into reality and turned his head to check on the water level. It was high enough now and the student stepped out of his boxers, kicked them away and climbed into the bath tub. With a relieved sigh, he sunk into the warm water and hid in the foam. And while he was sitting there, eyes closed and thoughts wandering back to the night he spent with Jungkook, he slowly began to realize why he ran away.  
When Taehyung stepped out of the tub after half an hour, because Jimin knocked on the door and told him that breakfast was ready, he rubbed himself dry with a fluffy towel and dressed in Jungkook's shirt and his comfortable sweatpants, before he left the bathroom and joined his best friend in the kitchen. „Did it help?“, Jimin asked, when he put a glass of strawberry milk to the place where Taehyung usually sat and pointed at the big pillow. Taehyung snorted softly, but he sat down and thanked his best friend for making breakfast.„To answer your question, yes, I think it helped“, he said and Jimin, who just sat down as well, looked at the blonde. „I had a chance to sort my thoughts out and I think I know why I ran away...“, he admitted and scratched the back of his nape. Jimin drank a sip of his orange juice and looked at Taehyung, without saying something. He just waited for him to be ready to tell him.  
„It was... amazing...“, Taehyung murmured and nodded, because he really had loved every second of it, „Jungkook-hyung was amazing too. Gentle, caring... I'm sure he would've stopped halfway through everything if I told him to.“ His fingers grazed over the hickey once again and Taehyung sighed. „But... it was also very overwhelming... too overwhelming, Chim. So much happened and when I woke up, it was like a flood of emotions rolled over me and it was all too much... I felt smothered and suffocated and I just had to get out of the apartment. This... this has probably nothing to do with Jungkook-hyung... he did nothing wrong...“ Jimin remained silent for a moment and let all the information he just got, sink in, before he nodded. „I see. So it's a shopping marathon then and at least I know now that I don't have to ask someone to go and beat up Jungkook-hyung, because he hurt you.“ „He didn't hurt me“, Taehyung said, before he took a bite of his food, chewed and swallowed and then shot Jimin a short grin, „But I'm sure Hyungsik-hyung would be happy to accept the mission.“ Jimin laughed slightly, because he was happy that Taehyung was already able to make jokes, but on the other hand it was a bit sad, that Taehyung was right.  
„Is it okay to leave you alone for a while after breakfast?“, Jimin asked after a while and the younger simply nodded, but he looked at Jimin with curiosity in his eyes, „I just want to go and buy some snacks for later, so that we don't have to starve, while watching TV and playing games, you know?“ He smiled. „I'll take Snow with me“, Jimin looked at the dog, who way lying a few meters away on a big pillow and raised his ears, when he heard his name. „Okay“, Taehyung said, „I can take a nap then. I still feel really tired!“ And as a proof, he yawned and Jimin laughed. They finished their breakfast while talking about this and that, Jimin ranting about Taehyung's stupid hyungs and when they were done and the used dishes were put into the dish washer, Jimin got ready to leave the house .  
„Let's go, Snow!“, he called after a while, dressed in his winter jacket and a fluffy scarf, with a beanie over his head and Taehyung looked at him, averting his gaze from the stupid variety show he had been watching before. He was cuddling on the couch with Snow and grumbled a bit, when Jimin called for his dog. „You're taking my source of warmth away from me“, he complained and Jimin grinned, when Snow walked over to him. „Told you, I'll take him with me, Tae“, he said and Taehyung waved his words off. The older then left with Snow and Taehyung looked back at the screen. After a while he decided to turn off the TV, because the show just got even more stupid than before and curled into a ball on the couch. He pulled a blanket over himself and closed his eyes. Shortly after he fell asleep, because sleep really was, what his body needed.

 

Jimin stepped out of the house, into the cold winter air and laughed slightly, when Snow bit into the white powder on the pavement, but then he gently pulled on the leash to make him tag along. While the brunette walked the way to the grocery store, he pulled out his phone with his free hand and dialed a number. He had to wait only for a bit until Jungkook picked up the call. „Jimin-ah! I... is Taehyung at home?“, he asked, voice dripping with concern and Jimin felt sorry for him immediately. „Yes, hyung, he's at home and he's fine. Please don't worry“, he said, but Jungkook certainly won't be able to calm down because of his words. So Jimin cleared his throat and continued speaking: „But... I think, he needs time. Taehyung's a bit lost right now, but that's definitely not because of last night.“ "Oh... okay...", Jungkook replied and Jimin hummed slightly, but he also noticed how disappointed the older sounded and sighed. "It's not your fault, hyung, really. You know, there's a lot going on in his life lately and it's all a bit too much for him. Taehyung is even more sensitive than he likes to show, but when he's ready to talk, he'll come around, I promise!", he told Jungkook and drew a sigh from the tattoo artist now, "Please be patient, hyung, for Tae." The older remained silent for a moment, before Jimin heard him mutter a quiet: "If he'd only left a note or something, this maybe would be easier...", but in the end he agreed. He didn't even sound mad, just very concerned about Taehyung's wellbeing. "Hey, you know me for a while now, right?", Jimin said and chuckled softly, after Jungkook told him to take care of Taehyung, "I'd never leave him alone and I usually know quite well what he needs. So please, try not to worry anymore. Right now he's probably sleeping. Oh, I'll call you next year, hyung, to set an appoinment. I want to get a tattoo!" "I know you're making sure he's feeling good, Jimin-ah!", Jungkook said, but it wasn't that easy to rip the concern off his voice. But then he chuckled a little. "Sure, let me know when and what and we set an appointment to discuss anything else. Hobi-hyung already told me about your urge to get a tattoo." Jimin was gald to hear Jungkook laugh at least a bit and they continue to talk about random things, while he was walking to the super market. "I'm going inside now, hyung. I hope you have a nice day and we'll talk next year!", Jimin said and felt a bit weird, when he said somthing about next year, but tomorrow would be a new year. "I hope the same for you and Tae, Jimin-ah", Jungkook said with a soft laugh, then he bid Jimin goodbye and they hung up.  
Jimin went inside the store and bought what he needed and after around twenty minutes, he reached home again. Taehyung was awake again, sitting on the couch, making a phone call and when Jimin entered the apartment, he still heard his best friend talking to someone. Jimin went into the kitchen to unpack his purchase and Snow immediately ran over to Taehyung. Taehyung was still on the phone, when Jimin entered the living room, but bid the person on the other end of the line goodbye and then ended the call. "Who were you talking to?", Jimin asked and handed his best friend a bowl of strawberry ice cream. The younger's eyes lit up, when he saw the dessert, before he answered Jimin. "I called Junsu-ssi", he said and Jimin frowned a bit. Junsu was Taehyung's boss at the bar. "Why?", he asked and sat down next to his best friend. "I wanted to quit the job for a while and now I did", Taehyung explained and giggled slightly, when he saw Jimin's face change from confused to relieved. "God, really? I never liked you having that job." "I know, Chim. I never liked doing it as well, but I really needed something to piss off my parents. And now I don't need that job anymore." "I'm so glad", Jimin sighed and hugged Taehyung slightly. "I'll just keep the job at the dance studio. It's fun and the kids are so cute", he continued then, when Jimin pulled up his laptop from under the coffee table and placed in on the tabletop. He nodded. "Yes, and they would be super mad at you if you'd quit that job too", he laughed and Taehyung agreed. "Hyejin would be so diappointed, because I already promised her to be there in January." "Did she already told her mom that she will marry you some day?", Jimin asked and giggled. Taehyung refused to answer with a full mouth, because he just put some of the ice cream into it and preferred to moan slightly at the flavor. Jimin added some chocolate sauce and colorful sugar sprinkles to the cold dessert and Taehyung had been happy as soon as he had seen it. His best friend definitely knew how to treat him well. "I don't know", he said, as soon as he could, "But maybe she did. That's what kids do, right? Wanting to marry their first crush?" "Guess so", Jimin replied and took his own bowl, "So, what do you want to buy?"  
"A swing", the younger said and Jimin frowned. "A swing?", he repeated and looked at Taehyung. The blonde nodded. "Why?" "There could be a time when you need one." Jimin coughed awkwardly. "A swing...", he mumbled and shook his head, "Tae, that's bullshit." "You don't have to pay for it, right?", Taehyung laughed and pulled the laptop over to type 'swing'.  
In the end he bought a swing and a lot of other 'useless' things as Jimin said, but they laughed a lot about Taehyung's ridiculous suggestions and even more hilarious reasons why one would need them, until Jimin decided that Taehyung spent enough money on weird things and the younger plopped down with his head in Jimin's lap. "I think I'll ask Mingyu if Jia has a use for the swing", he murmured and closed his eyes. Jimin looked down at him and ran his fingers through Taehyung's hair. "Jia?", he asked and his best friend hummed. He wasn't exactly sure why he thought about her, but she surely could do more with a swing than he.  
"You can still cancel the order", Jimin said and Taehyung gently shook his head. "I want to spend some money today", he replied and sounded a bit like a stubborn kid. Jimin snorted, but he knew quite well that Taehyung wouldn't allow anyone to cancel his orders.  
"Chim, let's watch some funny videos", Taehyung said, while he fondled with Snow's ears. The dog was lying in front of the couch and snored lightly. "Okay", Jimin agreed. He moved his body into a more comfortable position and after a while, they were both lying on the couch, laughing about people tripping over whatever was in their way.  
"Do you want to go out for the fireworks tonight, Tae?", Jimin asked after a while and the younger shook his head. "I don't feel like going out. Let's just stay here and watch TV. We can also watch the countdown", he said and Jimin agreed happily. For all the other years they celebrated the turn of the years with Taehyung's heavily drunk older friends and Jimin was really glad, that the younger decided quite early to decline their invitation.  
"Are you still tired?", Jimin asked after a while of watching videos of cute cats, because Taehyung had snuggled closer to him and the younger hummed.  
"Do you want to sleep a bit more, while I prepare dinner?", he suggested and again he received just a hum. The younger probably was really tired. "Okay, then just let me get up, so you can lay down properly, Tae", he said and with a small grunt Taehyung sat up, before he yawned and as soon as Jimin got up from the couch, he fell back into the pillow and his best friend put the blanket over him. Taehyung yawned again and Jimin gently stroked his hair, before he left the room and walked over into the kitchen, where he started to prepare dinner for them.  
While he was cutting vegetables, he shared some messages with Hoseok and Jungkook, sometimes he checked on Taehyung, who was sleeping soundly in the living room and when he walked in after a while, Jimin giggled quietly to himself. Snow wasn't an exactly small dog, but he managed to curl into a ball of fur on Taehyung's legs.  
Two hours later, Jimin sat in the kitchen, because the dinner was cooking. A cup of hot coffee stood on the table and he was working on some papers for the university, when arms sneaked around his waist and Taehyung nuzzled his nose into his neck. "I'm sorry that I'm such a sleepyhead today, Chim", he mumbled and Jimin smiled. "It's fine, Tae. Yesterday happened a lot and you take as much rest as you need", he replied, patted Taehyung's hand and asked, "Do you want a coffee as well?"  
Jimin pointed at his mug and Taehyung nodded. "Maybe a coffee will help a bit", the younger mumbled and yawned. "What a lazy day", Jimin chuckled and got up from the chair, after Taehyung let go of him and sat down on the chair across from his best friend. Then he grabbed a mug from the cupboard and poured some coffee for Taehyung into it.  
"Thank you, Chim", Taehyung smiled at the older, "The dinner smells really delicious by the way." "It's done now. So I hope you're hungry", Jimin smiled and took the pot from the oven and filled two plates. They ate in silence, but after a while, Taehyung cleared his throat. "Chim?", he asked and the older hummed, as a sign that he was paying attention, "Hyung sent me messages..." "I thought so", the brunette nodded, "Did you reply?" The younger shook his head and looked a bit desperate. "I don't know what to say...", he admitted and once again Jimin nodded. "Do it later", he said and Taehyung frowned. "Later? He might think that I hate him when I don't reply and I definitely don't hate him...", a slight blush crept to his cheeks and he rubbed them in embarrassment. "No, Tae, he knows that you don't hate him. Do it later and now... let's play games!" While they talked, Jimin had put the dirty dishes into the dish washer and the leftover dinner into the fridge and now he pulled Taehyung into the living room.  
A few minutes later they sat on the ground, a board game between them and music playing in the background. Taehyung decided that it would probably really be better to think a bit more about his reply to Jungkook and now he was softly singing to the slow songs. Jimin sometimes hummed along with him, but mostly he listened to Taehyung's voice. After a while Jimin went to grab some drinks and snacks and when he returned, he placed a silly paper hat on Taehyung's hair and adjusted the rubber band under his chin. "What's this?", Taehyung frowned, but took his glass and looked at his best friend. He started laughing. Jimin wore a hairband with shining letters on top, that said 'Happy new year'. "You look ridiculous, Chim", Taehyung laughed and almost pushed their tokens from the board. "You're not better", Jimin grinned and took a picture of Taehyung. "Send it to me!", the younger demanded and his best friend complied. Taehyung giggled, when he saw the picture, then he looked at Jimin again. "Let's take a few more. I want to post them on my instagram!", he laughed and the older agreed. "That's a good idea", he said. It was also a good way for Jungkook to see that Taehyung was doing okay.  
They took a few photos and Taehyung posted one of him and Jimin hugging, one where both of them were hugging Snow and one of only himself to his Instagram account with the caption "Best time of the year to spend with someone you love dearly <3" and he was pretty satisfied with it. After taking the photos neiter he nor Jimin were interested in continuing their board game, so they put it away again and settled on the couch, with their drinks and snacks. Snow retreated to the bathrom after he already heard some bangs from early fireworks outside and Taehyung felt sorry for his beloved dog. He had no idea how he would be able to help him through those hours of immense horror, but he also knew that Snow was able to deal with it the best when he was alone.  
So he and Jimin started watching 'Lord of the Rings' and when it was time for the countdown (after the first half of the second movie), they changed to the regular TV channels.  
"Just five more minutes", Taehyung murmured and snuggled closer to Jimin. This year had been kind of a rollercoaster ride for him and he was already anticipating what the new year had on its sleeves. "Yes, and again one year is over", Jimin said and he handed Taehyung a glass of sparkling wine. They both decided quite early, that their celebration wouldn't contain much alcohol, but that one glass was a little tradition for them. Taehyung thanked him and stared at the screen and a small smile appeared on his face as soon as the countdown started. He jumped up on his feet and Jimin followed immediately.  
"10... 9... 8... 7... 6... 5... 4... 3... 2... 1... Happy new year!", they both shouted in unison and hugged each other tightly. "I love you, Tae, you know that, right?", Jimin murmured into his best friend's ear and Taehyung hummed. "I love you too, Chim!", he replied and while outside the world exploded in sparkles of colorful lights, they both just stood there and held each other. Soon after their phones started buzzing and ringing and Jimin left the room for a while, when his parents called, because Daehyun called Taehyung at the same time to wish him a Happy new year. They talked a bit and Taehyung promised to meet his brother more often during the new year. When they ended the call, Jimin was still in the kitchen and Taehyung felt a bit weird because his parents weren't calling him anymore. Their relationship might have been bad, but they still talked for a while to give each other New Year's greetings. Now he was just receiving countless messages from his friends and to distract himself, Taehyung decided to reply to them.  
When Jimin returned from the kitchen, he was staring at the screen, biting his lower lip and once again thinking about how to reply to Jungkook. Of course the older sent him a message too. "I can't...", the blonde said and locked his phone screen, then put the device on the table. "Maybe he isn't even expecting a reply", Jimin said, when he sat down next to Taehyung and pulled the woolen blanket over his legs, "Maybe he just wants to write to you." "Yeah, maybe", Taehyung nodded and leaned his head against Jimin's shoulder, "Baek-hyung hasn't called yet. He's usually very quick." "He's probably busy, Tae", Jimin said, then he pointed at the TV, "Should we continue with the movie?" "Yeah", Taehyung agreed.  
They finished the second and also the third movie and after those, Taehyung was tired again and they both decided to go to bed.

Taehyung was woken up quite early on the next morning by his ringing phone. He grumbled and turned to the side, grabbed the device and declined the call without looking who wanted to talk to him. Then he nuzzled back into his pillow, but as soon as he found another comfortable position, the phone started ringing again. "Argh...", he grunted and opened his eyes. The caller obviously wanted to talk to him really badly. He looked at the phone screen and sighed, before he accepted the call. "Morning, hyung...", he greeted sleepily, "Happy new year... you haven't called yesterday." "I know. I'm sorry, but right now it really isn't the time to wish each other a happy new year", Baekhyun said and Taehyung frowned. "Something happened?", he asked. "Yes, I need you to come over to my house really quick, Taehyung. Now!" Taehyung's frown grew deeper, but he agreed and tried to get further information out of his brother, but Baekhyun brushed him off with saying that he needed to call Daehyun as well and that he would tell him everything when they meet. Taehyung was very confused, but he climbed out of his bed and got dressed. Then he called a taxi, sent Jimin a message where he was and a bit later he arrived at Baekhyun's house. His heart was beating fast, because he wasn't sure what was waiting for him now and that even frightened him a little.   
He rung the bell and didn't have to wait long for his brother to open the door. Taehyung frowned, because Baekhyun looked as if he came straight out of bed - his heair was disheveled, his sweater was stained with coffee and his eyes looked incredible tired. The man in general looked tired. "Hyung... what's going on?", Taehyung asked, when the older stepped aside to let him in and ran a hand through his messy hair. "Dae is already in the living room. I'll tell you everything", he said and Taehyung nodded. He walked into the living room, where Daehyun was sitting on the couch and Taehyung frowned again when he noticed the glass with the golden-brownish liquid in his hand. "Whiskey?", he asked and Daehyun shrugged. "Baek-hyung gave it to me", he said, placed the glass on the coffee table and got up to hug Taehyung. "Do you know what's going on?", he asked and the younger shook his head. He was as clueless as his brother. Baekhyun came into the room and he carried two more glasses of whiskey. "Hyung...", Taehyung mumbled, when the oldest handed him one glass, "What's going on here?" "Sit down... both of you", the CEO said and both did as he told them, "As for the drink, you might need it..." Then he took a sip of his own drink and looked at his brothers, who were sitting next to each other on the comfortable couch. Baekhyun sat down as well and sighed. "Come on, hyung...", Daehyun said, "You can tell us everything!" He was a bit worried. In the beginning he had been a little annoyed, because his brother woke him up so early, but now he was rather concerned. Baekhyun looked stressed out, right now he was biting his lower lip, swaying his whiskey glass in his hand, before he looked up again. "This is about mom and dad", he said and his brothers shared a glance, before they looked back at their hyung, "The explosion wasn't an accident. Someone manipulated the yacht and killed them on purpose..." Taehyung had never been so glad in his life before, that he just had placed his glass on the table next to Daehyun's. He gasped in shock and covered his mouth with his hands, when he felt tears starting to burn in the corners of his eyes and Daehyun quickly wrapped an arm around his shoulders, pulling him closer. They all knew how affected Taehyung had really been by their parents' death and how much he had struggled since and right now, there was no Jungkook, who would be able to comfort him... "It's okay, Tae...", Daehyun murmured into his ear, but the younger didn't miss how broken his own voice sounded. Daehyun was distressed as well, but he tried to retain composure for the his brother's sake. Taehyung burried his face in Daehyun's chest, felt him softly stroking his back, when a second pair of arms wrapped around him and Baekhyun also tried his best to comfort him. But it wasn't helping, Taehyung noticed, when he bursted into tears, wetting Daehyun's shirt with them and tried to hide from the world in his brother's arms.  
His parents had been murdered...


	13. Remedy?

Jimin took a deep breath, when he entered the coffee shop and looked around. Hoseok aparently wasn't there yet, so the brunette sighed at sat down at a free table. He was nervous, but shouldn't he feel comfortable? He knew that coffee shop quite well, came here rather often, but still his heart was beating incredibly fast and Jimin was sure, it wouldn't even stop, when Hoseok would arrive.  
It had been the older, who asked Jimin to meet, even when he promised to give him any time he needed, but since the brunette was alone at home for around a week (Taehyung was with his brothers) and he had nothing else to do, he agreed to meet Hoseok. Now he was sitting at the table, around fifteen minutes too early and stared at the menue card, when a waitress approached him.  
„Hey, Jimin“, she greeted and the boy smiled at her, „The same as always?“ He nodded. The same as always was a piece of lemon cheesecake and a chocolate milkshake. „So, no Tae today?“, the girl asked, „Or is he coming over later?“ „No, noona“, Jimin shook his head, „He's with his brothers at the moment. I'll meet another... friend today.“  
He swallowed. Right now Hoseok probably wasn't even a friend, but Jimin still had his hopes high, that things would change today. "Okay, then I'll get your order done", she pinched his cheek lovingly and walked away. Jimin grumbled a bit and rubbed his skin, when he felt a hand on his shoulder. He looked up and saw Hoseok. "Hey, thanks for coming", the older said and Jimin sent him a small smile. He tried to stay calm on the outside, but his heart was beating quite fast. "Hey, hyung", Jimin managed to say when Hoseok sat down across from him and started to drum his fingers on the tabletop.  
For a while, none of them knew what to say, so there was an awkward silence, until the waitress returned and brought Jimin his order. "Thanks, noona", Jimin said and she smiled, then turned to Hoseok.  
"So, you are the other friend?", she asked and Hoseok was a bit confused, but he nodded, "Nice to meet you, I'm Gyuri. I'm Jimin's friend since middle school." "The pleasure is mine", Hoseok nodded at her, then Gyuri asked for his order. After the dancer ordered a cappuccino, she left again and Jimin sighed.  
Of course Gyuri had to introduce herself to Hoseok.  
"She's my noona", he said, so the older wouldn't think something wrong, but he just nodded, before he bit his lower lip and then started to talk.  
"Jimin-ah... I'm not able to promised, that we'll have a perfect relationship and that we won't have difficulties or struggles", he said and Jimin frowned, but just listened to Hoseok, "But I want to try... I really want to try and be your boyfriend and I'll do everything to make you happy... because I realized, that I don't want to be without you and that I'm feeling so much better when you're close to me. As long as you still want me", Hoseok sighed again, before he reached out his arm and placed his open palm on the tabletop for Jimin to take.  
The younger stared at the hand for a moment, before he looked up at Hoseok. "I'm sure there's no perfect relationship", he murmured, but also smiled and took the older's hand, "But I also believe, that you won't disappoint me again." He gently intertwined their fingers and let his thumb run over the older's knuckles. "And I think you're really brave to make such a decision, after all the hardships you went through and I admire you a lot for this. So...", he swallowed and flashed Hoseok a smile, "So, yes, I still want you to be my boyfriend." He was able to see how a heavy weight was lifted off Hoseok's shoulders and he returned the smile. He squeezes Jimin's hand gently, before he pulled it back. "This time I wanna do things right. Wait here, okay? I'll come back, I promise!", he said and Jimin frowned. "Huh?", he said, when Hoseok got up from his chair and almost bumped into Gyuri, who looked at him, confused. "You're leaving?", Jimin heard her say and saw Hoseok shaking his head. "I'll be right back", he said and told Gyuri to bring his cappuccino to the table, before he hurried out of the coffee shop. Jimin and Gyuri shared utterly confused glances, but the waitress put the cup to the table and shrugged, before she left again.  
Jimin was left alone only for a few minutes, before Hoseok returned, with a blinding smile on his lips. "Do you mind if I'd sit down?", he asked and Jimin looked at him with deeply furrowed brows, before he shook his head and was about to ask what stupid game the older was playing, when he plopped down on the chair and reached out his hand. "Hi" he said, "I'm Hoseok. I've seen you around for a few times now and I've been wondering if you'd like to go on a date with me." Jimin blinked at the older for a few seconds, before he started to giggle. "I'm Jimin", he decided to play along. Hoseok's bright smile was the best reward he could receive, but then he decided to tease him a bit. "But on a date? You're straight-forward, aren't you?", he asked, "Well... I'm not sure." He grinned, when Hoseok's smile faltered a bit. "Let's just talk a bit, okay?", he added, "Tell me a bit about you. I don't know anything about you." Hoseok laughed, before he took a sip from his drink and agreed. "What do you want to know?"  
It wasn't exactly a lie that he didn't know a lot about Hoseok and Jimin really wanted to learn more about him.  
During the next hour Jimin learned that Hoseok was born in Gwangju, but moved to Seoul before Eunbi was born and that his parents got divorced, when he was 13 and his sister was 11, that he grew up with their father and his sister with their mother and that both of them never married again. His father had a girlfriend and Hoseok disliked her, because she was too facile. Their parents had burried the hatchet a few years ago and family meetings weren't uncomfortable anymore.  
When he and Eunbi were kids, they had a dog named Mickey, who lived with Eunbi after the divorce and died when Hoseok was 17.  
He met Jungkook in primary school and they were friend since then.  
Hoseok told him that his relationship with Yoongi lasted for almost five years, from his first year in high school until his second year in college and that they broke up because they weren't able to give each other as much attention as they deserved anymore after they started college, but that they promised to stay close friends and Hoseok was glad that it worked out.  
He probably inherited his passion for dancing from his mother, who had been a popular dancer during her youth and now owned a renowned dance studio in Gwangju, where she moved back to after Eunbi started college. Hoseok's father worked as a fashion designer and met his current girlfriend at one of his fashion shows. She was a make-up artist.  
Eunbi had started her modeling career at the same company where Seokjin was working and the older had taken her under his wings.  
Hoseok opened his own dance studio, after he finished his military duty. He went to the army after college, together with Jungkook, when he was 22 and his best friend was 20. Hoseok's other friends all finished their military duty as well.  
"And more you'll learn when we talk more", he ended with a smile and Jimin nodded slightly. "What exactly is your plan for the date?", he asked, when he pulled the straw out of his mouth, pushed his glass away, because it was empty now. "Don't know. Maybe a movie and dinner after?", Hoseok suggested and Jimin agreed. "Okay, I'm in", he smiled, "Let's go." Hoseok laughed, but he nodded and got up from his chair, "Payment's on me!", he said, before he walked over to the counter to pay for his and Jimin's orders and the younger had already opened his mouth to protest, but Hoseok was already gone. So Jimin closed his mouth again and pushed out his lower lip a bit, when the older returned. ""I want to treat you", he said, when he saw him pouting and gently ruffled his hair, then he took his hand, after both of them put on their jackets and led him out of the coffee shop.  
"It looks like there will be more snow today", Jimin said after a while of walking and Hoseok nodded. "Yes, they said there will be more", he squeezed Jimin's hand softly and after a walk of twenty minutes, they reached the cinema.  
Hoseok agreed to watch a comedy and bought Jimin popcorn and a drink and during the movie, he wrapped his arm around the younger's shoulder, who allowed it.  
They laughed a lot and after the movie, they went to eat something, but Jimin insisted that they went to a small and cozy restaurant and not a fancy one. Dinner passed by smoothly and Jimin really enjoyed spending time with Hoseok. Not that he hadn't enjoyed before, but now it was something different. The older was his boyfriend now, for real and they weren't just having this friends-with-benefits-thing anymore. Jimin was happy and Hoseok brought him home later the day. His heart fluttered rapidly, when the older leaned in, to press a gentle kiss to Jimin's lips, after the brunette allowed him with a small nod. "It's good to have you back, sunshine", Hoseok mumbled, when he broke away again, before he ran his hand through Jimin's hair softly and the younger smiled. He hummed and now he demanded another kiss.  
Shortly after, Jimin decided to go up to the apartment and Hoseok went home himself, because this time, their relationship was supposed to unfold slowly. Not like the first time and Jimin was sure, it would work out so much better.

A few days later, he found himself infront of Hoseok's door, backpack full of papers for college, hands burried in the pockets of his warm coat, after he rung the bell and a slightly annoyed expression on his pretty face. His boyfriend opened the door, dressed in a tank top and loose sweat pants and looked surprised when he saw Jimin. "Hey", he greeted and the younger sent him a small smile. "Hey, I hope I don't disturb you, but I need shelter...", he said and Hoseok frowned, but before he could say something, Jimin already continued: "You know, hyung, since Taehyung is back home, he's jangling my nerves... he's making a mess over the entire apartment and who's the one to clean up after him? Me... I mean, sure, I feel sorry for him, he's going through so much, but that doesn't mean he can leave everything in chaos, right? I really need to finish some papers for uni, but he's so noisy, oh my god... can I come in, hyung?" Hoseok nodded and wanted to say something, but again Jimin was faster, when he walked into the apartment: "Today he's drawing. So I already expect to be paint all over the living room floor when I come home... and he's listening to music and it's so loud, I won't have a chance to concentrate... and he looks so adorable, I can't even be mad at him... even when I have no idea how to get the paint out of the carpet later..." Jimin stopped, when his eyes wandered from a heavily gesturing Hoseok to Jungkook, who was standing in the hallway and waved at him with a small smile. "Hey, Jimin-ah", he greeted and the youngest glared at Hoseok. "Why didn't you tell me, he's here?", he whisper-yelled and Hoseok rolled his eyes, while he took Jimin's coat. "God, I tried... but you weren't listening...", he replied and Jungkook chuckled slightly. "You don't have to handle me with kid gloves", he said, but his brain was already imagining Taehyung with pain in his hair and on his cheek, in a worn-out shirt and old sweatpants, maybe with his bangs tied back with a cute hair clip, but then he shook his head slightly and sighed.  
"What's wrong with him?", Jimin asked, when he followed Hoseok into the living room, where Jungkook plopped down on the couch and grabbed a drawing pad and a pencil. "What do you think is wrong with him?", the older asked the counter question and send his best friend a concerned look, "He hasn't heard from Taehyung for almost two weeks now..." Jimin bit his lower lip.  
Sure, he had no idea that Jungkook was with his boyfriend, but maybe it would've been better if he'd called before he came over. "I'm sorry... this is all because of my thoughtless ranting...", he mumbled and Hoseok gently stroked his back. "It's okay, you had no idea", he said and with one last look into Jungkook's direction, he pulled Jimin into the kitchen, "So, you said you need shelter?"  
The younger nodded. "Yes, I'm working on my performance for the mid-term exam this year", he said, "And with Tae listening to all that loud music, I just can't concentrate..." Hoseok understood this problem, he had gone through the same mid-term exam a few years ago, so he pointed towards the kitchen table. "Yoongi-hyung isn't here today, so he won't come in and nag. I would offer my room as shelter, but I have no table", he said and Jimin grinned. "This is perfectly fine", he replied and dropped his backpack to the ground, when Hoseok opened the fridge. "Drink and snacks?", he asked and Jimin nodded. "Yes, please!", he said enthusiastically and Hoseok laughed. "You get it, sunshine."  
Jimin quickly started to like the new nickname, Hoseok gave him, but he still blushed a bit, when he called him that and everytime Hoseok noticed it. "You're cute", he said, when he placed a glass of coke infront of Jimin, closed the fridge again and the younger coughed slightly. Hoseok laughed, then he pulled open a drawer and took out a bag with cookies. "Here's your snack", he said and Jimin looked at the cute plastic bag with small christmas motives on it. "They're self-made", he said and Hoseok nodded. "That's true", he replied and smiled, when he pecked Jimin's cheek, "Now do your work, uni's starting again in a bit." With those words, he left the kitchen and Jimin looked after him for a moment, before he sighed and pulled a book out of his backpack and some of the sketches he already made for his performance.

"I don't think that you're going to ink this to someone's body", Hoseok said, after he sat down next to Jungkook and looked at his drawing pad with a small frown, "It almost looks like Taehyung." The younger whinced slightly and coughed awkwardly. "That's probably because it's him...", he said and sighed, before he ripped the paper sheet off his drawing pad and tried to hide it in the folder, where he stored his drawings in, but Hoseok was faster and grabbed it from his fingers.  
"What's this on his cheek?", he asked, when he examined the drawing and Jungkook sighed. "Hyung, give it back...", he said quietly, but Hoseok refused. "This is an easel, right?", he asked further, "You drew how you imagined him to look like right now, huh? God, Kook... that's not healthy for you..." The younger grumbled and took the paper back from Hoseok. "I know...", he murmured and now he finally was able to hide the drawing in the folder. "You know what? You need to get laid...", Hoseok jabbed Jungkook's side and his best friend groaned. "Ah, goddamn, shut up, hyung...", he replied, "I don't want to get laid... I'm fine..." "Does this...", the older pointed at the folder, "... look like you're fine to you?"  
Jungkook shrugged. "Shouldn't you spend time with your boyfriend?", he asked, before he grabbed the drawing pad again, because he really had to work on some sketches for new tattoos. "He needs to work on his uni papers", Hoseok replied and earned a "Ahhh... so you prefer to bother me?" from Jungkook and laughed.  
The younger drew the pencil over the paper and left black lines behind, that didn't look like anything in particular yet. "And what's this?", Hoseok asked and Jungkook snorted. "Your brain...", he replied, before he sighed.  
"Jungkookie, you're not fine", Hoseok said and pulled the pencil as well as the drawing pad out of his friend's hand, "Go and talk to him, really." But Jungkook shook his head. "Nope. I promised to give him time, so Tae gets all the time he needs and..."  
Jungkook and Hoseok looked up, when they heard a muffled 'Ouch' and both frowned, when they saw Jimin with his back to the living room door, standing on one feet and rubbing the other. "Sunshine?", Hoseok asked, "What are you doing there?" The youngest turned around with an awkward smile. "I banged into the doorframe?", he said, but then he sighed, "I'm sorry, I overheard your talk. I swear, I never wanted to eavesdrop, but I heard Tae's name and that always makes me attentive..."  
Hoseok patted the couch and Jimin walked over to them, sat down next to his boyfriend. "Hyung, I thought that it might help you when I tell you what's going on in his life lately?", he asked, but before Jungkook was able to reply, he shook his head again. "Maybe not... this probably will only lead to you being even more concerned... ahh... I'm going crazy... shit, I just should go back into the kitchen and..." "Jimin-ah... tell me... please", Jungkook said and the youngest swallowed, when he heard, how pleading and broken Jungkook sounded.  
"Okay...", he mumbled and cleared his throat, "I don't know whether they talked about it in the news, but... on New Year's eve Baekhyun-hyung called in the morning and Tae went to visit him. I didn't know what was going on and just got a text message from Tae, but later that day, he called me. He was devastated and... sit down, hyung, I'm not done talking now!" "Jimin-ah, what happened?", Jungkook asked, eyes wide and the youngest sighed. He knew, that this wouldn't calm Jungkook down.  
"Someone found out that his parents had been murdered", he murmured and Hoseok gasped. Jungkook just stared at the younger for a moment, before he got up from the couch and walked through the living room, bewildered. "Fuck...", he mumbled, "Fuck..." "Hyung...", Jimin got up as well and gently touched Jungkook's upper arm, "None of us would've been able to help him through this. Neither you, nor me. He was with his brothers for the last week and they took care of each other quite well. And Tae knows, if he'd called you, you'd came immediately. He knows this, hyung. He's doing okay, really. He's smiling, singing and he's not doing nonsense. There's a special squad, that's trying to find the murderer. Specialists already think that it wasn't an attack against the family, but more against the company."  
"So, nothing happened since the attack against his parents?", Hoseok asked and Jimin turned towards him, shook his head. "No, nothing. Of course Baekhyun-hyung installed special software to protect the company's computers and he also hired more security, but so far nothing I know about, happened. Tae would've told me. Nobody knows, what the murderer's main goal was, but...", Jimin was interrupted by Jungkook, who kicked the couch and groaned. "Hey, my couch isn't involved in this, Jeon!", Hoseok complained, but Jungkook ignored him. "I promised to be by his side... and where was I? Probably sitting on my couch and drowning in self-pity...", he groaned and Jimin sighed. "Hyung! Listen! It was Tae, who decided on his own to leave you out this time. That's not your fault, okay? How are you supposed to know about this, when nobody tells you?" Jungkook looked at the younger and Jimin thought he saw tears in the corners of his eyes. "Hey, hey, look, I promise to send you daily updates about his well-being, okay? The new dance class started and he has the kids in the dance studio, they're helping him a lot to stay happy. He also quit the stupid job in the bar, hyung, so he won't get in trouble. At least not at work. And when his condition will get worse, I'll tell you. I'll be honest to you, hyung, I promise, but please, stop blaming yourself. You had no idea." The older nodded weakly and Jimin almost wished, that he didn't tell him. "I'm sorry...", he said and Jungkook shook his head. "It may not look like this, but I think it's good that I know now. I might understand better, why he needs more time", he murmured.  
"Come on, Kook", Hoseok said and pulled the younger back on the couch, "When we were kids, the good, old Tekken helped against your pent up frustration." Jimin snorted slightly, before he gently patted Jungkook's shoulder and retreated back into the kitchen. In the beginning he heard just the noises of the video game, but after a while, he was able to blurr them out and finish a good amount of his work. Around two hours later he was interrupted by Jungkook, who walked into the kitchen.  
"I'm going home now", he said and Jimin thought that he looked indeed a bit more relaxed then before. "Next week Hoseok and I meet Yoongi-hyung, Namjoon-hyung and Jin-hyung. Maybe Eunbi will come too, so when you have time, join us, okay? Hoseok-hyung is maybe a bit too shy to ask you", Jungkook grinned and hugged Jimin. "Thanks for always taking care of Tae", he murmured and once again, Jimin thought, that he sounded broken and vulnerable. "Anytime, hyung", he replied, because taking care of Taehyung was his duty since he could remember, "And you, go home now and take care of yourself. Spoil yourself a bit." "I do. See you, Jimin-ah", Jungkook waved and then he left the kitchen. Some minutes later, Hoseok closed the apartment door and leaned against the kitchen doorframe.  
"You worked enough, sunshine", he said, "Come and join me in the living room?" Jimin sighed slightly, he was sure that he wouldn't be able to concentrate anymore, now that Jungkook was gone, so he nodded. "Yeah, just let me put my things away, so I won't leave your kitchen behind in a complete mess", he said with a small smile and Hoseok hummed. Jimin started to move his books and papers into his backpack and after he was done, he followed Hoseok into the living room.  
"I really hate that Jungkookie is so saddened...", the older mumbled, when he plopped down on the couch and Jimin sat down beside him. He sighed and nodded. "To be honest... I think his feelings for Taehyung are stronger than those he had for Yugyeom and he was already devastated, when he broke up with him. I've never seen him like this before...", the older continued and once again all Jimin could do, was nodding.  
"He looks so hurt and vulnerable, but he's still so insightful", he murmured and leaned his head against Hoseok's shoulder, "I wish I could help him or kick Tae's ass for making him wait so long..." "Don't do this. Taehyung probably has his reasons and Jungkook is maybe too insightful, so they're both playing their roles... Some day they'll eventually get back to being close again and then you don't have to worry about this topic anymore...", Hoseok sighed. "But as long as Tae's keeping himself at distance from Jungkook-hyung, I have to worry. I always tought, hyung is something like his safe haven or a kind of life line, but right now... he's either painting a lot or buys stuff that noone needs...", Jimin whined and Hoseok grunted slightly. "I heard about the swing...", he mumbled and Jimin looked up. "Kook was a bit disappointed, when he found out that Taehyung contacted Mingyu and I get why he was, to be honest." Jimin rolled his eyes. "Damn, Tae... I knew, it wasn't a good idea to give the swing to Jia...", he sighed and Hoseok patted his back. "He's over it, because Mingyu assured him that they just came over to pick the swing and not to spend time with Taehyung. And it also was a good opportunity to hear something about his condition."  
"But that's the only positive thing about Tae meeting Mingyu, right?", Jimin asked and Hoseok had to agree. "He really was wondering, what he did wrong, Jimin-ah..." "According to Tae, he did nothing wrong", Jimin said and bit his lower lip, "Remember your younger self, when you had sex with another man for the first time? Haven't you been overwhelmed by all those emotions as well? I was... I maybe didn't escape, but there was still a lot going on inside. And I'm also very sure, that Tae isn't exactly gay. He just developed a... well... a crush, even when it's an understatement on Jungkook... He knows this, hyung, but there's probably something else he didn't tell me about yet, so I have to talk to him a bit more... to find out what's going on in his deepest thoughts and why he's still avoiding Jungkook-hyung. Because, you know, there's still a hickey on his neck and he wears it proudly, never covered it." Hoseok smiled a bit. Then he leaned over and kissed Jimin softly, when the younger's phone buzzed. Jimin grumbled and Hoseok laughed. "Take a look", he said, "It's probably Taehyung." "It's him", Jimin said after a moment, "He's asking whether I'm coming home tonight or not."  
Hoseok grinned. "Guess, he needs you. You better go", he said, when he looked out of the living room window, "I'll bring you home, sunshine."  
"Thanks, hyung!", Jimin smiled a bit and after a short while, they were ready to leave and entered Hoseok's car. It wasn't an exactly long ride to Jimin's and Taehyung's apartment. "I'd like to join you and your friends next week", Jimin said, before he got out of the car and Hoseok frowned a bit, "Jungkook-hyung invited me. Oh and who made the cookies? They're delicious!" "I made them, sunshine", Hoseok said and laughed, when Jimin looked at him in disbelief. "I'll tell you more about my baking skills, when we meet next time, sunshine", he said and got out of the car, to kiss Jimin goodbye, "Now go and take care of your best friend." "I do, hyung. Good night."  
Jimin smiled and kissed Hoseok back, before he entered the apartment building.


	14. Lost Boy

When Taehyung came out of his room the next morning, he heard scrubbing noises from the living room and frowned, before he walked into this direction. When he walked through the door, he first saw Snow lying on the couch, before he noticed Jimin, kneeling on the floor and scrubbing the carpet with a sponge. When he saw Taehyung from the corner of his eye, he stopped and looked up. "Next time, when you have one of your creative episodes, Kim Taehyung, do me the favour and spread old newspapers, okay? With what kind of paint did you draw? Waterproof?", he grumbled and shook his head slightly. "Oil paint", Taehyung murmured and grinned at Jimin sheepishly, "I probably should've wiped it away as soon as it dropped to the ground, right?" "Yes you should've done that...", the older sighed and got on his feet again. "Hmm, I can order a new carpet!", he suggested and Jimin's eyes widened. "What? No, no, please don't do this!", he exclaimed and Taehyung frowned. "But, Chim, just a few seconds ago you were complaining about the ruined carpet", he said, confused and Jimin just shook his head rapidly. "Just... don't order anything, Tae! No more only shopping please!" "Huh?", Jimin's outburst confused Taehyung even more and he frowned at his best friend, "What's wrong with online shopping, Chim?" "The constant ringing during the last week drove me crazy! You ordered all that stuff you won't need and you weren't even here when it was delivered. I had to work on my mid-term exam, Tae and sometimes your orders have been delivered twice a day. That was annyoing, so go to the mall or something, I don't mind, but for god's sake, stop the fucking online shopping!"  
"So, you were annoyed by the ringing bell?", Taehyung asked and tilted his head to the side, when Jimin nodded. "God, yes!", he grumbled, "Did you even use one of the things you ordered?" Taehyung nodded. "Yes, you already did as well", he said, "I bought new pans, because we needed those." "Okay, yeah, that's true", Jimin admitted and walked into the bathroom to rinse the sponge. "Are you hungry?", he asked, "I bought croissants." Taehyung hummed. "Yesterday I called Minjae, when you were out", he said, "And I made an appointment for today. Are you going to accompany me?" Minjae was Taehyung's and Jimin's hair dresser. "You got an appointment so soon?"  
"Yes, someone cancelled a few minutes before, I was just lucky", Taehyung giggled, when he followed Jimin to the kitchen and sat down. "Hey, you ruined the carpet, now you make coffee!", Jimin yelled and Taehyung jumped up from his chair again, but he laughed. "Yes, sir!", he said and walked over to the coffee machine.  
They ate breakfast and then they got ready for going out.  
After they spent a good amount of time in Minjae's hair studio, Taehyung got his hair dyed in a beautiful light brown and Jimin got a hair cut and after they left the hair studio again, Taehyung dragged Jimin to the mall to buy a new carpet. While they were strolling through the stores, they met Namjoon and Yoongi, went to a café together and laughed at lot.

A week later, Hoseok picked up Jimin and went with him to the 'Original' and when they arrived, all the others were already there. Jimin greeted them and whinced slightly, when Namjoon got up to greet him back properly and accidentally threw two glasses to the ground. Yoongi groaned and hid his face in his hands, Seokjin shook his head and Eunbi rolled her eyes. "The god of destruction strikes again", Jungkook chuckled and Hoseok went to the bar to get a hand broom and a shovel, which he gave to his friend. "What's wrong with you, Joonie?", he asked and frowned, "You've been too clumsy this morning already. Something happened?" "Nope, nothing", the slightly younger grunted and kneeled down to sweep away the shards.  
"He was like this at home as well", Seokjin added, "He hit my nose with his forehead, when he wanted to kiss me goodbye and he almost ripped the closet door out of its hinges, when he wanted to get dressed. Baby, you've too much energy." "Haha...", Namjoon said and got up again, to bring the hand broom and the shovel back to the bar and when he returned, he held two new glasses in his hands. "Oh, he has liquid! Jimin-ah, would you please take them? He might drop them!", Hoseok teased and Jimin laughed slightly. Namjoon brought the glasses over to their table and Seokjin gently patted his back. "Something's off. Are you sure, you're fine?", he asked and Namjoon nodded. Jimin thought, he looked a bit annoyed, when Yoongi threw his arm around his shoulder. "Did you find your carpet?", he asked and Jimin laughed a bit. "Yeah, it's home and looks good", he replied and the older grinned. "And how's Taehyung-ah?" "He's doing good, hyung!", the brunette smiled, "You alone today? Where's Ahreum-noona?" "She'll join us later, is still at work", Yoongi explained. Ahreum was his girlfriend and she worked as a nurse. "What carpet?", Jungkook suddenly asked and Jimin grinned a bit. "Oh... Tae indeed dropped oil paint to our carpet and we had to get a new one. And we met Yoongi-hyung and Namjoon-hyung in the mall that day", he explained and Jungkook let out a small 'Ah...'.  
Slowly he started wondering, why Taehyung was talking to all his friends, but not to him, but he tried to brush it off and send Jimin a smile. "It's... good to hear that he's doing good...", he said, when Yoongi gently nudged his side. "Stop making a face, Jungkook-ah. You know, that little kid is totally whipped for you!" "Yeah, hyung, it's okay!", Jungkook grumbled and took a sip from his glass, when suddenly the up-beat song in the background stopped and 'Perfect' by Ed Sheeran started playing. Yoongi started to smile and turned around, when Namjoon got up and cleared his throat, then he whimpered slightly, when he hit his shaking hand on the table. Seokjin frowned a bit again. "Joonie, what's wrong with you?", he asked, but Namjoon once again shook his head.  
He cleared his throat again and then he started to speak.  
"Seokjin. I've loved you since the day we met and every day during the last ten years has made me a happier and better man. Whether we are 1000 miles apart or right next to each other on our couch, I always feel close to you, knowing, that we're having a bright future together. We take care of each other in bad times and celebrate each other's success together. Whenever I think about the future, I always see you and me taking it on together and I'd look forward to every little surprise and laughter I can give you. My favorite thing to do is making you happy."  
Seokjin blinked and gasped in surprise, when Namjoon pulled a small, velvet box out of his pocket, then he dropped to his knees in front of his boyfriend and the older put both of his hands over his mouth, because right now he wasn't able to believe, what was happening.  
Namjoon opened the box. "I love you so much, Seokjin. Will you marry me?"  
The bar was quiet for a moment and all guests anticipated Seokjin's answer, who just stared at the ring on the red fabric, before he slipped down from his chair and to his knees as well and hugged Namjoon. "Yes, Joonie, yes, I want to marry you!", he said, tears running over his cheeks, but he smiled happily and when he broke away from the younger, Namjoon followed him and kissed him softly. All attendees started applauding and cheering and Yoongi proudly patted Namjoon's back. "Well done!", he said, because he exactly knew how nervous he had been. "Ahh, I knew something was off!", Hoseok said, "But in a good way! Congratulations, Joonie, Jinnie-hyung!"  
Jungkook smiled softly, he was happy for his hyungs too. But he also suffered, seeing that his friends' love life was working well, just he was stuck alone. He sighed and pulled out his phone, browsed through his instagram. Of course he was going to congratulate his hyungs, but he wanted to wait, until the others had calmed down a bit.  
He laughed about a cute video, Wonwoo posted a few hours ago, showing Jia, who was playing with her puppy Bomi, she got for Christmas from her grandparents, hit likes on some posts of tattoos and frowned, when he reached Taehyung's newest posts. The first one was a picture of a brunette Taehyung and another boy with a similar hair color, with the caption 'Lost boy finally returned home! Good to have you back!' and a lot of cheesy emojis and the second one, posted around half an hour ago, was a video of Taehyung and the same boy, dancing in Taehyung's living room. Jungkook noticed an open bottle of wine on the coffee table and two half empty glasses and he reached out for Jimin's arm.  
"Jimin-ah!", he said and the younger turned around. "Yes, hyung?", he asked, when Jungkook showed him the video. "Who's this?" Jimin watched the video and smiled slightly. "They're so cute!", he laughed, before he cleared his throat and decided to answer Jungkook's question. "This is Kenta. We know him since primary school, but he moved back to Japan after we finished high school and now returned for a semester abroad. Back in school we were inseperable and he's back for a few days now, lives with us." Jimin sighed contentedly. "And he makes Tae really happy, I haven't seen him laughing so much and so honestly for a while."  
He looked at Jungkook, who locked his phone screen and hummed slightly. He looked sad and Jimin noticed what he just said. "But last time he was happy like this, he was with you, hyung! When you danced on his birthday", and that wasn't a lie. "And I'm sorry that he's such a dumbass... I wish I would be able to do more for you two..."  
"It's okay", Jungkook sighed and stuffed the phone into his pocket, "I... just miss him. I miss his smile and his giggles. I miss his voice and his glow. Yes, he's glowing... I even miss his naivety and I just want to talk to him. I miss him so much, Jimin-ah, it hurts..."  
And the more Jimin heard, the harder he wanted to kick Taehyung's ass. He wanted to beat some sense into his best friend, to make him get his shit together and to stop hurting Jungkook. He swallowed and hugged the older, because he felt so sorry for him. "Thank you...", Jungkook murmured and then the brunette let go of him again. "He'll come back, I promise, hyung!", Jimin said and Jungkook nodded.  
The younger then whinced a little, when the older slightly bumped his fist against the tabletop. "Jeon Jungkook, goddamn, stop the stupid self-pity...", he mumbled, more to himself, than to anyone else and Jimin smiled a bit. He was glad, that Jungkook still tried himself to brighten up his mood. "I brought my schedule along, Jimin-ah, would you like to look for an appointment?", he asked and pulled a small, black book out of his bag, that was leaning against his chair, "It's mid-January now, so next week I'm fully booked. But I've a few free appointments the week after and when you have an imagination for your motive, I have enough time until then to finish it. I know, you want something with flowers and less color, right?"  
Jimin blinked a bit, surprised, that Jungkook wanted to talk about tattoos now, but he agreed. "Then Monday after next week?", he asked and Jungkook nodded. He grabbed a pen from his bag. "In the morning or in the afternoon?" "Morning", Jimin replied and watched how the older wrote his name down at the free space between ten and eleven am, "I'll bring coffee!" "Sounds good", Jungkook grinned, before he pulled out his phone again and opened his gallery, "Look here, I drew some flowers during the last days and I wanted to show them to you. Maybe you like some of them." He showed Jimin a few photos and the younger pointed at some pinkish cherry blossoms. "I like those. And maybe you can add an hourglass? Last time I saw one and noticed how much I like them. So I'd love to have one." "An hourglass?", Jungkook repeated and bumped the tip of the pen gently against his chin, thinking, "Maybe I'll draw a dial instead of just sand and make it look like it's melting away. What do you think?" Once again he bent down to his bag and pulled out a slightly crumpled piece of paper with a few sketches on it. He straightened it and drew a quick doodle of his idea. "Well, more detailed of course, but similar to this and in the background I can draw some dark and light lines, maybe swirls or something. It'll look great!" Jimin nodded. He wasn't able to imagine everything as lively as Jungkook did, but he trusted the tattoo artist. "I'm sure it will", he said and watched Jungkook adding a few tiny details to the dial and the hourglass.  
"And here", he said after a while and drew a simple circle into the left upper corner of his sketch, Jimin noticed a small tiger head above it, "I'll add the flowers and some buds. Do you want something else?"  
Jimin laughed, when he noticed that Jungkook was really enthusiastic. "No, it sounds really good like this!", he smiled and the older hummed. "I'm excited to draw it for you right now. Maybe I'll start tonight", he said and Jimin rose his eyebrows. "You're supposed to sleep at night, hyung", he said and Jungkook shrugged. "I often get up, when I'm inspired. Many of my designs were done during night", he explained and the younger sighed. "That's not healthy...", he mumbled and Jungkook laughed. "Don't worry, Jimin-ah. I'm used to it and I always make sure to get enough sleep", he said and gently nudged the younger's side, before he took his glass and drank something. Then he watched Jimin taking out his phone and how he checked his messages. He frowned, then looked at Jungkook.  
"Hyung...", he said and Jungkook hummed, "Let's take a picture together!" "Eh, sure", he said and Jimin opened his camera, pulled Jungkook closer and made a peace sign, before he snapped a picture of them. Then he called for their other friends' attention and snapped pictures of them too. "I'll post them on instagram by the way", he informed the others while he was already typing something and Jungkook looked over his shoulder. He laughed slightly. "Spending time with my amazing hyungs?", he quoted his caption and ruffled Jimin's hair affectionately. "Sure, you guys are amazing!", Jimin replied. "You are too, Jimin-ah you are amazing as well", the older said, voice calm and quiet, but Jimin sensed, that he was utterly honest right now.  
He smiled and thanked him. They talked for a bit more, but after a while, Jungkook decided to go home, because he had to open the studio early the next morning and right now he was working alone. Mingyu, Wonwoo, Jia and Bomi were still visiting Mingyu's parents in Anyang.

When Jimin returned home, Taehyung and Kenta were still awake and music was playing in the apartment. "I'm home!", he called and Snow immediately came running towards him, looking like he wanted to say something like: 'Thank god you're home! Can you make them stop moving weirdly?! Please!' and Jimin grinned. "Poor baby", he said and stroked his soft fur, before he put his jacket to the rack and walked into the living room. "Are you two deaf?", he asked and the two boys looked at him. A smiling Kenta rushed over to Jimin and hugged him. "How was your evening, Jimin?", he asked, "I saw the pictures you posted. Your friends all seem to be very nice. They have extremely friendly smiles." Jimin laughed a bit and hugged the young Japanese back. "I had a great evening", he said and then he looked at Taehyung, who's expression was a bit hard to read for Jimin. "Something wrong, Tae?", he asked and the younger shook his head. "Nope", he said and smiled, then he hugged Jimin as greeting as well and left the room, telling his friends that he wanted to go to the toilet. Jimin looked at Kenta. "He's probably a bit... uhm... sad, since you posted that pictures on instagram. Is this guy, you took the selca with, Jungkook?", he asked and Jimin nodded. "What? Is he jealous, that I'm spending time with him?", Jimin grumbled and rolled his eyes, when Kenta shrugged. "I don't know. I just saw him running his finger over Jungkook and sighing longingly... well, sort of...", he said and once again Jimin grumbled. "If I could I would kick him into his ass so hard, that he's going to fly straight to Jungkook-hyung's door...", he shook his head, "He's definitely in his own luck's way..."  
Kenta shrugged. "I'm too less involved in this, I can't say much about it. He just looked extremely sad and troubled, when he saw that picture", he said and plopped down on the couch, Jimin took the seat next to him. "I'll talk to him...", Jimin said, "But not today. It's too late and I just want to spend some time with you two." Kenta nodded. He was only back in Korea for a few days now and not too deep into the materia, so he really wasn't able to judge the situation.  
He jumped a bit out of shock, when Jimin's phone buzzed and the entire couch vibrated. Jimin laughed. "I'm sorry!", he giggled and pulled his phone out of his back pocket. "Ohhh!", he said, when he opened the message. "Hm?", Kenta frowned and the slightly younger turned his phone to show him the picture. "Jungkook-hyung sent it. This is going to be my tattoo", he said, while he watched, how Kenta, who was majoring in art, examined the 'rough sketch' as Jungkook had named it. "This is pretty good", he said, while he looked at the pencil lines and Jimin nodded. "He's the best", he said, but then he decided to stop the topic, because Taehyung returned. And Jimin didn't want to hurt his best friend even more with showing him a piece of art, Jungkook drew for him.  
"Wanna dance some more?", the youngest asked and Kenta agreed. Jimin got up from the couch again and dropped his phone to the soft surface. "You don't even have to ask", he said and Taehyung grinned.  
Surely, he was sad, that Jimin had spent a lot of time with Jungkook during the last days, this was what he wanted to do as well after all. But he couldn't just join them after weeks of not sharing just one word, right? Not even when he wanted nothing more, than hugging Jungkook, hiding his face in the crook of the older's neck, inhale his scent and never letting go of him again. He just couldn't, but he missed him so much...  
But Taehyung also didn't want to mope all day long, so he grabbed the controller of the gaming console and asked his friends to choose a song. The dance game was one of his latest online shopping purchases and one of the less things, he would definitely use more often.  
After around an hour of a lot of laughing and dancing, Jimin decided to go to sleep and he reminded Taehyung to not stay awake for too long anymore, because they wanted to go to the dance studio, Taehyung was working at, in the morning, to talk with the owner about the new dance lessons for the kids.

Jimin woke up a few minutes before his alarm and he instantly wished, that he didn't promise Taehyung to accompany him to the dance studio. He was still extremely tired, but he climbed out from underneath his fluffy blanket and frowned, when he saw Snow lying on his bed. The dog usually spent cold winter nights in Taehyung's bed.  
His best friend was obviously still asleep, because Jimin heard nothing, when he walked through the apartment. He opened the door to Taehyung's room and walked towards the bed, where he found his best friend and Kenta, sleeping peacefully and entangled in a mess of limbs and huffed. "What the...", he grumbled slightly. Jimin reached out for Taehyung's shoulder and shook it gently. The younger seemed to have a rather light sleep today, because he opened his eyes really quick and looked at his best friend. "Get up!", Jimin commanded, but he still whispered, because Kenta was asleep and Taehyung blinked, but untangled his limbs and climed out of the bed.  
"I'll go to the bathroom first", he said sleepily, but Jimin shook his head, grabbed his wrist and pulled him into the living room. "Huh?", the younger was confused. "We need to talk", Jimin said and pointed at the couch, where Taehyung sat down immediately, because Jimin's voice was serious. "And... the school?", he asked, but Jimin shook his head. "This is more important", he said, but left Taehyung alone for a moment, only to return to him with a package of strawberry milk in one hand and a cup of coffee in the other.  
"What's wrong?", the younger asked and looked at his fingers, when he felt the couch giving in under Jimin's body. "You can't continue like this...", Jimin said, "You're not only hurting Jungkook but also yourself and I just can't sit here and watch this anymore! Tae, you need to get your shit together now and decide, what exactly you want." "B-but..." "No buts anymore, Tae! I've spent enough time with Jungkook-hyung and as soon as we talk about you, he looks like a kicked puppy. He's broken and devastated and he needs at least a word from you, so he can continue living", Jimin sighed, before he looked at Taehyung. "Listen, I understand that you needed time to process everything, I really do and Jungkook-hyung understands that as well, but I think, you took enough time now. It's taking too long, Taehyung, really and slowly I can't believe anymore, that your overwhelming emotions are the only reason for the distance. It's your decision, but Jungkook-hyung deserves an answer and he's been waiting patiently until now. It's okay, when you decide against being with him or doing the next step, he'll accept this, but he deserves to know, Tae..." "Jimin, I... I have to focus on my family... my brothers need me now and that matter needs my full attention now and...", he wanted to say more, but Jimin roughly interrupted him. "Kim Taehyung, what kind of bullshit are you talking right now? Do you even hear yourself talking?", he growled, "He wants to be there for you! He said, he promised to never leave you and Jungkook-hyung was already blaming himself, for not being able to be by your side, when you went through the discovery of the murder and..." "Wait, what? He knows?", now Taehyung interrupted his best friend and looked at him, eyes wide. Jimin blinked for a moment, when he realized, that he never mentioned this little detail to Taehyung. "Uhm... yes... I.. I told him the day of the oil paint-carpet incident...", he mumbled and Taehyung was silent for a while. "Uhm... are you mad? I... just had to tell him..."  
There was more silence for a while, until Taehyung gently shook his head. "I... no... I don't think I'm mad...", he bit his lower lip and lifted his legs to the couch, drew them closer to his body and wrapped his arms around them, "I'm pretty aware of my feelings for Jungkook-hyung... but I'm so afraid... someone killed my parents and I... I don't want to endanger him... I can't loose him... I just can't... I never wanted to hurt him, but I think I can't get closer to him, before the killer is locked-in..." A lonely tear slipped down Taehyung's cheek, before he lost it completely and broke down in tears and Jimin was quick to scoop closer and pull his best friend into a bone-crushing hug.  
"Oh, Tae... my baby...", he sighed, "You know even better than me, that all those attacks were directed against the company and not against your family... and, as hard as it may sound, it's not your decision. Jungkook-hyung is old enough to decide on his own, whether he wants to be involed or not and when I look at him, I see clearly, that he wants to be involved. You have no reason to be concerned about his life and when there's something alarming, Baekhyun-hyung will do everything, to protect you all and your beloved ones."  
Jimin gently stroked Taehyung's hair and it took a while, until the younger looked up. "Chim... I miss him so much... but... what if I'll mess up everything? There's so much emotional weight I'm carrying around and I don't think that this is a good and stable base for a relationship", he said and Jimin shook his head. "Tae, shhh. He missed you too. You need him and he needs you. You both need each other so much and Jungkook-hyung knows, who he's getting involved with. He knows you for a while now and again, this isn't your decision. Also, your current struggles never are the general base for a relationship, but love, loyalty and trust. And I know that you love and trust him, so... don't hesitate any longer. Go and get your man, Tae, he's waiting for you."


	15. Long Way Home

It took a few more pep talks from Jimin and four days for Taehyung to gather all his courage and go to Jungkook's apartment building. He leaned against the wall for around half an hour, freezing, but too nervous to actually ring the bell and slipped into the house, when one of Jungkook's neighbours left. Now he was standing in front of his apartment door. Ten minutes and around five failed tries to knock on the door passed and he was already debating to leave again. With a soft sigh, he leaned his forehead against the cold wall in the hallway, before he straightened up again, fist raised and ready to knock, when on a floor above, a door fell shut unexpectedly and Taehyung whinced. His hand jolted forward and crashed against the door and he groaned. "Shit...", he probably wasn't that ready to knock for real, but fate obviously had other plans.  
Taehyung waited for a few moments, until he heard steps from the inside. A key was turned around in the lock and his fingers grabbed the wine bottle in his hand just a bit harder, when the door opened and he looked directly into Jungkook's face.  
The older looked as handsome as before and Taehyung took a deep breath, before he licked his lower lip and flashed Jungkook a small smile. "Hi, hyung...", he murmured and waved slightly with his free hand. Jungkook blinked a few times and he stared at Taehyung as if he was a phantom, standing there in his opened black coat, black, ripped jeans and a red silk shirt visible beneath. His brunette hair was beautifully messy and he wore delicate, round glasses as well. He just looked gorgeous... "T-Taehyung...", he mumbled after a moment and the younger nodded. Then, because Jungkook seemed to be too frozen to make a move, he walked over to the older and threw his arms around his neck, pressed his body against the other's and nuzzled his face against the side of his neck. Hesitantly, the older's arms gently wrapped around his waist and Taehyung sighed contentedly. "I missed you so much...", he murmured and smiled against Jungkook's skin, when he felt, how the other dug his nose into his hair for a moment, before he broke away and without a word, he pulled Taehyung inside his apartment.  
He kicked the door shut with his foot and pulled him into the living room. Taehyung barely had time to set the wine bottle to the coffee table and to shrug his coat off before moments later they were both already sitting on the couch. Taehyung was on Jungkook's lap and the older clung to him, as if his life depended on Taehyung. For a while, none of them said a word, both savouring each other's presence, until Taehyung squirmed a little in Jungkook's hold. He wasn't just here to cuddle, even when he enjoyed that a lot, but he also wanted to talk to the older.  
"No...", Jungkook murmured against Taehyung's hair, "Just give me a few more minutes..." He almost sounded like a whiny kid and made Taehyung giggle slightly. "Okay", he whispered and settled back comfortably against Jungkook's firm chest and gently traced the lines of Jungkook's asian dragon tattoo poking out from underneath his shirt sleeve. Then he leaned his head against the older's shoulder and closed his eyes, fingers wrapped around his arm and he also planned to not let go at the moment. It all felt too comfortable, too good to be true and right now, Taehyung was realy happy, that he knocked at the door and that Jungkook had been at home.  
After a while , Jungkook's hands moved to Taehyung's hips and the older allowed him to move. Taehyung changed his position from sitting sideways on Jungkook's lap to straddling him and looked at him, while he cupped his cheeks with his hands.  
"Hyung...", he started and felt Jungkook's gentle grip on his hips tighten a bit, "I... never wanted to hurt you, really. I was just so afraid..." Jungkook frowned, when Taehyung said this. "Afraid?", he asked, very quiet and softened his grip again, "Of... me?"  
Taehyung widened his eyes. "What? No, no... hyung, I wasn't afraid of you... I could never be afraid of you." Jungkook would never harm him and Taehyung knew that quite well. "First I was totally overwhelmed...", Taehyung took a deep breath, "There were so many emotions inside of me, raging and confusing me and... I'm so sorry, that I left without a note or at least a word... but I thought, I would be able to calm down soon enough, to call you and to talk to you again, because to be honest, that was all I wanted from the very beginning. To be close to you... but then... I found out, that my parents were murdered and everything changed. I'm not saying that I forgot, that I wanted to talk to you or anything, but the week I spent with my brothers, passed in a blurr and I can't even remember, what I did then. And after everything calmed down a bit and Baek-hyung told me to go home again, I got scared. They already killed my parents and even when everybody told me, that this was more of an attack against the company, to make everything messy or whatever, I still had in mind, what might happen if someone would attack my family too. My brothers are the only family I have left now and I was so afraid, that someone would attack you as well, when you'd get involved with me..." "Tae..." "I was scared of my thoughts, of finding you, perilously hurt or even dead and I decided - what was really stupid - that I didn't want to endanger you. And for this, I needed to keep up the distance."  
"But it wasn't your task to decide this, Taehyung...", Jungkook said and Taehyung, who wanted to continue talking, closed his mouth and looked at the older. "I'm capable of deciding for myself who I want to be involved with. And if you had asked me about my opinion, you would surely have spared us both a few torments. I mean, I understand that you were scared and your thoughts were elsewhere. But keeping up the distance only hurt us both more than necessary..."  
He sighed. "Talking helps, really, and ... maybe it would've avoided me reproaching myself," he added softly, and Taehyung looked at him. "You ... don't have to reproach yourself, hyung, you did nothing wrong! I don't regret anything, it was... wonderful", he said and Jungkook laughed softly, almost sarcastically.  
"Taehyung, I thought I hurt you. I thought I did something you didn't like and that I pushed you into something you didn't want. I desperately tried to remember, at which point I overlooked your discomfort, when I missed it, to stop. I never wanted to drag you into something that pushed you away from me and your stupid distance didn't make it any better."  
Taehyung took a deep breath, while he ran his thumb over Jungkook's cheek softly. He now noticed, how much he hurt the older with staying away from him and not talking to him and he felt like a stupid, little kid. "But... I can't keep it up any longer...", he said, his voice wavy, "I want to be close to you. I want to hug you, hold your hand and kiss you. Hyung, I want you to call me 'Baby Boy' and I want you to be my boyfriend... in case you still want me..."  
Taehyung looked down and he let go of Jungkook's face and his hands slid down to his shoulders. The older felt them shivering slightly, when Taehyung grabbed on his shoulders gently and he sighed again. Jungkook had to tell Taehyung what he felt, when he woke up to an empty bed, being left behind without a note or a message on his phone and without any clue about what happened, when things had been fine just a few hours ago.  
"Hey... look at me...", he said and released one hand from Taehyung's hip, to raise his chin gently and looked into wide, glistening eyes "You're all I ever wanted in my life, okay? I want to hug you too, hold your hand and kiss you as well. I want to call you 'Baby Boy' and I'd love to be your boyfriend, but please stop making important decisions on your own. Include me. Talk to me, Tae and don't leave me out. I promised to be by your side and I mean it." Then he leaned forward and first kissed Taehyung's forehead, then his nose and in the end a soft and loving kiss was placed on the younger's slightly quivering lips. "Okay?", he asked, face only milimeters away from Taehyung's. "Okay, hyung", the younger whispered and wasn't able to say more, because Jungkook's lips were on his. He nibbled on them gently, both arms tightly wrapped around Taehyung's waist again and the brunette sighed contentedly.  
For a moment, he really thought that he messed up completely and that Jungkook was going to send him home, telling him that he was too disappointed and never wanted to see him again.  
Taehyung was sure, that the older was disappointed in him, but instead of going home now and melting into tears, he was still in Jungkook's lap, kissed him and melted into his arms instead, because he felt so incredibly comfortable. He never wanted to let go and Jungkook obviously shared his opinion, when he deepened the kiss. After a while, Taehyung felt Jungkook's tongue gliding over his lips and he sighed, before he opened his mouth slightly, poked out his own tongue and nudged it against Jungkook's. The older chuckled into his mouth and they decided to play this game for a while longer, until Jungkook gently guided the brunette's tongue back into his own mouth and followed right after.  
Taehyung gasped softly and grabbed the tattoo artist's shoulders a bit tighter, when Jungkook explored his cavity, dragged his tongue along the roof of his mouth and slowly swirled it around Taehyung's tongue, before he broke away and smiled at the younger. Taehyung looked at him with slightly hooded eyes and closed them, as soon as Jungkook kissed over his jaw to his neck and the brunette mewled lightly, when he attached his lips to nearly the same spot, where he left the hickey last time.  
Taehyung tilted his head to the side a bit, to grant Jungkook more access to his skin and the older first licked over the sensitive flesh, before he grazed his teeth over it and finally sucked it between his lips. With a shiver, Taehyung wrapped his arms around Jungkook's neck, his breath stuttered and a soft moan escaped his slightly opened lips, while Jungkook continued to mark him.  
After a while he let go of Taehyung's skin and licked over the prominent hickey gently, before he looked at the trembling boy in his arms. "Looks so good on you, baby boy", he whispered with a small smirk and Taehyung let out a shaky breath, then he looked at Jungkook. The smirk had turned into a gentle smile and Taehyung felt Jungkook's hands running up and down his back. He wasn't exactly sure, whether he was hoping for something more to happen or if he was just expecting it to happen and he was even more surprised, when he heard Jungkook's next question - a rather innocent one. "Should we order some food?", he asked and Taehyung, still a bit on cloud nine, blinked in confusion. "Huh?", he asked, dumbfounded and Jungkook chuckled. "You brought the wine", he said, "So, maybe some pasta?" "Uhm... yeah...", Taehyung said and squeaked slightly, when Jungkook patted his butt. "Get up then, so I can make a call?", he asked, Taehyung nodded and slipped down from Jungkook's lap, who then got up from the couch and explained to Taehyung, that his phone was in the kitchen, so he went over to get it. Before, he handed Taehyung a menue card from underneath the coffee table and the younger looked through it, but was quick to choose his desired dish. When Jungkook returned, with his phone in his hand, Taehyung sat on the couch with his legs crossed and his bottom lip pushed out a bit. Yeah, he was probably sulking a bit, but he wasn't able to understand, why Jungkook just stopped and decided to order food... Weren't they boyfriends now and weren't boyfriends supposed to do other things than just kissing? "Found something?", Jungkook asked and Taehyung just hummed, when the older plopped down on the couch. He pointed at the number and Jungkook nodded. Then he decided to make the call, while Taehyung crossed his arms in front of his chest, chewed on his lower lip and Jungkook looked at him with a frown. He wanted to ask something, but in that moment, someone picked up the call on the other end of the line and he quickly ordered their food. While Jungkook did the call, Taehyung checked his phone. "Everything good over there?", Jimin had written around an hour ago and Taehyung decided to reply. "Yes, everything is going according to plan", he wrote, "I got myself a pretty boyfriend." When he read the word 'boyfriend', he had to smile, because yes, Jeon Jungkook was his boyfriend now and only his. Taehyung felt a little bit proud ('a little bit' was certainly a complete understatement) and he wasn't able to sulk anymore.  
"Is everything okay?", he heard Jungkook's voice and looked up. The older placed his phone on the coffee table and Taehyung nodded with a smile. "Yes, everything is okay", he replied and his smile widened a bit, when Jungkook patted his thighs. "Come here, baby boy?", he asked and who was Taehyung to decline his request. Quickly he climbed into the older's lap and intertwined his fingers behind his neck, thumb running over the skin gently and Jungkook smiled, even when he was wondering, why Taehyung had been sulking a few moments ago. Maybe it had just been because he had to get off from his lap, because right now, his beautiful smile was as bright as always.  
"God...", he sighed and Taehyung tilted his head to the side, eyes focused on Jungkook with a puzzled expression, "I'm so glad to have you back. I missed you so much, Taehyung..." The younger smiled happily, when Jungkook traced his fingers over his cheek and leaned into the touch, closed his eyes. And the dark-haired wasn't able to resist and kissed him once again.  
Jungkook knew that kissing Taehyung was already one of his most favourite things to do. He just loved the feeling of Taehyung's plush lips moving against his own. They were soft and pretty and fitted perfectly to his lips. And Taehyung was art, entirely. In its most beautiful form. Jungkook wouldn't be able to tear his eyes away from his gorgeous boyfriend.  
They continued kissing for a while, until they broke apart and Taehyung nuzzled his face into the crook of Jungkook's neck. He sighed contentedly and the older kissed the top of his head softly. Everything was probably a little sappy right now, but they couldn't care less and enjoyed each other's presence a lot, until around twenty minutes later the doorbell rung and Taehyung slipped from Jungkook's lap again, so the older would be able to get their food.  
The brunette walked over into the kitchen to get a corkscrew and wine glasses and when he walked into the room, he noticed the messy kitchen table. Sheets of paper were spread on it, pencils in different hardness grades and coloured pencils were scattered in between and Taehyung giggled. Jungkook probably had been drawing, before he arrived and just forgot to clean up. He heard the older talking to the delivery guy in the hallway and walked over to the table to take a look at the drawings.  
Some were already finished tattoo stencils, some were rough sketches and Taehyung also saw the one, Jungkook was working on for Jimin. He looked at it closer and smiled, because he really liked the idea of it and the implementation. Taehyung was really immersed in Jungkook's drawings and his eyes widened a bit, when he gently pushed a sheet aside and saw a sketch of himself. He never owned a sweater like this, but it was definitely his face smiling back at him from the paper, a brush in his hand and probably paint on his cheek. Taehyung blinked in total surprise and he found another drawing Jungkook did of him underneath the first one. "Wow...", he murmured and bit his lower lip. The second picture was one of him, sleeping on Jungkook's couch and Taehyung just realized, how the older saw him. The drawings were beautiful and he knew that Jungkook was an exceptionally skilled artist, but somehow Taehyung felt special, while he looked at himself drawn by his boyfriend.  
His heart fluttered slightly, knowing, that Jungkook drew those pictures before they even were boyfriends and he snapped out of his thoughts suddenly, when the older called for him from the hallway. "Baby boy, can you bring plates and cutlery?", he asked and Taehyung teared his eyes away from the detailed pencil drawings towards the door and noticed, that Jungkook was leaning against the doorframe, a small smile on his lips. "Of course, hyung", he replied and walked over to the drawer, to get the corkscrewer and the glasses and also got the things, Jungkook asked for, then Taehyung returned to the living room. He felt flattered, that Jungkook had drawn him, but for now he decided to keep quiet about it, but there was a smile on his lips.  
After a while of silence, only the TV playing in the background, Jungkook gently nudged his side. "Why are you smiling?", he asked and Taehyung giggled. "So", he said, "You're drawing me?" Jungkook coughed slightly and Taehyung was surprised to see, that a faint blush was appearing on his cheeks, then the older looked away. "Uhm... yeah... I obviously do... it's...", he cleared his throat, "... I missed you so much and... Jimin-ah told Hobi-hyung about your painting session and my imagination was kinda vivid... is it weird?" Taehyung thought, that Jungkook's stuttering was cute, even when he felt a stinging in his heart, when the older told him again, that he missed him a lot, but he shook his head. "It's not weird, hyung. You're an artist and you express yourself with art. And... it's not that I haven't drawn you before", he admitted and Jungkook looked at him again. "You have?", he asked and Taehyung nodded. "Yes, but it's already been a while ago. When I met Jia for the first time. On her birthday, you remember?", he asked and Jungkook nodded. "When you came to the parlour, because you needed shelter", he said and Taehyung hummed. "It was so cute, how you held Jia and smiled at her, I still think my pencil worked on its own", he laughed sheepishly, when Jungkook leaned over and kissed his cheek. "You never showed me", he mumbled and Taehyung nodded. "That's true, but I will do that, when you come over next time", he promised and set his plate aside, because he was done eating. Instead he took the glass and drank a bit from the wine. "Okay, I'm fine with that", Jungkook said and shortly after Taehyung, he was also done eating.  
"Hyung?", Taehyung started, after they sat next to each other for a while and Jungkook looked at him. "Yeah, baby boy?", he asked and the younger giggled. His giggles were music to Jungkook's ears and whatever Taehyung was going to ask, he knew, he would have a hard time saying 'no' to him, when it might be a stupid idea or something.  
"Can we cuddle a bit more?", the brunette asked and Jungkook laughed softly. "Of course", he agreed immediately, "I'm just going to put the plates into the dishwasher and then we can cuddle as much as you want, okay, baby boy?" Taehyung nodded with a happy smile on his lips and he helped Jungkook bringing their used plates and cutlery into the kitchen, stole a few pecks, while the older loaded the dishwasher and as soon as they were back on the couch, he clung to his boyfriend.  
Taehyung sat on Jungkook's lap again, his head leaned against his shoulders and he purred slightly, because the older's fingers threaded through his hair. "Can we also kiss?", he asked and the tattoo artist chuckled. "Yes, if you want that", he said, when Taehyung looked up and placed one hand on Jungkook's cheek. "I want that very much", he whispered and the older closed the gap between their lips.  
They kissed for a while, until Taehyung just cuddled against Jungkook again and they watched TV. It wasn't long, until Taehyung's eyes got heavy and his head dropped to his boyfriend's shoulder. His breathing was even and he felt so comfortable, that he fell asleep, while he was sitting in Jungkook's lap. Soft snores caught the older's attention after half an hour and he chuckled, turned off the TV and carried Taehyung over to the bedroom.  
The brunette woke up slightly, due to the movement. "I'm sorry...", he mumbled and Jungkook shook his head. "It's fine, baby boy", he replied and Taehyung closed his eyes again. "I like it, that you can carry me...", he said and nuzzled his cheek against Jungkook's chest, "I feel safe in your arms, hyung..." Jungkook smiled and pressed a kiss to Taehyung's forehead, before he sat him down on the edge of the bed and walked over to his wardrobe, to get a shirt for the younger. Taehyung slowly got rid of his clothes and almost fell asleep during the process again. He sat on the edge of the bed with a bare upper body and in his shorts only and Jungkook raised his brows, when he returned to the bed and Taehyung demanded to be dressed by him. "You're such a baby", he said with a grin and the younger hummed. "Maybe, but I'm your baby, right?", he said and smiled at Jungkook. "Definitely", Jungkook laughed and helped Taehyung to put the shirt on, then the brunette climbed under the blanket. "Hurry, hyung, I want to cuddle", he mumbled and Jungkook nodded.  
A few minutes later he slipped underneath the blanket, Taehyung scooped closer to him and threw a naked leg over his boyfriend's waist, an arm over his chest and then he placed his head on his arm. "Comfortable?", Jungkook asked with a small chuckle, while he wrapped an arm around the younger's waist and earned a soft and tired hum, "Sleep well, baby boy." "You too, hyung. And sweet dreams", Taehyung murmured and only moments later, he was asleep again.

Jungkook had to get up early the next morning, because he had a customer. When he woke up to his alarm, he immediately smiled, when he felt, that Taehyung was still in his arms, a soft warmth radiating from his body and the tattoo artist sighed contentedly. But as much as he enjoyed the warmth, he had to get up, so he slowly untangled his and Taehyung's limbs and chuckled, when the younger let out a low, dissatisfied grunt and raised his head. "Sleep some more, baby", Jungkook murmured and kissed his cheek softly, before he slipped off the bed and walked over to the bathroom to take a quick shower. When he returned, Taehyung was still asleep and Jungkook got dressed, before he sat down on the bed to wake the younger up with gentle kisses to his lips. "I don't want to get up yet, hyung...", the brunette mumbled and Jungkook smiled against his mouth. "You don't have to", he said, "You can still sleep. I'll leave my spare key on the kitchen table. Can you lock the door, when you leave?" Taehyung hummed, before he opened his eyes a bit. "You go?", he asked and frowned, before he raised his hands and slid them over Jungkook's arms, "Can't you stay?" "I'm sorry, baby boy, I wish I could. I have work to do today. It's Monday and I have to open the studio." Taehyung whimpered slightly, but he knew that Jungkook was right.  
The older ran his own business and when his customers were waiting for him, he had to leave.  
"Okay, you can go", he grumbled, "But only, when you kiss me properly..." Jungkook laughed. "You're cute", he said and leaned down to lock Taehyung's lips with his own and moved them against the younger's. Taehyung wrapped his arms around Jungkook's neck, pulled him closer, until Jungkook broke away slowly. "I really have to go now, baby boy", he murmured and Taehyung whimpered slightly, but he nodded. "I promised to be at home tonight, but can I come over tomorrow? Kenta's going out and Chim has a date with Hoseok-hyung, so I don't want to be alone", he told the older and Jungkook smiled. "I can come to you after work", he suggested and Taehyung nodded. "Okay", he said, "Now go and create beautiful art, hyung." Jungkook pecked his lips one more time, before Taehyung let go of him. "I'll text you later, baby boy. Sleep a bit more", with those words, he left the bedroom and moments later, Taehyung heard how the front door was closed, before he snuggled back into the sheets. He inhaled Jungkook's scent, that lingered on them and shortly after, he was asleep again.  
Taehyung woke up three hours later and after sprawling around in Jungkook's bed for another hour, he decided to return home, because Jimin and Kenta were certainly waiting for him. He locked the front door and took the key with him. Taehyung would give it back to Jungkook the next day. He had called a taxi, before he left the apartment.  
When he reached home, Jimin was sitting in the living room, working on some paper work and Kenta was nowhere to be seen.  
"Hey", the brunette plopped down on the couch next to Jimin, after he got rid of his coat and scarf and the older looked at him. "You look happy", he said and Taehyung nodded. "I am happy, Chim", he replied and gently caressed Snow's fur. His best friend smiled. "And how was it?", he asked and wiggled his eye brows. "How was what?", Taehyung asked and blinked in confusion. "Ahh... Tae, come on... the sex of course!", Jimin said and nudged Taehyung's side gently, before he poked the dark hickey on the side of his neck, what made the younger whimper. Then he blushed a bit, because Jimin was so damn straight-forward and mumbled something, Jimin didn't understand. "What?", he asked and tilted his head to the side. "We weren't having sex...", Taehyung repeated his words, a bit louder this time and Jimin widened his eyes. "What? No?", he asked, obviously shocked and the younger shook his head. "No...", he said and looked at the ground. "What the... I was so sure...", Jimin said and Taehyung nodded. "I was too", he murmured, "But we just kissed and cuddled, but I still was expecting something more..." "You had absolutely no sex...", Jimin said again, when Kenta stepped into the living room. Neither Taehyung, nor Jimin heard him enter the apartment. "Who had no sex?", he asked and the two friends raised their hands in union, then they looked at each other. "Well, sorry, not sorry, but I had sex!", the Japanese said with a bright smile and now Jimin and Taehyung were looking at him. "How are you doing this? You're back in Korea for just a few days", Jimin said and raised one brow. Kenta laughed. "Well, I'm not looking for a relationship", he replied and shrugged, "You two chose to get yourselves boyfriends, congrats on that by the way, but I don't want one~!"  
Jimin sighed and Taehyung murmured: "He still has issues..." Kenta snorted. "I don't have issues", he said, "I just don't want a relationship. I don't want commitment. That's lame and I don't need it. Just some fun from time to time is really enough for me. I'm happy with it and I don't need a boyfriend." Taehyung nodded quickly. "As long as you're happy with this, we're happy too", he said, because he wasn't quite fond of the idea of talking about the reasons for Kenta's comittment issues. Jimin sent him a look, but he said nothing. It was probably the best to let Kenta do, what he pleased - or better what pleased him...  
Later that day, after work ended, Baekhyun appeared at Taehyung's and Jimin's apartment to talk to his brother and they disappeared into Taehyung's room to talk.  
The younger of the two learned, that the special squad, which was responsible for their case, found out something very important and that they were on the track of someone. Baekhyun took a sip from his coffee to go and sighed. He looked incredibly tired, Taehyung thought and he was sure, that his brother wasn't getting proper rest lately. The bags under his eyes were dark, his hair already was a bit too long and he needed a hair cut (but that probably was second-tier for him) and the mischieveous spark in his eyes died down a while ago.  
"I assume the one who's responsible for this is an insider, someone of a higher rank in the company. Taehyung-ah, please be careful and as soon as you notice something or someone unusual in yor surroundings, please tell me, okay?", he asked, voice almost begging and Taehyung nodded. "Of course, hyung", he said and Baekhyun hugged him.  
He stayed with Taehyung for another while and in the end they decided to meet next Sunday to visit their parent's graves. Baekhyun already set that date with Daehyun a few days ago, so the brothers would be together. Spending more time with his hyungs had been one of Taehyung's goals for the new year, even when he never planned to have such a sad reason for this.

It was raining on that Sunday, when Taehyung hopped into Baekhyun's black SUV and greeted his brothers with a soft smile. He was still a bit tired, but they had to settle the date for the morning, because Daehyun had planned to fly out of the city with Jongup for a few days after this.  
"I heard you have a boyfriend now, Tae", Daehyun turned his head and looked at his younger brother, who sat behind him. The brunette frowned. "Who told you?", he asked and both of the elders laughed. "Your social media, silly", Daehyun replied, "There have been a few photos on your instagram of you and Jungkook, they all look quite boyfriendy. With all those hearts and other cheesy emojis." "Oh", Taehyung said, but he nodded and smiled softly, even when he already had a few doubts, after Baekhyun told him about his thoughts with someone from the company being involved in their parents' death. Of course those things occured, after he decided to open up to Jungkook...  
But Taehyung and Jungkook talked about it and once again the older promised him, to stay by his side and that he didn't want Taehyung to go through this all alone. Taehyung noticed that it was the better decision to involve his boyfriend.  
"Took you long enough, baby brother", Daehyun said and grinned. "Ahhh... I know... I know, hyung... I made some stupid decisions...", Taehyung whined and Baekhyun chuckled, while he lead the car along a less busy road, hillslopes on both sides. "You're still young, Taehyung. That might probably happen again, but you'll learn from it and...", he stopped, when he saw the black car in the side mirror, rushing towards them. "Shit...", he cursed and tried to speed up and the first time he was able to dodge the 'attack', but the other driver accelerated as well and quickly crashed into the driver's side. Baekhyun's SUV sideslipped and he did his best to regain control over the car, but the other, equally huge, car crashed into the driver's side again.  
"Hyung!", Daehyun yelled, while he looked out of the passenger's side's window, "We're going to fall!"  
The other SUV had pushed them incredibly close to the slope and with a last crash, Baekhyun lost control over his car completely. They slipped down the slope and the car overturned, while the brothers tried their hardest to not hit their heads somewhere.  
At the foot of the slope, the car stopped, after it fell to the side and a small streamlet of blood ran down the window of the driver's side...


	16. Trauma

The music stopped and Jimin heard his phone ringing. "Wait a second, okay?", he told Hoseok and the older nodded. He stopped the music, when Jimin walked over to his bag and pulled out his phone. Jimin knew that Taehyung was meeting his brothers and he set a date with Hoseok for a dance session a few days ago already, so he was wondering, who was calling him right now. When he looked at the ID, he frowned, but accepted it. "Chanyeol-ssi?", he asked, a bit confused and turned around, to walk back to his boyfriend. The reply, he got, was rushed, quick and Jimin barely understood more than 'Baekhyun, Daehyun, Taehyung', 'car accident' and 'hospital', but when Hoseok noticed his shocked and devastated face, he hesitated not even a second to offer his boyfriend a ride to said hospital. Chanyeol had been too hysterical to give Jimin concrete information, so the younger made Hoseok promise to say nothing to Jungkook, before he knew more. Hoseok agreed to this, but not without gritting his teeth and Jimin went to see Taehyung alone.

The younger was awake, when Jimin entered the hospital room, but his eyes were slightly hooded and the dancer was sure, it was from the pain killers, he got. He looked tired, but he smiled slightly, when he saw Jimin. Taehyung suffered from a concussion, he broke his right wrist and had countless bruises on his body, a rather large one over his upper body and on his stomach from the seat belt. He felt sick because of the concussion and already received antiemetics. He talked to Jimin for a while, until he felt too tired and wanted to sleep a bit, but he asked his best friend to inform Jungkook. "I'll tell him to come over, okay?", he said and Taehyung nodded softly, "And you, take some rest." "I will", Taehyung promised, before he closed his eyes and Jimin left the room. While he walked to the subway station, he decided to call Jungkook. The older picked up rather quickly. "Jimin-ah, I thought you're dancing today", he said and Jimin hummed slightly. "That was the plan. Hyung, what are you doing?", the younger asked. "Not much. I'm on my couch, just drawing a bit", Jungkook told him and Jimin sighed. "So you're sitting? That's good. I have to tell you something, but you have to promise to let me talk until the end!", Jimin said and he could almost hear Jungkook's frown. "What's wrong?", he asked. "Listen, hyung, Tae was involved in a car accident", he started and immediately was interrupted by a gasp, but he continued: "He's doing okay, according to the circumstances, but I'm sure he would be happy to see you." "Of course, I go to him!", Jungkook replied and Jimin already heard how a zipper was pulled up and then a door was shut and locked. He told the older, in which hospital Taehyung was and Jungkook thanked him.

Half an hour later, the tattoo artist knocked at the hospital room door and opened it. It was a single room and he instantly saw Taehyung lying between white sheets. His skin was pale and from underneath the collar of his patient gown, a large bruise peeked out. Next to Taehyung's bed was a small pile of clothes on a chair, neatly folded and Jungkook quietly took the other chair in the room. Taehyung was still sleeping and so the older sat down next to the bed and looked at his boyfriend, who even looked exhausted in his sleep. Jungkook sighed and gently took his hand. Sure, he knew, that the younger had been involved in a car accident, but he knew nothing else and he was worried... "Jungkookie-hyung?", he heard Taehyung's quiet voice and looked up, directly into the younger's face, who smiled at him, "It's good to see you..." His voice was a bit wavy, but Jungkook noticed, how endeavoured Taehyung was to make it sound stable. "It's good to see you too, baby boy", Jungkook murmured, when Taehyung entwined their hands and squeezed Jungkook's hand slightly. "Thanks for coming over. You were certainly busy...", Taehyung mumbled, while he still smiled softly. "I wasn't busy, Tae", Jungkook said and pulled the chair a bit closer to the bed, before he gently ran his fingers over Taehyung's cheek. "What happened?", he asked and the younger swallowed. He tried to sit up a bit more, but scrunched his face in pain and Jungkook stopped him. "Let me help you", he said and after a moment Taehyung was sitting comfortably, without too much pain. "You know...", he started and eyed the glass of water on the night stand and Jungkook handed it to him. This was probably just an attempt to gain more time, but in the end, after he took a sip, Taehyung started to tell what happened. "Another car pushed Baek-hyung's SUV from the street and we fell down a slope", Taehyung said quietly, "I don't know, what exactly happened, because when I woke up again, I was already here and a nurse told me, that I broke my wrist and that my brother is in a critical state..." He swallowed again and wiped his eyes quickly, but Jungkook gently cupped his cheek. "Baby boy, you don't have to play strong", he murmured, because he already knew that Taehyung was on the verge of crying, "It's okay..." As soon as he said that, tears started to stream down Taehyung's cheeks and he nuzzled his face into Jungkook's palm. "I... just don't understand, what we did, to deserve all this shit... Baekhyun-hyung is in a coma now... He's at the ICU... Chanyeol-hyung said, he'll probably make it out alive, but he isn't doing well right now... he said something about a chest tube and... god, I'm so worried, hyung... I didn't really understand, what he was talking about, but he was also so... concerned and hysterical... I didn't want to bother him too much..." Jungkook got up from the chair and sat down on the edge of the bed, before he really carefully pulled Taehyung into his arms. He would go and immediately ask the nurses, but he wasn't part of the family, so nobody would give him some more information. "It's all too much today, Tae... he's surely coming back tomorrow and tells you more about your brother's condition. And... how's Daehyun-hyung?" Taehyung looked up, eyes wet with tears and he snuffled a bit, closed his eyes, when Jungkook kissed his forehead and took a deep breath. "We texted a bit earlier. Dae-hyung is okay. He has almost the same ailments, I have. He's feeling a bit dizzy, but... kinda okay... at least he said so...", Taehyung said, before he leaned his head back against Jungkook's chest. He instantly relaxed, when he was with his boyfriend, when he felt his strong arms around his body and smelled his typical scent. He wasn't even able to describe that scent, for him it was simply Jungkook and sort of 'home'. "It's good, that Daehyun-hyung is fine. And Baekhyun will be fine again, as well, baby boy, you'll see", he murmured into Taehyung's hair and ran his fingers gently over the skin on the back of his neck. Taehyung sighed and closed his eyes, trying hard to calm himself down. "I'm so glad, that you're here, hyung...", he mumbled and looked up at Jungkook, "Thank you." Jungkook smiled and gently kissed Taehyung's lips, when someone knocked at the door and a nurse entered, to bring Taehyung his supper. The younger wasn't eating a lot, even offered some to Jungkook, but after he was done, he fell asleep again and Jungkook went out on the small balcony, to share some texts with Hoseok and Jimin. After fifteen minutes he returned to the room and sat down next to Taehyung, who was sleeping peacefully. All he could do, was looking at his boyfriend. He looked exhausted, what seriously was no wonder. And he kinda looked so small in his sheets and Jungkook sighed. He also had no idea, how Taehyung and his brothers deserved all this... they certainly never did anything wrong and they also didn't deserve any of this... He looked up, when he heard Taehyung gasp and looked into his boyfriend's wide and scared eyes, tears were streaming down his cheeks and he looked confused and desperate. "Baby boy... what's wrong?", Jungkook asked, before he sat down on the bed again and gently pulled Taehyung in his arms. "N-nightmare...", the younger sobbed and nuzzled his face into Jungkook's chest, neither of them was caring about Taehyung's tears wetting the older's shirt. "Shh, baby boy...", Jungkook murmured and softly stroked Taehyung's back, "It was just a dream, a stupid dream. You're safe now..." For a moment, they just sat there, savouring each other's presence, until Taehyung looked up at Jungkook. "Hyung... please stay with me tonight... I don't want to be alone..." Jungkook knew exactly, that hospital staff wasn't really happy, to have visitors there over night, but he nodded. He wouldn't be able to know about Taehyung having nightmares and leave him alone. Never. "I'll stay, baby boy. I promised to be by your side, remember?", he whispered into Taehyung's ear and kissed him softly.

Instead of getting better, Taehyung's nightmares turned worse and after spending a week in the hospital, he decided to go home, even when the doctors were against it. Jungkook spend the nights with him at the hospital and before he left, Taehyung talked to Daehyun, to explain his reasons to him, so that his brother wouldn't be mad at him and could explain everything to Baekhyun, as soon as the oldest was strong enough again. He had been transferred to a regular ward in the morning before Taehyung left the hospital, but he was still exhausted and weak and Taehyung decided to not pay him a visit. Jungkook and Jimin came over to pick him up, even when both weren't really avid to learn about Taehyung's idea to go home against medical advices, but none of them would ever let him go home alone. "We're walking", Taehyung said, when Jungkook threw his boyfriend's sports bag over his shoulder, "And we're taking the subway." Jimin blinked. "We don't", he shook his head and Taehyung looked at him, "You're not completely fine and when you ask me, it's way too early, that you go home, so we're definitely not walking and not taking the subway. Kenta's going to kill me, when I let you walk..." "I'll stop him from killing you... I can't get into a car...", Taehyung looked at his best friend, grabbed the hem of his shirt tightly, but Jimin shook his head. "Nope..." "Hey, Tae, listen", Jungkook walked over to them and placed his hand on the younger's shoulder, "It's not a long drive and you're not alone. Nothing will happen, we're both here to make sure you'll arrive at home save and sound." "I... I don't want to enter that car... please don't force me...", Taehyung mumbled and his fingers trembled, what he tried to hide with grabbing the hem of his shirt harder. "You can, Tae, we won't let you walk", Jimin said, when Jungkook sighed and put the bag down again. "I'll be there all the time, okay? I'll hold you through the entire drive and I'll distract you, okay?" Taehyung bit his lower lip for a moment. He hesitated, but in the end, he nodded. Jimin clicked his tongue. "Don't you dare to make out in the backseats. I'm still there...", he grumbled and Taehyung indeed giggled slightly. Then he took Jungkook's hand, after the older took the bag again and they finally left the hospital. Taehyung bid the nurses goodbye, thanked them for everything and the closer they got to Jimin's car, the more nervous Taehyung got. He squeezed Jungkook's hand and when his best friend opened the driver's door, it almost looked like he wanted to hide himself inside of his boyfriend. "Oh, Tae, come one...", Jimin sighed. They were there for almost two hours now, had to wait for Taehyung's papers a while and now, Jungkook almost had to carry Taehyung towards the car. It wasn't that Jimin couldn't understand his best friend's fears, but he wanted to go home, to see Taehyung back in their apartment and this would only be possible, when the younger would get into the car. But after a few minutes of soft words and gentle kisses from Jungkook, Taehyung finally slid into the back seat of the car and Jungkook followed him. He locked his and Taehyung's safety belts and pulled his trembling boyfriend into his arms, when Jimin sat down on the driver's seat and looked into the rearview mirror. "You good there?", he asked and after Jungkook nodded, he started the engine and Taehyung inhaled shakily. "I'm here, baby boy", Jungkook whispered and even when their position was a bit uncomfortable, he felt the shivers running down Taehyung's body, ease a bit. Fifteen minutes later, they arrived at Taehyung's and Jimin's apartment building. Jungkook accompanied them upstairs, but after a while, he had to leave, because Mingyu had a problem at the studio. He promised to come back in the evening and so Jimin helped Taehyung with unpacking his things. He cooked supper for them and Taehyung cuddled with Snow on the couch, but he tried his best to not fall asleep. Taehyung was sure, that his nightmares had been there until now, because he had been in the hospital and was constantly reminded of the accident. So he really hoped, that his sleep would be more relaxing now, but he still was afraid. Thats why he tried to stay awake and he managed to, until Jimin brought over a plate of food. It was still early, when he finished eating, but Taehyung was so tired. Even with Jungkook staying with him during the nights in the hospital, his sleep hadn't been the most relaxing and he craved for his own bed, so he went into his room, after he helped Jimin with the dishes.

Jimin went to the living room, to watch TV in a moderate volume, so he wouldn't disturb Taehyung's sleep and for around two hours, it was rather quiet in the apartment. In between some stupid TV show, Jimin had fallen asleep as well and when Taehyung woke up with a heavily beating heart and sweat running down his forehead, he knew, he needed Jungkook. He reached for his phone, that was on the night stand and it fell to the carpet. Taehyung needed a moment, until his trembling fingers found the little device in the darkness of his room, but when he grabbed it, he quickly dialed Jungkook's number. The older quickly accepted the call. "Baby boy, is everything okay? I just locked the studio and was about to come over", he said and Taehyung sighed in relieve. "Hyung", he said with a wavy voice, "Would you mind staying over night again?" "Were you sleeping?" Taehyung just hummed. "Nightmares again?" "Yes...", he said and snuffled. "I just go and get some things from my apartment. I'll be with you in a bit, baby boy." "Okay, Jungkookie-hyung... thank you...", Taehyung said. Jungkook chuckled softly and told him, that there was no need to thank him and they ended the call. Taehyung sighed and slipped out of his bed, to go to the kitchen and get something to drink, when he stumbled into Kenta, who just entered the apartment. "Hey", Taehyung greeted with a soft wave of his hand and Kenta blinked. "Oh... ahh, yes, you decided to come home", he nodded softly and pulled at the collar of his jacket, but Taehyung already saw the hickey on his neck. "One-Night-Stand again?", he sighed and walked into the kitchen. Kenta shrugged a bit, got rid of his shoes and his jacket and followed the younger. "Yeah, probably. But a rather memorable one", he said and clicked his tongue. Taehyung laughed slightly, even when he wasn't that happy about Kenta changing his sexual partners as others did with underwear. But it was Kenta's life and Taehyung was able to understand, why he was doing this. "Want something too?", he asked and offered his friend a glass of water, which he accepted. "Jimin?", he asked and Taehyung shrugged. "Probably in the living room. I'll go and check", Taehyung walked out of the kitchen, only to return a few minutes later, shrugging, "He probably went to bed already. He's not in the living room." Kenta hummed, when he grabbed a few snacks from a drawer. "Are you drunk?", Taehyung asked, head tilted to the side a bit. "No, I'm super sober and I'm glad", the Japanese said and Taehyung frowned. Kenta noticed his frown and laughed. "I had amazing sex", he said, "And I'll remember this tomorrow morning. I even think, I'd repeat it with that guy at least one more time." Taehyung grinned a bit. This was rather rare for his friend. "I've been told that psychology students were more on the shy side, but damn, this guy was... wow...", Kenta said, "He almost ripped my favorite lace panties apart and..." "Hey, too much information...", Taehyung looked a bit shocked and the older laughed. Then they were silent for a few moments, until Taehyung asked: "Did you say 'lace panties', hyung?" "Yeah, most guys are crazy about them", the Japanese nodded and Taehyung blinked. "You're wearing lace panties?", he asked and Kenta raised an eyebrow. "Should I show you, TaeTae?", he already fumbled with the button of his tight jeans and Taehyung raised his hand. "No, no, it's okay", he said and Kenta giggled. "They're super sexy and as I said, most guys are totally into them", he explained and Taehuyng nodded slowly. He probably had a lot of things to learn about... None of them noticed Jimin, who had left his room, because he woke up a few minutes ago and wanted to join his friends, but when he overheard their talk, he decided to escape with a horrified expression and tried hard to get rid of the image of Kenta in lace panties... He and Kenta were talking a bit more, but they ended the topic 'lace panties', because Taehyung wasn't exactly sure yet, what to think about them and when Jungkook send his boyfriend a message around half an hour later, to open the door, Kenta excused himself to his room. "I'll go lingerie shopping with you one day", he said, before he disappeared behind the wooden door and Taehyung whimpered a bit. His friend was sometimes definitely way too open... While he waited at the front door for Jungkook to arrive, he wasn't able to get the image of those lace panties, Kenta was talking about, out of his head and he started to wonder whether Jungkook was into them as well...

When the older arrived at the door, he greeted Taehyung with a chaste kiss on the lips and a concerned look in his eyes. Taehyung shrugged and pulled him inside. "I wasn't expecting them to vanish immediately, to be honest", he said, while Jungkook put off his shoes and his coat and followed his boyfriend into the kitchen. "But I wanted to try and sleep alone. I feel a bit like a burden to you lately, because you haven't been sleeping in your own bed for the last five days..." Jungkook raised his eyebrows and when he stopped behind Taehyung, he gently placed his hands on the younger's shoulders and took a deep breath. "Baby boy, you're not a burden for me... I'd rather make sure, that you catch some sleep than sleeping in my own bed. And by the way, yours is even more comfortable than mine", he said, when Taehyung leaned back slightly and chuckled. "That's good to know, hyung", he mumbled, while he leaned his head against Jungkook's shoulder. The older's arms were wrapped around his shoulders and his lips lingered on his cheek for a moment. Once again, he felt totally relaxed and at ease and with Jungkook holding him, he was sure, he would be able to sleep. "Hyung", he murmured after a while and Jungkook hummed. "One nurse suggested to rub some essential oil onto the bruises and Jiminnie got it for me. Can you help me with it?", he asked. The older agreed and they moved to Taehyung's room, where he stored the oil. "You haven't seen them yet, right?", he asked quietly and Jungkook denied. Taehyung sent his boyfriend a soft smile. "They look nasty", he warned and Jungkook raised his brows, "I tried to rub the oil on my skin myself, but I felt like puking, because it was... a disgusting feeling... and when the nurses rubbed some heparin on the bruises, it wasn't that bad, so I thought, maybe it's easier when someone else does it." Jungkook really wasn't needing any of Taehyung's explanations, because he had no problem with helping the younger, so he took the small glass bottle from his boyfriend's delicate fingers and send him a small smile. "I'll be careful", he promised and Taehyung nodded. "I know", he said, before he carefully pulled his shirt over his head and dropped it to the bed. Jungkook hissed a bit, when he saw the angry red and blue bruises on Taehyung's skin, but then he looked at the younger's face. "Do you want to lay down?", he asked and Taehyung gave him a quick nod and he even grinned slightly, before he scratched his nape and climbed into the bed. "This wasn't exactly my plan...", he mumbled, when he made himself cormfortable and a faint blush appeared on his cheeks. "What?", Jungkook asked, when he sat down next to Taehyung and poured some of the oil into his palm. "I wanted to be half-naked in front of you for a different reason", Taehyung's voice was barely audible and the blush deepened. Jungkook sighed a bit, while he warmed up the oil, before he put his hand gently on Taehyung's shoulder, where the bruise started. "I have to admit that it wasn't my plan as well...", he said, while his eyes were focused on the bruises and he gently rubbed the oil into Taehyung's skin. To his surprise, Taehyung laughed a bit. "Seems that we both had different plans", he said and Jungkook looked up with a smile and stopped his movements, to kiss the younger softly. "Yes, but there's no need to rush", he mumbled, close to his lips, but then he straightened up again and continued the treatment on Taehyung's bruises. "It smells good", Taehyung said after a while and Jungkook agreed. The fragrance made them both relax and even a bit tired, so after he was done and the sticky liquid dimished a bit, they decided to sleep.

Jungkook moved in with them temporarily after a few days and Taehyung felt a bit giddy with pleasure, knowing that his boyfriend would come home to him after work instead of going to his own flat, so that they could only have a phone call. But after another week of being at home with Jimin and Kenta, university started again and Taehyung would be at home alone. Neither Jungkook, nor Jimin liked the idea and it was a Friday morning, around two hours after his three roommates left, when the doorbell rung and Taehyung opened the door, with a frown on his pretty features. He was surprised, when he saw Seokjin walking up the stairs, a plastic bag from a nearby grocery store in one hand and one from an expensive brand in the other. He smiled brightly at Taehyung. "Good morning", he greeted and laughed, when he saw Taehyung's confused face. "It's not, that I'm not happy to see you, hyung, but what are you doing here?", the younger asked and Seokjin smiled. "You have a rather protective boyfriend and best friend. Jungkookie asked me to keep you company, until someone comes home", he explained, when Taehyung stepped aside to let him enter the apartment. The younger snorted. "So, he asked you to be my babysitter", he said and Seokjin smiled softly. "They're just worried, Tae", he said and gently touched the brunette's arm. "I won't burn down the apartment...", he drawled and Seokjin laughed. "I'm sure you won't, but I'm not only here, because Jungkook asked me to come", he said and walked into the kitchen. Taehyung followed him. He wasn't exactly annoyed about Seokjin's company, he was just a bit annoyed, that neither Jungkook nor Jimin trusted him to be alone at home for a few hours. "You have to stay at home for a while, right?", he asked and Taehyung nodded, while he watched how the older unpacked the groceries, he brought, asking where to put them from time to time, "Want to help me with my wedding preparations?" "Huh?", Taehyung blinked a bit and Seokjin smiled. "I'm sure, Jungkookie told you already, that I set myself a goal to get married mid-March and I know that you can't either go to uni nor teach your kids, so I thought, it would be good to include you and distract you from boredom", he said, "I need help with picking my suit and maybe the perfect food. Joonie isn't a big help with it. He already said 'We pick, whatever you want, love' and I was just an inch away from punching him right into his handsome face..." Taehyung laughed a bit about Seokjin's rather poor attempt to imitate his fiancee. "I can help you, hyung", he said and nodded. "Jungkookie said, you have a rather good taste with clothes and I thought, that we would match well then", the model smiled, "I'll reward you with homecooked dinner, what do you think?" "I was in, even before you said 'homecooked dinner', hyung! I'll gladly help you making your wedding perfect!" Seokjin hugged him softly, because he knew about Taehyung's bruises and then he told him about all his plans for his wedding.

 

Taehyung was enthusiastically working on his own idea for Seokjin's and Namjoon's wedding during a Sunday afternoon, two weeks later. He was sitting on the couch, next to Jungkook, who had the day off and was now working on a tattoo design. Taehyung had already seen the rough sketch of a tiger or a lion (he wasn't exactly sure because the wild cat had no stripes yet), but he was too distracted by his own work, when his phone rang. It was Baekhyun, calling him and his heart started to beat faster immediately. His brother was still at the hospital, but he told Taehyung during their latest call, that he would be allowed to go home next week "Hyung, I'll stop the music for a moment", he said quietly, referring to the soft classical music playing in the background, and pressed a button on his phone to accept the call. It was quiet for a moment, before he greeted his brother. "Baek-hyung", he mumbled, heart was still racing in his chest and Taehyung wasn't exactly sure, why. "Hey, Tae", the older greeted from the other end of the line, his voice sounded stronger than before and Taehyung smiled a bit, "Are you and Jungkook free today?" "Uhh... I think so", Taehyung said and looked at his boyfriend, who noticed his glance and put the drawing pad and the pencil aside. "Hm?", he asked. "Are we free today, hyung?", Taehyung asked and Jungkook nodded. "I have no plans", he replied and the younger nodded. "We are", he informed his brother, after he put his phone on speakers and Baekhyun hummed. "Can you come to the hospital? I have something important to tell you. Don't want to do it over the phone", he said and Taehyung was quiet for a moment. Baekhyun wasn't sounding extremely shocked or sad, so it probably wasn't something that bad. Jungkook gave him a quick nod, because why should he decline, when Baekhyun had to make an important announcement. "We'll come over", Taehyung said. "Good. Daehyun and Jongup are coming as well", Baekhyun said and Taehyung had already heard Chanyeol's deep voice talking in the background. "Okay, see you soon, hyung", he replied and they ended the call. "I'm sorry", Taehyung mumbled, when he got up from the couch to get dressed, "I expected this to be a lazy Sunday." "Don't apologize, baby boy. Baekhyun has an important announcement, so we'll go there as soon as possible", Jungkook replied and when he noticed, how nervous Taehyung was, he pulled him into his arms and kissed the top of his head, "Everything will be fine, baby." Taehyung looked up at him and nodded softly. "Can you give me a proper kiss, hyung? As encouragement?", he asked and had Jungkook chuckle. "Of course", he said and for a moment they just stood in the middle of the living room, lips locked in a sweet, but also sensual kiss, before Jungkook broke away again. "Ready?", he asked, but Taehyung chased after his lips and said "One more", before he closed the small gap between their lips again. When they broke apart for the next time, Jungkook gently placed two fingers on Taehyung's lips, before the younger could follow him once again. "I know, you're nervous, but we need to go", he whispered and Taehyung sighed, but he nodded. "I know", he said and Jungkook smiled, before he lowered his hand. "Let's get dressed then", he said, took Taehyung's hand and pulled him over into his room. Ten minutes later, they were both seated in Jungkook's car (Taehyung still had problems with getting into cars, but it's gotten better over the time and with Jungkook everything was easier) and on their way to the hospital. The car ride was calm. Taehyung was caught in his thoughts, with Jungkook's hand resting on his thigh. He had no idea what Baekyhun wanted to talk about, but he would know very soon. It didn't take them long to reach the hospital and as soon as they were out of the car, Jungkook took Taehyung's hand in his. They walked into the huge building and took the elevator to the ward, Baekhyun was currently 'living' at. Daehyun and Jongup were already there, when they entered the room and on the table in the room was a pot of coffee and some cookies, but Taehyung didn't feel like eating. "Don't look so scared", Baekhyun told him, after he greeted him with a gentle hug, "It's nothing too bad. On the contrary, it's rather good." "Ah", Taehyung said and then he hugged Daehyun, Chanyeol and Jongup as greeting too. There was only one chair left in the room. Chanyeol was already sitting on the edge of Baekhyun's bed and Taehyung motion for Jungkook to take a seat, before he plopped down on his lap. His boyfriend wrapped his arms around his waist and kept him close. "So, what's going on, hyung?", Daehyun asked. Baekhyun smiled and Taehyung frowned. "They're caught and arrested", he said and the youngest gasped, dug his fingers into Jungkook's arms and the tattoo artist's grip around his waist tightened. "H-how and who?", Daehyun asked and Baekhyun took a deep breath. "It's really sad indeed, aside from the fact that they killed our parents. My secretary, Han Siyeon, confessed to the police. She and her family were threatened by some members of the supervisory board because of insurance fraud", he sighed, "I guess, she wasn't able to betray me any longer and instead she confessed her own crimes..." "She told the supervisory board members of your plans to visit the graveyard together and so she's also guilty of the accident", Chanyeol said, his voice a bit gruff, "We fired her and she's going to take the responsibility for her misdeeds." "Yeol, stop being like this...", Baekhyun said and took the younger's hand, his boyfriend just scoffed a bit. "She is responsible for you being in a coma for almost a week and for all of you suffering from horrible nightmares... how else should I react?", he asked and Baekhyun squeezed his hand. "She's a single mom, who already lost her husband and they threatened her children. I'm a bit able to understand her reaction...", he mumbled and Chanyeol sighed. "But still, this is no excuse for her misdeeds", he added and Taehyung bit his lower lip. He was happy in a way, that the culprits and murderers of their parents were caught, but he was also a bit startled, that it had been some of his father's most trusted men in the company. "It's almost over, Tae", Baekhyun said, when he looked at his youngest brother, who nodded softly and leaned back against Jungkook's firm chest. His heart still hurt, when he thought about his parents, but with knowing who killed them, it felt like a huge weight had fallen off his shoulders and he sighed. He would probably never overcome the loss of his parents, but dealing with it would be easier now. "Hyung, there's something else on your mind", Daehyun said, when he looked at Baekhyun and the oldest nodded. "Yeah", he said and swallowed, "This wasn't even a hard decision, because after everything that happen, because of the company, it's obviously the best." "What is the best?", Taehyung asked and Baekhyun smiled. "Chanyeol and I talked a lot and even when I know, that dad would turn around in his grave with anger and annoyance, I'm going to sell the company. I have a profitable offer and I just need to say yes to it. The man, who wants to buy the company, is an experienced business man and I think, Kim Electronics will only expand further in his hands - even when he might rename it. But I don't care. After everything that happened, I don't want to have anything to do with it anymore, so... yeah, I'm going to sell the company."


	17. (M) Comfort Zone

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Smutty actions ahead!

Baekhyun felt his brothers' and their partners' eyes on him for a while, until Daehyun cleared his throat and nodded. "Yeah, this is probably the best thing, you can do, hyung", he said, "Right now, it seems that only bad things are connected to the company." Taehyung hummed slightly, because Daehyun was right. "You're not against it?", Baekhyun asked and his brothers shook their heads. "You're the one, who's the CEO. We're not involved with the company anymore", Daehyun said and Taehyung nodded. "You were always skilled in that business stuff, so I'm sure you're making the best decisions, hyung", he said and leaned against Jungkook's chest comfortably. He watched how Baekyhun looked at Chanyeol and smiled. "Still, part of the company belongs to you and in the end I'm not allowed to make the decision without you", the oldest said, when he looked back at his brothers. Daehyun waved it off. "You could've sold the company already after mom and dad died, I don't mind, hyung", he said, "I encourage you to sell it, it's for the best." "But what are you going to do then?", Taehyung asked and it was Chanyeol, who answered: "After taking well-deserved vacations, we're going to start our own company. Hopefully without any benefits because of your father's name. We've everything planned out already and..." "Let me help you", Daehyun interrupted his brother's boyfriend, "I've been a bit... childish before, but in the end, I have a business degree and it would be a waste otherwise." Baekyhun was silent for a while, but then he nodded with a smile. "I'd love to have you in, Dae", he said and Chanyeol agreed.  
Taehyung looked at his brothers with a smile on his lips and played with Jungkook's fingers. Selling their father's company was probably the best decision, even when he inherited it from their grandfather and - as Bakehyun said before - both would turn around in their graves. But for Baekhyun, Daehyun and Taehyung it would be the safest to give up on it and leave that part of their lifes behind to start anew.  
"And what about you, Tae?", Baekhyun asked after a moment and the youngest looked at him. "I don't have a business degree, so I won't be a big help", he said and shrugged slightly. "That's okay. I've seen how happy you are with teaching the kids and I know, that you're looking forward to start your art studies. And that's good, I want you to be happy, Tae", Baekhyun smiled and Taehyung slipped out of Jungkook's lap, walked over to his brother and hugged him tightly. "Thank you so much, hyung!", he whispered and the older laughed. "No need to thank me", he said and gently patted Taehyung's head, "Just keep me updated, okay?"  
Taehyung nodded, before he let go of Baekhyun. They talked about this and that for a while longer and after they left the hospital, Taehyung and Jungkook went to grab a coffee with Daehyun and Jongup.

Two weeks later, when Jimin and Kenta were both on their dates and Jungkook arrived home after work, he and Taehyung decided to spend their evening in the apartment, with some homemade cooking and a few movies. Jungkook was responsible for the food, while Taehyung chose the movies and prepared the living room.  
After they ate together, they moved to the couch, opened a bottle of wine and enjoyed the movies. Taehyung was sitting in between Jungkook's legs, sipped on his wine and occassionally shared some sweet kisses with his boyfriend. After an hour, he left for the bathroom and while he was gone, Jungkook rearranged his position and sat down on the couch properly. When Taehyung returned, he smiled and sat down on his lap. Jungkook's fingers ran softly over his slightly flushed cheeks and he grinned. "Are you suddenly having a low alcohol tolerance, baby boy?", he asked, while he leaned forward and Taehyung gently slapped his chest, laughing softly.  
"I'm not drunk, hyung!", Taehyung complained playfully, his lips close to Jungkook's and his arms wrapped around the older's neck, while he straddled his lap, "I'm just happy and maybe had one sip of wine too much!" Jungkook laughed. "Of course, baby boy", he replied, before he pecked his boyfriend's lips, then he eyed the half-empty wine bottle on his coffee table. They both probably weren't even tipsy, because just half a bottle of wine wasn't that much of alcohol, but Jungkook felt a little bit light-headed and giddy, when he let his fingertips run over Taehyung's lower back beneath his shirt. The younger sighed contentedly. "I missed your touch so much", he whispered, closed his eyes and leaned against Jungkook's hands.  
His bruises were still slightly visible, but Taehyung wasn't in pain anymore and almost six weeks after the accident, he really expected this. Jungkook had kept his hands to himself most of the time and Taehyung yearned for his touches a lot, but he somehow got the feeling, that he needed to encourage his boyfriend a bit, to go further - away from just kissing. They already did more, so Taehyung was wondering, why Jungkook was acting so... innocent...  
He straightened up and let his hands run down the older's shoulders, over his muscular arms and up his chest, until he reached the top button of his tight, black dress shirt.  
"Hyung...", he murmured and popped the first button open, revealed coloured skin. "What is it, baby boy?", Jungkook asked, who also noticed the tension between them and his voice dropped a bit lower. Taehyung didn't say anything else, instead he sealed Jungkook's lips with his own in a passionate and sensual kiss. He felt Jungkook's hands sliding down his back and to his ass and he let out a small moan, before he broke away and leaned forward to nip on the skin of his boyfriend's neck. "Can I?", he asked against the soft skin and Jungkook hummed in approval, while Taehyung opened more of his shirt buttons and gently bit his neck to leave a hickey. As soon as the last one was opened, he pushed the fabric away and straightened up to look at Jungkook. The older smirked at him and on his neck was a small, red mark, which was too tiny for Taehyung's liking. But for now, he just let his eyes run over the revealed skin, bit his lower lip slightly, when he followed the coils of the snake-like body, that was tattooed on Jungkook's chest and stomach and he swallowed slightly, when his eyes reached the waistband of his boyfriend's jeans.  
"Hyung...", he started again and Jungkook looked at him, almost a bit expectant. Taehyung sighed and smiled slightly. He spent a lot of time with Kenta lately and the older's stories made him curious. "Hyung, can you just sit there and look handsome, for me?", he asked and Jungkook raised one of his eyebrows, when Taehyung continued talking: "I wanna try something..."  
A slight blush appeared on his cheeks, when his fingers trailed down Jungkook's chest and Jungkook nodded. "Go ahead, baby boy", he said. His hands were resting on Taehyung's thighs and he gave them an encouraging squeeze. Taehyung leaned forward and kissed the older, maybe a bit to hide his own insecurity, but curious fingers fumbled with the button of Jungkook's jeans and as soon as the little thing was open, the younger raised his body from Jungkook's lap, without breaking the kiss and he pulled at the waistband. Jungkook understood and lifted his hips, so the brunette was able to pull down the pants. He slid down Jungkook's lap and broke the kiss to free his legs completely from the fabric and smiled at his boyfriend, when he dropped the dark pants to the ground. Then he sat down again and slowly grinded against Jungkook's crotch. His heart swelled with pride, when Jungkook let out a low groan. "You're quite adventurous, baby boy", Jungkook said, voice low, when he pulled Taehyung closer and the younger giggled. "Just a little bit, hyung", he replied and kissed the older, his fingers running down his chest, "You let me be, right?"  
Jungkook gave him a nod and Taehyung pecked his lips quickly, before he moved his lips over his jaw, to his neck, sucked at the small mark once again to deepen it in color and then his attention was on Jungkook's chest.  
The farther Taehyung's lips slid over Jungkook's chest, the more he slid down from the older's lap until he knelt on the floor in front of the couch. "Tae...", Jungkook breathed and Taehyung looked up at him, while he gently pushed his legs apart and his delicate fingers slid up his muscular thighs. "Hm?", with an innocent smile on his pretty plush lips, the brunette ran his fingertips over the already visible bulge in Jungkook's underwear and the tattoo artist let out a deep growl. "You said, I'm adventurous, hyung", Taehyung giggled again and his boyfriend took a deep breath. "Are you sure?", he asked and earned an eager nod, before Taehyung leaned in and pressed his lips to the outlines of Jungkook's cock. He placed timid kisses through the fabric and Jungkook's fingers slid into his hair gently, but after a moment, the younger pulled back again and instead he hooked his fingers into the waist band of Jungkook's boxer briefs. He pulled it down, before he wrapped his hand around Jungkook's length and gave it a few experimental tugs, before he leaned in again and took a few inches into his mouth.  
Taehyung had always enjoyed receiving a blowjob, but he had no experience in giving one, so he looked up at Jungkook with slightly hooded eyes. His tongue slowly swirled around the head and in exactly that one moment, when Taehyung looked up, Jungkook let his head fall back on the headrest and a moan escaped his lips. The younger smiled around the cock in his mouth, before he lowered his head a bit more, to take more of the length in.  
A pleasured groan escaped the depths of Jungkook's chest and he gently tugged at Taehyung's hair. The younger moaned slightly around his cock and the vibrations send a strong shiver through the older's body. "God... baby boy...", he hissed, when Taehyung started to hollow his cheeks and bobbed his head up and down the twitching member. He gently dug his fingers into Jungkook's thighs and pressed his tongue against the sensitive vein on the underside of his cock, which made the older's grip in his hair tighten a bit. Taehyung whimpered slightly, but he liked the slight pull in his hair and he blushed.  
Jungkook's thighs quivered and a moan left his lips, when Taehyung's hand slid up one of them and over his abs, before he wrapped it around that part of Jungkook's cock, that didn't fit into his mouth. Jungkook looked back down at his boyfriend and ran his hand gently through Taehyung's hair, but he threw his head back to the headrest, when the younger's tongue dug into the slit on the head of his cock. "T-tae...", he moaned and his second hand threaded through Taehyung's hair as well, when the younger pulled off for a moment. "Hyung, stop holding back", he said, his voice heavy with arousal, before he wrapped his lips around Jungkook's cock again. He bobbed his head, swirled his tongue around the head and moaned, when Jungkook's nails dug into his scalp slightly. The older's hips moved on their own, he thrusted up into Taehyung's mouth a bit and the brunette swallowed around him. "God, Tae... I'm... gonna...", Jungkook gasped and Taehyung hummed approvingly. A gluttoral groan left Jungkook's lips and Taehyung felt the muscles of his thighs clench under his fingers, before he came down his throat with a pleasured moan of the younger's name.  
Taehyung wasn't really surprised, but his eyes widened a bit at the foreign taste on his tongue, before he swallowed all of the sticky liquid and slowly pulled back his head. He wiped the cum off his lower lip with his finger and licked it away, when he felt Jungkook's eyes on him and looked up.  
The older's breath was heavy, but his gaze was firm, while he looked at Taehyung. The brunette's lips were slightly swollen and red, slick with saliva and a pretty flush adorned his cheeks. His bangs fell over his eyes messily and he was... breathtakingly beautiful.  
Quickly, Jungkook pulled up his boxer briefs again, before he reached out his hand and cupped Taehyung's cheek with it. The younger leaned into the touch and closed his eyes. For a moment, Jungkook just stared at his boyfriend, while his thumb gently ran over the soft skin on his cheek, before he sighed and said: "God... I love you so much..."  
It was silent in the living room, until Taehyung's eyes snapped open again and Jungkook realized, what he just said. He slowly pulled his hand back and leaned against the headrest. "Y-you don't have to... reply to this immediately... it... it just slipped out... but that doesn't mean that I'm not serious... I meant every word and...", he fell silent, when Taehyung got up from the floor with a pretty smile on his lips and slipped onto Jungkook's lap once again. "Hyung, you're rambling", he said and pressed his finger to Jungkook's lips, but only for a moment, because he pulled it away, before he leaned in and kissed the older lovingly, "I'm really glad, that it slipped out... because I love you too."  
Jungkook needed a moment, to process Taehyung's words, but when everything sank in, he pulled the younger closer and wrapped his arms around his hips eagerly. Taehyung laughed softly, but that quickly turned into a soft moan, when his still sensitiv cock brushed against Jungkook's lower stomach and the older looked at him. "I'm sorry, baby boy, I forgot about it...", he said and gently squeezed one of Taehyung's ass cheeks. The younger gasped and he blushed, when Jungkook leaned towards his ear and whispered: "I'm going to take care of you, yeah?"  
Taehyung whimpered slightly, when Jungkook slid his hands under his thighs and got up from the couch. "What about a shower?", he asked, while he already carried Taehyung towards the bathroom.

"Are you ready, TaeTae?", Kenta asked, when he left his room and found his friend in the hallway, tying up his shoe laces. "Almost", the younger said and straightened up, then he took his jacket from the rack and put it on. It was already March and slowly but steadily getting warmer outside. Taehyung started his art studies a while ago and today, he and Kenta had an afternoon off, which they wanted to use for shopping. Taehyung needed to get his suit for Namjoon's and Seokjin's wedding and he just wanted to spend some time with Kenta as well.  
He knew, that the older had already planned a few mischieves, but he was ready to join him. "Come on, let's take a photo", the older beamed at Taehyung and he nodded, pulled his phone out of his pocket. They snapped a picture and Taehyung posted it on instagram. A few minutes after he and Kenta left the apartment, he received a comment from Jimin.  
Taehyung laughed and showed it to Kenta. "He's so stupid!", he giggled and Kenta read the comment. Under the photo of him and Taehyung, the younger had just written 'Shopping Spree' and Jimin commented: "This is going to end in a total disaster!" Kenta snorted playfully. "Why is he writing something like this? It's not like we're planning to do naughty things", he said and Taehyung bit his lower lip to suppress his laughter.  
He said nothing more and just linked his arm with Kenta's, while they were walking towards the subway station.  
During their ride to the mall, he received a few more comments. Seokjin commented with a few hearts, Daehyun told him to not spend too much money and Jungkook wished him a lot of fun. When Taehyung showed his boyfriend's comment to Kenta, the Japanese wiggled his eyebrows. "You're both going to have a lot of fun later", he said, when Taehyung shoved his phone back into his pocket and looked at his friend with a concerned expression. "Something wrong, TaeTae?", the older asked. "Don't you think it's weird, that we haven't had sex since we started our relationship?", Taehyung asked, voice low, because they weren't alone in the subway. Kenta blinked a bit, but before he could say something, Taehyung talked again: "Yeah, I know, there was the accident, but I'm fine again and until now, nothing more than a simple blowjob and a handjob happened and..." "Woah, what? A blowjob?", Kenta asked quietly and pointed at Taehyung, "You...?" The younger nodded and Kenta smiled. "I'm so proud of you, TaeTae", he said and gently patted his thigh, "So... it can't be that he isn't attracted by you, right?" Taehyung shook his head and Kenta scratched his chin. "Maybe... it's because of the unfortunate ending of our first time together...", the younger mumbled and started fumbling with the hem of his jacket. "When you ran away?", Kenta asked and Taehyung huffed, but he nodded. "He's probably afraid, that you'll be gone again, when he wakes up", the Japanese said, "Quite understandable, if you ask me." Taehyung was about to retort, that he wasn't asking Kenta, but he did, so he just sighed. "But I'm not going to run away. This isn't just hooking up anymore... he's my boyfriend now and I'm not going to leave him...", he said and the older nodded. "I was really surprised to hear that you fell in love with another guy by the way", Kenta mumbled, "You, who always said, that he's straight and 100% sure of it. But... shit, I understand so well, why you fell for him. He's so hot!" Taehyung blushed a little, when he said: "Can you please stop saying those things about my boyfriend?! But yeah, I know, I'm so lucky, right?" He leaned his head back against the backrest and Kenta laughed. "You really are something, TaeTae!", he said and giggled. "But, hyung, what can I do now?", Taehyung asked and Kenta frowned. "You seem desperate. Guess your first time together was amazing?", he asked and grinned, when Taehyung blushed again. "Try teasing him. Send him pictures of you, show him a glimpse of skin or whatever comes to your mind. Show him, what he's missing out on. He might go a little crazy about it, but at some point he won't be able to keep his hands to himself anymore, TaeTae", he suggested, "That usually works. And we can start today, I'll help you."  
The younger bit his lower lip, but he nodded. Kenta knew, how to drive men crazy and Taehyung trusted him. "Good", the older said, when he grabbed Taehyung's hand and got up, "Let's go, this is our stop." He pulled him out of the subway and only a short time later, they were strolling through the mall. The first stores were rather innocent ones where Taehyung only bought some shirts and pants, but Kenta insisted that he took a photo of his naked legs, when he was in a changing room and send the picture to Jungkook.  
"He's at work", the younger hissed, when Kenta peeked through the curtain and laughed, before he shrugged. "It's not that he can look at his phone and hold a tattoo gun at the same time, right?", he said and grinned. Taehyung sighed in defeat and snapped a picture of his legs, before he put on the dark jeans, he chose to try on. "Oh, Tae, come on! Do you call this a pose?", Kenta asked and slid into the changing room. The younger looked at him with a frown. "What pose?", he asked, when Kenta took his phone and grumbled slightly. "You want to seduce him, so you need to be a bit more... sexy, got it?", he said and pointed at the stool, that was standing in the changing room, "Thank god you haven't sent this lame picture yet..." "Hey...", Taehyung complained. "Look, you're beautiful and you know that. So, use it and he's going to be all putty in your hands. Now, off with those pants again. They look amazing on you and you can buy them but sit down on that stool!", Kenta ordered and they ended up taking a picture of Taehyung with his shirt unbuttoned and legs all naked. Kenta gave him a thumbs up, after he looked at the photo. Taehyung sighed softly, when he took the second jeans to try on. This one was a little bit tighter than the one before and when Taehyung was standing in front of the mirror, with his back turned towards Kenta, one hand against the wall and one on his hip, the older took another picture. "Do you think they are too tight?", he asked and looked over his shoulder, eyes widened with insecurity and Kenta couldn't stop himself from pressing the flashpoint of the camera once again. "Are you crazy? They're accentuating your ass perfectly!", he said and lowered the phone, "Gosh, your boyfriend's going to love this!" "They are just pants, hyung...", Taehyung said and peeled the fabric off his legs again, to get dressed in his own pants. Kenta snorted. "Man, I still have a lot to teach you, TaeTae", he said and handed the younger his phone, after sending the pictures to Jungkook, before he left the changing room. Taehyung looked after him with a small frown, but after he folded the pants and took his own jacket, he stepped out of the changing room as well.  
Taehyung walked over to the cashier desk, while Kenta was looking through the jewellery, located close to the door and paid for his pants and the shirts, he picked earlier. "Hyung, are we going to the tailor now?", he asked, when Kenta came back to him and nodded. Taehyung took his bag, bid the shop assistant goodbye and left the store together with Kenta.  
The time they spent at the tailor's store, wasn't long, because Taehyung's suit fitted perfectly and he was happy about it. He told the owner that he would come and get it later that day, but he already paid. The old man, who was running his shop since more than three decades, was more than happy that Taehyung liked the bordeaux colored suit so much and with a cheerful 'goodbye', Taehyung and Kenta left the shop again.  
"What's next?", Taehyung asked, after they bought drinks at Starbucks and Kenta shrugged. "Are you really interested in lingerie?", he asked then and Taehyung bit his lower lip, before he nodded sheepishly. "Good", Kenta beamed and grabbed Taehyung's hand, before he pulled him into a specific direction. "We can start slow, with simple panties, you know? There's no lace needed in the beginning, but you can still try, whatever you want", he said excitedly and stopped in front of a small store. In filigran letters 'Cheonsa Dreams' was written over the entrance and when Taehyung looked at the shop windows, he blinked. The door was open and Kenta waved at a young woman, who smiled at him. "I see, you're no stranger here", Taehyung mumbled and his friend giggled. "Ready?", he asked and Taehyung gave him a coy nod, "Let's go then!" With those words, the Japanese pulled his younger friend inside and they were instantly greeted by the female shop assistant. The woman introduced herself as Sunmi and while Kenta already vanished into a direction, she was talking to Taehyung, who was a bit overwhelmed by all the lingerie. She told him with a smile to look around first and Taehyung gladly took her advice. Sunmi wasn't intrusive, instead she walked back to her former work, she did, before Kenta and Taehyung entered and the younger joined Kenta, who was looking through a rack of pretty lace panties, after he looked around in the store. "Found something you like?", the Japanese asked, while he took a hanger from the rack and looked at the panty intensely. Taehyung hummed. "Really?", Kenta looked at him, when the younger pointed at the panty in his hands. Kenta blinked surprised, before he looked back at the piece of lace fabric and grinned. "You're going all the way, TaeTae. Such a good choice!", he said and shoved the panty into the younger's hands. The brunette blushed slightly and Kenta laughed softly. "You're getting used to it faster than you might think", he said and smiled at Taehyung encouragingly, before they started to look through the rack together. After a while, Kenta lead Taehyung to the changing rooms and Sunmi looked at them with a smile.  
"Give it a try, I'm almost sure, that you'll like it", Kenta said, before he gently pushed Taehyung into an empty changing room and plopped down on a small couch in front of it. Taehyung sighed heavily and for a moment, he stared at himself in the mirror, before he pushed down his jeans.  
"You done?", Kenta asked after a while and Taehyung replied with a soft "Yes". He sunk his teeth into his bottom lip, while he stared at himself and whinced, when Kenta pulled the curtain open. "Woah, hyung!" "Wow, TaeTae!", Kenta raised his brows and smiled approvingly, "I knew it would look great, but this is way more than just great!" "You think so?", Taehyung asked and he looked back at his own reflection. The black lace panty caressed his hips perfectly, the sheer fabric was showing not too much, but it also left enough room for imagination and Taehyung had to admit, that the color composed a beautiful contrast to his slightly tanned skin.  
"I don't just think so. I know it. Your ass looks so fucking amazing in them and I swear, Jungkook won't be able to resist you anymore, when you'll present yourself like this!" "So, you say I should buy them?", Taehyung asked and Kenta nodded eagerly. The younger giggled and ran his fingers over the delicate fabric. "Okay", he said and Kenta grinned widely. They spent around half an hour longer with Taehyung trying on different lingerie, until Kenta approached him with black, see-through stockings and his eyes almost dropped out of their sockets. "Seriously?", he gasped, a prominent red color on his cheeks. "Just give it a try? For fun? When you don't like it, you never have to wear some again and I promise, I won't take a picture of you. But you have such pretty legs", Kenta said and Taehyung agreed hesitantly. He was still wearing black panties, so they would look good together with the stockings. It took him a moment and a bit of help from his friend to put on the stockings, but when he was looking at himself once again, he had to admit, they complimented his legs very well.  
Kenta gently put his hands on Taehyung's shoulders. "Shit, Tae... if I wasn't a convinced bottom, I wouldn't push you off the edge of the bed...", he mumbled and Taehyung hid his face in his hands. "It looks so pretty", Kenta said, but Taehyung decided to not buy the stockings for now. "I'll just go with the panties...", he said and his friend looked at bit disappointed, so he felt the urge to explain a bit more: "It's not that I don't like it. It really looks pretty, but I think, it's a bit too much for the start. I'm sure, we're doing this again and then we can talk about stockings again, okay?"  
Kenta chuckled, then he nodded. "But we need to tease your boyfriend a bit more~", he said and Taehyung raised his brows, when his friend rummaged through one of his shopping bags. "I'll put on my own underwear again", Taehyung mumbled and closed the curtain, before Kenta could complain, "The panties are a surprise, I don't want Jungkookie-hyung to see them yet!" "Oh, okay!", Taehyung could almost hear the smirk on Kenta's lips, when he took of the lingerie and put on his own boxer briefs. "Hyung, are you still wearing normal underwear ?", Taehyung asked, out of curiosity and the older laughed. "Rarely", he replied and opened the curtain slightly, to hand Taehyung a low-cut crop-top, the younger bought earlier. "Huh?", Taehyung asked and Kenta smirked at him. "Put it on, this is going to show your collarbones quite well", he said and Taehyung smiled a bit. Maybe teasing Jungkook wasn't a bad idea in the end. He pulled off his own shirt and got dressed in the white, sleeveless crop-top. He leaned against the mirror and shivered slightly, when his bare shoulders came in contact with the cold glass. "My phone is in my jeans pocket", Taehyung said, when he hooked his thumb into the waistband of his boxer briefs and pulled it lower, so that his hipbones came into view. Kenta wiggled his eyebrows, when Taehyung raised his arm over his head and looked for the younger's phone. "Naughty, TaeTae, naughty!", he said with an amused smile on his lips and opened the camera to take a few more pictures of Taehyung.  
After they were done, Taehyung got dressed properly again and paid for his panties. Sunmi was a bit surprised, that Kenta bought nothing today, but he told her with a smile, that it was all about Taehyung this time. She nodded with a smile. "I'd be glad to see you again", she said and then, Kenta and Taehyung left the store.  
They went to a small restaurant in the mall, then they got Taehyung's suit from the tailor and went home again.

Jungkook put away the tattoo gun and wiped the waste black ink away with a wet paper towel, before he looked at the tattooed shoulder and nodded in satisfaction. "We're done, Jiho", he said and the man around his age, who was lying on the lounger, sat up. "Can I take a look?", he asked and the tattoo artist hummed. His customer got up and walked over to the mirror. "Looks really good, Jungkook, thank you!", he said after a while and Jungkook smiled. Jiho returned to him and Jungkook covered the sensitive skin with plastic wrap and his customer got dressed again. Then he excused himself to the rest room and Jungkook took the time to check his phone. He had a few messages from Hoseok, who wanted to talk about the 'Namjin-Wedding', how he called Namjoon's and Seokjin's wedding, a message from his brother, who would be in Seoul in a few weeks and wanted to meet and also some messages from Taehyung.  
He quickly replied to Hoseok and Junghyun, before he opened the chat with Taehyung. A choking sound escaped his mouth, when he looked at the photos, his boyfriend sent him and especially the small message beneath the one, where Taehyung was sitting on a stool, legs bare and shirt unbuttoned, left his mouth open. 'Don't I look pretty, hyung?', he read and he whimpered weakly. For a while, he just stared at the picture, until he heard Mingyu's voice close to his ear. "Woah, Kook!", he said and the slightly younger jumped a bit in surprise. "Go away...", he mumbled, a bit ashamed and Mingyu laughed. "I knew that Tae's hot, but this is... wow!", he said, when Jiho returned and Jungkook quickly locked his phone. He went to the counter with his customer, Jiho paid for his tattoo and after they chatted a bit more, he left the studio.  
"Show me again!", Mingyu said, once they were alone and Jungkook frowned. "Uhm... no? I'm pretty sure that this wasn't for your eyes to see... he's my boyfriend, you have your own...", he replied, "So, shut up and tell Wonwoo, that you want pictures as well..." Mingyu snorted, when Jungkook walked around the counter and left the studio, while he already dialed Taehyung's number, who picked up really quick.  
The tattoo artist leaned against the wall next to the parlour entrance and smiled slightly, when he heard the younger's voice. "Hey, hyung", the brunette chirped, "Did you get my messages?" Jungkook huffed slightly and Taehyung giggled. "Straight to the point, huh?", the older said, "You're so mean, teasing me like this, baby boy. I wish, I could come to you tonight, but I have to gather my stuff and I won't be able to do this tomorrow morning..." "What a pity, hyung...", Taehyung replied, "But we'll see each other tomorrow morning and I'm looking forward to this!" "Yes", Jungkook said, "And did you have a nice afternoon?" "If you knew...", Taehyung said with another teasing giggle and the older frowned. "What's this supposed to mean?", he asked, but instead of giving him a proper reply, Taehyung just teased him more with a "You'll see soon enough!"  
Jungkook let out a small growl and Taehyung giggled. Then he decided, that he teased his boyfriend enough for one day. "You and the others will be here around eight, right?", he asked and Jungkook hummed. "We'll bring coffee, so you don't have to make some", he said, "And I know, that you don't like coffee, baby, so I already bought strawberry milk." Taehyung squealed slightly and Jungkook laughed. "You're the best, hyung!", Taehyung said, before he added: "I'd love to talk more to you, but Chim just called. Supper's ready. I have to go, but I'll see you tomorrow morning. I love you, Jungkookie-hyung!" Jungkook smiled. "That's okay. We need to lock up the studio now, so have a nice evening, baby boy. I love you too."  
They ended the call quickly and when Jungkook entered the studio again, Mingyu almost shoved his phone into his face. "What the...", Jungkook stuttered and pushed the phone away, "What is wrong with you, Mingyu?!" "When I tell my boyfriend, that he should send me a picture, I get this!", the other tattoo artist complained and Jungkook took a proper look at the phone display. He needed a moment to process what Wonwoo sent Mingyu, but he started laughing wholeheartedly, when he noticed, that his partner's boyfriend was still at work, wearing his nurse gown and made a duckface into the camera. "Well", he said and wiped away an imaginary tear, "I'm sorry to say this, but I think, my boyfriend is hotter than yours."

"Did you, by any chance, bought some usefull stuff?", Jimin asked, when Taehyung walked past him with a laundry basket, after they ate together. "Yeah", Taehyung stopped and looked back at his best friend, "A suit and new jeans." "And what's this?", Jimin took one of the panties from the pile of laundry and raised it into the air. "That's sexy!", Kenta chimed in, when he left the bathroom in only an oversized shirt and probably his panties, but the shirt was too long for anyone to see and Jimin rolled his eyes. "You're a bad influence, Kenta!", he scolded the slightly older, who just laughed and walked into the kitchen. "So, Tae, what's this?", Jimin asked again, after he turned towards his best friend. "This is a surprise for Jungkook-hyung", he replied, "I... I look good in them and Kenta said, most guys are totally into those panties. I'm just trying out new things..." Jimin sighed. "Bad influence, as I said", he repeated and Taehyung smiled sheepishly, "But I won't stop you, Tae. Do, whatever you feel comfortable with."  
Taehyung nodded and gently nudged Jimin's side. "It looks pretty, you should try", he said. Jimin's eyes widened a bit and he shouted a loud: "No, thank you!", while Taehyung escaped into his into his room, laughing.  
The youngest giggled, while he filled his suitcase, his new panties securely hidden from curious eyes in a black plastic bag and underneath his other stuff. He wasn't exactly sure, whether Jungkook would like them or not, but he was going to find out very soon. And who knew, maybe his teasing today had riled up his boyfriend enough, to finally cave in...


	18. I belong to you... Part One

It was unusual for Taehyung to wake up before his alarm, but he did. He was wide awake at 4 in the morning and very excited to fly to Jeju Island in a few hours and when Jimin and Kenta finally stumbled out of their rooms, tired and not very talkative, he made them coffee, while they got ready for their little journey. Taehyung had been very hyped, when Seokjin told him, that he and Namjoon would marry in a beautiful venue on Jeju and he already noticed, when he went to bed last night. Sleep, was that even necessary, when you had a wedding ahead? Not for Kim Taehyung obviously.  
"Are you ready?", he shouted into the hallway from the kitchen, when it was 5am. Jungkook and his friends would come over in an hour, so they could go to the airport together. "Tae, could you please be so kind and turn down your volume a bit?", Jimin asked, when he walked past Taehyung and towards the bathroom which was still occupied by Kenta. He crashed his fist against the door and the Japanese inside hummed as reply. "Get your lacy ass outta there!", Jimin complained and Taehyung could hear Kenta chuckle, "Other people need to take a shower as well..." "It's not a lacy ass right now!", they heard their friend's muffled voice, "It's a beautiful, bare ass and it still needs a while, until I can move it outta there!" Jimin growls quietly. "Chim, you can use my bathroom", Taehyung offered with a small smile on his lips and Jimin turned his head towards him. "Really? Aish, you're a life saver, thank you.", with those words, Jimin rushed into Taehyung's room and the younger laughed, before he returned into the kitchen, to fill some coffee for Jimin and Kenta into mugs. Ten minutes later, Kenta joined him. He was wearing a fluffy, white sweater and cute, pink boyshort panties with a little kitten on one ass cheek. Taehyung laughed, when he saw him and handed him one of the mugs. "Thanks", Kenta smiled and for a moment, they stood next to each other, leaned against the kitchen counter and Kenta sipped his coffee, until Jimin walked into the room. He was already completely dressed and made grabby hands, when Taehyung held out another mug for him.  
"I've no lacy ass, Jiminnie", Kenta informed the slightly younger with a cheeky grin on his lips and wiggled said ass a bit. "Well, seems you have no pants either", Jimin said and smirked, when Taehyung chuckled. "I think, they are cute", he said and pointed at Kenta's panties. "I just don't get, why you are so into them...", Jimin shrugged and leaned against the kitchen counter as well. "Because they are comfortable, cute and sexy and they drive all the hot guys crazy", Kenta replied and Jimin looked at him, "You should try it too." "I don't know if my boyfriend is into that stuff as well", Jimin sighed. "I'll ask him", Taehyung said and Jimin snorted. "Discreetly, I promise!", the younger added, then he nudged his elbow softly into Kenta's side, "Go and get dressed. They're going to be here soon."  
Kenta nodded and downed the rest of his coffee, before he disappeared into his room, not without telling Taehyung, that he should take condoms and lube with him. Taehyung replied with a slightly cocky: "Oh, I have some, but my original plan was to do it without condoms!", what left Kenta speechless for a moment and fifteen minutes later, they were waiting in front of the building, but it wasn't long, until Jungkook's car stopped at the curb. He wanted to leave his car there, because they'd continue their journey by public transport.  
Jungkook and Hoseok got off the front seats and Yoongi and Ahreum off the back seat and after they greeted each other and Hoseok handed coffee to Jimin and Kenta and Jungkook gave Taehyung the promised Strawberry Milk, they started off. Three hours later they were sitting at the gate and waited for their boarding time.

In the evening, after everything was settled and they arrived at the hotel safely, they all went to eat something together in the hotel's restaurant. It was the first time, Kenta met Jungkook's friends in one place (aside from Namjoon and Seokjin, who were still busy with preparations for the next day and unable to join them) and he fitted in unsurprisingly well.  
All of them had a bit too much to drink and Jungkook and Taehyung accompanied a completely spent Kenta to his room, who was constantly whining about not getting laid tonight and drooling about the hot psychology student, he met back in January. Taehyung tucked him into bed and told him to sleep, which the older did, after his younger friend suggested to wish for a wet dream and Jungkook shook his head slightly.  
He wasn't completely sober, but his mind was less hazy than Kenta's. "Usually, he knows how much he can take", Taehyung said and sighed, when he closed the door to Kenta's hotel room behind himself and took Jungkook's hand in his, then he suggested: "Let's go for a walk?" Jungkook agreed and even when it was already late, they quickly got their jackets from their own hotel room and left the building after a few minutes.  
It was already dark outside and a cool breeze was fanning over them, when they walked down the path to the beach. Taehyung scooped closer to Jungkook, because he was cold and the older broke the contact of their hands. Instead, he slipped one of his own hands into the back pocket of Taehyung's jeans and pulled him closer.  
"You should've chosen a thicker jacket", he said after a while and Taehyung giggled. "Why? I have you, hyung. You're keeping me warm", he said and wrapped his arm around Jungkook's waist. It was true, Jungkook gave out a pleasant warmth and Taehyung loved it.  
When they arrived at the beach, Jungkook leaned against a huge rock and gently pulled Taehyung with his back against his chest, before he closed his arms around him. For a while, they just enjoyed each other's presence and watched the soft waves of the ocean crushing against the shore of the beach, until Taehyung felt Jungkook's hands stroking his tummy above his shirt and he hummed contentedly. The younger turned his head to look at his boyfriend with a smile, before Jungkook kissed him softly and Taehyung extended one arm to entangle his fingers with his lover's dark hair.  
"You look beautiful tonight, baby boy...", Jungkook murmured against his boyfriend's lips, before he tilted his head to the side a bit to deepen the kiss and Taehyung chuckled. "Only tonight?", he asked and Jungkook responded with a grunt, then he sealed the younger's lips completely to stop him from making more cocky remarks. Taehyung sighed, before he tightened his hold on Jungkook's hair a bit and the other hummed into his mouth. Jungkook wrapped an arm around his waist and the other hand traveled over Taehyung's thigh, made him shiver slightly, until he untangled his fingers from Jungkook's hair and turned around in his embrace. He had to break their kiss for a moment, but the separation wasn't for long, because as soon as Taehyung faced Jungkook, he leaned in and connected their lips again.  
The older's hand rested on his lower back and, probably driven by the alcohol in their systems, Taehyung reached for one of his hands and pushed it down gently until it rested on his ass. He moaned slightly and Jungkook used the opportunity to let his tongue slide into Taehyung's mouth. He gently nudged the other's tongue with his and pressed the younger closer to his own body, then his fingers slipped under the hem of Taehyung's jacket and shirt. The brunette shivered slightly under the touch and Jungkook felt goosebumps forming on his skin. Taehyung's hands rested on his shoulders and gripped tightly onto the fabric of his own jacket, while Jungkook continued to roam his hands over Taehyung's back and pushed his clothes up a bit.  
The younger mewled softly and with a flash of boldness, he slowly thrusted his hips forward and grinded them against Jungkook's crotch. The older groaned into Taehyung's mouth, tightened his grip on Taehyung's ass, before he broke the kiss and attached his lips to the younger's neck, nibbled, sucked and kissed there softly and caused his boyfriend to throw his head back slightly. Jungkook pulled the soft skin between his teeth and left a small, faint mark on Taehyung's neck, grinded his own hips against the younger's and elicited a sinful moan from his pretty lips, before he backed off as if he burnt himself. "I'm sorry...", he mumbled, when Taehyung opened his eyes slowly, blinked a few times and licked his lips. "Hyung... what...", he whispered, when he felt disappointment bubble up inside of him, but then, Jungkook spoke to him. "Look, baby boy, we're outside", he said softly and a disapproving groan left Taehyung's lips, but he nodded and stepped away from his boyfriend.  
A reasonable excuse, he thought, while he looked down his own body and sighed, when he faced the light bulge in his pants, but he knew from experience, that he wasn't alone with that problem.  
But he also knew, that Jungkook wouldn't initiate anything anymore, as soon as they'll be back in the hotel room and Taehyung was already sure, he'd have to pay a visit to a very cold shower and think of the most ugly things he can imagine. "I'm sorry", Jungkook apologized again and Taehyung looked at him, smiled and nodded. "It's fine, hyung", he said and intertwined their fingers, "Let's go back then."  
Now, that Jungkook's arms were no longer around his body and the warmth, that radiated from his body, was gone, Taehyung was cold in his thin shirt and the denim jacket, so he wanted to head back to the hotel.

With a small pout on his pretty lips, Taehyung dragged Jimin into the hotel restaurant early in the next morning. "I need a champagne breakfast...", he mumbled and Jimin frowned at him. "What's wrong?", he asked, when he sat down with his best friend at a table and Taehyung sighed. "I'm frustrated...", he replied and Jimin raised his brows, "He rejected me again..." Jimin was silent and pursed his lips. "I slowly start to wonder if he doesn't find me attractive anymore...", the younger said and sighed, when a waiter, dressed in elegant shirt and pants, approached them. Taehyung and Jimin ordered their breakfast and when the waiter left again, Jimin punched Taehyung's arm not so gentle. "Stop talking shit like this!", he said and Taehyung pressed his lips together, "When you're not attractive, what am I? The most disgusting person in the world?" "Chim!", Taehyung protested, "I hate it, when you talk about yourself like this!" "Same here...", the older grumbled, "Tae, you're beautiful..."  
The younger sighed. "Then, why does he keep rejecting me?", he asked, when a yawning Kenta plopped down on a chair between them and scratched his head. "Your boyfriend isn't just about looks...", he said and Taehyung looked at him. "Good morning to you too, drunkyard", he said and propped his hand in his palm, when Kenta showed him a toothy, but tired grin, "What else was I supposed to do between all the lovey-dovey couples?", he asked and whined, when Jimin kicked his shin under the table. "We were talking about a serious topic, Takada!", he scolded and Kenta groaned slightly, before he turned to Taehyung again. "I told you already that he's maybe just afraid that you might run away again", he said and Taehyung whimpered. "But... where should I go to? Look around, we're on an island and also, I don't want to run away from him...", he said and Kenta nodded. "We know that, but Jungkook doesn't", he said, when the waiter brought their breakfast and he ordered some for himself, "Well, either you seduce him and make sure, you're there the next morning or you two talk about the issue..." "Ahhh.... but that's embarrassing...", Taehyung mumbled into his champagne. "Should I talk to him?", Kenta asked and Jimin snorted slightly. "How will you do that? Hey, Jungkook-hyung, TaeTae's frustrated and wants to have sex with you really bad! Like this?", he asked and Kenta laughed about Jimin's really bad imitation. "I'd rather use the term 'fuck' and not 'have sex with you'. Jimin-ah, are you living in the last century?", he mocked and Jimin rolled his eyes. "God, you're so... argh... why am I even friends with you?", then he turned to Taehyung, "Maybe it's better when I talk to him?" "Ahh... please... don't talk to him...", Taehyung mumbled, because he thought that both of his friends were acting quite ridiculous.

Later that day, a car came to pick them up and drive them to the location, where the wedding would take place. Taehyung sat in the back seat, sandwiched between Jimin and Kenta, in front of them sat Jungkook, Hoseok and Ahreum and Yoongi sat next to Seokjin's older brother, who was driving the car. It wasn't too far away from the hotel, but Taehyung took all the time to admire the beautiful landscape, they were driving through and when they got out of the car, he was absolutely stunned.  
The location was a beautiful glass building, Seokjin had already shown it to him on pictures, but reality was so much better. "Wow...", he whispered, when he looked around and smiled, when he felt Jungkook's arm around him. Taehyung had been acting normal around Jungkook, when he woke up. At least the best he could, but after the talk with Jimin and Kenta in the morning, it was even more easy for him to understand his actions.  
"It's beautiful here", he said and looked up at the older, who just flashed him a fond smile. Taehyung leaned up and pressed a soft kiss to Jungkook's cheek, before they walked to the building, where Namjoon was already waiting. He wore a dark blue suit with a neatly ironed shirt and a bow tie.  
The groom hugged his friends tightly and Yoongi bumped his best friend's shoulder. "Can't believe you're getting married today", he said and Hoseok laughed slightly. "After ten years it's about time now, hyung!", he patted Namjoon's shoulder and Yoongi rolled his eyes. "I was talking about... ahh, just forget it...", he growled and Ahreum gently caressed her boyfriend's arm, before Namjoon led them all inside.  
The wedding ceremony would be held in a huge hall with glass walls and a glass ceiling and the spring sun gently shone into the room. For saving the guests from being blinded too much, white cloth width had been arranged from one wall to the other and covered the ceiling, not too much, but not too less as well. Benches, also covered with withe fabric, were draped inside the hall and white flower arrangements adorned them and the table in the front area of the hall.  
Namjoon brought his friends to the front rows, Yoongi, Ahreum, Hoseok and Jungkook greeted his parents, grandparents and his sister, who were sitting in the front row and Kenta, Jimin and Taehyung were introduced to them as well. Yoongi had to leave after a while, together with Namjoon, because he was his best man. Some other guests were already there too and slowly, but steadily, the hall was filled by more and more people.  
After the hall was filled completely and all guest had taken their seats, a song started to play. In front of the benches, the marriage witnesses were waiting for the bridal couple.  
Namjoon and Seokjin walked in together and Taehyung was busy admiring Seokjin's beautiful, white suit. He had already seen this one as well on pictures, but Seokjin made a secret out of it, how it looked, when he wore it. And it looked beautiful, stunning and gorgeous. Namjoon was obviously thinking the same, because he wasn't able to tear his eyes away from his beautiful groom and it was a miracle, that he didn't bump into one of the benches. A middle-aged man in a black suit stood in front of them, when they reached the front area of the hall and after everyone turned quite and the song stopped, he started talking.  
Taehyung had just intertwined his hand with Jungkook's, when Kenta leaned in, placed a hand on his shoulder and gestured with the other to the front. He pointed at Seokjin - or this was at least, what Taehyung thought. "What's wrong with you?", he whispered at his friend and once again he pointed in Seokjin's direction. "There!", he whispered and sounded a bit pathetic. "Jinnie-hyung... and?" "God, TaeTae... not Seokjin... the guy next to him...", Kenta whined a bit too loud and an elderly lady in the fourth row shushed him immediately. Taehyung looked at her, then he looked back at Kenta. "His brother?", he asked and now Jungkook looked at them too, while his thumb absently ran over the back of Taehyung's hand. "Br-brother?", Kenta stuttered quietly and Taehyung nodded. "Sanggyun", he whispered, "What's with him..." Kenta sighed and leaned back.  
"You know... he's the guy, who... you know... the psychology student, who...", he lowered his voice a bit more, "... who fucked me so damn good..."  
If Taehyung would be drinking right now, he'd probably spit it right into Hoseok's neck, because he was a bit (Understatement...) startled by Kenta's choice of words and Jimin, who's ears were obviously some of the most sensitive ones on planet earth, turned around with wide eyes. "Takada Kenta!", he hissed, flabbergasted and the older shrugged slightly. He wasn't ashamed the slightest, this was simply his way of talking. "What else should I say?", he asked and leaned back with a low sigh, when Taehyung hid his face on Jungkook's shoulder. "Gosh, I'll never be able to look at Sanggyun again without blushing...", he mumbled and Jungkook chuckled, "Kenta told me about each tiny detail, and believe me... that wasn't just simple sex..."  
Jungkook had a hard time to suppress his laughter and he bit his lower lip hard. "Kids...", he whispered, with a grin on his lips, "Can you please talk about this topic later? We're at my closest friends' wedding!"  
"I was already done...", Kenta mumbled, when Namjoon took a microphone and cleared his throat. "Shh now...", Jimin whispered. Kenta nodded and Taehyung raised his head from the safety of Jungkook's shoulder.  
The hall turned quiet, when the groom raised his voice.  
"Seokjin... The love you've shown me, is beyond anything my childhood self could dream of. It's heartwarming, genuine and fierce... sometimes all at once. At the same time, your love has taught me to find, what I spent so long searching for. Because of you I laugh, I smile and I dare to dream more, than I ever have. I will respect and honor you always and in all ways. I've fallen for your laughter, which is utterly contagious. I've fallen for your smile, which makes me giddy for no reason at all. I've fallen for your jokes, which I remember days later and burst into laughter. I've fallen for how you make my days better, even when I wanted to cry a minute before. I've fallen for every second, I get to spend with you, even when those seconds will leave me wanting more. Thank you for the miracle, that's you. You are, and always will be, the love of my life, my soulmate, my worldwide handsome princess."  
His voice was a bit shaking in the beginning, but it got firm and strong, the more he talked and all the time his eyes were fixed on Seokjin, who swallowed, when the younger finished. He had a hard time not bursting into tears, when Namjoon reached out and wiped a single tear away from his cheek.  
Seokjin took a deep breath, before he raised his own voice and gently held onto Namjoon's hand, while talking: "Namjoon... I found the soul I was waiting for my entire life in you. You walked into my heart through an open door and my hand found the hand, it was meant to hold. From the beginning I never wanted to let go. You came into my world like a storm and suddenly my world has changed forever. You came into my life and it's like you've been in it forever. No, there's no one else's eyes, that could see into me like yours. No one else's arms can lift me up so high and your love lifts me out of time. Now I'm one with the one, I was meant to find. Everything fell into place, all the stars aligned and you know my heart by heart. So, we've found our way to each other, so, I found my way to you. I love you so much, Joonie..."  
The whole room erupted into applause and Taehyung felt Jungkook slowly wiping the tears away from his cheeks - tears, he didn't even notice, while he was listening to Namjoon's and Seokjin's beautiful confessions. He nuzzled his cheek into Jungkook's hand and wished, that their love would last as long as Namjoon's and Seokjin's love lasted now and even beyond.

After the ceremony, the newly married couple went out for taking some pictures with their families and after a while, they also took some with their friends. Seokjin promised Taehyung some copies, when they were done and just a bit later, they returned to the hall. The benches were gone and instead tables and chairs were standing in the huge room, leaving a lot of space in the middle of it for walking and dancing.  
Taehyung, Jungkook, Hoseok, Jimin, Yoongi, Ahreum and Kenta sat together at one table. Seokjin and Namjoon stopped at their table a few times, to talk. After a while, it was already late afternoon, they decided to dance a bit, after Namjoon's and Seokjin's slightly ridiculous opening dance and Jimin had sworn to Taehyung, that the dance at HIS wedding would be way better than theirs. (Hoseok had choked a little on his drink at this...)  
Most guests were dancing as well and Taehyung could see Namjoon apologizing to his grandmother, whenever he stepped on her toes and the elderly woman just laughed endearingly at her grandson, before he turned to his boyfriend.  
A soft sigh left his lips, when he looked at the handsome man in front of him. Jungkook wore a dark suit, white shirt and a tie, only a small part of his tattoos peeked out from under the collar of the shirt. "God, hyung... who allowed you to be so hot?", he asked, only for Jungkook to hear and the older laughed slightly. "Same for you, baby boy", he replied, when he carefully placed his hands on Taehyung's hips and leaned in to kiss him gently, "You're the most beautiful human, who ever stepped into my life and I'm so happy to have you here with me." Taehyung smiled at Jungkook's confession, because he noticed, that the older's words were genuine and he wrapped his arms around his neck. Taehyung had a few drinks already, more than Jungkook had and he was a bit tipsy, but that wasn't the reason for his affection. Taehyung never would have a problem with showing Jungkook, how much he loved him and how much he enjoyed being with him. Even when they just started their 'real' relationship like two months ago, he knew, he needed Jungkook in his life more than anything else...  
"I love you so much, hyung..." Taehyung mumbled, when he leaned up to kiss the older and Jungkook smiled, before he reciprocated Taehyung's lover's oath. "I love you too, baby boy."  
Taeyhyung sighed and pressed his body a bit closer to Jungkook's. They danced for a while, until the music changed into tunes, that resembled a party more and Taehyung smirked slightly. Time to show Jungkook, that he wanted and needed more than a few innocent kisses and subtle touches.  
It wasn't that late and the party far from being over and when Taehyung started to move his body sensually to the beat of the music, Jungkook gasped a bit, almost inaudible, but the younger caught it and smiled to himself. He turned around and placed his hands on Jungkook's, that were still on his hips. "Hold me close, hyung", he mumbled, when he leaned the back of his head against Jungkook's shoulder and continued to move his body. "Taehyung...", the tattoo artist whispered into his ear and Taehyung hummed, "Are you trying to seduce me?" Taehyung giggled. "Maybe", he replied, "Is it working?" Jungkook grunted slightly and Taehyung took this as a 'yes', so he sighed contentedly and licked over his bottom lip. "I might have a surprise for you later tonight, when we're alone again. So... don't drink too much, okay?"  
Jungkook nodded. Taehyung almost expected, that he would let go of him now, telling him, that they were in public, but no, Jungkook continued dancing with him, even in that promising pose, until he needed to excuse himself, because he needed to go to the toilet. Taehyung sent him away with a wink and Jungkook grinned, when he walked into the direction of the restroom.  
Knowing, that his boyfriend would return to him soon, Taehyung closed his eyes and swayed his hips softly to the sound of the song. For a while, he danced alone, but after a few minutes, he felt firm hands on his waist and a body pressed against his own. He smiled contentedly, left his eyes closed and leaned his head back against the other's shoulder once again. He continued his sensual dance, until he heard someone clearing his throat and that someone sounded a lot like Jungkook. Taehyung frowned slightly and opened his eyes. His boyfriend was standing in front of him, arms crossed over his chest and eyebrows furrowed. He looked mad, but he wasn't looking at Taehyung.  
The younger swallowed. When Jungkook was standing in front of him, who was the one, he was dancing with?  
Taehyung bit his bottom lip and turned his head. When he recognized the male behind him, he gasped and wiggled out of his grasp. The other seemed to be frozen in his spot and made no move to stop Taehyung from hurrying towards Jungkook. As soon as he stepped next to him, Jungkook pulled him closer, wrapped his arms possessively around him and still stared at the other male.  
"Yugyeom...", he said and the other cleared his throat, then he scratched his nape. "Uhm...", he fidgeted a bit in his spot, not sure what to say, but then he started to talk: "I'm really sorry... I haven't recognized him..." Jungkook rolled his eyes slightly. "Your apology should be directed to Taehyung. He was the one touched inappropriately.", he said, before he looked at his boyfriend. "You okay, baby?", he asked and Taehyung nodded a bit. "Yes, hyung, no-nothing happened...", he said, when Yugyeom exhaled. "I'm sorry", he said, this time he looked at Taehyung. Taehyung nodded. What was Yugyeom doing here? This was really awkward and his mood from before was definitely gone. Seeing Yugyeom reminded him of some not so nice memories and Taehyung was grateful, when he saw Kenta waving at him rapidly. "Hyung, can I...?", he asked and pointed at his friend. Jungkook flashed him a smile and nodded, then he let go of him, but not without pecking his cheek sweetly. The younger looked at Yugyeom one last time, before he walked over to Kenta and Jimin.  
"So... you didn't recognize him?", Jungkook repeated his ex-boyfriend's words from before and Yugyeom nodded. "The last time I saw him was when he had blonde hair...", he mumbled, before he raised his voice a little: "I'm honestly surprised to see you with him..." "Ahh... really?", Jungkook said and frowned. The slightly younger nodded. "What is this between you two?", he asked. "None of your business, Yugyeom", Jungkook replied. He had almost forgotten, that Yugyeom was friends with Seokjin and Namjoon as well and that was probably, why he was here.  
"I still think...", Yugyeom started, but Jungkook raised his hand and stopped him. "I'm not interested in hearing what weird things, you think about me being with Taehyung, okay? I heard enough, when we talked the last time and as long as you're not able to accept, that I'm no longer your boyfriend, I prefer not to talk to you. You need to understand one important thing. I ended that thing not only because I fell out of love with you, after you broke up with me, but I also ended it, because I don't want to see you hurt. That casual hookup thing between us was just... well... casual, okay? And continuing it would only have hurt you more, than ending it." "Yeah, sure...", Yugyeom sighed and waved Jungkook's words off, "Try to be happy with him, Jungkook, but don't come to me and complain, when things aren't going the way you expected..." Then he walked away and Jungkook groaned. Hurt Yugyeom was really hard to handle...

"What was that?", Kenta asked, when he grabbed Taehyung's wrist and pulled him to the free chair next to himself and Jimin. Taehyung whined slightly and hid his face in his hands. "Have you forgotten, what your boyfriend looks like?", Kenta frowned and took a sip from his drink and Jimin patted Taehyung's back sympathetically. "This was so so awkward...", the youngest groaned, "That's Jungkookie-hyung's ex-boyfriend... and I rubbed my ass... urgh..." Jimin was barely able to suppress his laughter and Kenta still frowned. "Guys, please, make sure I'll only drink water tonight... god, how embarrassing..."  
"Maybe you needed that kind of experience, Tae?", Jimin asked and the younger peeked at him from between his fingers. "What do you mean?", he asked. "Well... let me rephrase it. Maybe Jungkook-hyung needed that kind of experience. Everything, you did before, was rather sexual, so when he saw you and his ex dancing, maybe this was the kind of push, he needed."  
Taehyung groaned. "I'm not really in the mood to talk about sex right now...", he whimpered and Kenta's eyes widened a bit, "This was really humiliating and..." "Tae, you're exaggerating...", Jimin laughed and Kenta wanted to say something, but right in that moment, Sanggyun walked past their table and he hushed, but glanced at the other.  
Jimin sent him a judging look over the rim of his glass, the Japanese noticed it and looked at him. "You wanna say something, Jiminnie?", he asked, as soon as Sanggyun was out of earshot and the younger shook his head. "Nope", he replied and Kenta snorted, but decided to drop the topic, when Jungkook and Hoseok joined them at the table.

Later in the evening, Taehyung was sober again and started to get a bit nervous. Namjoon's mother had given a speech about her son, while Namjoon had always tried to stop her. Yoongi had replaced her and told some funny anecdotes about what he and Namjoon had experienced during their time as friends and about his disgustingly cute love for Seokjin.. (Many of them included Namjoon's clumsiness and made the wedding guests laugh more than once more.)  
Seokjin's grandfather also prepared a speech. He talked about his grandson's childhood, and reaffirmed to Seokjin how important he was to him and how proud he was of him.  
Seokjin's brothers, along with Namjoon's younger sister, had prepared a little video about him and Namjoon. Seokjung took care of the laptop, while Sanggyun and Gyeongmin told funny, romantic and sometimes sad details from Namjoon's and Seokjin's life. (Kenta clutched to Taehyung's arm with a pout on his lips the whole time and complained, how handsome and hot Sanggyun looked in his suit, how perfectly those tight dress pants hugged his waist and how much he wished to sit atop of him naked once again. Taehyung tried his best to not listen to his friend anymore at some point and Jimin was really busy with groaning and rolling his eyes at Kenta.)  
And now ... it was Taehyung's turn. He realized that as soon as the white piano was rolled into the room. He cleared his throat and got up from his chair. "Where are you going?", Jungkook asked and Taehyung flashed him a nervous smile, pecked his cheek and slowly walked over to the piano.  
The wedding party was silent, when he turned towards them and fumbled with the hem of his blazer for a moment, before he looked up and smiled.  
"This is for my friends, who are more like my second parents. Love is a gift and has to be cherished, once found. May your wedding and marriage be heavenly, filled with blessings and joy. I wish you a lifetime filled with happiness, and a love, that grows stronger with each passing day."  
With those words, he sat down in front of the piano and started playing. He had been really nervous, but as soon as he started playing, it was fading away and with each piano key, he hit, he grew even more confident. The song, Taehyung had chosen to present, was "All of me" by John Legend, one of his favorite musician and he always thought, it had been very fitting for Namjoon's and Seokjin's unyielding and strong love. But they weren't the only ones, he dedicated his performance to. Taehyung looked up and his eyes quickly found Jungkook's, who was staring at him with adoration and Taehyung sent him a sweet smile. Yes, Jungkook was all of him and he would give him everything. Even when the older sometimes stole Taehyung's breath away, he was perfectly fine with it and Taehyung felt completed, when he was with him. He would fight everyone, who was trying to seperate them.  
"Hey...", Yoongi nudged Jungkook's side, "Stop drooling!" The younger blinked in confusion, when he looked at his friend and Hoseok laughed. "I'm not drooling...", Jungkook mumbled. "But you're undressing him with your eyes...", Yoongi stated quietly and shot Jungkook a judging look. "You can't blame him, though", Kenta said, "I mean, look at TaeTae. He's walking perfection!" "Thank you very much", Jungkook said, "But I'm not undressing him with my eyes..." "Maybe you should", the Japanese mumbled with a smirk and almost inaudible, "... but not only with your eyes..." Jungkook choked a bit on his drink, but he said nothing else and looked back at his boyfriend. Taehyung looked ethereal in his dark-red suit and the black turtleneck shirt and he really had a hard time to not stare at him. Maybe he was indeed undressing him with his eyes, at least a bit.  
"Shh now...", Hoseok hushed them, "He isn't done yet." Jungkook propped his head in his palm and took in the beautiful sight, that was Taehyung, sitting at a piano, his eyes now closed, while he enjoyed and felt the song, he was performing.  
After a while, the youngest ended his performance and after a huge applause and Seokjin rushing towards him to hug him breathless, he returned to the table. Jungkook lost his control for a moment, pulled Taehyung into his lap and kissed him softly. "You're so perfect, baby boy...", he mumbled close to his lips and so quiet, that only Taehyung could hear it. Nevertheless, Kenta and Hoseok gagged playfully at their kiss and Jimin slapped his boyfriend's arm, while Jungkook stuck his tongue out and kissed Taehyung once again, out of utter provocation and after a moment, they laughed together.  
The party continued for a good while, until Taehyung got a bit whiny and tried to convince Jungkook to go back to the hotel with him. "Remember your surprise, hyung", he murmured, close to the older's ear and Jungkook swallowed. Taehyung grinned, when he got up to get their jackets and to call a taxi.


	19. (M) I belong to you... Part 2

Taehyung almost stumbled over his own feet, while he entered the hotel room and tried to shoo Jungkook's hands away at the same time. "Hyung", he scolded playfully and dropped the wedding bouquet (which was actually a flower arrangement from one of the tables, but Seokjin had insisted in throwing a wedding bouquet), he caughed earlier, to a small bureau next to the door, "Pull yourself together for a while."  
He turned around in Jungkook's hold, who kicked the door shut with his foot, before he pulled Taehyung closer again. "Come on, give me a kiss, hyung and then I really need to go and take a shower", the younger smiled teasingly at his boyfriend.  
"Shower?", Jungkook rose his brows, "Didn't you promise me a surprise?" Taehyung giggled slightly and nodded.  
"Yes, I did. And you will get your surprise, but I need to prepare something, okay? So, be a good hyung. Kiss me and let me shower."  
Jungkook let out a low groan, before he leaned in and kissed Taehyung, which the younger quickly responded to. But the kiss remained innocent and chaste and quickly, Taehyung broke away.  
"Don't peek, hyung. Be good, okay?", he smiled and hurried over to the bathroom. Jungkook sighed, slipped out of his shoes and jacket and sat down on his side of the bed. He grabbed the book, he brought with him and decided to read a bit, to distract himself from the thought of his beautiful, naked boyfriend under the shower in the room next door. But it was harder for him, than he expected it to be.  
Jungkook never wanted to reject Taehyung, even when he knew, he did, but Jungkook really was a bit affected by their first night together. He never wanted to hurt him, though, but he was also sure, that he did and that his boyfriend was disappointed.  
On the other hand, Jungkook had been devastated, when he found the bedside next to him empty, as well as his apartment and no sign of Taehyung to be seen and probably his fear of waking up to an empty bed again, was understandable.  
He sighed softly, when the door to the bathroom opened and Taehyung walked out, with only a towel around his waist and grinned at Jungkook.  
"You better take a shower too", he said and licked over his bottom lip. "Huh?", the older asked, a bit surprised, while he looked at the soft, pinkish flesh, that was tortured a bit by pure white teeth.  
"It was kinda hot at the location", Taehyung replied and Jungkook rose an eyebrow. "Tae...", he mumbled, but the younger lifted his pointer finger. "I mean it, hyung. It's the best you can do. Otherwise you might feel really, really gross", he winked and Jungkook chuckled slightly. "Okay, baby boy, but just for you", he said, got up from the bed and already opened the shirt buttons and pulled the piece of clothing off.  
Taehyung grinned. "You're doing this on purpose, hyung", he mumbled and when Jungkook walked past him, he stopped him with a hand on his abdomen and pressed a kiss to his cheek, "No, go and come back very soon, okay?"  
Jungkook laughed softly and shivered slightly, when Taehyung dragged his fingers over his abs and then he disappeared into the bathroom. Quickly he got rid of his suit pants and underwear and hopped under the shower. He didn't notice Taehyung, who peeked through the slightly opened door, to make sure that Jungkook really took a shower and let out a soft, dreamy sigh, when he saw his boyfriend's really attractive backside. Then he closed the door again and Jungkook was all alone in the shower. His head was raised towards the ceiling, while the warm water ran over his body and he had to admit, all that dancing and Taehyung's very successful tries to rile him up, had him sweating in between and a shower was really pleasant right now. It would've been even better, when Taehyung would've allowed him to join him, but there was still the surprise waiting for him. He smiled a little to himself, while he washed his body and his hair and for a moment, he thought of making Taehyung wait a moment longer, because the water was so pleasuring warm. But he decided against it and turned off the water, then he stepped out of the shower and dried his body with a towel, Taehyung obviously laid out for him already. He wrapped it around his waist and walked out of the bathroom.  
Jungkook expected that Taehyung was already laying under the covers, playing on his phone. But the younger sat on the bed, one hand on the sheets to support his weight and the other arm slung around his slightly bent leg, while the other leg was stretched out on the bed. He wore a white dress shirt, which was too big for him and reached down to his bare thigh and Jungkook gulped.  
"You're finally done", Taehyung chirped and patted the sheets with his hand, "Come, join me, hyung." Jungkook nodded slowly and walked over to the bed, not caring that he just had the towel around his waist, but when that would happen, what he thought, then he wouldn't need it or any clothes. The tattoo artist sat down on the edge and immediately saw Taehyung's small pout.  
"What is it, baby boy?", he asked, when Taehyung poked his tongue against the inside of his cheek.  
"You're so far away...", he replied, but then he crawled over to Jungkook and carefully climbed into his lap, draped his arms over his shoulders, "Much better." Taehyung nodded contentedly, when Jungkook put his hands on his waist. "This is my shirt", he stated and his boyfriend giggled. "Yes, I like it", he replied and leaned closer, "The fabric is nice and it smells like you, hyung. That makes me really comfortable!" And then he closed the small gap between his and Jungkook's lips and kissed him softly. The kiss remained soft at first, but then, Taehyung gently dug his teeth into Jungkook's bottom lip and tugged at it. The older let out a low growl and grabbed his boyfriend's waist tighter. "Hyung...", Taehyung mumbled against Jungkook's lips and the tattoo artist felt his lips arch into a smile, "Do you want to see your surprise?"  
He nodded, not too eager and the younger chuckled. He let his fingers thread through Jungkook's dark hair and sealed his lips again for a moment before he broke away and slid back a bit on Jungkook's thighs. Jungkook noticed a small blush on the brunette's cheeks, when he wriggled out of his hold.  
"I'm a bit nervous now", Taehyung murmured. He never asked Jungkook for his prefereces or if he at least liked lace lingerie. He breathed in deeply and then took Jungkook's hands, brought them to the top button of the shirt.  
"Open up", he said with a shy smile and a confused Jungkook did, what he was told. The further he opened the shirt, the more nervous Taehyung got and he swallowed, when Jungkook reached the buttons, that covered his stomach and his crotch area.  
"I hope, you like it, hyung", the younger smiled sheepishly, when Jungkook opened the next button and the fabric revealed a black waistband, not much to see yet. Taehyung had his eyes on his boyfriend's handsome face, who was very focused on the buttons and slowly he opened the next one, thumb slowly running over the black fabric.  
The next open button revealed more. Black lace fabric created a beautiful contrast to Taehyung's tan skin and Jungkook bit his lower lip hard. Now he opened the remaining buttons quickly and nearly choked.  
"Shit...", he cursed and pushed the white shirt off Taehyung's shoulders, not really caring that it fell to the floor, "Baby boy... god..." Taehyung licked his lips, while Jungkook gently grabbed his lace-covered waist and caressed the fabric softly. The younger knew, this was a good reaction.  
"Fuck, you're so perfect...", he continued and Taehyung smiled, before he straddled the older's lap again.  
"I was afraid, that you might not like it...", he admitted and Jungkook shook his head.  
"No, baby boy, I love it... I love you", he replied and his hands almost automatically crawled up his legs and to his hips once again, "Tae... I knew before, that you're incredible beautiful, but dressed like that... you're so sexy..."  
Taehyung giggled and blushed a bit, but before he could say something, Jungkook's lips were against his. He had warm, soft lips and Taehyung would never be able to resist his kisses. Not even when Jungkook was quick to demand more. The kiss grew bolder and a curious tongue licked over Taehyung's bottom lip. With a soft moan, the younger opened his mouth and the muscle surged in. He let out another moan, now even more muffled by the foreign tongue in his mouth and Taehyung wrapped his arms around his boyfriend to bring himself closer. Their kiss deepened and they started to explore each other's mouth, tongue rubbed softly against tongue and Jungkook's hands grew bolder.  
He brought them down to Taehyung's ass and ran them over the lace, before he slipped under the fabric and gently caressed Taehyung's bare skin. The younger whimpered slightly, when Jungkook broke the kiss to attach his lips to his neck. He sucked softly, bit a few times and kissed over the sensitive skin.  
"Hyung...", Taehyung moaned quietly. He squealed and then giggled, when the tattoo artist squeezed his ass cheeks. His arousal grew and he could also feel Jungkook's erection swell against his ass.  
Taehyung took a deep breath, when he pulled Jungkook's hands out of his panties and the older raised his head, looked at him a bit confused, but Taehyung just smiled, kissed him softly and slid down to the floor. His hands were resting on Jungkook's knees, when he settled down between his legs.  
"Baby boy...", Jungkook breathed and the younger looked up, smiling at him.  
"I've been teasing you a bit today, hyung", he mumbled, box-shaped smile still on his lips, while his hands glided up Jungkook's strong thighs, before they started to fumble a bit with the towel, that covered the older's crotch area. Jungkook let out a surprised gasp, when the younger leaned down and bit into the skin of his thigh, then he chuckled softly.  
"Yeah, a bit maybe", he said, when Taehyung's nimble fingers reached up and he undid the towel around Jungkook's waist, then he pulled it aside. A small smirk formed on his lips, when he faced the half-hard cock. He dragged his hand up Jungkook's thigh and heard the other's breaths. They sounded a bit shaky and he looked up at his boyfriend again. "Baby boy...", Jungkook started, but he was interrupted by a rough moan, when Taehyung wrapped his fingers around his half-hard length and started stroking it.  
"You don't have to..." He looked down and Taehyung still smiled, even when a pretty, pink blush covered his cheeks.  
"I want to, hyung, I really want to...", he replied quietly and licked his lips, "Let me spoil you a bit, okay?" And then he leaned in and gave the now hard cock a few tiny licks.  
Jungkook groaned and grabbed the bed sheets, when Taehyung slowly twirled his tongue around the head. Jungkook's fingers threaded through Taehyung's hair and the brunette almost purred. Then he licked a long stripe from the base to the head of Jungkook's cock and wrapped his lips around the tip, sucked for a few moments.  
When Jungkook moaned quietly, he felt quite encouraged to go further and pressed his tongue teasingly into the slit on the tip.  
"S-shit... baby...", Jungkook groaned, he gently dug his nails into Taehyung's scalp, when younger moaned around his cock and sent vibrations through his body. A violent tremor shook Jungkook and Taehyung had a hard time to bite back a smile, before he finally sunk down the thick shaft, took it in inch by inch and went back up. It didn't take long for him to increase his speed, his fingers still wrapped around the part of Jungkook's cock, that didn't fit into his mouth and with the sounds, that fell from Jungkook's lips, Taehyung really wanted to please his boyfriend. He bobbed his head up and down, when Jungkook's fingers dug a bit harder into his scalp and another moan left his throat, when the older accidentally tugged on a few of his hair strands.  
But after a moment, Jungkook emitted a hiss.  
"Tae... stop... Tae", he breathed and Taehyung pulled away from his length with a soft, wet pop. He looked up and his boyfriend gently tugged him up and into his arms.  
With a brief, startled cry, Taehyung found himself laying on his back on the bed and Jungkook hovered over him.  
"How do I even deserve you, baby boy?", he asked and Taehyung giggled, before he threw his arms around Jungkook's neck.  
"You just do, hyung", he replied softly and pulled his boyfriend down to kiss him. He breathed a "I want you...", against his lips, before he sealed them with his own and Jungkook groaned softly into his mouth. One of his hands ran over Taehyung's gorgeous body, traced each tiny piece of skin and Taehyung shivered, when Jungkook rubbed his thumb over his nipple. Their kiss didn't last long, instead Jungkook kissed over Taehyung's jawline and further down to his neck. He spent a while at the especially sensitive spot beneath Taehyung's ear and left a hickey behind.  
More marks followed, when Jungkook kissed, nipped and bit further down, until he reached the younger's collarbone and sat up for a moment.  
"D-don't stop...", Taehyung's voice was a bit shaky, his chest rose and fell a bit faster than before and Jungkook smiled, when he saw the many, small love bites adorning his skin. "So, so pretty, baby boy...", he mumbled and his hands roamed over the younger's body, until they reached the waistband of the panties.  
"Pull them... off... hyung...", Taehyung sounded a bit whiny, when he wiggled his ass a little. Jungkook laughed, but before he followed the younger's request, he cupped his hard length with his palm. Taehyung cried out softly and bucked his hips into Jungkook's palm, to get at least a bit of friction. His eyes were shut tightly and his mouth opened in sinful moans and needy whimpers and Jungkook thought, he never before had seen someone so beautiful, who was able to make even the act itself seem pure and insinuating at the same time.  
"Hyung...", Taehyung whined and Jungkook smiled softly, before he moved from the younger's crotch to his waist and hooked his fingers into the waistband, pulled Taehyung's pretty underwear down and dropped it to the floor next to the bed as soon as he had removed it completely.  
The pads of his fingers trailed over Taehyung's thighs and the brunette shivered slightly at the mere touch, when Jungkook leaned down to his ear.  
"Baby...", he mumbled and Taehyung opened his eyes to look at his boyfriend. "Hm?", he asked, voice quivering and Jungkook softly dragged his fingers over his cheek.  
"You sure?" "Yes, hyung, yes. I want you so much...", Taehyung replied eagerly, then, with a shy expression on his face, he pointed at his bag, that was located on a chair in the room. "Lu...", he started, but Jungkook interrupted him with a chaste kiss to his lips. "I know", he said softly with a smile, "I'll be right back."  
And he kept his promise. It really didn't take him long to return to the bed, a bottle of lube and a condom in his hands and Taehyung watched him, propped on his forearms, while his teeth sunk into his lower lip. Jungkook crawled over him, settled between his slightly spread legs and dropped the items to the bedsheets next to them.  
For a moment, he and Taehyung just looked at each other, shared a few gentle kisses, before Jungkook sat back to his heels and grabbed the lube. "Lay back, baby boy", he instructed, voice soft and soothing and Taehyung nodded. He sunk down into the mattress, but his eyes were still fixed on his boyfriend. Jungkook gently spread his legs, caressed his thighs with one hand and Taehyung shivered slightly, the higher the older's hand traveled. The fingers of his other hands were covered in a fair amount of lube and a few moments passed, until Taehyung heard a soft "I'll start now... relax, baby...", but he jerked softly, when a slick finger circled his rim to spread the viscous liquid.  
Jungkook laid next to him, pressed reassuring kisses to his shoulder and when Taehyung let out a shaky breath and a small nod, he slowly pushed the finger in. First, only the tip and Jungkook eyed his boyfriend carefully, stopped in between, but so far, Taehyung seemed to be fine. Jungkook paused, as soon as the finger disappeared inside of Taehyung completely and he gave the younger time to adjust.  
"You good, baby boy?", Jungkook gently bit Taehyung's earlobe and the brunette nodded. His eyes fluttered open and he smiled softly at Jungkook.  
"Move, hyung", he murmured and Jungkook slowly pulled his finger back, only to push it back in and Taehyung moaned softly. He reached out an arm to entangle his fingers with Jungkook's dark hair, pulled him closer and kissed him. Soft whimpers poured out of his mouth, into the older's, when Jungkook crooked his finger and Taehyung bit his boyfriend's bottom lip.  
"More... please more...", he gasped, because he felt no discomfort, which probably was because of Jungkook being so incredibly careful and gentle with him, "A-add another..."  
And the older quickly responded to his request, sunk a second finger into him and thrusted both into him slowly. Taehyung clung to him, dug blunt nails into his scalp and moaned, when the finger entered him. It wasn't real pain, more a slight, but pleasant burn due to the stretch and the brunette slowly moved his hips against Jungkook's fingers. He broke the kiss and gasped for air, when the older started to move his fingers faster, spread them slightly, to open him up further, prepare him properly and Taehyung whined. He moved his head to the side, when he felt Jungkook's lips ghosting over his neck, once again biting and kissing gently and again, he sucked the skin into his mouth.  
"Hyung... go faster...", Taehyung mumbled and Jungkook complied. It was still careful, from time to time he scissored his fingers inside of Taehyung and when the younger asked for more, he pulled his fingers back to insert a third one.  
With a harsh hiss, Taehyung arched his back and Jungkook halted.  
"Don't stop... Jungkookie-hyung... please...", the younger whined, when he sunk back into the sheets and Jungkook bit his lower lip softly. "Relax, baby", he said again and Taehyung's eyes fluttered open before he reached out for Jungkook again, while he spread his legs even more and thrusted his hips against Jungkook's fingers. He panted, before he cried out in pleasure, when Jungkook's thrusts hit the sensitive bundle of nerves inside of him. He gently cupped his boyfriend's cheek.  
"It's good... please... more...", he gasped and Jungkook pressed a kiss to his temple, before he increased the speed and thrusted his fingers faster into Taehyung. The younger frantically searched for Jungkook's lips and he kissed him, softly, reassuringly and sweet.  
"Whenever you're ready, baby boy...", he whispered into his mouth after a while and Taehyung whimpered.  
"I'm ready...", he replied, slurred slightly and his boyfriend smiled. Then Jungkook pulled his fingers out and reached for the condom. As soon as Taehyung heard the crackle of the wrapping, he opened his eyes and stopped Jungkook with a hand on his wrist.A prominent blush covered his cheeks and he peeked up at the older.  
"Hyung...", with a deep breath, he took in the image of his handsome boyfriend, before Jungkook reacted and hummed. "What is it, baby?", he asked and Taehyung sat up a bit.  
"I... I thought, that...", he licked his lower lip and sighed, when Jungkook took his hand into his own and pressed a soft kiss to his knuckles, "I'm clean, hyung... and I want to feel all of you... So... if you want that too..." He swallowed and looked away slightly, but Jungkook's hand on his cheek turned his head back to face the older. "Okay...", he whispered and dropped the small package back to the sheets, "Okay, baby boy."  
Taehyung threw his arms around his boyfriend's neck and pulled him closer to kiss him with a soft smile on his lips.  
"Make me feel good, hyung...", he whispered and Jungkook let out a short, low groan, before he kissed the younger again and sat up. Taehyung laid back and closed his eyes, hummed contentedly, when he felt Jungkook's hands roam over his body, then the older coated his cock with lube and aligned it with his entrance.  
"Hyung, please...", Taehyung mumbled, when he felt the older's hands on his hips, "I need you... I need you so much..." Jungkook leaned down and pressed a soft kiss to Taehyung's lips, before he slowly pushed in. He went in slow, step by step and gave Taehyung a lot of time to adjust to the stretch. He stopped after a few inches and looked at his boyfriend.  
Taehyung's eyes were closed, his eyebrows knitted in concentration, but when he opened his brown orbs and looked at Jungkook, full of adoration and love, the older wanted to kiss him breathless. Taehyung smiled at him and ran his hands up his arms, grabbed his shoulder and nodded. "You can move, hyung...", he murmured and after a few more moments, Jungkook was completely sheathed into Taehyung, his hips were flush against Taehyung's ass. He took a deep breath, when he felt Taehyung's tight walls clenching around him slightly. Taehyung took a deep breath as well, but then he pulled Jungkook down and kissed him softly.  
They remained like this for a few moments, until Taehyung wiggled his hips slightly, to tell Jungkook that he could move. Slowly, he pulled out, only to push in again, in the same pace and it sent a wave of molten heat through Taehyung's body. His boyfriend's lips are still against his, but Jungkook broke away.  
"Let me hear you. I want to hear everything, Taehyung...", he mumbled against his ear and the younger gasped. Jungkook's hand was on his thigh suddenly, pushed it aside a bit more, for better access and he dragged his length deliciously along Taehyung's walls.  
The younger's skin burned, tickled and was on fire, wherever Jungkook touched him and he melted inside, whenever the other slid back into him. "Jungkook-hyung...", Taehyung breathed out and wrapped his arms closer around the older, "So... good..." The older smiled softly and he still managed to keep his thrusts slow and controlled. They reached a spot so deep inside of the younger, it left him shivering and crying out for more.  
And Jungkook complied. He sped up and Taehyung moaned at the tiny sparks, that ran up his spine, whenever the older's thrusts hit his prostate. He clung harder to Jungkook and rolled his hips against the older's. Jungkook hid his face in the crook of Taehyung's neck and placed hot, open-mouthed kisses to the soft skin, when Taehyung wrapped his legs around his waist.  
"More, hyung... please...", Taehyung shivered beneath his boyfriend, who sat up once again, to fullfil the younger's wish. His thrusts grew stronger, a bit harder and each one aimed for the brunette's prostate. Whenever it was hit, Taehyung arched his back a bit more and Jungkook ran his fingers down his sides, over his belly and he licked his lips, when he watched his boyfriend falling apart beneath him.  
"Touch me...", Taehyung pleaded and Jungkook wrapped his fingers around the younger's hard and aching length. He saw how Taehyung shivered, a sheer layer of sweat covered his body and with a skillful flick of Jungkook's wrist, his mouth fell open in a sinful moan.  
The dark-haired looked into hazy eyes, while he rubbed his thumb over the head of Taehyung's cock, teased the slit and watched closely, how those beautiful eyes fell completely shut. Taehyung was close to falling over the edge and Jungkook's state was just the same, so the older increased his thrusts a bit more.  
"Hyung... I...", Taehyung gasped and raised his hip to meet those thrusts, that almost made him forget his mind and that made him crazy.  
"Come for me, Taehyung...", Jungkook whispered and watched, how Taehyung's head fell back in pure pleasure, when he stroked his cock faster. The brunette let out a loud cry and his thighs shivered fiercely, when he came all over his stomach. He clenched around Jungkook, who faltered in his rhythm and after a few more uncontrolled, but still deep thrusts, Jungkook reached his orgasm as well and came deep inside Taehyung.  
The younger's fingers clutched the bedsheets and his breaths were heavy, but he opened his eyes slowly and stared at Jungkook. He was supporting his weight with one hand, so he wouldn't crush Taehyung beneath him, but when the brunette raised his arms and wrapped them around Jungkook, still a bit breathless, he gave in and Taehyung pulled him down.  
"Oh my god, hyung...", he whispered, when Jungkook cradled his head with his arms and pressed a soft kiss to Taehyung's forehead, than to his cheek and to his lips at last, then he looked at the younger with a soft expression.  
"Are you okay, Tae?", he asked and the younger nodded. "Yes, yes, more than that", he replied and gently traced his fingertips through the older's neck. For a while, they remained like this and savoured each other's presence, until Jungkook sat up again and smiled.  
"Let's get us cleaned, huh?", he said and reached for the tissue box on the nightstand. He gently wiped Taehyung's stomach clean, the younger shivered slightly, but he giggled.  
Then Jungkook pulled out slowly and pressed some more tissues softly between the younger's legs. Taehyung scrunched his face slightly and shivered again.  
"Hold those, baby boy?", he asked, Taehyung nodded, then the older rushed into the bathroom, to get a wet cloth and a towel. He returned quickly and cleaned Taehyung properly, as well as himself and dropped the used cloth and towel to the nightstand, before he plopped down next to Taehyung.  
"Better?", he asked and his boyfriend nodded.  
Taehyung crawled closer and nuzzled his face into the crook of Jungkook's neck for a moment, before he looked at him and propped his chin in his palm.  
"It was... wow...", he mumbled and a soft, faint pink appeared on his cheeks. Jungkook smiled and nodded. All he could do, was agree. "So, are you tired?", he asked after a moment and Taehyung shook his head. "No, not really", he admitted and the older chuckled. "Same here", he said and with a playful grin, Taehyung plopped down on his chest. Jungkook wrapped his arms around his waist and kept him close.  
Somehow, he was glad, that Taehyung wasn't tired, so he could look at him and make sure, that the younger was still with him..  
"Hyung?", Taehyung mumbled and traced his finger along Jungkook's jawline. "Hm?", the older responded and looked at his boyfriend. Soft, brown hair was slightly disheveled, Taehyung's cheeks were still a bit pink and his lips were as well, but he shone with happiness and flashed a bright smile at Jungkook.  
"I love you, Jungkook-hyung", he said, when he leaned in and pressed a kiss to the older's lips, "I love you and I won't go anywhere... I promise" Jungkook took a deep, shaky breath, before he smiled at his boyfriend and wrapped his arms closer around him. "I love you too, Taehyung... I love you so much..."  
His mind was a bit more at ease now, knowing that the younger promised him to stay by his side. He probably knew all the time, what Jungkook's fear had been...

When Taehyung woke up the next morning, he looked into Jungkook's gentle eyes. "Good morning, baby", the older murmured quietly because Taehyung just woke up. "Morning, hyung", the younger responded tiredly. Before falling asleep, he and Jungkook had been talking about all and nothing, that came to their minds and it had been really late, when Jungkook had turned off the light and Taehyung had made himself comfortable on his boyfriend's chest, so he was quite a bit tired now.  
"How long are you awake?" "Ahh, not long. Maybe thirty minutes", Jungkook replied and Taehyung pouted slightly. "And you didn't wake me up?", he asked with a frown on his forehead and Jungkook leaned in to kiss him.  
"You were sleeping soundly, baby boy", he said, "I couldn't handle waking you up." Taehyung laughed.  
"So, you decided to stare at me?" The older huffed, but he smiled fondly. "I wasn't staring. I was looking at my gorgeous boyfriend, okay?", he grinned at the younger, who sighed and playfully rolled his eyes.  
"You're a sap, hyung", he said, but gently ran his fingers over the older's cheek. "Morning kiss?", he asked and happily, Jungkook complied. He leaned in and pressed his lips to Taehyung's soft, pink ones and the younger hummed contentedly.  
After their kissing-and-cuddling-session was disturbed by Jimin, who wanted to have breakfast together with his friends, Taehyung went to take a shower, got dressed and when he was about to leave the room, Jungkook walked towards the bathroom to take a shower as well.  
He entered the restaurant and found his friends sitting at a table. Hoseok had his arm around Jimin's shoulder, Yoongi was talking to Ahreum and - what surprised Taehyung the most - Kenta sat between the two couples, pouting. Taehyung sat down on one of the two free chairs and looked at the Japanese male, suspiciously.  
"What? Are you going to tell me now, that you had sex last night as well?", he grumbled and Taehyung blinked in confusion.  
"Well... that was the plan in the end, right?", he replied, voice low, "Why are you so grumpy? Didn't find someone to get laid?" "Ahh, shut up, TaeTae...", Kenta replied, leaned over the table and poked the obvious hickey on Taehyung's neck, then he shoved his fork into the pancake on his plate violently and Jimin shivered.  
"That's so gross...", he mumbled, but he wasn't able to look away. "Is he eating maple syrup and chocolate syrup again? Kenta... That's so disgusting...", Taehyung shook his head slightly, but his friend waved it off. "Need more...", he mumbled and got up from his chair to walk over to the buffet area.  
He filled is plate with pancakes and then he reached for the bottle of maple syrup, but someone else took it a few moments before him and Kenta just touched soft skin. He turned around, ready to snap at the person, but all his words got stuck in in throat, when he saw, who he was facing.  
"O-oh...", he had no idea, what else he could say, when he looked directly into Sanggyun's eyes.  
"Oh, hi", the slightly younger greeted him, a grin on his lips, but it was a bit awkward - exactly like Kenta felt. But he regained his composure faster than Kenta. He cleared his throat and the awkward grin turned into a smirk.  
"I was shocked at first, when I saw you yesterday", he said, while he poured maple syrup over his own pancakes casually, then he handed it to Kenta and continued: "But then I was quite happy, well, you know, surprised in a positive way. Sadly I had no chance to talk to you yesterday." He winked and Kenta opened his mouth and closed it again immediately.  
"I wouldn't mind to repeat everything. So, hit me up if you're in, baby", Sanggyun had walked closer to Kenta, while he was talking and gently pushed a small piece of paper into the back pocket of his jeans.  
Then he took his plate and walked away. Kenta wasn't able to do anything, so he just stood there and stared after Sanggyun. That guy was driving him crazy... first he exceeded all of his expectations and now he also made him forget how to talk properly.  
Kenta almost jumped on his spot, when he heard Taehyung's voice next to his ear. "Did he fuck your mind out?", the younger asked, then he laughed and walked past Kenta to get something to eat.  
When he returned to the table, he waved towards the entrance, because Jungkook was walking inside. Yoongi and Ahreum looked over their shoulders, because they were sitting with their backs towards the entrance.  
"Yah, Jungkook!", Yoongi called for the younger, who already rolled his eyes. He waited with his reply, until he reached the table and took the chair next to Taehyung, who pressed a kiss to his cheek. Jungkook smiled at him and greeted the others, before he turned to Yoongi.  
"Good morning to you too, hyung", he said, "What can I do for you?" "Did you already propose yesterday?", the older asked and wiggled his eyebrows, "I mean, we all know, how whipped you are and..."  
"Oh", Jungkook glanced at Taehyung, who blushed a bit, because Jimin and Kenta had already teased him last night for unexpectedly catching the wedding bouquet. His friends had laughed their hearts out, when the bouquet downright landed in his hands and not only Jungkook's eyes had turned as big as saucers.  
"Actually, I really did", Jungkook continued and Taehyung looked at him, really surprised. The older grinned at him and propped his hand in his palm. "W-what?", Yoongi's mouth opened and closed a few seconds after.  
"We thought, considering everything that's going on in our lives right now, that in around six months a wedding will be possible. So, hyung, what do you think? Do you want to join our Winter Wedding and propose to Ahreum-noona as well?", Jungkook looked at Yoongi expectantly, but also with a mischieveous smirk on his lips and Taehyung tried his best to not burst into laughter.  
"Uh...", Yoongi started, when Ahreum crossed her arms over her chest and bit back a grin. "Yes, darling, what do you think? Are you going to propose?"


	20. Family

 

After everyone returned back home after Namjoon's and Seokjin's wedding, everything went back to normal - busy college schedules and work days were taking over and the cozy days on Jeju-do were only a memory to think about.

Jungkook and Taehyung were seeing each other regularly, even when the younger was struggling with his mid-terms, but especially because of those, he came over to Jungkook's parlour very often. He still thought, that his boyfriend's work place was the best for long hours of studying. And the best was, that Jungkook always accompanied him home, after he closed the studio.

So, this was a win-win-situation for both of them - Taehyung was able to study properly and they could still spend time together.

Taehyung still worked part-time in the dance studio and during the last days, he worked late. Each time, Jungkook had insisted to bring him home. Taehyung thought, that he was acting extremely protective lately, but he wasn't exactly having a problem with this.

"I would ask you to join me upstairs, hyung, but tomorrow is the first exam", Taehyung sighed, when they stopped in front of his house, "I still have to study a bit more..."

Taehyung was tired and he wasn't in the mood for studies anymore. All, he wanted right now, were some cuddles from his boyfriend, maybe falling asleep in his arms, but no, he had to deal with his stupid mid-terms... Jungkook smiled softly.

"I'd prefer that too, babyboy, but you know, those mid-terms are important and hey, at least you're going to have a break, when they are over", he said and Taehyung nodded.

"That's true. Well, then I'll better go upstairs and make you proud, right, hyung?", he grinned and Jungkook nodded. "Come here, baby",

he said and pulled Taehyung into his arms to kiss him goodbye.

"I'll come over tomorrow, when the exam is over and then, we'll go and have dinner together, okay?", he said, when they parted again.

"Okay!", Taehyung nodded and then, he pressed another quick kiss to Jungkook's lips, "I love you."

"I love you too, Tae. Now, go. Make me proud, babyboy!"

Taehyung giggled and nodded, before he turned around and started to walk away.

Jungkook shoved his hands into the pockets of his black pants and whistled a tiny melody, until he walked past a corner and quickly pulled one of his hands out of the pocket, only to push the smaller male roughly against the wall.

Then, he trapped him against the wall and glared at him dangerously.

"Who are you?", he growled in a low tone and the other blinked in surprise.

"Y-you noticed me?", he asked, his voice rather small, when he looked up at Jungkook. The taller raised his brows.

"You haven't been acting unobstrusive... I've noticed you already a few days ago... so, who are you and why are you stalking him?"

The male didn't exactly look like he could harm anyone, but in the end, Baekhyun never expected his secretary to be the reason for their accident, so Jungkook was rather reserved.

"When you have no reason to linger around, then leave him alone... otherwise I'll make you leave him alone..."

"Woah... you don't even know me... I swear, I'm not here to harm anyone...", the stranger stuttered and Jungkook huffed. "Then tell me, what you want...",

he growled and the boy looked like he wanted to disappear inside of the wall.

He was probably a bit younger than Jungkook, a few inches smaller and definitely less muscular. He looked intimidated and Jungkook almost felt sorry for him, but just almost.

"Are you going to talk to me now?", he asked one more time, a little bit more friendly and the other male sighed softly.

"I... My name is Kang Yeosang and all I wanted to do is meeting my brother...",

he mumbled and looked at his shoes. Jungkook blinked a few times, then he opened his mouth and closed it again almost immediately, because he had not really an idea what to respond. He stared at the other a bit dumfounded.

"B-brother?", he stuttered and Yeosang looked up again. "Yes... Taehyung is my brother..."

"Yeah, sure...", Jungkook murmured and Yeosang blinked. "It's true!", he exclaimed, but Jungkook wasn't easy to convince.

"Do you have proof?", he asked and now, it was Yeosang, who opened his mouth and closed it again.

"Thought so...",

Jungkook grumbled, then he pulled his phone out of his back pocket and dialed a number, while one hand rested next to Yeosang's shoulder to keep him in place, even when the other made no attempts to move.

"Hello, hyung? No, Tae's fine. But I just met someone, who told me an interesting story. I would like to introduce him to you. Are you at home?"

He waited a few moments and watched, how Yeosang bit his bottom lip.

"Good, because I think, this is really important and you should know about this... Yeah, we're coming over." Jungkook ended the call and looked at Yeosang.

"As long as I don't know, that you're telling the truth, you're not coming closer to Taehyung...", he grumbled and stepped back a little, "Now, follow me, Kang Yeosang..."

 

Half an hour later, Jungkook arrived with a sightly scared Yeosang in front of the building, where Baekhyun and Chanyeol lived in. Since he was in a relationship with Taehyung, he had also gotten closer to his oldest brother.

"So, you wanted to meet your brother, right? When Taehyung is your brother, Baekhyun is as well",

Jungkook shrugged slightly, when he pressed the button next to Baekhyun's name and rang the bell. He was probably acting like a protective jerk, especially when his boyfriend knew nothing about his potential stalker, but since Jungkook knew Taehyung, the boy had gone through a lot. And he was too precious, too important to Jungkook, so he had sworn to himself to protect his boyfriend from any harm - right now, Yeosang meant harm as well.

When the glass entrance door was opened, he motioned for Yeosang to follow him and the other did. Jungkook entered the elevator and with silence between them, they drove up to Jungkook's desired floor.

After Baekhyun had sold the company, he also moved out of his house and closer to his brothers and now, it was way easier to reach him.

Jungkook wordlessly got out of the elevator, when it reached the floor and Yeosang followed him like a lost puppy. Baekhyun was standing in the opened door, when they reached it and he looked at Jungkook with a small frown.

It was already late and he didn't expect to have visitors over tonight.

"Hello", he greeted and looked past Jungkook at the stranger, "Who's your friend, Jungkook-ah?" Jungkook grunted slightly. "He better tells this himself",

he said and looked at Yeosang, who worried his lower lip violently. Baekhyun invited them in and lead them into the living room, where Chanyeol was sitting on the couch. He greeted the two newcomers as well and Baekhyun shut off the TV, before he told Jungkook and Yeosang to sit down.

"Can I offer you something to drink?",

he asked and Jungkook shook his head. Then, he softly nudged Yeosang's side, who stared at his hands and now looked up.

"A... a glass of water, please...", he mumbled and Baekhyun, who still had no idea, who that boy was, nodded.

"Sure",

he said, all his questions quite obvious in his face. He left the room and Chanyeol looked back and forth between Jungkook and Yeosang and frowned, until his boyfriend returned. Baekyhun handed Yeosang the glass and then, he sat down next to Chanyeol. The boy next to Jungkook quickly took a sip of the clear liquid, then he swallowed. "Talk...",

Jungkook said and the frown on Chanyeol's forehead got even deeper.

"You're scaring the poor boy", he said and Jungkook huffed slightly.

"What is this about?", Baekyhun asked and Jungkook sighed. "Yeosang here told me, that Taehyung is his brother",

he said, because Yeosang himself seemed to be paralized and not able to talk. Chanyeol blinked and Baekhyun just stared at the boy for a while.

"Taehyung's brother?", he said slowly, after he took a moment to process the information, "But that means..."

"... that he's yours and Daehyun's brother as well",

Chanyeol finished and now, both were staring at Yeosang, who looked at the water glass in his hands.

"Are you going to tell us at least something?",

Jungkook asked now and heard Yeosang sigh. The brunette took another sip from his water, then he nodded.

"My mom... once worked for our father...",

he mumbled and Baekhyun frowned, but he said nothing and let Yeosang continue, "And... mom never told me, whether she fell for him or whatever, but they obviously had an affair and I happened..."

"How old are you?", Baekhyun asked, his face unreadable. "I'm 24", Yeosang replied and watched Baekhyun.

"So... my father cheated on my mother with your mother... well... that sounds like him...", the oldest sighed, "But... why do you appear just now? Our parents are dead for almost a year now."

"I... I just moved back to Seoul. Mom and I used to live in Incheon. She married and moved away, while she was pregnant and we had a good life with my step-father until they got divorced a few years ago. Mom never complained, because we had each other... but then... she got sick and..."

Jungkook looked at the boy from the corner of his eyes and noticed, that he trembled. Baekhyun sighed.

"Your mother died?", he asked and the younger nodded softly. "N-not long ago...", he mumbled.

The oldest in the room gave the youngest a few moments for himself, before he cleared his throat.

"I'm sorry for your loss, Yeosang-ssi", Baekhyun said politely, "And I have to admit, that I believe, what you say, but what are you here for? Do you want money?" The younger looked up and shook his head.

"No, I don't want or need any money. He regularly paid mom for moving away, for disappearing from his life. All I'm here for, is family... but I... I don't want to bother you, so... if you want me to leave, I'll go..."

Baekhyun sighed and shook his head. "You'll surely understand, that I have to ask for a test...", he replied, "I'm not going to send you away, because nothing of this is your fault. But a lot of things happened in the last twelve months and I simply need to be sure."

Yeosang nodded. "Yes, I understand this and I agree to that test. I have nothing to hide and I don't mean any harm." Baekhyun hummed softly and after a while, Jungkook decided, that he should leave, because this was something between Baekhyun and Yeosang. Even Chanyeol retreated into his home office, so they were able to have some alone time.

 

A week later, when Daehyun and Taehyung met for a shopping spree and the younger had just disappeared into a changing room, Daehyung received a phone call from Baekhyun.

The oldest had told him about their potential new brother in the morning, after he took Yeosang to their trusted doctor and they made the test, but he also told Daehyun to not tell anything to Taehyung, until he got some results.

"Hyung",

he greeted and looked around for his younger brother. Daehyun spotted Taehyung's feet in the changing room and his hands, that were busy untying his shoe laces, "No, he isn't next to me, he's in the changing room."

He paused for a moment and turned away from Taehyung, walked a few steps, while he listened to Baekhyun.

"So, you got the results today?", he asked after a moment and waited for his hyung's response. The older was silent for a while and Daehyun already expected the worst, but when Baekhyun finally revealed the truth to him, he gasped slightly. "So, he's our brother for real?"

When Daehyun was honest, he expected all of this to be a big trick, for whatever reason, because he wasn't really dealing well with the thought of their father cheating on their mother.

But there was obviously a brother, another younger brother, he knew nothing about for the past twentyfour years...

"Well, it's probably time to get to know him, then and to give him a chance, I think",

he said, after Baekhyun had explained some things to him, that he talked to Yeosang for a long while, after they got the result, how the younger made sure again, that he wasn't interested in money or the family's name, until Daehyun heard someone clearing his throat behind him.

He slowly turned around and faced Taehyung, who stood there, arms crossed in front of his chest.

"Who's our brother?",

he asked and Daehyun almost dropped his phone. He didn't even notice, that Taehyung came over.

"Uhm... hyung, I'll call you back later...",

Daehyun mumbled and quickly ended the call, while he frantically thought for an excuse, but he had none.

"Come on, TaeTae, let's pay and I'll buy you ice cream", he said, but Taehyung didn't look convinced, so Daehyun added: "And I'll explain you the brother-thing."

"I already was about to complain. I'm not a little kid anymore, you can win over with ice cream...",

the younger mumbled, but then he nodded, because his brother promised to tell him everything. They ended up in Taehyung's favorite ice cream parlour, the brunette sat in front of a cup of mint chocolate chip ice cream and listened to Daehyun's telling.

"And... how did you find out about him?",

Taehyung asked and pouted slightly, because of his brothers not telling him about their new family member and Daehyun sighed. Taehyung frowned and shoved a spoon full of his boyfriend's favorite ice cream into his mouth.

"Jungkook noticed him", he said, "And he informed Baek-hyung and then... Tae?"

The younger dropped the spoon back into the bowl and got up from his chair, walked over to the garbage can and threw the ice cream bowl into it. Daehyun blinked in confusion, when his brother turned back around.

"What the fuck...?",

the older mumbled and with his arms crossed in front of his chest, Taehyung sat back down on his chair.

"I'm gonna dump my dumb boyfriend like this ice cream bowl!", he exclaimed and Daehyun swallowed.

"Now I finally understand, why he was so freaking protective during the last weeks! First I thought, it was cute, but..."

The brunette huffed softly, before he sunk down in his chair and mumbled: "I just don't get, why he didn't tell me about him, after our brother talked to Baekhyun... that's not fair...!" "Are we talking about the same Jungkook?", Daehyun asked and Taehyung frowned.

"What do you mean, hyung?"

"Well, he saw you getting hurt quite a lot already in the last year. All he wants to do, is protecting you", he said and the younger huffed.

"So, you're saying, he thinks, that I can't deal with having another brother?", he asked and Daehyun sighed.

"Okay, I better stop trying to explain this to you. You talk to your boyfriend, that's maybe the best", he said.

 

Taehyung wasn't talking to Jungkook that evening. He was provocatively ignoring the older's calls and messages, threw his phone into the couch gap, after he turned off the volume and the vibration. The prominent pout on his lips was stopping Jimin and Kenta from asking, what was wrong. They just sat next to him, while they were watching a movie and after that, they went to bed with a big questionmark in their faces, when Taehyung left the living room and his phone remained on the couch.

When Jimin picked it up in the morning, Taehyung had received a lot of unread messages and a few unanswered calls from his boyfriend.

"Tae?",

he carefully asked his best friend, when he walked into the kitchen, where Kenta and Taehyung were having breakfast and rose the small electronic device. The younger huffed slightly.

"I don't want it right now...",

he grumbled and Kenta frowned, as well as Jimin. He placed the phone on the counter and sat down.

"Did you guys fight?", he asked and Taehyung shook his head.

"Then, why are you so grumpy?", the older intervened further and Taehyung grumbled.

"I simply am and right now, I really don't want to talk to him... so keep that phone or whatever, maybe flush it down the toilet... I don't care... I just want to have my breakfast in peace...",

there was no venom in Taehyung's voice. Jimin knew his best friend so well after all those years, that all he could hear, was, that Taehyung sounded hurt.

"Do you need someone to punch Jungkook-hyung?", Kenta asked, after he swallowed a piece of his pancake, "I'd volunteer."

"Excuse me please... have you ever looked at him?", Jimin asked, "Ever compared him and you?" Kenta snorted.

"I'm stronger, than I look!", he replied and Jimin rolled his eyes. "Yes, of course..."

"Shut up, Chim! So, TaeTae, I'd be glad to help",

Kenta cut the younger off and turned his head towards Taehyung again. The brunette was wearing a hint of a smile on his lips, but he shook his head.

"No, thanks, but I appreciate your offer, Kenta. I'll deal with him on my own, when I'm ready for it."

Kenta sighed and nodded, while Jimin eyed his best friend suspiciously.

"Leave it, like it is now, Chim. I'm a big boy already, I can deal with it", Taehyung said, while he dug his fork into his own pancakes, "I don't need that much protection. It was probably the best to stop talking about the issue, Taehyung had, like he requested.

They spent a calm day at home without any classes to attend that day and Taehyung was sprawling on the couch, cuddling with Snow. When it knocked on the door, Jimin and Kenta weren't at home though, because they went grocery shopping.

Taehyung groaned slightly and got up from the couch. Maybe, one of his roommates was expecting a visitor and forgot to tell him...

He opened the door and immediately threw it shut again, when he saw Jungkook in front of it. The older had no possibility to say something and Taehyung took a deep breath, pressed his hands against the cold wooden board.

After a few seconds, he staightened up again, because he realized, how childish he was acting. Jungkook came, probably to talk to him and in the end, he at least deserved to know, why Taehyung didn't talk to him.

With another deep breath, he opened the door again and faced his boyfriend, who was still standing in front of the door, forehead furrowed and arms crossed in front of his chest.

"Hey",

Taehyung mumbled and stepped aside to let Jungkook enter, the older slowly walked in and stopped in the hallway. "So?",

he asked and frowned even more. Taehyung huffed slightly and walked into the living room, where he plopped down on the couch. Snow whined softly and then, he walked over to Jungkook, nuzzled his head against the male's leg, who stroked his fur for a moment, then, he followed Taehyung into the living room.

"What's wrong, Tae?",

he asked, stopped next to the couch and looked at Taehyung. The younger looked up and sighed. He thought for a moment and then, he said: "Why didn't you tell me about my brother?"

Jungkook sighed softly and ruffled his dark hair, he even looked a bit embarrassed.

"Can I sit down?",

he asked and pointed at the empty space next to Taehyung. The younger hummed. Jungkook sat down next to him, while Taehyung shifted on the couch, crossed his legs and pulled them beneath his body. Then, he looked at his boyfriend expectantly and when Jungkook didn't reply, he asked quietly: "Aren't we equal?" The older looked up.

"What?", he asked and Taehyung shrugged softly.

"I... don't know... I don't feel equal to you, when you tell my brothers, but not me... shouldn't you have told me first?"

"No, no, I'm sorry, that I made you feel like this...", he started, "I never wanted to hurt you... and that's also why I decided to not tell you until now."

"What do you mean?", Taehyung asked and Jungkook smiled a little bit.

"I know, how much you love your brothers and how easily you get along with others. And I absolutely adore you for this. But I also know, how many times you've suffered and all, I could think about, was: What if this boy is an imposter? What if he's going to hurt and betray Tae? And so, I decided to wait at least, until the DNA test confirms the truth to protect you from getting hurt even more. And yes, I know, you don't need so much protection, but sue me, you're precious to me and... somehow, being protective is in my nature..."

"But... the DNA test confirmed, that it's the truth", Taehyung mumbled, "You didn't tell me... Dae-hyung told me about everything..."

"Because I had no idea until now...", Jungkook said, "I'm not really the first one, who'd learn about the test results, right?" "Hyung, I just found out by accident", Taehyung looked at his boyfriend and pouted slighty.

 "They were talking over the phone and Dae-hyung didn't notice me... otherwise, I probably would know absolutely nothing about this... not even that a possible brother even exists..."

Jungkook reached out his hand slowly and let Taehyung decide, if he wanted to take it, because the younger was still disappointed.

"I'm... I'm sure, Tae, that they would've told you on the same day." Taehyung sighed and then, he took Jungkook's hand, intertwined their fingers.

"Listen, hyung... I deeply appreciate, that you're worried and just tried to protect me, but next time, when there's something, that makes you worry again, tell me nevertheless", he said, while he looked at Jungkook and the older swallowed.

"Hey, you're still here and can protect me, okay?",

Taehyung added with a soft smile and reached out his other hand to cup Jungkook's cheek, before he leaned in and pressed a soft kiss to his lips.

"So, you're not mad?", Jungkook mumbled, when Taehyung broke away.

"I was never mad", the younger admitted, "I'm disappointed... but..." He got up and climbed into Jungkook's lap.

"But I'm sure, some affection would show me quickly, that there's no reason to be disappointed anymore",

he added and smiled cutely at his boyfriend, before he wrapped his arms around the older's neck. The older definitely had no problem with showering Taehyung with a lot of affection, so he slid his arms around his boyfriend's waist and pulled him close.

Taehyung was well aware that his ways of coping with certain things happening in his life sometimes was quite chaotic and that shutting out people he loved while having a crisis was more on the counterproductive side, but he couldn't help it. Sometimes he needed time to sort through his thoughts and he needed to be alone while doing it. He just hoped that Jungkook has that figured out by now.

When Jimin and Kenta came back home, they were laying on the couch, Taehyung on top of Jungkook with his head on the older's chest, while Jungkook's fingers carded through his hair and they were watching TV.

 

A few days later, Taehyung met his brothers, because they wanted to discuss the new-brother-topic further.

"I'm still not sure about this...",

Baekhyun said and gently placed his coffee mug on the saucer. The three of them were sitting in a cozy and cute café and Baekhyun didn't seem quite comfortable about their topic.

"Why? The test confirmed the truth",

Taehyung mumbled, while he closed his fingers around his mug of hot choclate with cream. Baekhyun sighed.

"Despite the fact, that tests can be manipulated easily, I'm not sure, what exactly he wants...", he tried to explain, "I'm not really comfortable with welcoming him with open arms..."

"I think, he deserves at least a chance", Daehyun shrugged softly, "Hyung, I can understand, why you're not ready to trust him, but it's not you, to judge someone, before you at least met him a few times."

"I agree", Taehyung raised his hand slightly and Baekhyun sighed again.

"Yeah, I'm maybe a bit paranoid... and he didn't seem like a threat to be honest, but you never know..."

"Hyung, he has no-one here, right?", the youngest asked, "He could need a bit of help and emotional support, that might turn into family at some point. I'd like to meet him and learn more about him."

"He has a boyfriend, Tae", Baekhyun mumbled and Taehyung grinned.

"Well, then he fits in with us even more",

he said and Daehyun snorted, but then, the youngest brother added: "Well, still, he's probably going through a hard time." "Hey, I'm not stopping you from meeting him. Don't get me wrong. I might just not be all cuddly and so on for a while", Baekhyun rose his hands in defeat. Daehyun grinned slightly. "You never were, hyung", he said and the oldest snorted slightly.

"That's not the point, Daehyun...",

he mumbled and looked to the side. Taehyung giggled and Baekhyun cleared his throat.

"Whatever... if you really want to meet him, I'll contact him and set a date",

he said and Taehyung opened his mouth to say something, but his brother stopped him: "I prefer it this way. When you get along, then you still can get his contact details during that first meeting, Tae."

Taehyung pressed his lips together for a moment, because he felt like his brother was a bit overreacting, but then, he nodded. "Okay", he mumbled, rather reluctantly.

 

Baekhyun kept his promise and a few days later, Daehyun and Taehyung walked into a café. They were a little bit too early, but obviously, Yeosang was already there too.

"It's him, right?", Taehyung gently pinched his brother's side, "He reminds me a bit of Baek-hyung."

Daehyun nodded and then, he rubbed the spot, Taehyung pinched. "Let's go. He looks a bit lost", he said and the younger agreed.

Their brother looked indeed a little lost; he fiddled nervously with the napkin and when Daehyun and Taehyung stopped at his table, he looked up. He immediately dropped the napkin and got up from his chair and hit his knee at the table top.

A low groan left his mouth and Taehyung rushed over to him. "Are... are you okay?",

he asked and carefully touched the other's arm, who was now busy with rubbing his knee.

"Hey, calm down, okay?", Daehyun said with a soft smile, when Yeosang looked at him a little embarrased.

"I'm fine, I'm fine...",

he mumbled, before he straightened up and rubbed the back of his head, while Taehyung's hand still rested on his arm. He noticed it and sent the younger a short glance, while the corners of his mouth arched up a little.

"No need to worry, I might just get a tiny bruise", he mumbled and Taehyung smiled, before Yeosang said: "Uhm... do you want to sit down? I... I didn't order anything yet, because I wanted... to wait..."

Daehyun pulled a chair back and sat down, Taehyung plopped down on the empty chair next to Yeosang.

"You didn't have to wait", the oldest of the three said, Yeosang's eyes widened and Daehyun added: "But that's very polite." He smiled and the younger looked a little more relaxed.

"I... was really looking forward for today. I already met Baekhyun-ssi and... I was really excited to meet you two as well", Yeosang said a bit hesitant, because he wasn't exactly sure, what to say. He took a deep breath.

"And... I really would like to get to know you better... I mean, even when it comes very sudden and unexpected, you're my family... right?",

he started fumbling with the napkin again. Taehyung propped his chin in his hand and smiled at the older.

"So, what do you want to know?",

he asked and Yeosang looked at him, very surprised, but then, a smile spread over his lips as well and he started asking questions, which both brothers replied to. In between, they ordered drinks and cake and when Yeosang had no idea anymore, what to ask, Taehyung took over.

"Where are you from?", was his first question.

"Incheon", Yeosang replied, "My... mom's actually from Seoul, but she moved to Incheon, before I was born. So... for me, Incheon's my hometown." Taehyung nodded softly.

"For how long are you back?", he asked and Yeosang brushed his bangs out of his eyes.

"For... two months I think", he said slowly, looked at his mug and Taehyung noticed quickly, that he was struggling.

"And, tell us, when we're too curious, please", Daehyun said, "What are you doing for a living?" Yeosang looked up at him and smiled a bit.

"I'm in the process of opening my own café",

he said and Daehyun and Taehyung were able to see the sparks of excitement in his eyes, "I already have the place, it's not really a hot spot, but not too unknown either, so I think it's a good place and we're still busy with renovating. It's a lot of work, but in the end, it'll be worth all the work." "Do you need help?", Taehyung asked and Yeosang looked at him.

"Do you mean it?", he asked and Taehyung nodded.

"Sure, why not?", he replied and Daehyun grinned, while his brother continued: "You said, it's a lot of work and I don't mind helping out. I could also bring my boyfriend... he still owes you an apology..."

Taehyung grumbled slightly, because after Jungkook told him, what exactly happend, when he met Yeosang, the younger insisted on an apology. Yeosang smiled softly.

"It's okay, really. No apology needed", he said, "I was a bit of a creep, stalking around, because I was too gutless to talk to you directly. I probably would've acted the same, when I'd be your boyfriend."

"No way, he needs to apologize. He could've asked nicely, but he was just a big idiot... ouch...",

Taehyung glared at Daehyun, who kicked his shin beneath the table and Yeosang giggled.

"Really, it's okay. But I'd like to meet him under different circumstances, so when you both have time to help, I'd gladly accept your offer. Thank you."

They talked for a while longer, until they decided to exchange numbers and Taehyung promised Yeosang, that he would show up at his café with Jungkook.

 

"Mingyu!",

Jungkook walked out of the storage room in the parlour, with a box, filled with old sheets of paper, in his arms, "Can I throw this away now or do you still want to go through your ancient designs?"

It was calm at the moment, just around 15 minutes ago, Jungkook had said goodbye to his latest customer and now, he decided to use the time, he had still left, to clean the storage room.

"There might be some useful ones in the box",

Mingyu said, without looking up from the paper, he was currently drawing on, "Some, that I might be able to redraw and so on."

"Well", Jungkook said and walked into his partner's booth and placed the box on the lounger, "Then do it now, please."

Mingyu looked up.

"Is this that important?",

he asked and Jungkook sighed, but before he was able to reply properly, he heard the tiny bell over the entrance door jingle and Taehyung's voice calling for him.

"Hyung?" For Jungkook, he sounded a bit insecure and the older quickly left Mingyu's booth to check on his boyfriend.

"You okay, babyboy?",

he asked and looked at the younger with concern clearly written all over his face.

"Eh, yeah, why shouldn't I?",

Taehyung looked a little confused, but when he noticed, that Jungkook maybe thought, that meeting Yeosang might have ended as a complete disaster, he laughed and rushed to his boyfriend.

He wrapped his arms around Jungkook's neck and pressed his body against hs boyfriend's.

"Meeting him was really good. He's a bit shy and first, it was a little awkward. But I think, we warmed up rather quickly", Taehyung laughed and nuzzled his cheek against Jungkook's chest, before he looked up again. Then, he traced a finger over Jungkook's tattoed biceps.

"We'll meet again", he said and added: "He's no threat, Jungkookie-hyung, he really isn't."

Jungkook ran his fingers through Taehyung's soft, brown hair and hummed.

"He didn't look like one, but I was worried nevertheless...",

he said and Taehyung hugged him again, before he giggled. "He's kind enough to understand you",

he looked up at his boyfriend, who cupped his cheek softly. "You're obviously right and he deserves an apology", Jungkook mumbled, before he sighed, "Still, I can't help it. I love you too much to not worry..."

Taehyung smiled cutely at his boyfriend and leaned up to kiss him softly, before Mingyu started to make fake gagging sounds, when he stepped out of his booth with the box in his hands.

"Get a room!", he complained and Jungkook broke away, only to glare at his partner.

"Next time, when you're all lovey-dovey with your boyfriend, I'll gag at you as well", he complained and Mingyu stuck his tongue out at him.

"I'll take this home and sort it out there",

he said, when he dropped the box to the counter and slipped into his jacket. It was closing time and they left the parlour together. Mingyu bid them goodbye and walked over to his car, while Jungkook locked up and Taehyung waited for him.

When the older was done, Taehyung slipped his fingers in between Jungkook's and they started walking towards Jungkook's car.

"Can I stay over tonight, hyung?", the younger asked and Jungkook looked at him with a smile.

"I already thought so",

he said and Taehyung snuggled against him. A short while later, they entered the car and while Jungkook drove them to his place, Taehyung ordered pizza and around twenty minutes later, they were finally sitting on Jungkook's couch. A movie was already playing on the TV, while they were waiting for the pizza, Taehyung was snuggled against Jungkook's chest and the older was playing with his hair, when Taehyung's phone rang.

He looked up lazily, too immerged in the gentle touch of Jungkook's fingertips against his scalp, but when he saw the caller's name, he almost jumped up and the older looked at him, very confused.

"Sorry, but I have to accept the call. I'll be back soon",

the younger babbled and rushed out of the room. Jungkook shook his head slightly, then, he looked back at the screen, where a fighting scene was just unfolding.

He shrugged softly, maybe, it was some fellow student, who just had a question for a project, that was due soon.

 

"Hyung...",

Taehyung nervously paced around in Jungkook's kitchen and looked into the hallway. They were still waiting for the pizza and Jungkook surely would walk to the door, as soon as the doorbell would ring.

"I can't really talk right now, I'm with Jungkook-hyung! Noooo, I escaped to the kitchen..."

He listened for a moment, then, his eyes widened and he didn't notice the quiet footsteps coming from the hallway, because he turned around and had his back facing the door now. Jungkook appeared in the doorframe and with a frown, he listened to Taehyung's words for a moment.

"Oh, really? That's cool. Yes, let me know, when you set a date",

Taehyung jumped up and down excitedly and let out a small giggle. Jungkook bit his lower lip and turned around. Okay, Taehyung kept something a secret from him.

"Yes, you tell me and I keep quiet about this! Thanks, hyung, for helping out", Taehyung grinned, but then, he whinced, when the doorbell rang.

"I need to end the call now, our food just arrived. Bye!"

With a smile still lingering on his lips, Taehyung ended the call and said, a bit louder, because so far, he heard no footsteps coming closer to the door: "Jungkookie-hyung? Can you get the food?"

A low hum was the reply and after a moment to regain his composure, Taehyung walked into the hallway as well. Jungkook was leaning in the doorframe, with his back turned towards Taehyung and the younger - unaware, that his boyfriend had heard part of his phone call - stopped next to him and took Jungkook's hand in his, leaning his head against his shoulder. Taehyung felt extremely clingy today.

Jungkook worried his lower lip, while he waited for the delivery guy to bring their pizza and he tried his best to not act weirdly, when Taehyung snuggled close again.

Nevertheless, he was wondering, what was going on and what the fuck Taehyung was hiding from him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After an eternity, finally a new update.  
> I had a bit of a writing block for Inky, but now, be prepared for the hell of a rollercoaster ride!
> 
> Hope, you liked the chapter :)

**Author's Note:**

> Cross-posted on AFF


End file.
